Pursued
by Tazbb12
Summary: AU Vauseman. Alex, an importer of a different kind, is finally happy with her life. She has great friends and is trying out this whole commitment thing but that is proving complicated. How will a blonde cause her to break the rules she was trying to establish for herself. A look into how Alex tries to purse Piper and how all their friends play a role.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first try at a Vauseman fic. Its AU and a little slow burn but will incorporate parts of the show and themes they covered. Currently I have it planned for being a shorter multi-chapter story but if people like it I will continue to write. Read, review and let me know what you think...please be gentle ;)

* * *

ALEX POV

I looked around my apartment filled with a couple dozen people and smiled. There was a nice mix of friends I made while living in the city and a few business associates that worked for me. I had a large Manhattan apartment, a healthy cash flow, people that looked up to me and envied my lifestyle. After spending my whole childhood being a nobody I was finally somebody and was embracing everything that came with it. It might sound like I suddenly gained a massive ego but even in all my success I have never forgotten about that little girl that so badly just wanted to fit in.

I had a skill that was unique but highly valuable to a lot of people; I knew how to import hard to move products. It had all started with my mom, who became ill and because she was poor and didn't have health insurance couldn't get the medicine she needed. I did everything in my power to get my mom the medicine and as a last resort hit the black market. I managed to get her the medicine and over time she became better…from there moment on I vowed to never be put in that situation again. I knew my mom wasn't the only person in that situation and soon found myself importing medicine for people that otherwise couldn't afford it or didn't have access to it because the FDA wouldn't approve it.

I grabbed a bottle of champagne off the table and headed to the center of the room.

"IT'S A PARTY," I called out popping the cork and licking the overflow of alcohol off the bottle. "ITS TIME TO CELEBRATE…CHEERS."

I raised the bottle and in turn everyone raised their glasses and cheered before taking a drink. Everyone else went back to their side conversations but I became distracted when a familiar brunette curled up to my side.

"This place is amazing," she said looking around at the open floor plan and tasteful décor.

"Thanks," I responded by kissing her cheek. "I like it."

"Maybe you can show me around later," the shorter woman smirked making sure I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I would say that is a definite possibility," I said turning to the shorter girl to get better access to her neck.

"YO VAUSE GET A ROOM."

I paused and sighed turning back towards the interruption.

"This is my room Nicky," I snarked playfully back.

"Well, get a different room where I don't have to see that shit…or at least let me join in," the wild hair girl laughed.

"Can dress you up but can't take you out huh…Nicky this is Sylvia….Sylvie this is my soon to be former best friend Nicky," I said making introductions.

"Please you love me," she shot at me before turning to the other girl. "Cynthia it is nice to meet you."

"It's Sylvia."

"Right…so how did you two meet," Nicky asked getting no information from Vause.

"At a bar…down on 3rd."

"Ohh where every lifelong commitment starts," Nicky joked.

"Come on Nic quit," I said trying to get her to ease off slightly.

I had been dating Sylvie for almost a month now and Nicky had been begging me for weeks to bring her around. I was reluctant to do so for many reasons, mainly because I was new to this whole commitment thing.

"Where is the fun in that…speaking of fun I think you are being summons," she said nodding to the back of the room.

I turned around and see the familiar gentleman staring me down.

"Right, will you excuse me for a minute I have to go play hostess," I said kissing Sylvia's cheek. "Behave," I whispered to Nicky on her way by.

"Please you have nothing to worry about."

I shot Nicky a look before escorting the gentleman back to my study.

"I don't remember getting your RSVP," I said closing the door.

"I don't remember getting an invitation. It hurts me deeply," he said putting his hand over his heart making a pained expression.

"I didn't know you actually felt anything," I shot back.

"You know that's what I like about you, such a spitfire," he said sipping his amber drink.

"What do you want Fahri…I have a party to get back to?"

"I have a man…"

"Awww Fahri congratulations I'm so happy for you."

"You have a sick sense of humor Vause."

I smiled and took another sip of champagne.

"There is a guy," Fahri said phrasing it differently. "He needs something moved and is willing to pay top dollar for it."

"You have my interest."

"It would require going to Bali but all expenses would be taken care of."

"What exactly is being moved?"

"10 kilos of heroin."

"No."

"Vause just wait a minute…you haven't even heard the bottom line."

"I don't care what it is you know I don't move drugs other than lifesaving medicine. You know plenty of other people to take this job don't bring me this shit Fahri. You know where the door is," I said turning to leave.

"Ok, ok wait," he said jumping up to stop her. "It was dumb I know but it was a crap ton of money…I couldn't just not tell you. I have another job."

"You have 5 seconds to get my attention."

"Only you can save a 5-year-old little girl."

"Speak."

"Ok, there is a little girl in Miami who is going to die without a new liver. She has been on the transplant list for a couple months but her condition took a turn. She needs that liver like yesterday."

"So, they found one on the black market," I assumed.

"Umm not really, her father is a perfect match."

"Ok, I am not seeing the problem then…he is willing to donate right because I can't rip it out of him."

"He is ready, willing and able."

"I'm growing old here Fahri what is the problem?"

"He is in Cuba."

"Of course he is," I said taking my glasses off and rubbing my eyes.

"He can't come here and we can't get the liver from there."

There was no way I wasn't going to take this job, but I had never moved an organ before. The medicine I moved before didn't have an immediate expiration date nor would they die immediately if I failed on the first attempt.

"Vause," Fahri jolted her out of her trance.

"How do I know someone wasn't actually killed for this liver?"

Farhi tuned over a file folder. I slid my glasses back on and looked over the documents which were medical files. Sure, things could be forged but everything looked legit and I wasn't going to turn it down.

"Yeah, yes I will do this."

"Great, I will have a guy contact you tomorrow on the requirements to keep this liver viable. Once I make this call the liver comes out in 48 hours."

"God no pressure or anything."

"Gotta keep you on your toes."

Fahri took a watch from his pocket and programmed it before grabbing my wrist and clipping it.

"When this watch reaches zero that liver needs to be at this address," he said handing her a slip of paper.

"Great so in 47 hours and 59 minutes I just need to come up with a way to get into a country where American's aren't welcome, get a liver that needs perfect condition to be viable and get out of the country without being seen or else I will be in jail and a little girl is going to die."

"Sounds about right…good luck Vause."

Fahri finished off his drink and departed. I remained in the quiet confines of my study for a few moments needing the time to process this news. It always excited me when I got a new job. I had to think about what was being moved, what connections were already in place, what new avenues needed to be opened and who I was going to involve. This job was different though; this job had to be perfect or a little girl was going to die.

"Yo Vause," Nicky said busting into the room. "In case you missed it there is a party going on out here. Hey where did the mysterious beefcake go."

"Don't you ever knock?"

"What fun would that be…I thought maybe I would walk in on a little action," she smirked.

"Nicky the only time I touch sausage is as a side with my scrambled eggs."

"Touché…so you coming back I don't think Cindy likes me very much."

"I can't imagine why," I said rolling her eyes. "I have a job."

"Isn't that usually a good thing…you know keeps you in a lifestyle in which you have been very comfortable in."

"If I fail…someone dies."

"Then don't fail."

"Gee thanks Nik."

"Anything to help out…I'm always here for you."

"I'm going to need a couple things."

"Name it."

"A ride on a private jet."

"You know one day I would really like it to be something simple like the keys to a totally secure building, $50,000 in cash or an armored car…nope the girl wants her own damn plane."

"If you can't get it done…"

"I never said I couldn't get it done I just said one of these times it would be nice if it was something simple."

"What fun would that be," I smirked throwing Nicky's words right back at her?

"I see how it is…game on."

As cocky as Nicky was she hated letting me down. The two had met when they were 18. Nicky was on a downward spiral and I wanted out of my small-town hell. Nicky showed me the party scene but I was never interested in anything more than alcohol and maybe some weed. We bonded over shitty childhoods however we each had a vastly different experience. When Nicky was really on the brink of potentially killing herself it was me that got her into rehab and clean…a task that would need to be repeated but I was always, ALWAYS there.

"Thanks Nik."

"All right pimp well your conquest awaits," Nicky laughed opening the door and walking back into the party with I smiling behind her.

* * *

The cloudless sky and scorching temperatures weren't the only thing causing the wide grin on my face; I had never felt more satisfied after completing a job. I walked out of the Miami hospital and looked down at the watch with the remaining time.

"Ha 25 minutes to spare, no sweat," I mumbled to herself hoping back into her Uber. "Nichols please tell me that plane is still at the airport and I will find myself back in New York in less than two hours," I said balancing my cell on my shoulder.

"Wheels up in 30 stretch."

"Thank god…longest 48 hours ever."

"AV/DV tonight," Nicky asked not wanting to assume Alex was up for drinking?

"I better have a shot on the table when I walk in."

"Now she comes up with the easy request," Nicky said rolling her eyes.

"I can hear you rolling your eyes you ass."

"For that you just might have firewater waiting for you."

"Oh god please not that trash."

"Then you better be nice."

"If there is not a Captain sitting in front of me I will withhold your thank you present."

"Present," Nicky asked perking up?

"Yeah so you think about your choices and I will see you in a couple hours."

I was grateful in more ways than one that I was hitching a ride on a private jet back to New York. While I made it in and out of Cuba unscathed it wasn't without its issues but I knew it wouldn't have been possible at all without this ride. I also was exhausted having barely slept the last 48 hours and I could pass out on the plane without having to worry about someone heisting her payment which was currently sitting in a bag next to me.

After making a brief stop to my apartment to drop off my bags, shower and change I headed to my bar to blow off some steam and hang with some friends.

"I mean these damn aviation laws…I swear I was running down the hall in my bare feet," I laughed taking a pull of her beer.

"I think I would have paid money to see that," Nicky laughed as well. "Not only you running…which I thought only happened when cops were chasing you…but you running in bare feet."

"Excuse me if I am not crying for you and your private jet," Boo laughed taking a gulp of her whiskey.

"Hey I wasn't sightseeing here…I wasn't laying on the beaches working on my tan," I shot back.

"We all know that wasn't the case…I mean has your ass ever seen the sun," Nicky asked?

"As much as your hair has seen a hairbrush."

The group ohh and laughed as the banter flew between friends. They looked like a group of misfit toys but honestly, they each had a personality that brought everyone balance. The night was exactly what I was looking for after a couple stressful days, but I was not expecting what just walked through the door. This bar was my bar…not only did I need a legit business to show I had the ability to make money in a traditional sense, but it was a fun venture that brought the family together. I was in here almost every day and knew everyone, everyone but the blonde beauty that just walked in. I watched her approach the bartended with a piece of paper in her hand and after a few moments the bartender started making her a drink.

"Bar run…another round," I asked?

"Please why even waste your breath asking."

"Right," I smirked and headed to the bar. "Hey John," I got the bartenders attentions once he walked away from the blonde.

"Yeah babe," he asked his longtime friend and boss?

"First we need another round and second what's her story?"

"Looking for a job…and a margarita."

"Take her resume…tell her you will make sure the boss will see it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure…and put her drinks on my tab."

"Done."

"You the man John."

"I know it."

I slide back into her seat and watched John place a margarita in front of the blonde and take the resume. Whoever this girl was I didn't want tonight to be the last time I saw her.

"It's taken care of," I heard John explain to the blonde as she tried to pay her tab.

"Umm," the blonde said confused.

"It's taken care of," he said again nodding in my direction.

The blonde turned around and caught my eye. I smiled a raised my beer in her direction before turning back to my friends…I couldn't give away too much. Nicky and Lorna were jabbing back and forth with Boo but my attention was still mostly on the blonde at the bar. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her sipping her margarita and chatting up John. In any other situation, I would go over there and make myself known but I had her resume I knew she would be back. Plus there was the fact I was kind of seeing someone.

"See something you like," Nicky asked?

"Just checking on my customers, gotta keep 'em happy," I deflected.

"Checking on or checking out because it looks to me…

"Like you should mind your own damn business," I cut her off knowing engaging with her would only make it worse.

Thankfully John arrived at the table with a tray of shots which would distract the wild haired pain in the ass.

"Ladies some shots at the request of the woman at the bar," he said placing a double in front of each of us.

I looked back at the bar but was sad to see the blonde was no longer there.

"She wanted me to thank you for picking up the tab," John smirked trying very hard not to laugh.

The whole table was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter not being as polite as the bartender.

"Damn you got played pimp," Nicky laughed smacking her hand against the table. "Thanks for the shots Alex," she said quickly downing the liquid.

I am not going to lie I was actually impressed.

"Well, played kid," I mumbled to myself before throwing back the shot myself.

"Looks like blondie is more than meets the eye," Boo she challenged before taking her shot.

"Clearly…don't worry this isn't over."


	2. Chapter 2

Piper POV

New York City…it was a big crazy place but I was thrilled to finally be here. After graduating college and going back home I knew I needed to get out of Connecticut. I attended a relatively conservative college but being away from home for the first time I really started to figure out who I was. I didn't feel constrained by my mother and what she thought I should be wearing, who I should be dating and what I should be studying. Once I was away from that I couldn't go back; the only thing left for me in Connecticut were WASPy and suffocating expectations that I just couldn't live with anymore. I just needed to be me.

I walked into my best friend's apartment who was just one subway stop from where I was residing. I was so excited to be living so close to her again…it would be just like high school except without parents. As I headed further into the apartment I was struck by the most amazing smell…something I don't know fruity but not. God whatever it was had my mouth watering.

"Polly," I called out to see where she was.

"KITCHEN."

I wondered into the kitchen to see my friend amidst bowls and smaller jars. The kitchen looked like total mayhem.

"Ahh Piper I am so glad you're here," my friend practically shrieked seeing me walk in. "Are you all settled," she asked?

"If by all settled you mean living out of 7 different boxes than yes I am all settled," I laughed.

"Well, you have time…I mean Carol won't be around to tell you to unpack or where to put things. You could just live out of boxes for the foreseeable future if you wanted."

"That is an excellent point. I think I will do just that simply because I can," I smiled.

"That's the spirit."

"So what are you doing," I asked laughing a little looking around at the total disorder of her kitchen?

"Oh, just toying around with some scents," she said nonchalantly.

"With what? It smells amazing in here," I ask again picking up a small jar giving it a little sniff. "God this smells hmmm heavenly."

Polly stopped what she was doing and looked to see what I was holding.

"This is dehydrated blueberries and strawberries," she said holding a hot pot. "That is the Lavender and Sandalwood lotion. Do you like it?"

"Polly I love this. When did you start making lotion," I asked dapping a little on my hand before rubbing it in.

"I have been tinkering with it for a while…lotion, soaps, candles, oils…I never liked the crap they sold in stores. The fragrances were either sickly sweet or way too strong so I made my own."

"How did I not know this? We have been best friends for like 10 years."

"It's a recent thing."

I picked up another jar and breathed in the calming smell.

"Polly, you could sell these."

"What? No, way. I just do this for fun."

"You just said it yourself those factory produced scents are gross…I think we could really have something here."

"We," she smirked?

"Your idea my business savvy," I shot back playfully sticking my tongue out at her.

"I don't know… you really think so?"

"I know so…we could start it online for practically nothing and see what happens. If we have some success we could got to farmer's markets and little boutiques and maybe even open our own shop…this is the perfect type of shop that would be a hit in New York."

"Piper you are crazy."

"Come on Polly…please," I begged giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"God you whore you know I can't say no when you do that," she said rolling her eyes.

"I know...so that's a yes," I asked getting excited.

"That's a yes…but seriously Piper don't get too excited. I mean how is anyone going to find our website and actually want to buy scented products without sampling them."

"You leave the business and marketing to me. You focus on creating the products. Obviously, we should start small…like 5 lotions that go with soaps and candles."

"Well, I already have them."

"Really."

I watched Polly walk over to her pantry and she pulled out a couple boxes.

"Take your pick."

I looked inside the boxes and sure enough there were multiple candles, lotions and soaps.

"Can I take this," I asked immediately getting excited?

"Piper it is a couple candles and lotions let's bring it down a notch."

"I'm getting so many ideas…I can take some pictures and set up some displays and have a website created by the end of the week."

"Well, here you go knock yourself out."

"Popi will be up and running by the end of the week."

"Popi?"

"Polly and Piper…we can work on the name later," I said just spouting out the first thing I thought of.

"Well, as least you put me first," she smiled.

I could tell Polly didn't really believe I could make this happen. We had been best friends since high school but I knew she thought I was a little WASPy from time to time. I can't blame her, sometimes I really did play into the stereotype, it was how I was raised. However, since leaving home I wanted nothing more than to shed that perception and really come into my own. I knew this business was the perfect venture for that.

"Thanks Polly…we are really going to make this work."

With that I headed home to get working.

* * *

It had been a long week; ever since I left Polly's I have been researching, taking pictures for the website and setting up social media accounts. It was more work than I ever imagined but I was not going to give up on this project. As promising as this business was it currently wasn't paying the bills and I needed to find a temporary real job. I hate to admit this but my dad paid 3 months' rent on my apartment and gave me a little getting started money. I was thankful for the apartment but refused to touch the money, wanting to keep that for a rainy day.

It was Friday afternoon and I needed to get out after spending literally all week in my apartment getting this website set up. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone I printed out a couple resumes and tossed them in my bag on the way out the door. I strolled a couple blocks over to the main street that was littered with independent stores, coffee shops and restaurants. It really as an eclectic area filled with charm and character. I stopped in a book store, a couple coffee shops and a fashion boutique dropping off my resume and filling out one application.

I was going to stop in one last coffee shop to actually get a latte and relax for a minute when a place across the street caught my eye.

"AV/DV," I spoke out loud.

It looked like a cool place and reminded me of a band my older brother was always playing. I swear sometimes he would put his speaker right again against our joint wall and blast it just to bother me…it worked.

I crossed the street and walked into the bar, it didn't disappoint. The walls were lined with string lights and decorated with abstract artwork. For a Friday afternoon before happy hour really hit the place was pretty full, a sign this was a good spot. Most people were happily chatting amongst themselves, but I couldn't help but notice a group of rather loud women taking up residence at a table in the center of the room.

"What can I get you?"

I hear this voice and turn to see the bartender in front of me.

"Oh hi I was wondering if you were hiring," I asked putting my resume on the bar.

"I'm sorry I don't think we are right now."

"Well, can I leave this with you," I asked again pushing the resume in his direction.

"You can, but honestly it will probably just sit in a drawer somewhere."

"No problem," I smiled politely not deterred. "Can I get a margarita then?"

"That I can absolutely do for you," he said with a smile walking away to get my drink.

As I wait for my drink to arrive I looked around the bar and take a closer look at all the different beer and top shelf liquor selections they have. I start to understand why people find this place so appealing. I am not a big beer drinker but in addition to the usual 5 beers on tap this place had 5 more that I had never heard of before. From the Tap list behind the bar it seemed they had a new rotation on tap a couple times a week.

"One margarita for the pretty lady and I will take that resume."

"Really," I asked shocked at this turn around?

"Yeah, boss called I mentioned someone was asking for a job…said grab the resume but stress still probably not hiring."

"I totally understand…here," I said picking up the resume and handing it to him.

I watch him take it in the back before taking a sip of the cold drink.

"Damn that is a good margarita," I said mostly to myself.

"Well, thanks," he returned with a smile.

I couldn't help but blush a little.

"I might just be a bartender but I do take pride in my work," he replied with a wink.

"Hey I think you have a fascinating job. I'm sorry I don't even know your name."

"John."

"Piper."

"It is nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Knowing I won't be sticking around for more than one drink and the impending happy hour would probably make this place packed I reach into my bag for some cash.

"It's taken care of."

It wasn't a confusing statement yet I was confused.

"Ummm…"

"It's taken care of," he said nodding towards someone behind me.

I turn around slowly scanning the room. It took only a moment to lock eyes with one woman that had the most striking green eyes I'd ever seen. She raised her beer slightly and smiled before turning back to her friends. What was that? I quickly turn back to John who is just smiling like they both knew something I don't. I glance back over my shoulder and see this woman still very much engaged with her friends.

"John who is that?"

"Oh Alex…don't worry she is harmless," he replied but I am not sure he believed the words he was speaking.

"Does she always buy drinks for strangers?"

"Well, I can't say you're the first tab she has picked up."

"Oh really."

He just smiled knowing he let the cat out of the bag a little big.

"Is she covering my whole tab," I asked suddenly getting an idea?

"Yup."

"In that case…I would like four shots of your top shelf tequila."

John paused and looked at me. I was nervous for a moment that he was going to tell me know but to my surprise he started laughing.

"That takes some balls Piper…I like it," he smiled.

"Two can play at this game."

"Checkmate my friend."

I was feeling pretty damn proud of myself as I finished off my drink, gathered my things and headed for the door before John delivered the shots. I really wanted to stay to see what the fall out would be, but this was a much better drop the mic moment. Not being able to help myself I concealed my presence but the door and listened in as the drinks were delivered.

"Ladies some shots at the request of the woman at the bar," John said placing a double in front of each of women.

All the woman were slightly shocked but three of them were pleasantly happy with their new arrivals. I watched from the door as this Alex woman sought me out only to be disappointed I was no longer there.

"She wanted me to thank you for picking up the tab," John smirked trying very hard not to laugh.

The whole table was silent for a moment before bursting into laughter not being as polite as the bartender.

"Damn you got played pimp," I heard the wild hair girl laugh. "Thanks for the shots Alex," she said quickly downing the liquid.

I could see Alex smirk before I walked out of the bar and onto the busy street. Today was an expectedly very good day.


	3. Chapter 3

PIPER POV

I was boxing up our very first PoPi order when the phone started ringing. I quickly match the box contents to the order form before slipping the invoice into the box and taping it shut. I was so excited about our first order being ready to ship I nearly tripped over my coffee table trying to get to my cell phone.

"Hello," I said trying to compose my breathing.

"Hey Piper this is John."

"John," I questioned trying to place him.

"Kick ass margarita maker."

"Ohhh John hey," I smiled realizing it was the bartender from AV/DV.

"I'm glad you aren't cheating on me and getting your margaritas elsewhere."

"Please, you have spoiled me to other margaritas…yours are hands down the best."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Doubt you called for an ego boost," I chuckled. "What can I help you with?"

"I spoke to the boss…can you get down here by 3 for an interview?"

"Oh umm yeah, yes definitely," she said a little surprised that after 4 days she was being called in.

"Great see you soon."

I hung up the phone and checked my watch seeing I had two hours before I needed to be down at the bar. I needed to drop our first PoPi shipment off at the post office which I could do on my way to the bar and I wanted to shower. Sure, it was just a job waiting tables at a bar/restaurant but I still wanted to take this seriously. While exciting to have our first online order I knew it would be a while before we saw any real money from this venture and I needed to bring in some money other ways. I knew waitressing, while not glamourous, would allow the flexibility for me to work on PoPi and make outside money. I didn't want to have to call home asking my parents for money…no they gave me some start up cash and that was all I would ask of them…I was on my own now and I needed this job.

"Hey John," I said walking into the bar.

"Hey Margarita glad you could make it."

I couldn't help but laugh at the nickname. Sure, that was my drink of choice but only had two previously it's not like I was really knocking them back.

"I know I am a little early is the boss here yet," I asked looking around although not sure why as I have no idea who the boss was?

"Not yet but have a seat over in the booth it won't be long."

"Thanks," I smiled and headed off in the direction he pointed me in.

I slide into the booth and see my resume sitting on the table. I picked it up and reviewed the work history since most of it was made up. I never really worked in the real world before. Sure, I had a couple jobs in college but they consisted in working in the library and administration office. The environment was posh and everyone knew her…not like this.

"Help to calm the nerves," John said placing a margarita down in front of me.

"Oh no…John I didn't order this."

"Don't worry boss won't mind…I would actually probably get in trouble for not offering you a drink."

"Well, thanks," I said with a smile and pushing it off to the side.

I didn't want to be drinking and have the boss show up.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I would think your stalking me."

I look up and the woman from the other night slides in the booth across from me. I freeze for a moment knowing last time we were in this bar she picked up my tab and I charged a round of shot for her table to it.

"Relax kid…I think it was pretty ballsy," she smirked knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"I swear I haven't done anything like that before…I don't know what got into me. I can repay you," I said quickly digging through my purse.

I heard her laughing.

"Really, it's ok," she told me. "I like a woman with a little fire. So, assuming you're not stalking me, not that I would mind, what brings you here this afternoon? Hot date?"

"I um have a job interview."

"Oh really…let's take a look," she said picking up my resume. "Steve's Greek Cuisine, The Grand Fromage…bull shit, bull shit…you need a lesson in fudging a resume," she smirks.

I can't help the blush the fills out my cheeks at being caught totally red handed.

"Do you work here," I asked not sure what her interest in my resume is?

She just laughed and brushed it off.

"Manager Polly Harper," she reads again. "No one named Polly gets put in charge of anything who is she really," the woman asked.

"My best friend," I smile.

She laughs again and I am not going to lie I love the sound. She sounds so happy and carefree…like she knows exactly what she wants out of this life and everything is just easy.

"You have never waited a fucking table in your life, have you?"

I slowly shake my head.

"No, not really," I chuckle through a whispered response.

This woman goes back to reading my resume as it was clearly entertaining to her.

"So, Piper Chapman…can I assume that is at least your real name," she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, that is my real name.

"Piper…I like it. Piper Chapman…a Smith grad with excellent listening skills…passionate about making diners feel good….hmm that sounds dirty, I like it."

God why did I put that on my resume, it sounds so stupid now.

"Safe, clean and careful when handling food and drink," she finally finishes laughing and I grab the resume from her. "I like that in a woman."

"All right I get it that was the lamest resume ever."

"What else do I need to know about you?"

When I can finally bring myself to look up, Alex is staring at me trying to lock eyes. Once she has successful found mine I feel like the world has stopped. What is it about this woman? I barely know her and she is making me want to get her life story.

"Who are you," I ask in amazement?

I didn't mean for the question to leave the confines of my brain but this woman was mesmerizing.

"My name is Alex."

Alex. Finally, a name to put to the face and what a beautiful face at that.

"And what do you do Alex," I asked intrigued?

"I work for an international drug cartel."

There was dead silence between us. Was she serious? I was about to question her further when she started laughing.

"I'm an importer," she disclosed

"What the hell does an importer do?"

"People need things from other countries and I get them here."

"How does one become an importer?"

"Story for a different day…you should be focusing on your job interview."

Oh shit, I totally forgot I was here for an interview. I look at my watch and realize we had been talking for 20 minutes.

"Oh man I hope I didn't miss the boss, we were scheduled to meet at 3," I asked looking around again still not sure who I was looking for.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," she said cryptically.

"I should go ask John he said it wouldn't be long."

"Probably a good idea…see ya around kid," she said standing up with a wink.

I watch her stop at the bar for a moment before heading out the door. I remained seated still not sure what the hell had just happened. I have never been so intrigued by someone before…men they were easy to figure out but this Alex woman…there was more than meets the eye for sure. I try and shake her from my thoughts as I slide out of the booth and head over to john.

"Hey John have you heard from the boss. I hope they didn't come in when I was talking to Alex."

"Oh no don't worry about it…Boss called and apologized but something came up…said to tell you, you got a job at Red's if you want it."

"Red's?"

"Yeah, it is like a sister bar to this one…owners are practically family."

"Oh, ok," I said not really sure how I feel about it.

"Don't worry Margarita I work over there too…I will look out for you," he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back, John seemed like a really great guy.

"I know the bartenders bounce back and forth a lot and the waitresses seem to as well…someone is always calling out. Plus, I know a certain raven-haired beauty is a frequent in both bars," he smirked.

I had been caught again. I must have a really bad poker face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said trying to force the blush from creeping up my neck.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that," he winked tossing a coaster in front of a customer that just sat down.

I had a job and that was great, I seemingly made a friend who I would be working with and then there was Alex. I didn't usually care but I just wanted to know more and I couldn't explain why.

* * *

ALEX POV

"So what do you think," John asked me as I leaned against the bar?

"I think it is going to be highly entertaining watching her work for Red and figure out how to handle Nicky."

"Can I please be put on the schedule for her first night," John begged.

"I will put in the request. After all I do need someone to watch out for her…make sure they don't break her the first night."

"Yeah they might scare her for life and turn her off margaritas forever."

"We couldn't have that now could we…tell her about Red's she will be up here in a minute."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Where would the fun in that be," I smirk. "I think it is best to keep some things a mystery."

"You girl are nothing but trouble."

I smiled as I head out of the bar. I need to get over to Red's and tell her about her newest employee…I know she will be thrilled.

"Has she stopped yelling yet," Nicky asked approaching the bar?

"She has at least made it through the Russian tirade and is back to English," I laugh still able to hear Red back in her office stomping around.

"Don't worry about her she is just pissed her delivery guy was late and she had to fire pornstache…which isn't bad she just needs to find a new bouncer now."

I shudder just thinking about that creep. I am glad to see him go he tried hitting on me when he first showed up and then tried to flip me once he found out I batted for the other team. God he was probably the sole reason I don't like men.

"What did he finally do that Red fired him?"

"He grabbed her ass."

I spit my drink all over the bar hearing that news.

"Yo Vause seriously I already showered today," Nicky said grabbing a rag.

"Could have fooled me," I smirked. "…he grabbed Red's ass? Like grabbed on and squeezed?"

"Double fisting full melon grabs," Nicky said demonstrating on her own chest.

"That dude is sick. I am glad he is out of here…he would have eaten Piper alive."

"Piper huh…who is this Piper that you so nicely hired," Nicky asked with a smirk.

"It's not like that Nik."

I could see her just eyeing me up.

"I'm serious it is just a gut feeling."

"Uh-huh you do remember that gut feeling called Sylvia right."

"I remember Nicky."

"Oh this is going to get interesting."

"There is nothing going on…nothing to see here move along."

"Yeah well your nothing to see here just walked in the door."

I look behind me and sure enough Sylvie is walking in.

"Hey babe," she said kissing me.

"Hey what brings you by," I smile wrapping my arm around her waist?

"Nicky's double Captain of course."

"Ahhh I knew I got you hooked…one double coming right up. Ohh Alex has some good news," Nicky said walking off.

I glare at her knowing she is just trying to stir the pot.

"Oh yeah whats that," Sylvie asked me?

"Nothing really…just hired a new waitress today but she is going to work here not as AV/DV."

"That's cool can't wait to meet her…the sooner she leaners I like a double captain the more I will like her."

"I will make sure to inform her," I laugh.

All thoughts of Piper left as Sylvie and I started drinking at Red's. I mean there was nothing really to think about…I barely even knew Piper and just gave her a job. It's not like we were moving in together…something I know Sylvie was itching to do. I was stilling trying to get a handle on the whole dating thing let alone moving in. I had never lived with anyone before and knew this could be an epic disaster. For now though I was just going to enjoy hanging out, drinking and hooking up…whatever else life had coming for me I would handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

So did everyone make it through Season 5 yet? What did you think? Some big thing happened to our leading ladies...I won't spoil anything though. THis chapter got away from me some and ran a little long...I hope you enjoy it. It takes part of the show and mashes them together but don't worry the fallout comes next chapter...which I have mostly done so review and let me know what you think!

* * *

ALEX POV

When did my life get so complicated? For so long I went where I wanted, when I wanted and didn't answer to anyone…needed to do a job in Madrid, Paris, Tokyo-off I went without a second thought. Now there is someone that wants to know if I am skipping the country and what I am doing. She also is practically living with me…which I don't mind really, I just don't know how we got there…it just sorta happened…and quickly.

I have never done a real relationship before. Usually I would go out with friends and if I found a hot girl we would spend the night together. Occasionally if I had an itch that really needed to be scratched I would call them back eventually but that was rare. I don't know why I picked Sylvie to try this with. Maybe because we were semi friends first and hung out just going drinking together with other friends. When we did hook up it was only a couple days before I saw her again and we fell into this pattern. I don't know if sex is the best was to start a relationship but it is what it is.

And then there was Piper.

"Hey mom," I smiled answering my cell phone.

"She does exist."

I can practically hear the smile on my mom's face.

"Very funny mom it hasn't been that long."

"Long enough for me to wonder if I still had a daughter."

"So, like a week?"

"Try three."

"No way I call BS on that one."

"Want to bet," she shot back?

"I know I've already lost when you say that. I am sorry mom I will do better," I sincerely apologize knowing sometimes I lose track of time.

"Well, I didn't call to lay on the guilt trip but it would be much appreciated. God knows why but I do miss you kid."

"I miss you too mom," I sighed really miss her at the moment.

"What's going on babe?"

"Not much."

"Yeah, now I call BS what's going on? Trouble with the bar," she asked clearly sensing something was on my mind?

"Nah it's nothing with business."

"Oh so that means it's personal…who is she?"

"What makes you think it's a woman?"

"Well, I sure as hell know it's not a guy," she laughed.

"Ugh," I shuddered at the thought.

I knew from the time puberty hit I had no interest in guys….and somehow my mom knew. She had been nothing but amazing giving me time to figure out who I was and letting me come to her with anything. Never once did I question if she loved me and never in my own home did I feel different. Maybe that is why I feel so confident about myself, my mom is amazing, I never once hid who I was.

"I am dating someone," I suddenly announce.

"A girlfriend?"

I pause a moment.

"Sure," I reply never having used that word to describe her.

"Well, that sounds convincing."

"No, it is good mom. Her name is Sylvie….she is nice, we go out drinking and have fun together."

"Ok," she said not really believing it.

"What mom," I said with a little sass?

"I don't know…I don't know anything about this woman but she sounds like a drinking buddy with benefits more so than a girlfriend."

"MOM."

"What? Don't be such a prude."

Never in my life have I ever heard myself described as that.

"So, if everything is so good with you what is the problem," she asked?

"Piper," I said before my brain can even register the words that have left my mouth.

"And who is Piper," she asked knowing she was finally getting somewhere?

I sigh, well isn't that just a loaded question.

"Just someone that came into the bar a couple weeks ago," I play off.

"Alexandra Pearl Vause don't you dare lie to me."

"Bringing out the big guns huh," I laugh trying to deflect.

"Sometimes it is needed."

I huff over the phone but she remains silent waiting for me to spill.

"I honestly don't even know what to say…I am going to sound crazy."

"Try me."

I told my mom about how Piper walked into the bar a couple weeks ago and now she was working at Reds. We had a couple exchanges since then and I tried to play them off like they were coincidental, but I know my mom saw right through that.

"Sounds like you like this girl," my mom summarized for me.

Well no shit, I thought to myself.

"But I am dating someone else."

"Yeah, that does seem to pose a problem."

"Mooooooooooooom," I practically whine.

"Hon you're dating…you are not married. You have been dating for a couple months and it sounds like a fun first relationship but it doesn't mean she is the one."

"I'm new to this whole dating thing…I am not sure I am any good at it."

"I know baby but every relationship teaches you something and prepares you for when the right one comes along. I can't tell you who to date but you need to be honest with yourself. If your happy with Sylvie keep exploring that relationship and see what that has to offer. If you're interested in Piper get to know her and see what happens. I just want you to be happy kid. I know relationship stuff can get complicated but it can also be more amazing than anything you could ever imagine."

"Is that what you feel with Vince," I ask of her yearlong boyfriend.

"I do baby. There is just something different about him."

It is always something different.

"We gotta get you into the city," I suggest wanting to change the subject.

"Oh I don't know sweetheart," she hedged quickly changing her tune.

"Mom come on it has been so long," I practically beg.

"You could come visit me and buy me an actual drink instead of just taking me to your bar."

"HA yeah I could…but come on I will send a car for you so you don't have to drive," I said knowing my mom hated driving in the city.

"I will soon baby I promise."

I love talking to my mom. I could spend all day talking with her but nothing beat having her come into the city.

* * *

I walk into Red's and see Nicky behind the bar and give her a nod before sitting at one of the high tops. Normally I would sit at the bar but if I did that Nicky would be my server and I didn't want that today.

"You know," the blonde started as she walked up and lay a napkin on my table, "once I can chalk up to a coincidence but three times and I think it is you that is turning into the stalker."

I couldn't help but smirk.

"I mean your resume did say you were passionate about making diners feel good."

"And you said I needed help in fudging a resume."

"I never I should never trust a Smith grad," I smile. "But hey I just go where the service is good and the drinks are cold."

"You're going to start making a girl feel special."

"That's the goal," I said with a slight raise eyebrow.

I love seeing the blush creeping onto her cheeks and the shy smile spread across her lips.

"Your usual," she questioned knowing my drink order?

"Hmm maybe I will change it up…I've always wanted to try sex on the beach."

She paused a moment before turning.

"Coming right up…and it's not all it's cracked up to be….sand in places you don't ever want it," she leaned in before leaving.

My jaw nearly hit the floor, I couldn't tell if she was serious or not but I loved her ability to hit back. She certainly was keeping me on my toes and now I couldn't help but think about Piper and the beach.

I don't hang out long, in fact I really had no intensions of going there to begin with. However, after talking to my mom I want to see the blonde. I threw my drink back more like a shot, leave more money on the table then needed and head out.

* * *

PIPERS POV

"She wants a sex on the beach," I inform Nicky.

The wild haired blonde burst out laughing.

"Of course she does."

"Somehow I don't think she is a virgin at the drink or the action."

"Ha she is going to have her hands full with you," I hear Nicky laugh as she went to make the drink.

We weren't particularly busy so I hung around the bar and waited for the drink. Trying to play it cool I rest my back against the bar and glance around the various TV's hanging around but really, I was watching Alex. She was playing with her phone and I couldn't help but wonder if she was playing a game or texting a friend.

"Here you go blondie…do you need protection," Nicky smirked?

"I always come prepared."

"I bet you do."

I walk over to the table and before I can set the drink down Alex reaches for it. Her hand brushes mine and the stark contrast from the cold drink and her red-hot touch was doing something inside me.

"Thanks for the drink," she husked.

"No problem let me know if I can get you anything else."

"Hmm well then…," she said eyeing me up and down.

I give her a wink before I head back to the bar. It wasn't five minutes later I turn to find the dark-haired beauty and she was gone.

"Don't take it personal," Nicky said smacking me on the back. "Alex is a mystery sometimes."

I head over to the table and see a $100 bill for a $7 drink. I was shocked at first but then not shocked at all, Alex had been doing things to get my attention for the last couple weeks. I was about to clear the remaining contents from the table when I saw something written on her napkin…it was her phone number. I slip the number into my pocket and try focusing on work the rest of the night.

It is barely 9 by the time I walk into my apartment. After Alex left, the bar filled up as happy hour started and 20 somethings left their offices in need of alcoholic relief from their stressful days. I was thankful I was busy throughout the night as it kept my mind from focusing on the number burning a hole in my pocket. I removed the napkin and toss it on the table not sure what I was going to do. It was clear to me Alex was on the pursuit which was something I had never experienced before. I certainly was interested in Alex…not only was she gorgeous but there was something else about her. She was smart and witty and had an air of confidence swirling around her that drew me in.

Trying to distract myself again I change and grab my laptop off the counter to check my email. I was glad to see we had more PoPi orders coming in and made a note to call Polly tomorrow to make sure she was on track to fill them. Now with nothing else left to do a grab the napkin off the table and dial the number before I change my mind.

* * *

ALEX POV

"I hate rich people," I mumble to myself slamming the glass back on the bar.

I know the irony of that statement coming from me as it is those very people that have made me considerably wealthy and are keeping me in a lifestyle of which I enjoy. I usually don't care, but today had just been a really long day. After leaving Red's I head over to AV/DV to deal with a supplier that was being a total asshole. Then I get a call about moving a $10million dollar piece of art into the country. There is normally nothing salacious about artwork, unless it has a checkered past. Not really caring I agreed to the job, but the handler had a lot of demands like I was new at this or something. I had to explain to him multiple times that the only reason he knew my name was because of my reputation and he needed to shut the fuck up.

It was times like this that I was glad I owned a bar and that John was working tonight. He kept the drinks coming at a steady flow but made sure I mixed in some water as to not overdue it. Don't get me wrong I have no aversion to getting drunk, but there is a time and place for that.

"Ugh no more," I sigh as my phone rings.

I want to ignore it but before it hits voicemail I accept the call.

"What," I bark into the phone.

"Bad time?"

"Piper?"

"Yeah."

"No, sorry no this isn't a bad time at all."

"So, did you mean to leave me that tip or was that an accident?"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I just think that excellent service should be equally compensated."

"I brought you a single drink," she shot back.

"Yes, but you were friendly and engaging and the view from behind wasn't too bad either."

I knew she was blushing and I hated to miss that.

"So, what are you up to now," she asked changing the subject?

"Just sitting in AV/DV trying to will this headache away with vodka…I don't think it is working."

"Want some company?"

I was momentarily stunned by her offer. We had flirted back and forth but this would be the first time we would really spent extended time together one on one.

"I would never turn down the invitation to chill with a beautiful woman."

"I will be there in 10…try not to pick up any other beautiful woman before I get there."

"No chance," I smirk.

A few minutes after we hung up I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"John get me a margarita when you get a chance."

"Margarita stopping by," he asked with a smile on his face?

"Yeah, she should be here in a few."

"Coming right up."

I couldn't help but smile at how excited John was that Piper was coming to the bar. The two had form a fast friendship, I was just glad he was in a committed relationship so I didn't have to worry about anything.

Wait, what? I shouldn't have to worry about anything. There was nothing really between Piper and I…yeah I mean I like her but I am still dating Sylvie. Yes denial runs deep within me and I plan on keeping it that way. I hear the door open and I glance over my shoulder to see who walked in.

"Shit," I said under my breath, denial might not last long.

It was Piper and holy fuck did she look drop dead gorgeous in skin tight jeans and a cream-colored top that was just see through enough to know she was wearing a hot pink bra. As she approaches I slide the margarita in her direction.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

"Trying to catch you up."

"Oh boy have many have you had so far?"

I turn to John hoping he could answer that.

"Don't worry I am keeping an eye on her," John smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Margarita," she jokes back to him.

He winks and heads off to make another drink.

"Do you have a thing for the bartender," I ask playfully but also trolling for some information?

"Who John," she asked chuckling a little? "He's a nice guy and extremely good looking but not really my type."

"Oh yeah and what is Piper Chapman's type," I asked curious?

"Has to be smart," she started.

I am not going to lie I didn't think that would be the first trait she would list.

"And I am not talking has to go to college and have a Ph.D or anything…I would just like someone that can hold a conversation on a variety of topics and keeps up to date on what is going on in our world. I want someone that is passionate about something and has a drive-in life…someone that is truly interested in what I am interested in…they don't have to love it but be supportive. In total vanity, I think I want someone a little taller than me…someone who can wrap their arms around me and make me feel safe."

"I don't know that sounds like John to me," I tease.

"Are you trying to pimp me out to John?"

"No," I couldn't help but laugh.

"Good because like I said he is not my type."

"How is he not your type? He is literally everything you just listed," I challenged.

"True but he has a penis."

I couldn't help but spit my beer across the bar as I started choking slightly. Piper just sat their highly entertained that she had gotten me.

"I mean don't get me wrong…it's not a total deal breaker but I don't really desire that specific appendage."

"So you are a…"

"Fluid in my sexuality," she confirmed.

"Good to know."

Piper and I spend the next hour at the bar just talking and getting to know each other better. I know she grew up in Connecticut being the middle child and only girl of a fairly wealthy family. She doesn't come out and say she is from money but the way she describes her upbringing I just know. The house, the private schools, the need to bolt from home to college and having little desire to go back…rich elitists all the way. I am pleased to find out she loves to read and not just the mainstream typical best sellers…she hunts for those diamonds in the rough though she admitted To Kill a Mockingbird and The Great Gatsby were two of her all-time favorites.

She knows just enough about sports to bond with her older brother and comics to keep in touch with her younger sibling. And just like a girl after my own heart she is starting a business with her friend…holly…molly….lolli…I don't know remember something like that who was her best friend. While scented soaps and lotions weren't really my thing I would be interested to see what they come up with.

The more time I talk to her the more I realize this woman has so many more layers to explore. She wasn't just a party chick or a pretty face...while maybe a little naïve she was the total package.

"Hey you want to get out of here," I ask noticing the bar becoming louder and more packed as the hour rolls by.

Trust me I am thrilled the bar is filled but it is not helping my current situation.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know…it is a big city I am sure we can find something to do."

"Let's go," she said without hesitation.

I grab my jacket and nod to John before escorting Piper from the bar. The night air is cool but not uncomfortable….it was then I realize Piper's shoe selection wasn't exactly ideal to walk around the city.

"How about we head back to my place," I ask embolden by the alcohol running through me? "Those shoes, while super cute, don't look like they would be great to walk around in."

"Lead the way," she smiles.

I wasn't planning this…I wasn't planning anything that transpired over the past few hours but it felt good. The more Piper talked the more I wanted to know. I did judge a book by its cover slightly with her and was pleasantly surprised she was so much more than I imagined.

"Well, this is it," I said opening the door for her.

"Holy shit," she gasped.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that but I chuckled slightly. I did take pride in my place and was glad other people apricated it as well.

"Want the grand tour," I ask?

"Please," she smiled at me with those bright blue Bambi eyes…god I was playing with fire.

I had a very open floor plan so it was pretty easy to see where everything was.

"Well, the kitchen is over there although I have to admit I eat out more than in…but I can cook."

"A good skill to have…I order a mean Lo mein," she laughed.

God that laugh…get it together Alex.

"This is the dining area but I'll admit I eat in the living room more often than not. This chair," I said standing in front of my oversized chair, "might be the most comfortable piece of furniture I have ever owned. I would tell you to try it but you might never get up and you have yet to see the best part."

"I'm intrigued."

My apartment is a one bedroom with den…well I turned the den into a library. The walls are lined with built in shelves and filled with books. There is a little nook by the window with an equally comfortable chair and little figurines and pictures surrounding me.

"Welcome to my little piece of paradise," I smile stepping through the already open French doors.

"Oh my god…oh my god Alex this is amazing."

The smile on Pipers face is what is amazing. She spins around a couple times trying to take in all the books I have before heading to one wall for a closer inspection.

"They are alphabetical if you are looking for something specific," I said giving her a little direction before stepping back and letting her explore.

It is fascinating to watch her inspect book after book. It's like I can almost see her checking off which books she has read and which books she might be borrowing for a little while. I know where she is at in the selection of books and I see her shoulders drop slightly.

"Looking for this," I asked stepping in the space right behind her holding out Gatsby.

She turns now practically in my arms and grabs the familiar well-worn book.

"I was skimming it the other day and I guess I forgot to put it back," I speak softly the intimacy of the moment not lost of either of us.

"I was about to tell you, your book collection is not complete without it."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving it out," I smile.

She smiles back and I see her eyes drop to my lips but look back at me. Even if I didn't want to, I couldn't not kiss her. My hands slowly slide up her arms and cup her face giving her time to know my intentions and stop me if she wanted to…that would be the only way I didn't follow through. My one thumb brushes her cheek while my other hand pushed back a piece of hair that fell from her messy bun. I give her one more moment to stop but I lean in and brush my lips against her.

The kiss was so soft I almost wasn't sure it was real. Our lips melted together, each taking our time in memorizing this feeling. I pull back slightly and though it wasn't an intense kiss we are both left breathless.

The first kiss might have been soft but the subsequent onslaught was anything but. Hands tangled in hair, arms wrapped around each other and lips struggled to stay connect in the heated exchanges that followed. When I backed her into a shelf she moaned and arched into me and that was my total undoing. I wrapped my arms under her ass and lifted her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around me. I walked her the short distance across the fall and we unceremoniously toppled on the bed.

We both broke out in laughter, the intoxicating spell broken but not lost. I settled into her side and once again brush hair back from her beautiful face before kissing her. The kisses aren't as frantic as we are no longer acting like teenagers in heat but the passion is still there. God her kisses were like a drug I couldn't get enough of. After running my hands up and down her body a couple time clothes start to come off.

I felt like a kid unwrapping presents on Christmas morning. Her skin was creamy but silky smooth and tasted like honey. Not one to be outdone her fingers were brushing up against me in all the right places…if this were anyone else I would have already ripped her clothes off and been tongue deep. It wasn't anyone else though and I wanted to savor every second.

"God I want you," I moan as her hands play with my tits.

"Take me," I hear her mumble as her lips are now attached to my neck.

I lean back slightly making sure this is really want she wants.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiles back giving me a passionate kiss as reassurance.

"Just a warning it is going to be awful," I tease.

* * *

PIPER POV

She kisses her way down my body leaving a trail of fiery kisses. I am squirming with anticipation…I know for a fact this is not going to be an 'awful' experience. When she disappears below the sheet that is covering my naked body my eyes fall closed and every sense is heightened.

"Oh fuck," my body arches off the bed involuntarily as I feel her tongue slide up my wet core.

I feel like I am having an out of body experience. I have never felt….

"Ohhh ohhh ALEX," I can't control any part of my body at the moment as two fingers slide into me.

I am coming undone faster than I want to…I want these feelings to last forever but there is literally nothing I can do she is in total control. It is like she can read my mind and knows my body better than anyone has ever been able to. She brings me right to the brink of release but doesn't let me fall right away…it's both torture and total pleasure all wrapped into one. And then finally just when I don't think I can take any more she sends me careening over the edge into an orgasmic bliss I have never felt before.

"Told you…horrible wasn't it," she said reemerging from below the sheets.

"The worst," I said grabbed her face and kissing her needed to taste myself on her lips. "You're really bad at that."

Still coming down from my high we kiss a few more times, but slower as she allows me to catch my breath.

"Can I do you," I whisper shyly?

"You don't have to asked," she smiles with a slight chuckle.

I suddenly tense at what my request really means and I know she picked up on that.

"Hey what's wrong," she questions settling into my side?

"I've never really…," I can't even finish the sentence she is going to think I am a total spaz.

"Gone down on a woman before," she finishes for me.

"I mean…no," I shake my head in total embarrassment.

"What of lesbian are you," she jokes?

"The really bad kind apparently."

"Hey," she said kissing me. "Everyone has a first time."

"Yeah usually before they are 23."

"That just means I will get to teach you everything I know…you're a blank canvas."

"You going to coach me through it?"

"Yeah."

And just when I thought our night might be coming to an end it was anything but. Alex was an excellent teacher and we spent the night honing my skills.


	5. Chapter 5

ALEX POV

"Looks like your girl is here," Nicky smiled as she faced the door being able to see the comings and goings clearly. "Maybe I need to clarify…blondie is here and she brought company."

I glare at her…she is the only one that knows anything about Piper and the little she does know is certainly not the full story. I turn to see Piper walk in with a group of 2 girls and 4 guys….that ratio certainly gets my attention. I smile at her when I catch her eye but we both remain with our respective group of friends.

"Isn't that a little risky I mean Sylvie could show up at any time," Nicky warned.

"She is working tonight. I also didn't think Piper would show up here."

"Who are you kidding she is like a dog in heat Vause? Your little puppy is going to follow you around wherever you go."

"Ewe Nicky gross."

"I'm just saying you're doing a shit job of being a pimp."

"And we aren't discussing this anymore," I put an end to the conversation as Lorna arrives back at the table with Boo.

The last thing I need is something for these goons to hold over my head.

For a while I am able to distract myself with my friends, but my eyes keep drifting over a couple tables to Piper. It looks like she is out with friends celebrating something, but she isn't sure what and who is the recipient of the good fortune.

I get John to send over a round of shots. At least this would give Piper a chance to come over and thank me if she wanted…if not I'll just have to wait her out. That would be no easy task as once again Piper looks amazing in black jeans and a bright blue shirt that makes her eyes pop. I was kind of glad Nicky was right, Piper did seem like she was hooked on me. Shortly after the shots were delivered and consumed Piper asked John who had sent them and she was on her way to our table.

"Hey I just wanted to come over and thank you for the shots," she said placing a beer down in front of me in reciprocation.

"I will never turn down a beer," I smiled…she still doesn't know I own the place. "Looks like you were celebrating something."

"Oh yeah my best friend Polly and I run a small online business selling scented soaps, lotions, candles, ect…anyway, one of our first online orders was small but turns out the woman owns a couple bed and breakfast in the Adirondacks and she liked everything so much she wants our products in her locations."

"Wow, Piper that's great congratulations."

"Yeah so, we are celebrating… Polly and her boyfriend Pete, their neighbor/friend Larry, and our friends Josh and James or as they hate to be called…the twins."

"Man sounds like they are trying to auction you off," I laugh trying to play it off as a joke.

"Ha yeah I have no doubt…Polly always wants someone to double date with. I keep telling her if she needs another couple around to make the date fun she should probably toss the guy aside but he has an Australian accent."

"Oh yeah those dingo accents will get you every time."

"Oh shit," I hear Nicky yell out.

"What is it? Nicky what's wrong," I asked starting to freak a little.

"Hey babe."

I freeze. I think I actually want to throw up. I turn around and see Sylvie approaching us.

"God you are a sight," she said kissing me without warning.

Really, I should have known, but what could I have done at this point. I don't even want to look at Piper but know I have to….its worse than I thought. Those eyes…those Bambi sexy eyes that just drive me wild right now look crushed.

"Hi, I'm Piper," she said turning away from me and introducing herself to Sylvie.

NOT GOOD.

"Hey Sylvie…Alex's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," she repeated in a surprisingly calm manner. "Nice to meet you."

Piper turns to leave without saying a word. I watch her walk back to her table and now I really do feel sick. I watch her slide into one of the guys laps and kiss him in what can only be described as the most over the top kiss I have ever seen in my life. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and her hands are playing with his hair. As her hips grind into him he responds but holding her ass in place and giving it a noticeable squeeze. They really looked like they should get a room…and clearly Piper thought she too…I saw her break the kiss and whisper something to the guy but they stood up and abruptly left the bar.

I don't even know what to do, but I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Sylvia, Lorna and Boo clearly had no idea what was going on, but Nicky did and she actually came to my rescue a little.

"I got this," she whispered to me. "I'll be right back guys smoke break."

And before anyone else could invite themselves along she darted out the door.

* * *

PIPERS POV

I felt like I was punched in the gut. Girlfriend? Alex had a girlfriend. I mean of course she had a girlfriend…look at her she was hot as fuck, but I honestly didn't think I was a one night stand. It's not like we randomly met one night out drinking and hooked up…we had known each other for weeks as the tension built between us.

In the span of the few second it took me to get from Alex's table to my own I had made up my mind…revenge was the only thing I could think about. I had known the twins for years and it would probably be pretty weird to take one of them home so I turned to unsuspecting Larry. He was relatively attractive and well groomed, he would do.

I slide into his lap and immediately grab his face laying on the most passionate kiss this guy has probably ever had. I wait a moment giving him time to respond and when he does I shift into a more comfortable position. I wrap my arms around his neck and play with his hair making sure I have him totally under my control. When I feel him squeeze my ass I knew he would do whatever I wanted.

"Let's get out of here," I said breaking the kiss and whispering into his ear.

He throws down some cash, grabs his jacket and we head out the door. As badly as I want to I don't even glance over in Alex's direction. We hit the streets of New York and I can tell Larry is now nervous, I kind of am too. I honestly don't know what I was thinking asking him to leave with me.

"So, what did you want to do," he asked me?

What did I want to do? After what I just did in that bar he really needs to ask where it was going? Man this guy was something else.

"I don't know," I play coy.

"We could stop at another bar…or I don't know head back to my place."

Well, at least he was being a little subtle about it. I am hesitant to answer when I hear my name being shouted behind me. I thought maybe it was Alex but as I hear it again I know for certain it is not.

"PIPER….hey Piper hold up a minute," she said jogging up trying to catch her breath.

"What do you want Nicky," I asked clearly in no mood for whatever it is she has to say.

"Yo, chia pet can you give us a minute here," Nicky said looking at Larry.

"Who me," he asked clearly oblivious?

"No the other white guy with the fro…damn where did you find him," Nicky asked pulling me away.

"What does it matter?"

"Look, ok I know what happened back there was bad, but just give her a chance to explain before you go do something…regrettable," she said looking back at Larry.

"What is there to explain? Sylvie is her girlfriend correct?"

"Well, technically I would have to say yes."

"Then there is really nothing left to explain no is there," I said starting to turn back to Larry.

"Listen Piper I get it Alex fucked up…not the first time won't be the last time. If you take nothing else from this night please…I am begging you trust me when I say Alex really…really likes you."

"Yes, because when I really like someone I show them that by being with someone else."

Nicky pauses before she responds and simply points at Larry. I get the irony of the situation but my 5-year-old self wants to say she started it.

"I have known Alex for…god longer then I would like to admit. She has never shown any interest in keeping anyone around longer than a couple hook ups. Yes, I know Sylvie said she was Alex's girlfriend but I think that is kind of a one-way affair. They were friends and have a lot of friends in common and they are just around each other. For as confident as she is about literally everything else, she has never pursued someone like she is you and she has no idea what she is doing."

"Well, you can give her a little advice for the next time she tries it…make sure one is single first."

"I know you're pissed…god I know just please take five minutes to cool down before making any crazy decisions.

I reach into my bag and pull out a $20.

"Hey tell Alex and Sylvie next rounds on me," I said before turn. "Let's go Larry."

* * *

The next day I was still not over what happened the previous night. When I saw Sylvie kiss Alex and then introduce herself as her girlfriend…I felt so fucking stupid. Was I that dumb? I really thought Alex was interested in me…did I read the signals that wrong? She approached me, she kept showing up where I was, she left me her number and she invited me back to her place…I couldn't have been wrong…but she had a girlfriend. God what an asshole!

"Blondie what are you doing," Nicky asked as I sat down at the bar?

"Well, it is around noon so I was going to have a drink and lunch…I mean that is what this establishment is for," I say in an overly pretentious way knowing exactly what she is meaning.

Nicky looks at me and then to my right where Larry is sitting.

"I need to talk to you in the back…about work excuse us," she said to Larry as she grabbed my arm and pulled me around the bar.

I stumble over at the sudden force. I knew coming here would spark some type of reaction, but I didn't care. I was single I could do whatever I wanted.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Nicky asked shutting the office door?

"Nothing."

"How do you show up here and with him?"

"Well, I work here so I thought it would be a good place to go and I am the one that is SINGLE so I can do whatever I please."

"You're acting like an asshole."

"I'M THE ASSHOLE," I said totally incredulous. "I have done nothing wrong here. I thought someone was interested in me and it turns out they have a GIRLFRIEND."

"It's…"

"Complicated….I know which is total BS."

"Look…ok I get it Alex was an asshole you are right about that. Alex was a total asshole but you are being an asshole right now…two assholes don't make a vagina," Nicky laughed.

"What does that even mean!"

"Ya know two rights don't make a wrong…whatever…Piper I told you this last night and I am telling you again…ALEX likes you," she stressed. "Don't fuck everything up because you're angry right now."

"I think she did a pretty good job of fucking everything up," I spat back.

"Yes, she did but this is something you can come back from…you just have to give her a chance to explain."

I honestly did want to hear hat Alex had to say. I wanted to know if she really did like me or was I just making that all up. I wanted to know if she did like me why didn't she break up with her girlfriend or just not pursue me until things weren't complicated.

"Fine," I said glaring at Nicky as I leave the office.

I see Larry still sitting at the bar absentmindedly tapping his fingers against the bar as he watched some sports replay on he TV.

"Hey Larry I am sorry but I have to cancel…I need to work right now," I lied.

"Oh ok no problem. Maybe we can do something later," he said standing up.

"Yeah, we will figure it out."

I watched him go before taking my seat at the bar again.

"Need a drink," Nicky asked?

"I need a bottle."

"Just start with this," Nicky said putting a double down in front of me.

I don't know how long it was before I heard the door open again. Not paying it much mind I pick up my glass and down the rest of the clear liquid feeling the burn as it slides down my throat.

"Rough morning."

I hear the voice and slight chuckle that follows it. Suddenly the burning in my throat takes over my whole body and I just see red.

"You should fucking know."

"Actually, I wouldn't since you got up and left with some guy last night. Figured you would be all smiles this morning," Alex bit back.

"No way…you don't get to fucking do this."

"Do what?"

"Get mad at me! I am not that one that has a girlfriend. I was free to do whatever or whomever I wanted."

"It's complicated."

"Oh my god if one more person says that to me…how fucking complicated can it be."

"I am sorry I should have said something."

"You think."

"I just…I kept seeing you around and I liked you…then when you called…"

"You left me your number…you showed up in the bar I worked in, you invited me out and back to your place…do you see a theme here Alex…YOU pursued me."

"I liked you…I like you."

"Well, you have a really fucked up way of showing it," I said getting up and stomping out of the bar.

* * *

ALEX POV

I am not sure what I thought would happen facing Piper but I hoped it would go slightly better than it had.

"Your girl has a little temper on her," Nicky laughed placing a beer in front of me.

"She is not my girl…clearly."

"Not yet give her time she will come around."

"I don't know what drugs your on but they must be pretty strong this month."

"I will have you know I am totally sober…blondie clearly is into you just give it a little time."

"Doesn't matter I fucked this one up," I sigh just wanting to drown my sorrow in alcohol.


	6. Chapter 6

PIPER POV

I knew I was playing with fire and I just didn't care right now. I was still pissed at Alex for pursuing me, sleeping with me and not telling me she had a girlfriend. I mean who the hell does that…ASSHOLES that's who!

"Blondie what the hell are you doing," Nicky asked me as I sit down at the bar?

"Umm getting a drink and probably lunch," I look at her a little confused.

"I didn't mean that literally you ass…get over here," she said grabbing me arm. "Excuse us," she yelled over her shoulder to Larry and she tossed me into a back office.

I stumbled a few feet in before regaining my balance.

"What the fuck Nicky?"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly! What the hell is he doing here?"

"Who Larry?"

"No big bird…yes Larry."

"Again, we were going to get a drink and probably something to eat. I mean I work here I know the place is good."

"God such a smartass today. Piper seriously your what dating now? One night stands are just that wham bam thank you mam…or toolbag but that doesn't rhyme."

I loved Nicky but she was really getting on my nerves right now. I wanted to scream I didn't have a one night stand with Larry but really it was none of her business. I mean Larry was a nice guy but he was so…vanilla.

"We aren't dating we are just getting something to drink."

"Your all-night fuck fest really take it out of you," Nicky bit back.

"I didn't sleep with him," I yell finally breaking.

"Maybe not last night…did you learn your lesson from the first time."

I was really getting annoyed with Nicky at this point…I mean who the hell was she to butt into my life.

"Knock it off Nicky."

"Really…you want me to knock it off. You show up here with your boyfriend and you think that is ok?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend and last I checked it was a free county and I could go where I pleased. What the hell is your problem?"

"Look I get it…Alex made a mistake."

I rolled my eyed, that was the understatement of the century.

"A colossal fuck up ok we all get it but you want to throw it all away for that brillow pad?"

"Through what away? Alex and I weren't dating…in fact she is dating someone else!"

"Can we please move past that for a second. I know you like her…everyone could see it."

"You are right I did like her until she lied about having a girlfriend."

"Umm yeah its complicated have you talked to her."

"What is there to say?"

"Piper, Alex really likes you and she knows she fucked things up but god just give her a chance. Don't go banging what will no doubt be the biggest mistake ever again just because your pissed at her."

"I didn't bang him as you so nicely put it."

"What," she asked confused?

"I didn't sleep with Larry last week," I admitted not wanting her to think I would just bang some guy I barely knew.

"But you practically fucked him in the bar and then left with him."

"Well, I wasn't going to stick around to watch Alex go home with her GIRLFRIEND," I stressed again. "I hope she thinks I slept with him…maybe she will have some idea of what I am feeling."

"What you're feeling…what you're currently feeling," Nicky said getting a little excited. "So, you still like her…there is still a chance!"

I just glare at her. I hate to admit it but I do like Alex and if what Nicky is saying is true and she does like me then maybe this will work itself out eventually…but right now I am still pissed.

"Of course I like her. I mean what the hell is not to like…besides THAT…but I am still pissed at her."

"Great be pissed…rage a little…but get rid of Sir boredom out there before he just makes matters worse."

"I think we can get through lunch before I ignore him."

"Tell him you have to work…someone called out and you need to cover for them."

"Nicky I don't want to lie."

"It is not a lie…you're on the clock…covering for me I need to run out."

"Seriously."

"Yup..thanks blondie," Nicky said running out of the office.

I sigh and take a moment to collect myself before going out and letting Larry down.

* * *

ALEX POV

"Ouch," I yelped as someone's hand connected with the back of my head.

I turn around and see Nicky standing there looking less than please.

"What the hell Nicky?"

"Funny I was about to ask you the same question," she said grabbing my arm. "Excuse us for a minute Sara."

"It's Sylvie," I hear her call out as Nicky is pulling me away.

She shoves me into the back office and shuts the door.

"What the actual fuck," she spit out?

"What," I shot back having really no idea what the hell was going on?

"Can you please tell me how you go from being soo unhappy with how your life currently is to sitting out there having drinks with Susan."

"Sylvie," I corrected.

"Whatever! Two nights ago you were sitting at Red's nursing glass after glass of whiskey moaning about how you fucked things up with Piper and how you're not current happy."

"Yeah, so that hasn't changed. I fucked things up with Piper."

"And you think you should go about fixing things by continuing to date Sylvie?"

"She is just a bystander in this."

"NO SHE IS THE PROBLEM IN THIS YOU ASSHOLE. She better be fucking out of this world in bed because otherwise I just don't see it. Why keep this girl around?"

"I don't know she is just there."

"Oh ok cool as long as you have a good reason."

"Nicky come on."

"No don't fucking come on me….you know I am your best friend but I am going to start taking Blondie's side soon if you don't get your shit together."

"She talks to you about me?"

"We work together it is hard to ignore when she is being a raging bitch or total uninterested in working. God you two really are a pair…you deserve each other."

"Do you think I still have a chance with her?"

"Not if you keep your girlfriend around…I mean you are aware that she is the reason you're not currently in Piper's bed right."

I groan just at the thought of being in Piper's bed.

"I wasn't supposed to like her," I sigh really wishing I had any control over this situation.

"Funny how we can't control who we want to be with."

"She is just different Nik."

"Oh I am very aware of how different she is from your usual shit for brains, big titty brunettes…she is basically everything you're not used to."

"Yes and it is driving me insane."

"Good you need someone to keep your ass on its toes. Now drop the bitch and go get what you want…god you two are both infuriating."

Nicky kept grumbling to herself as she walked out of the office slamming the door behind her. I can't say she wasn't right. I am not sure why I was still with Sylvie…I was just going through the motions at this point. It started out as fun, turned into something a little more serious, but now was just causing my stress and anxiety.

* * *

PIPERS POV

It has been almost three weeks since I was last in AV/DV. It took a couple rage sessions but I was finally over what Alex had done…or at least I was willing to give her a onetime pass. I had no idea if I was going to run into her tonight but there was a pretty good bet I would. I hadn't actually seen Alex since our brief run in a couple weeks ago so I had no idea what her current status was. Nicky would talk about her but I never inquired more than what our wild hair friend would offer. I guess if she was still with Sylvie I would need to move on and maybe just be friends with her.

I walked in and immediately saw her sitting at a table with a group of woman playing some drinking game. None of the woman appeared to be the girlfriend but that didn't mean she was out of the picture. I made my way to the bar wanting to keep a semi low profile and just observe.

"Hey margarita long time no see," John smiled leaning against the bar.

"Yeah things got a little complicated," I said glancing back at Alex.

"I heard."

I looked at him a little confused.

"Nicky."

"Figures."

"Plus, Alex is my bff I knew something was waay off with her."

"So I have been told."

"Margarita?"

"Actually, I am going to change it up tonight just a Pinot Grigio."

"Coming right up."

John quickly places a glass of white wine in front of me and I sip it while trying to causally keep an eye on Alex. Sylvie was nowhere to be seen but there was another woman now hanging on Alex's arm…had she moved on again?

I watched her take a shot and shiver as the liquid made its way down her throat. I quickly turned back as I saw her get up and walk towards the bathrooms. I quickly down the rest of my drink and tell John I will be back…it was now or never. Thank god for the liquid courage because when I rounded the corner and her back was to me leaning against the wall I wanted to bolt.

"Hey," I dragged out just slightly.

She turned around and I could tell was shocked to see me standing there…shocked but happy.

"Hey," she smiled now leaning against the wall facing me.

Ok, so we got through the initial introductions and apparently that is as far as my brain had played things out because I didn't know what else to say. She leaned towards me and looked over at her table before focusing back on me.

"What are you doing here," she asked like she didn't already know?

"Oh I just wanted a margarita," I said even though I had started with a glass of wine.

"I didn't realize Red's didn't make them," she smirked.

"No one makes them like John."

"Ahh so you're a margarita snob," she laughed.

I couldn't help and chuckle but after a moment the lightness between us faded. Alex took a breath and became serious, steadying herself for whatever was to come.

"Look I am really sorry about…well everything Piper. I am not a shady person," she said honestly.

If she had said this to me a couple weeks ago I would have told her to go fuck herself, but I was finally calm and thinking rationally again. Alex was standing before me, looking me dead in the eye being completely open.

"I can't say I loved being introduced to your girlfriend…but hey it could have been worse. She could have walked in on us the night before and I don't know punched me in the face or something."

"Yeah, that is probably how it would have gone down. I meant it when I said it was complicated. I have never done this relationship thing before and I don't even know how it happened but Sylvie was just there all the time."

"Well, you know what they say lesbians bring to a second date…"

"A U-haul," we both say at the same time laughing.

Every time I am around Alex our conversations are just so easy. We have this chemistry I just cannot deny and we need to find our way through this.

"I ended things with her…I think."

"You think," I asked confused?

"Well, I ended things with her I am not sure she is agreeing with that."

"You can only control you and if you say you ended things than ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Ok," she said with a smile.

Someone exited the single bathroom and broke whatever spell was over us. Before we got into anything I really needed to get all my shit out so Alex knew exactly where I was coming from.

"Listen I don't want to stand in the way of true love…if Sylvie or whoever out there is your future wife…then please tell me to back off. You pursued me…and I liked it," I said looking into her eyes to make sure she understood that. "I have never…I have never felt like this with anyone else before. I have never thought of myself as a very sexual person but ever since…I just want to taste you," I whisper in her ear.

* * *

ALEX POV

"Listen I don't want to stand in the way of true love…if it is Sylvie or whoever out there…then please tell me to back off. You pursued me…and I liked it," Piper said looking into my eyes to make sure I understood that. "I have never…I have never felt like this with anyone else before. I have never thought of myself as a very sexual person but ever since…I want to taste you," she whispered in my ear.

As her breath brushed against my ear whispering that she wants to taste me I forgot how to breath. No one had ever turned me on like Piper did whispering those five words. I almost gasped as I realized I did in fact need to breath a take a moment to gather myself. There was nothing that was going to stop me denying her request. My hands slowly slide up her body and cup her cheeks…I gave her a moment to stop me if this wasn't what she wanted but she showed no signs of resistance.

When my lips touched hers it was like sweet, sweet heaven. I only had one night with her before and it was all I could think about over these few weeks where I couldn't so much as see her. As the seconds slipped by the kiss intensified, the passion much stronger than I ever anticipated.

"Oh god Alex," she moaned out as my lips trailed from her jaw down her neck.

I needed her, I needed her right then and there. Breaking the kiss for a moment I opened the bathroom door and pulled her inside not caring who saw her.

* * *

"Yooooo Benny boy shot and beer," Nicky smiled walking up to the bar.

"You know I hate that name," John said trying to give her his best pissed off face.

"Why do you think I keep using it," she smirked.

"God you're such a pain in the ass."

"Proud card-carrying member. Where is our girl," Nicky asked looking around?

"Haven't seen her in a little while…Margarita is here I think they are somewhere."

"Together?"

"I don't know probably…in case you haven't noticed it is a little busy in here."

"Ohh get some popcorn I gotta find these two," Nicky said looking around.

"They are actually heading this way…everyone looks happy."

Nicky smirked as Alex and Piper approached.

"Hey Nicky when did you get here," I asked trying to be casual.

"HOLY SHIT," my wild haired friend yelled jumping up and down.

"What," I asked slightly confused by her over the top reaction.

"YOUR FUCKING."

"What no."

I tried to play it off and deny it but Nicky had a sixth sense about these things. If only she had a power she could use for good.

"Oh don't give me that shit…Chapman here definitely has a just fucked look."

"I will have you know it's Alex that should have the just fucked look as I took her on the bathroom sink and up against the wall," Piper said reaching over to take Nicky's shot before sauntering off.

Piper had managed to accomplish something not many people had ever done…silence Nicky. After I tore my eyes away from Piper's retreating ass I looked at my friend whose jaw was nearly on the floor and totally speechless. I really couldn't do anything to top that so I just tapped Nicky's jaw to close her mouth, gave her a wink and walked off to join Piper.

"I knew I liked Margarita," John laughed leaving a still speechless Nicky.


	7. Chapter 7

Man for some reason this chapter was the victim of writers block. I hope you all enjoy it...I do have a couple other ideas for this story and some reviewers ideas as well. So let me know what you think and what you want to see from these two.

* * *

ALEX POV

"God you still really suck at that," I hear Piper moan out as I emerge from under the covers.

I couldn't help but laugh as I find her lips for another sweet kiss. I have never been this happy before and it is all thanks to this amazing woman below me. After months of me being stupid and three weeks of not really seeing Piper I finally got my shit together and we have been celebrating the whole night. Finally, there was nothing keeping us apart and we could just be.

I have never felt this way about anyone before and while it was new and scary it was also amazing. I never really wanted someone before, but with Piper is was all just different. Sure, most of my history consists of one night stands or short-term relationships but I didn't even feel a fraction of what I feel for Piper. I don't know what it is about her…innocence, beautiful, brains, sass…just every fiber of her being I want to drink up. I usually have the tough and badass aura about me but when I am around Piper I feel like a teenage girl obsessed with a boy band.

"You know what they say," I smirk raising my eyebrows, "practice makes perfect."

"I love practicing with you," she whispered before capturing my lips again.

God she is like my drug, I just can't get enough of her. I want to touch, kiss and memorize every inch of her body. Before I could start my next venture, my cell phone pierced through the silence.

"Ugh," I groan against Pipers lips.

"Ignore it," she begged finding my lips again.

I give in for a moment before groaning again as I pull away.

"I am sorry it's work."

Piper sighs and settles back into the trove of pillows on my bed with a cute little pout. God she is making it almost impossible for me to leave this bed.

"I'm sorry," I whisper giving her a quick kiss before tossing on a robe to answer my phone in the other room.

I must have been gone longer than I thought as when I returned Piper's eyes were closed and she appeared to be snoozing. She looked absolutely adorable and I didn't want to wake her, but I also didn't want to miss out on any time with her.

"I can hear you standing there," she mumbles trying to wake herself up.

"Sorry, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you," I said crawling back into bed.

She immediately snuggled in my arms and kissed the first piece of available skin just below my collarbone. When her lips connected I felt a sense of peace resonate inside me.

"What did work want?"

"Nothing I am particularly happy about."

Piper looked up at me with concerned eyes. I kissed her nose before breaking the news to her.

"I have to go to Switzerland in the morning."

"Really," she asked with her bambi eyes?

"I'm afraid so…I know it is not the best timing but it's a new client and I have never worked out of Switzerland before so I need to go over and make sure everything runs smoothly. I should only be a couple days…a week max."

I hear Piper sigh and I know she is disappointed but when she looks up at me she has a smile on her face.

"I know it is for work and that is important…I waited a couple months for you what's a couple more days," she said kissing me.

"Hmm keep kissing me like that and it is going to be really hard to leave."

"That's the idea. When you get back I get you all to myself for the weekend," she mumbled against my lips.

"That's a deal."

"And to make it up to me you better bring me back some of that Swiss chocolate I hear all about."

"I promise I will bring back enough to cover you in chocolate," I smirk.

"Hmm enough for you too," she smiles and kisses me back.

It was already hard to leave and her kisses made it that much harder. I usually loved this part of my job…traveling, getting to see the world, meeting new people… but I was hesitant. I didn't want to leave Piper…not when I just got her.

"What is it you really do anyway," she asked? "I mean I know you said you were an importer but like what do you do?"

"That is a story for another day but I promise when I get back I will tell you all about it. Right now, I think we need a little more practice."

I toss the covered over both of us and tickle her side cause joyous laughter. I know I have to leave at an ungodly hour of the morning but for now I want to focus every second on Piper.

PIPERS POV

I was slowly trying to bring myself back to the land of the living but my body wanted to remain in dreamland. I had never been so comfortable or content in my life and as my eyes finally open I realize why: I am in Alex's bed. Her bed is the most comfortable place I have ever been and it was just missing one thing…Alex. I stretch slightly and look around for her but in her place was a note.

 _Piper,_

 _This time I really didn't want to wake you as it is ridiculously early…like no one should ever be awake this early. I swear the birds aren't even up yet but I have a flight to catch. Please feel free to stay at my place as long as you want…in fact I would prefer it…I just hope your there when I get back :)_

 _I will call you later_

 _A_

I smile at the sweet note but already miss her. I looked at the clock and see it is just past 9am. I have no idea what time Alex left or when she was supposed to land so I shoot her a quick text.

 _Have a great trip! I promise I will be right here when you get back…just the way you left me._

Piper couldn't help but smirk sending off that flirtatious text. To anyone else it would seem pretty benign, but when you add context like the fact Alex left me in bed naked it gets a little R rated.

 _You play dirty kid! I will remember this._

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

I had been sleeping at Alex's the last couple days, I couldn't help it her bed smells like her and is so damn comfortable. It helps me to sleep being surrounded by her presence when I couldn't actually be around her. We talked at least once a day and texted throughout which was great but also made me miss her more. Since she was away working I through myself into work as well.

PoPi had grown a nice little online presence and I had a manageable amount of orders to fill in the time Alex's was away. In addition to our online business I started shopping our products to a couple boutique stores and found a landing spot with The Naturals, an all-natural store that sells everything from holistic oils and minerals, vitamins, lotions, body wash and soaps. The owner fell in love with our chamomile and aloe scent and the lavender and sandalwood scents. She wanted to stock those and as Polly and I looked through their oils we came up with additional scents the owner wanted to sample when we perfected them. It really had been a very productive week but I was still missing Alex.

Even with PoPi doing well I pick up any extra shifts at the bar to fill any voids left in my schedule. The more time I am occupied the less time I have to think about Alex. I know I sound like a love sick pup, but I just don't care.

"All right Blondie I have watched you mope around here for a couple days now, what the hell is going on? I thought you would be walking on air or being flat on your back now that you got the girl," Nicky smirked sliding a case of beer down the bar towards me.

"You know one day I am not going to be paying attention and this box is going to go sliding right past me and crash to the floor," I deflect back.

"Wouldn't be the first time and won't be the last...Red will yell telling me to stop being so lazy and just walk the box to the back myself…dock my pay and we all move on with our lives. Now cut the BS why the sad face? You literally just got your girl."

I couldn't he but smile a little thinking about "my girl."

"Yeah, well said girl is in Switzerland right now," I said trying not to sound pouty.

"Damn what did you skip the U-haul and go directly to a ring on your second date or something? Usually stretch doesn't jump ship this quickly."

I just glare at her not really in the mood for her jokes. I should be over the moon happy…and really I am but after four days I was really missing Alex. I was hoping this was only because we just got together and I wouldn't act like a lost puppy every time she had to travel for work but that was to be determined.

"Oh yeah didn't I tell you…you can call me Mrs. Vause from now on," I shot back.

Nicky couldn't help but laugh.

"That just doesn't even sound right. You guys need a cool new name…. like Vausman…yeah that is perfect and totally badass."

"Vausman…seriously? Have you been drinking already? We aren't married or engaged…she got a call the night we...got together...about work and the next morning she was gone before I got up. She said she was going to be back tomorrow but I swear the closer her return the more agonizing it is."

"You disgust me," she laughed. "Remember when you wanted to rip her head off…lets go back to that."

I couldn't help but chuckle, Alex did bring out some extreme emotions within me.

"I know we just got together but she is the first person that I just crave to be around. Sure, the sex is amazing," I disclose throwing Nicky a bone, "but she is so much more than that. It's like I have just discovered the tip of the iceberg but there is so much more to explore and I want to do it now."

"Well, at least you were able to get it rockin before she left…of course that probably just leaves you wanting more."

"You have no idea," I mumble.

"Oh I have an idea," she smirked.

I froze not sure how to respond. I never asked…I never thought and suddenly I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"You and Alex," I managed to spit out through the lump in my throat.

"Whoa easy there tiger I have never been with Alex…doesn't mean I can't imagine and I have an excellent imagination," she winked.

"You are one sick pup."

"And damn proud of it."

As sick and twisted as Nicky was, she was always good for a laugh and relaxing the situation…usually.

"I really don't mind her traveling but we just got together and like I said I want to know everything about her."

"And boy does she have some stories to tell."

"Really?"

"You picked yourself an interesting duck that's for sure…all good though well mostly good you don't have anything to worry about."

"God, I just want this shift over so I can go back to her place and fall asleep on the cloud she calls a bed."

"You're staying at her place?"

"She said she wanted me to and I can't help it that bed itself is almost orgasmic."

"Can't disagree with you there."

I shoot her confused and slightly annoyed look.

"I have the same bed damn Chapman put the claws away," she laughed.

"Can we just agree to this…I will handle all the joking and ribbing you want to do on everything but anything sexual with you or anyone else with Alex. Trust me I know she isn't a virgin doesn't mean I want to hear about her past sexcapades."

"You got yourself a deal," Nicky was quick to agree. "You are soo going to regret not limiting that list a little more."

"I have no doubt."

The bar was fairly busy throughout the night but not slammed which I was forever thankful for. I was kept busy without feeling like I was being pulled in 17 different directions. It made for a long but enjoyable night that went by faster than I realized.

"I'm out of here Nic you good?"

"Yup, I will see you Tuesday."

"What makes you think I won't be around this weekend or Monday?"

"Please your about to be fucked senseless all weekend and Monday won't be able to walk right so Tuesday it is."

"Bite me," I said playfully sitting my tonge out at her.

"I think stretch will be doing plenty of that this weekend."

"You really have a one track mine huh."

"One that goes 100 mph all the time…I warned you."

"Yeah, yeah see you TUESDAY."

I get back to Alex's and immediately jump in the shower getting that bar smell off me. I hope she doesn't mind I added some Popi scents to her shower display. I kind of hope she notices and lets me know if she likes them. After a shower, I wonder into her library and peruse the shelves looking for something to read…I am still overwhelmed with the number of books. I almost wish there was a download button where I could just absorb all their information but I know taking my time to disgust each book will bring much more satisfaction. It is kind of similar to how I feel about Alex…I want to know everything about her right this moment but I also know taking my time to discover her will be much more satisfying.

I finally grab a book that looks well read and flip through the pages. I smile seeing some underlines passages throughout the book and am excited to see what Alex thinks is important to notate. Once I am settled in bed I grab a pen of a different color than what Alex used and start reading putting a tiny check next to the passages I agreed with her needed to be highlighted and adding some underlines of my own.

ALEX POV

There is nothing like coming home after being away for an extended period of time and that goes doubly so when you're in another country. Sure, I was only away less than a week but it felt much longer. Part of it was because this new client was a bit of a handful and working in a new country added a little extra stress. I knew a bigger part of it was because of a certain blonde I have not been able to stop thinking about for five straight days. I wasn't sure if she was going to be in my apartment when I got there but there was a good chance. She said she had been there the last couple days, but she wasn't expecting me tonight.

I was supposed to fly out early tomorrow but I managed to talk my way on to a private plane owned by a former client. I much rather take a red-eye over the early bird special and being on a private plane didn't hurt either. I quietly open my apartment door fully aware it is after midnight and not certain of its occupancy. I drop my bag just inside the door and head back to the bedroom prepared to fall asleep or ravish my guest.

The room was coated in a soft glow of the bedside lamp. I honestly have never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. Piper was snuggled into my bed, a book resting on her chest and a pen tangled between her fingers. I walk over to her gently removing the book and pen placing them on the bedside table. I brush my lips over hers but she doesn't stir. I decide to give her a little more time and head for the shower. I have been traveling for over 8 hours and even though I wanted Piper in the worst possible way I wanted to be clean before doing so.

"Holy shit Pipes," I jump feeling her arms around me.

She gives me a little squeeze before turning me around and attacking me with kisses. I couldn't help but laugh at her frantic pace.

"I was supposed to surprise you," I mumble into her lips.

"Then the first thing you should do upon returning home is this," she said taking my hand and sliding it down to her heated core. "And not taking a shower."

"I wanted to…god I wanted to but I wanted to get the airplane smell off me."

"Then let me help with that."

I see her turn and grab my loofa and some soap. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips when she starts on my back.

"Wait…what is that? It smells fucking amazing."

"It's a Popi scent," she smiled kissing my shoulder. "I was hoping you would like it."

"God I practically want to drink it."

"Well, I wouldn't recommend that," she chuckles.

"Let me do you," I say wanting to get my hands on her body.

"You don't have ask," she smiles handing the loofa over.

We took turns sensually washing each other's bodies.

"Let's get out of here," I nibble her ear as the water washes over us.

"Why not right here," she moans her hands roaming my body.

"Pipes shower sex is not a thing."

"We can make it a thing."

"Contrary to popular belief water is not a lubricant."

Once again, she takes my hand and slides it down her body pressing my fingers into her.

"I don't need any water."

I turn her around and pin her up against the wall. I swear shower sex is not a thing but holy fuck I need to hear her screaming my name right now…I don't care where we are. Besides I will get the chance to hear her all over my apartment tonight mine as well start in the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow I am totally blown away by the response to the last chapter...thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. I love hearing what you think and what you want to see for our favorite couple. It seems like most people want to learn more about Alex's business (which you get this chapter) and a jealous Piper. I have to admit I am excited to try my hand at a jealous Piper. I hope you all enjoy and just remember it is fiction I try and research of little to keep things semi accurate...but I am no importer :) Ok enough rambling time to post this before I rewrite it...again.

* * *

ALEX POV

I should be sleeping, I should be exhausted…but I am not. How can one sleep when there is such a beautiful creature sharing such intimate space? After Piper and I ravished each other in the shower, something I was quickly warming up to, I took her up against my bedroom wall unable to wait the five seconds it would have taken to get her in my bed. I glance over at the broken lamp on the floor and chuckle…well worth the $100 it will take to replace it. Once we finally made it to the bed we each worshiped the others body, no longer in a hurry to reach our peak. We craved the exploration and new discoveries that we found. I was almost giddy to learned Piper loved being kissed right between her breasts and sucking the spot where the neck and shoulder met was her undoing.

That is why I find myself laying here in the early hours of the morning softly brushing my fingers up and down my lovers bare back. Her vanilla skin is so silky smooth I just wanted memorize every freckle, dimple and curve of her body. I took everything in me not to wrap her in my arms, but refrain as to not wake her. I easily have 10 pillows spanning across my large bed but she has pushed them all aside to share mine. There is something so sensual about sharing a pillow, something I previously had never done…never thought about doing. I almost cannot put into words the feelings that course through me as I watch her sleep. I lean over just slightly and brush a kiss to her cheek.

"Mmmm," I hear her moan trying to articulate a thought in her sleep drunk state.

"Shhh," I say soothingly. "Just sleep."

She tries snuggling closer to me and this time I embrace her and settle in myself.

 _SOMETIME THE NEXT MORNING_

I can feel myself being pulled out of a deep slumber but I am desperately trying to cling to the images running through my unconscious being. Our night of savoring each other carried over to my dreams and currently Piper was worshiping my heated core. I am usually the one that dominates and enjoys bringing my partner pleasure, but the visual of Piper between my legs has me dripping. I get the sense my body arches off the bed as I can practically feel her tongue sliding through my folds.

"Ohh god," I moan out.

Wait a minute…was I having a wet dream or something? I have never had a reaction like this from dreaming…and I have had some pretty intense dreams before. As much as I want these feelings to continue I need to wake myself up before I orgasm like a teenage boy.

"Holy fuck," I moan knowing I am fully awake and the sensations have not stopped.

"Morning baby," I hear Piper mumbled from between my legs.

I can't even speak as her tongue dives deep inside me before sliding up to my clit. This process is repeated a couple times before Piper focuses on my super sensitive bud and curls two fingers inside me. The sheets have been kicked off and when I look down and see her wink at me I wanted to give in to the pleasure. However, a bigger part of me wanted to hold off to see what euphoric torture this beauty could inflict on me. I am squirming from all the sensations attacking my body.

"Ahhh fuck…fuck," I gasp as my chest arches up and my body becoming stiff as I come totally undone.

I can barely catch my breath as I am overcome with pleasure. There was no stopping the onslaught of blissful spasms taking over me. Piper is taking her time brining me down from my ultimate high and by the time my back hits the mattress again she is kissing her way up my body.

"Morning," she smiles again.

"Well, if that is the way you're going to wake me up feel free to be my alarm clock every morning," I smile happily still barely able to comprehend what just happened.

"Thought it would be a nice welcome home."

"It was an amazing welcome home," I yawn.

"Hey no falling asleep on me," she said poking my side playfully.

"Tired," I jump slightly from her tickling.

"It's not that early," she said glancing at the clock.

"No, but I didn't go to sleep until a couple hours ago."

"Why not? Did I not tire you out enough?"

"You were perfect…too perfect. I couldn't take my eyes off you, I could barely stop touching you."

"So you just watched me sleep," she asked with a curious look?

"And rubbed your back and kissed your shoulder," I smile at the memories.

"Creeper," she teased.

I am trying to stay awake but after that morning release I am totally relaxed and could easily drift back to sleep.

"How was your trip," she asks before I can fall asleep on her again?

"Good," I mumble.

"Care to elaborate," she asked with a chuckle?

"After coffee."

"You stay here I will make some."

"Thanks babe," I said squeezing her hand until we are forced to separate as she got out of bed.

I don't remember falling asleep but I knew I probably drifted off before she made it to the kitchen. The next thing I remember is being pulled back to reality by the amazing smell of coffee…not as good as my first wakeup call but a distant second.

"Morning…again," Piper smiles down at me as she sits against the headboard looking at her ipad.

"Morning," I sigh with a smile on my face. "I don't remember my coffee smelling this good."

"That is because it isn't your coffee. I went down to Abraco."

"Seriously," I smile sitting up.

"Really? I wake you up by going down on you and coffee from Abraco's is the thing that gets you excited," she playfully pouts.

"Oh babe don't get me wrong if you want to wake me up like that again I will be glad to take another little snooze," I smirk. "This coffee is amazing but I would pick you every day of the week…but I do love Abraco's coffee."

She eyes me up like she is contemplating not giving me my coffee cup, but finally relents. She gives me a kiss and hands over the liquid gold. I take a big gulp letting the warmth spread throughout my body and sigh in contentment.

"God that is amazing," I moan.

"Babe I am getting a little jealous of a cup of coffee over here," she laughs.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about…but I think I might."

"What do you mean?"

"Why does the cup say hot girl?"

Piper just laughs.

"The barista might have been flirting with me but I told him I had a hot girl waiting for me at home."

"If this coffee wasn't so damn good I would say we need to find another coffee shop," I joke.

"You have nothing to worry about…now tell me about your trip."

"I remembered your chocolate…it is out in my bag."

"Hmm can't wait to try that later…maybe heating some up and dripping it down your body," she said tracing a line over my body where she would drizzle the chocolate.

"Are you trying to kill me," I asked trying to keep my breathing steady?

"Nope, just giving you something to look forward too. So, besides the chocolate how was the rest of the trip?"

"It was good, I got everything accomplished I needed to with minimal headaches. When working with a new client I never really know how it will go until I am there. I really want to go back and actually sightsee a little…I didn't get a chance to explore."

"Maybe we could go," she suggested shyly.

"Definitely we can go," I assure her that there is no other person I would want to explore with.

She smiles and gives me a little kiss, clearly, I gave the right answer.

"So, this brings me back to my original question of what the hell it is you actually do," she laughed.

"Do you want to know what I did on this trip?"

"Is this trip different than usual?"

"Kinda this was probably a one-time client."

"Why don't you start at the beginning and I will ask questions as we go."

"Seems like a fair enough plan…it might take a while you want to take a bathroom break first," I joked.

"I'm fine and stop stalling," she said settling in.

Well this was the moment of truth. I was going to give her the full unedited story and I prayed she would want to stick around afterward.

"Growing up it was just me and my mom…my sperm donor was in a band and too busy to be tied down with a kid. I didn't know it than but we were poor. My mom worked 3 jobs to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table. I am pretty sure she took a waitressing job so she could get free food from them when she couldn't afford it otherwise."

I could tell Piper was already mesmerized by the information I was sharing with her. I didn't talk about my childhood very often, it wasn't that it was bad but I just felt so helpless. My mom worked so hard and did the best she could and I couldn't do anything to help. I hated feeling helpless and vowed to do everything I could not only to help my mom but others that were in my position. Looking at my life now you never would have guessed I was brought up in poverty. I guess that is why they say don't judge a book by its cover.

"I knew we weren't wealthy…the kids at school made that very clear to me…I just didn't realize how important money was until my mom got sick. She didn't have insurance so she got the very basic medical care and she was going to die."

I could tell Piper was alarmed by where this story was going as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I am happy to report my mom is alive and well," I said to ease any fears Piper might have had. "She wouldn't have been though if it wasn't for the black market. After the doctors denied her the medicine she needed I did everything in my power to get it for her. It wasn't really legal but I would do it again if I had to."

Piper leaned over and kissed me, something I was not expecting.

"You would do anything for family," she stated.

"I was lucky my mom made a full recovery but it got me wondering…I couldn't have been the only person in this situation. How many people died simply because they were poor? I starting looking into it and the numbers were heartbreaking. I never want someone to lose someone they loved just because of their financial status. That lead me to the life of importing medicine."

"So, you started importing medicine that poor people couldn't afford," she summarized. "But how could they afford to pay you? I mean it looks like you're doing pretty well for yourself."

"The business expanded. It wasn't like this in the beginning. I worked with doctors and free clinics and they were the ones that paid me. I was getting by in the beginning, it was more of a bulk operation."

"How did you know these doctors and clinics weren't charging their patients some insane amount?"

"I vetted them…I started with a small group of doctors and expanded to others based on the doctor's recommendations. I have about 50 doctors and clinics spread out across the country that are regulars and if they know a clinic needs something they will contact me and get it to them."

"Wow, that's umm…"

I was nervous about her response. What I was doing might have been a good deed but it was still not entirely legal.

"Wait a minute…what types of medicine do you bring in? I mean isn't most medicine made here?"

"Usually pharmaceutical companies have global offices. So yes, medicine is made here, but the same medicine is also made other locations. A lot of times it is far cheaper in other countries because of their rules and regulations. I mean have you ever stayed in the hospital?"

"No…not overnight or anything."

"Well, if you ever look a bill they charge you $10 for an aspirin. I could buy a bottle of 100 aspirin for $10 in the store…it is how the healthcare system works."

"That is totally messed up."

"Completely. So often times I can get way cheaper drugs in other countries just based on where they are made and I can get cheaper prices buying in larger quantities and I have set up connects they hook me up as well. There is a little risk with the medicine being imported as it doesn't go through the FDA process but that is what makes it so expensive most of the time. I am not buying stuff made on the streets I know where my product is coming from and trust it. I don't import narcotics they can be abused far too easily. Typically, it is antibiotics, hepatitis C meds, anti-retrovirals, cholesterol, heart health, asthma inhalers, diabetes…ohh a big one recently epi-pens."

"Epi-pens…really?"

"Oh yeah just one of those things can be a couple hundred and if you have a kid that really needs one you have multiples and they usually have a shelf life of a year…two at best. You're looking at $1,000 a year easy."

I could tell it was a lot for Piper to take in. I wasn't sure if I should give her a minute or just continue. I figured she would stop me if she needed a break.

"One thing you quickly learn is diseases and illnesses have no bounds…wealthy, poor, black, white, men, women…it doesn't matter. Some doctors started coming to me with special requests I guess you could call it…with the disclaimer money was no object. Those cases were wealthier families that tried traditional medicine and it wasn't working they had to do something else. Sometimes it was a drug still going through the FDA process which can take years or a drug that was still in the trial phase…other times it was a drug that was not FDA approved but other countries used it. There were even a couple cases were US companies simply wouldn't make it because there was no patent and therefore no profit for a company."

"How do you charge for that? I mean I get they are wealthy but it sounds like they still need this medicine."

"You're right…they do need it. It's not like I have a price list somewhere…I take it on a case by case basis. I kind of let them set the price first and if I think it is fair I will agree to it or I might counter. I take as many precautions as possible but there is some risk."

"So, you started importing drugs that were legal in the US but too expensive and expanded to medicine that isn't used in the US."

"Yeah pretty much…So are you ready to run yet," I asked half joking half serious?

"I am not going anywhere," Piper said firmly. "Doesn't mean I am not concerned…what if you get caught? Can you go to jail?"

"I guess technically yes," I answer honestly. "However, because I never import anything but a Schedule V drug…meaning has almost zero chance of being abused even if I am caught it would most likely result in a fine but jail time is maxed at a year. I guess in the beginning when I was just starting out I put myself more at risk…but I have gotten really good at this. I take the maximum amount of precautions possible…but at the end of the day if I am not comfortable in a situation I will walk away."

"Have you ever walked away before?"

"A couple times."

"I guess it is good you know when to walk away."

"Yeah and since then I have expanded to other things. A few years ago, a doctor needed my help importing a car."

"A car? How the hell did that happen? I mean that is, I don't know…nothing like what you did."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Yeah, it is a little different. There is nothing illegal about bringing a car over but the logistics can get challenging moving it through customs, EPA laws and making sure the car is in compliance with US safety standards…it's a lot."

"How the hell do you know all this?"

"The internet is a beautiful thing," I smile. "It started with a car and a couple pieces of art and then he had friends and I guess word of mouth and I started bringing over really hard to move items…all legal as far as I know. Some art might have a checkered past but that is on them…I just get it to the US off the radar and much faster. Now these people I don't care jacking up the prices they are beyond wealthy…like probably wipe their asses with $100 bills."

Piper couldn't help but laugh at that image.

"So, you have a perfectly legal job importing hard to move items that brings you a lot of money with almost no risk and you have a slightly illegal job that pays adequate, it helps save people's lives, but could land you with a criminal record."

"Yeah, that's pretty much is the situation."

"It is amazing that helping so many people comes at such a risk."

"I knew it was a risk but I guess I never worried about it…but now I do."

"Why?"

"Because my actions no longer only affect me and I never want to do something that will cause you pain," I say truthfully.

I had never felt so vulnerable than sitting in bed right then as Piper looked at me with those big beautiful eyes. I was waiting for some reaction and boy did I get it. Piper pounced on me straddling my waist and peppering my neck and face with kisses until she could find my lips.

"Anything else I should know," she mumbles her lips still attacking mine?

I mumble something but it definitely wasn't audible.

"What was that," she asked pulling back slightly.

"I own AV/DV."

Piper stops her kisses for a moment.

"You asshole," she laughs.


	9. Chapter 9

I had originally planned to post once a week on Sunday nights (EST) but I get the feeling you guys want a little more than that. All your reviews have been so amazing I am really going to try and post a little more. I might not always get a double post in but I will try...I usually have a chapter done way earlier in the week but then end up rewriting a large part or the whole chapter by Sunday. Today I am introducing you to jealous Piper I hope you enjoy. I can't wait to explore more of jealous Piper later!

* * *

PIPERS POV

I couldn't wait until PoPi took off enough where I no longer needed a second job, but we weren't there yet. The business was slowly growing, but we were still young and had inconsistent months. More often than not I was relying on money I earned from the bar to pay my rent…meaning on this Saturday night I was working at Red's.

I honestly didn't mind working at Red's and even after PoPi took off I would probably still do emergency fill ins, but working every weekend sucked. The tips were way better on the weekend, but it limited the time I could see Alex.

"What's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?"

I had my back to the bar sending some glasses through the cleaner when I heard that deep sexy voice. I couldn't hide my smile as I turned around to see my beautiful girlfriend leaning on the bar.

"I could think of a few things maybe involving this nice sturdy bar," I smirk running my hands along the smooth surface.

"God kid you know just what to say to get me going," she said leaning over for a kiss which I happily complied with.

The quick kiss wasn't enough for me and I grab the neck of Alex's T-shirt and pull her back in for a more passionate kiss.

"Oh god not where people eat…we have health codes to comply with," Nicky groaned coming out from the back room.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I break the kiss pulling back only slightly to look into those gorgeous green eyes. I swear we could have whole conversations just with our eyes. Like right now I knew we were both highly amused by Nicky's outburst and wanted to have a little more fun with it.

"So, you don't want to hear about our grand plans for this very sturdy, very smooth bar top," Alex asked stretching out practically laying on the bar top.

"Hey, hey, hey we run a good wholesome establishment here. You want to defile a bar top take to your own place. I draw the line at cleaning up your lady mess," Nicky shuttered.

"Don't worry I clean up after myself," I smile licking my lips, "Every last drop."

"So that's how it going to be huh? I help you both get your heads out of your respective asses so you can have what appears to be the best sex of your lives and you gang up of me. No way this is not how it is going to go down."

"Aww is someone a little cranky because they are in the doghouse and definitely not getting any," Alex teased.

"NO."

"What did she do," I ask Alex?

"Nothing," Nicky quickly jumps in.

"Little Nicky here went to a strip club," Alex announced.

"Under the right circumstances could be foreplay," I say casually.

Alex and Nicky eye me up clearly a little stunned by my admission.

"Well, that is very good to know," Alex smiled at this new information, "but Nicky also got a little lap dance. Must have cause some serious heart palpitations because someone check her pulse a little hard as well."

I couldn't help but laugh at Alex's description.

"And I am guessing the nurse tending to Nicky wasn't Lorna."

"Bingo."

"Not cool Nik," I say seriously. "I mean was Lorna even there?"

"I thought she was…I thought it was her."

"How is that even possible?"

"Tequila," Alex informed. "A lot of Tequila."

"You know you could enjoy this a little less," Nicky shot back.

Alex and Nicky had an amazing and fascinating friendship but they both did enjoy each other's pain a little too much. Sometimes I wondered if at times they even liked each other but they were closer than any sisters or best friends I had ever seen.

"Maybe you're right. I mean Lorna is punishing you enough…I've slept on that damn couch and it is really uncomfortable."

"It's an improvement from the hallway."

"You're lucky it was the hallway I would kick your ass to the curb," I say honestly.

"Also, good to know," Alex smiled.

"Not kidding…Im up for trying out a strip club with you…but you going without me no way. All those girls dancing on you mine as well stay there it would be safer."

"Damn Vause you girl has you on a leash," Nicky laughed.

"Maybe I like it."

Nicky just huffed not being able to get the last word. Alex and I couldn't help but laugh. Nicky was so used to dishing it out she got a little defensive when it came back to her tenfold.

"Stretch what are you even doing here? Isn't tonight like the busiest night of the month for you?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I can't take a much-needed break and take in the scenery" Alex said smiling at me.

"Why is tonight the busiest night," I asked wondering why this Saturday was different than others?

"She didn't tell you," Nicky smirked, "It's Lady's Night."

Nicky was taking way too much joy in telling me tonight was Lady's Night. I don't remember Alex ever mentioning it before but Nicky seemed especially excited about this Lady's Night…which really shouldn't be shocked about.

"The first Saturday of every month we run specials for women…discounted drinks and food. Guys love it as well…cheap date. It's not like I have half naked women in body paint parading around the bar," Alex explained glaring at Nicky.

"Not your worst idea though," Nicky smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"That sounds fun I wish I could be there," I smile sadly knowing I work til 10.

"Oh don't worry blondie we will be stopping over once our shift ends," Nicky announced.

"Yeah, you should come over it's a great night…has really turned into one of the best nights of the month."

"Great we should be there around 10:30," I smile happy I will get to see Alex tonight.

"I can't wait to see you," Alex said giving me a little kiss.

"They say absence makes the heart grow fonder so let's test out that theory Stretch and we will see you later tonight," Nicky said giving Alex her walking papers.

"She is right I do have to get going," Alex explained to me. "It's the calm before the storm but tonight will get crazy…I might even be behind the bar a little."

"I hope I get to see that…getting your hands dirty."

"Keeps me honest. I will see you tonight," she said giving me a wink before heading out.

* * *

I couldn't wait for this shift to be over, but I still had 6 hours to go. Luckily it was Saturday which meant we were pretty busy and time would pass faster than a slow Wednesday night. I was getting a strange vibe from Nicky the rest of the shift and thought it had something to do with Alex ribbing her. I tried apologizing for Alex but Nicky said she didn't even give it a second thought and not to worry. Still, throughout the night I would see Nicky eyeing me up with a shit eating grin on her face. It is like she knew something I didn't and it was annoying.

"Ready to blow this joint," Nicky asked the second the clock hit 10?

"Yeah, let me just grab my things. You think I should change," I ask not sure being in clothes I worked in all day would be the best choice.

"You look great no need to waste time changing."

"All right, all right let's go."

Nicky was practically skipping as we approached the bar.

"You sure you should be here and not home graveling to Lorna?"

"We talked…we are fine she is going to meet me here don't worry about it. Beside it's not me you should be worried about."

"What," I asked confused?

"Let's go…can't keep Stretch waiting," she said ignoring the question and pulling me inside the bar.

Nicky immediately heads into the crowd and I follow her with my eyes for a moment. She had spotted Alex standing by a 4 top table with about 8 ladies crammed around it. Nicky easily joins in the conversation but Alex gets distracted as she scan the bar looking for something. I can't help but smile watching her, knowing exactly what she is looking for. I see her eyes light up when she finds my eyes. I squeeze my way through the crowded bar and her smile grows as I land in front of her.

"Hey babe," she smiles and greets me with kiss.

"Hey…I can't believe how crowded it is in here."

"I know right…it is great it has been like this since 5 o'clock easy."

"That's great…but I get the feeling you're going to be pretty busy," I playfully pout.

"Yeah, I really need to remember to put another bartender on during Lady's Night…four just isn't cutting it especially when one goes on break. I keep jumping back there to help but also making my rounds making sure everyone is having a good time."

"Hmm such a great business owner…that's sexy," I said kissing her.

"Yeah, I hope you still think that when I have to get back to work," she mumbled before kissing me again.

"Only if you get me a margarita first," I smirk.

"John already has you covered," she nods over to the bar.

I turn and see John holding my margarita up before placing it on the bar.

"Go ahead I will be back there in a minute I need to grab the rest of these drink orders."

"Don't be long."

She winks and then turns back to the table that Nicky is now entertaining. I love Nicky but how Lorna puts up with her wondering eyes and hands and lips for that matter is beyond me. I head to the bar and manage to squeeze into a spot where John and my drink are waiting.

"Thanks John…I very much so need this drink," I smile taking a sip. "Hmm keep these coming and you are in for a big tip at the end of the night."

"Sounds kinky…too bad you're sleeping with my boss. I kinda like this job and my girlfriend…having Alex kill me would probably hinder my chances at both."

I couldn't help but laugh at John's comments. He is quickly becoming one of my best friend…my best male friend anyway.

"We have already established you aren't really my type…but you are right I am sleeping with her boss. Maybe I put in a good word for you…let her know how AMAZING your margaritas are and you deserve a bonus," I laugh.

"And who said being best friends with the girl sleeping with your boss doesn't have its perks."

The two of us laugh and joke around for a few for moments before he is needed to fill another order. I take another sip of my drink and realize it is already half gone. I look down the bar to see if Alex has returned yet and see she hasn't. I turn around to the last location I saw her and sure enough she is still there only this time three women are standing around her.

I watch for a minute as the four interact. Alex never falters as each of the women come at her with a different flirtation tactic…playful laughter and a gentle touch, bating their eyelashes, puffing out their chest and tossing their hair. It was sickening really and I wasn't just going to stand here and watch it. I down the last couple sips of my drink and march over to the small group.

"Babe what is taking you so long," I asked sliding in beside her running my hands up her torso to her cheek turning her head towards me to kiss her passionately?

When I pull back I smile, Alex is a little speechless clearly not expecting that level of intensity.

"I umm…I'm sorry I just got uh caught up," Alex said trying to clear the cobwebs. "As it turns out Sam here went to the same high school I did just a few years behind me so we didn't really cross paths."

"Oh, what a small world," I said in an overly sweet way as I cuddle more into Alex.

"Alex might not have noticed a freshman but I certainly noticed her," Sam said never taking her eyes off Alex.

"She is sexy as hell, I can't blame people for taking notice. Guess that makes me the lucky one…I get to see what everyone else doesn't," I shot back at Sam making sure she knows Alex is not available.

I could feel Alex's eyes on me but I was not breaking the stare down I had with Sam. She wanted to flirt with my girl, she had no idea what she was in for.

"You know what I should go get your order in…I am sure your friends are sick of waiting for their drinks," Alex said laughing off the tension that was building. "I will send them over shortly."

Alex slipped her hand around my arm and pulled me away to the bar with her.

"So, what to tell me what that was all about," Alex asked heading behind the bar?

"What are you talking about," I played innocent?

"Really that is how you want to play this," she said laughing.

I just shrug.

"All right, but just so you know jealousy looks kinda hot on you," Alex winked before setting off on her task of making drinks.

I sit at the bar with Alex for the next half hour keeping her entertained as she makes drinks for her increasingly inebriated customers. I must say people watching in a bar was way more entertaining than at a coffee shop. No matter where my attention was I made sure to know exactly what slutty Sam was up to. That girl clearly had one thing on her mind tonight and I was going to protect my territory.

"All right I am officially relieving myself of bar duties," Alex said wiping her hands off and joining me on the other side of the bar.

"The perks of being the boss."

"That and everyone is back from break…they should be able to handle things now which means I can enjoy what is left of this night. What do you say we join Nicky and company? I see Lorna with her so guess things are looking up for little Nicky," Alex laughed.

I look over in the direction Alex is and am happy to see Nicky had abandon the original table she took up ownership of. She was now residing a few tables over with Lorna, Boo, Daya and a couple of girls from Red's. I was still keeping an eye on Sam but now I could at least relax a little with my friends.

"How about you make us one more round of drinks before we hand over," I suggest really wanting her to make my drink?

"I just got out of there don't make me go back in," Alex whined.

"How about a kiss as a down payment," I offer?

"That's a start."

I grab Alex by the loops in her jeans and pull her toward me so she is nestled between my legs. I lean in and give her a little kiss.

"If you want me to get back behind that bar you're going to have to do better than that," she challenged.

I smile and pull her back in for another more passionate kiss. Alex drapes her arms around my shoulders and I pull her in closer my hands roaming to her back and down to her ass.

"Better," I ask giving her ass a playful squeeze?

"One margarita coming right up."

As Alex heads behind the bar I see Sam watching us. I give her a little wink before turning my attention back to Alex. She makes my drinks and grabs a bunch of beers for the table before we head over and join our friends.

It was always a great time when we could just sit around and have a couple drinks with our friends. The more alcohol we consumed the sillier we became and the stories and laughter filled the air around us. I didn't think it was possible for Nicky to get crazier than she already was but 4 beers and a couple shots later she was standing on a chair animatingly telling us about the first time she was busted drinking.

"Seriously Nicky you thought mouthing off to a cop was a good idea," Alex laughed at her friend.

"At the time, apparently…dumbass kept me in the drunk tank for 12 hours before they contacted my parents."

"I can't imagine why," I smiling shaking my head. "And on that note, I need a bathroom break," I announce standing up.

"Hurry back," Alex said running her hand up and down the back of my leg.

I was dismayed to see there was a line 6 deep for the bathroom. I really had to pee, I shouldn't have waited until the last minute before going. I bounce from leg to leg for a minute before making an executive decision and head into the men's bathroom. There was no one in there when I entered the only stall in there. However, when I came back out there was a guy at a urinal looking extremely startled.

"I umm think you're in the wrong restroom," the guy stammered.

"It's New York…think progressively," I said looking at him through the mirror at I wash my hands.

I head out of the bathroom and had every intention of heading back to the table but I stop in my tracks seeing someone in my chair.

"Oh hell no," I mumble seeing red.

I am ready to march over there and put Sam in her place but suddenly get a better idea.

"Hey John I need a glass with whatever cheap red wine you have, cranberry juice and coke."

"What the hell drink is that…it sounds disgusting."

"Just trust me please."

"All right."

John goes about mixing the concoction as I stare down Sam. She has no idea what's coming, she is too caught up flirting with my girlfriend.

"It's no margarita but here you go."

"Thanks John now it's time for the show."

I take the drink and head over to the table on a mission. As I approach I try and figure out the best angle to have maximum impact. I decide to come up behind Alex to best shield her from any collateral damage.

"Sorry it took me so…oh my god," I shout tripping on Alex's chair dumping the drink that was in my hand all over Sam.

I steady myself on the back of Alex's chair as Sam jumps out of her. I hear a chorus of 'oh shits' and 'damns' along with some laughter.

"Oh my god you bitch…you did that on purpose," Sam yelled the ends of her hair now wet and her outfit stained red.

"I am so sorry I tripped," I say innocently.

"The hell you did."

"Guess if you didn't invite yourself over and try and hit on my girlfriend you wouldn't have this problem."

"Just showing her what she is missing. Why have a girl when she could have a woman," she said clearly referring to the size of her fake chest.

"I don't know but she doesn't seem to have any complaints when my head is between her legs and I have her screaming my name. Guess you're missing out…she tastes just like candy," I whisper the last part getting in her face.

I really should have seen it coming but I didn't and it stings as Sam's hand crosses my face. Thankfully because of our close proximity she couldn't really pack much force behind the slap. I feel arms wrap around my waist, pick me up and physically move me.

"Stay," Alex tells me. "You better be out of this bar by the time I get back and I don't ever want to see you around here again," Alex warned Sam.

Alex spins around and pulls me with her back into her office. She shuts the doors and I'm honestly a little nervous. I probably went too far but I was sick of seeing the same person going after my girlfriend all night long.

"Alex, I am sorry," I quickly apologize not wanting her mad at me. "She was flirting with you all night and I don't know I just had enough of it. I shouldn't have done that."

"Are you kidding me? That was fucking hot."

Before I could react, Alex had me pinned up against the office door attacking my face and neck with kisses. Her hands were up and under my shirt moments later grabbing and squeezing my breasts.

"Oh god," I moan out my head thrown back in pleasure.

Talk about hot…Alex had managed to turn me on in seconds and I could feel the results between my legs. I grab at the back of Alex's shirt and quickly pull it over her head tossing the garment aside. She spins me from the wall over to her desk. She is careful to toss her laptop on her chair but took no such time with the lamp, papers or pens that were scattered about.

With a surface to work with she picks me up and plops me on the edge before mounting my body. She busts open my jeans and slides her hand inside. My back arches off the cool surface as her fingers work their way into my heated core sending ways of pleasure through me.

"Fuck Alex…more," I beg my hands now playing with my own breast.

When Alex slips another finger into me and her thumb attacks my clit I am sent screaming over the edge. There was no muting the pleasure I was feeling and was thankful for the loud crowd on the other side of the door.

I smile when Alex leans back in to kiss me, but I see an evil glint in her eyes. I am confused for a moment before Alex jumps off me, pulls the jeans off my body and dives into my sex once more. Her tongue runs up and down my folds before circling inside of me. I am already so sensitive from the pleasure she just provided me and I know I am not going to last long. She is too damn talented at this. My hands run through her hair keeping her head in just the right place. My body is on fire, squirming from every lick and suck she inflicts on me.

"Alex oh fuck," I yell again coming undone.

I can barely catch my breath the pleasure just overwhelming.

"I told you jealously looked hot on you," Alex said kissing me. "Let's finish this back at my place."

"Only if you give me my pants back," I smile.

"Deal."


	10. Chapter 10

As promised here is your mid-week update! I am hearing a lot of people want to see a jealous Alex, which I think will be interesting to tackle. I believe a jealous Alex is vastly different than a jealous Piper so I am going to put in some thought about how I want to handle this but I will make it happen. As for this chapter its a little different then the previous ones...I am going to really need you guys to trust me and stick with it. I don't know you might hate it but I took a chance.

* * *

PIPERS POV

My heels echo against the marble floors of the luxury hotel. I am not normally in 6in heels, but I am also not normally staying in a luxury hotel. It had been a long day filled with meetings and there was nothing I wanted more than a strong drink and my bed. Thankfully there was a beautiful bar before I hit the bank of elevators that would be taking me to my room.

I walk into the elegant space and take a seat at the relatively empty bar. It was pushing 9pm and while not terribly late the happy hour crowd had left and only a few post dinner patrons remained. I was thankful the bar was quiet; I wasn't up for a lot of noise.

"What can I get ya," the bartender asked putting a cocktail napkin in front of me?

Instinctively I almost said a margarita, but being away from my regular haunts I wanted to change it up.

"A martini, straight up with a twist please," I smile knowing I sound like I'm some avid martini drinker but really, I just heard that drink ordered in some movie.

"Coming right up."

I watch the bartender move expertly around the bar and moments later the drink is placed in front of me.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Would you like to start a room tab," he asked me?

Before I can respond someone else takes care of it.

"It is on me and I will have a double Captain and Coke and two shots of fireball," came a voice from beside me.

I don't look at the person but see a few bills being dropped on the bar top. I could already tell it was going to be some big shot executive from out of town who just threw out money to impress people and was used to getting whatever they wanted. I knew I should have just said thank you and moved on but I couldn't help but poked the bear.

"Kind of girly don't you think," I challenge, "the shot I mean."

"Oh you looking to play with the big boys tonight…ok I can do that. Bartender…cancel those fireball shots and make them two from your top shelf whiskey please."

"Coming right up."

A few more bills were dropped on the bar as the seat beside me was now occupied. We remained quiet until the bartender returned with the drinks.

"To strangers in a bar."

"Strangers in a bar," I said as we tap glasses.

The liquid goes down smooth but I am expecting a harsh after kick. When none comes I smile and put the small glass back down.

"Smooth right?"

"It was nice, I thought it was going to be awful."

"Nothing beats a classic whiskey…except maybe a Captain and coke."

"There's a little Captain in everyone huh," I chuckle thinking about those silly commercials.

"I hope someone got paid a lot of money for those catchy little commercials. So, where you from?"

"Manhattan," I said taking a sip of my martini.

"Ah the Big Apple…didn't peg you as a city girl," the stranger says eyeing me up.

"And what type of girl do you think I am," I ask getting a little defensive?

"Easy tiger I didn't mean anything by it…I would say California chick…grew up on the west coast, could surf before she could walk."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at how so very wrong that assumption was, but what the hell mine as well roll with it.

"Nailed it…I moved to Manhattan about a year ago. What about you," I inquire?

"The airport."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry I travel so much I feel like I am from the airport always coming from one and going to another. I guess I call D.C. home."

"Oh, please don't tell me you're a politician."

"No."

"Thank god."

"Corporate lawyer."

"Ugh."

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but for tonight I can just be Max."

I eye Max up for a moment debating if I should introduce myself. I pretty much loathed everything a stereotypical corporate lawyer represented but Max seemed ok.

"Piper."

"Nice to meet you Piper."

"Nice to meet you Max and thank you for the drink, but full disclosure I have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend huh."

"Yeah, a girlfriend…I'm all gay all the time for her," I smirk.

"Well there's an image."

"Pervert," I joke knowing Max was joking.

"I have a girlfriend too."

Now there was a disclosure I was not prepared for.

"Oh and here I thought you were trying to pick me up."

"Don't worry I am."

"But you just said…"

"Yeah, we have an understanding but you just said you have a girlfriend so…"

"I do still have a girlfriend."

"Lucky girl."

"Thanks," I smile a little thrown but this whole interaction.

"I am getting another drink what do you want?"

"Oh no thank you, you don't have to buy me another drink."

"I will have another double please, two more shots and…"

"A martini," I finish as the bartender waited for me.

The bartender nods and starts making our drinks.

"Tell me about this girlfriend of yours…what's her name, how long have you been together?"

"Alex…her name is Alex and we have been together for a while," I said vaguely not wanting any judgement to be thrown at the length of time we were together. "Being away from her is the downside to traveling."

Our drinks are placed in front of us and we both pick up the little glasses first.

"To friends."

"To friends," I repeated with a chuckle downing the shot I know I will enjoy.

We both shove the glasses back on the bar before sipping our other drinks. We talk throughout our next drink just BSing and joking around. I can't help but play into all the corporate stereotypes and Max plays up the surf chic side. I thought I would have a quiet drink before heading to my room, but this was a pleasant surprise.

"I should get going," I announce finishing my drink.

"Can I talk you into one more?"

I know I shouldn't, but that seems to be the theme of the night.

"Just a shot, I really need to get upstairs. I want to call my girlfriend."

"Sounds good…two fireballs please."

"Going back to the girly stuff," I tease.

"Think of it like dessert."

The bartender places the shots in front of us and I don't wait for a toast, quickly downing the amber liquid.

"Those are tasty," I smiled enjoying the cinnamon aftertaste.

"Let me just settle and we can head up."

"We can head up," I question?

"We are in a hotel…all the rooms are in generally the same area."

"Oh, right…yeah," I said feeling a little stupid.

We both laugh as the tab settles and we head out of the bar. Wow, I feel more drunk than I thought. Sitting down everything was ok but standing and walking was a totally different concept.

"You ok?"

"Yup, great," I smile trying to shake the fog.

We wait a moment by the elevator before an empty car arrives.

"What floor," I ask as I step on the elevator first?

"Nine."

"Really? Me too."

"Funny how that works out."

The elevator doors opened on the ninth floor and we step off walking in the same direction.

"What's the craziest thing you have ever done?"

"What," I asked not expecting the question?

"You ever live dangerously or were you always too scared to jump?"

I know Max was talking about the broader sense of things but in the moment, I couldn't help but flashback to my childhood when all my friends jumped out the back of the bus but I froze. I was always the good little girl playing by all the rules.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Night cap?"

Max stops in front of a door and slides the keycard in. I heard the beep releasing the lock and I am frozen again. This time is different, this time all my friends don't jump first leaving me to make the decision alone. This time there is a hand guiding me in.

Once the door clicks behind us everything is quickly forgotten. At first our lips tentatively find each other almost on an exploratory mission.

"Everything ok?"

I can't speak, I don't give a verbal response not wanting to think about anything. Instead our lips connect again but this time in a rough merger as we start attempting to rip each other's clothes off. I don't even care if I have nothing to wear after this, I was breaking every rule I never did before and wasn't going to think about any consequences.

I feel myself being lifted off the ground and suddenly I am tossed back on the bed bouncing slightly at the force. I should be scared…for so many reasons, but I am not. Call it temporary insanity or too much alcohol but my body is on firing thinking about what is to come. I watch as a shirt, pants, underwear are discarded on the floor and I move to sit up and touch the new treasures but I am pushed back.

"No, tonight your body is mine."

I was never an overly dominate lover but being totally submissive to someone else's control was new to me. My arms were pushed above my head and I was totally prone to whatever Max had in store for me.

"Relax," I hear whispered in my ear, "In this room we are just two people and nothing else exists."

It's not hard to relax when I feel lips kiss behind my ear and trail down my neck. For me that was always such a sensual spot, one that not only relaxes me but primes me for what the night will hold. I feel rough hands travel new paths up my body and I want nothing more than to return the favor.

For a few minutes, my body is like uncharted territory that needed to be explored. Our bodies are pressed together to see how we fit, hands brush over my torso and lips kiss every available spot within reach. We both get a little antsy to finally connect and even though I am not supposed to I arch my hips up to get any sort of friction.

"Someone a little eager?"

"Why don't you test and find out."

"God you're a feisty one…almost makes me want to just ravish you."

"Won't hear me complain."

The growl that escapes almost makes me laugh if two fingers were teasing my folds.

"Ohh god," I moan at the unexpected contact.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Just fuck me," I snare back.

"All in due time."

I just want to be fucked but right now it is nothing more than a tease. Fingers are running up and down my slick folds carefully avoiding the extremely sensitive spots. My body is squirming trying to anticipate their path to finally put an end to this madness.

"Ready?"

"God yes," I beg.

And finally, I got what I wanted, two fingers worked into my dripping core while a thumb toyed with my clit. It only took a few seconds for us to find a rhythm and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I tried to hold out but I didn't have the willpower to slow down the freight train that was my orgasm. The tingling started in my legs and the burning explodes through my sex overtaking my whole body.

"Glad to see I haven't lost my touch."

"Don't get too cocky…I've had better," I smirk playfully.

"Ouch way to kill the ego. Guess I will just have to u my game for round two."

I gasp feeling the hard object between us.

"Am I allowed to touch now," I asked already knowing the answer.

"By all means…touch away."

It had been a long time since I had my hands wrapped around this length and it almost felt foreign to me. I almost forgot what I was missing. Wanting to explore the rest of the landscape in front of me, my hands moved over the new peaks and valleys of smooth skin. It was clear we were both primed and ready to go.

Unlike last time when I was forced to be a bystander I guide the length inside me without warning.

"Ugh," I huff when I am maxed out.

"Been a while huh?"

"A long while."

"We will go slow."

And sure enough we start at a slow and steady pace as I get use to the unfamiliar push and pull. I am being stretched in all the right places as our speed picks up a notch. I try and flip us over but that must have been a bridge too far and I am forced to stay on my back which is fine by me. I can feel my body humming as the desire builds. Hands slide below my hips and force them up just slightly giving me and new feel that sends my head backward in ecstasy.

"You've had better huh."

"Uh-huh," I barely get out.

"I don't think so…I want to hear you say it."

"Never."

"Say it or I will never let you cum," I notice the pace slow down.

"Don't…stop," I pant trying to force the pace.

"Say it."

"Fuck you."

"And you can once you say it."

"Best," I mumble.

"I can't hear you."

"You're the best," I bite back.

"I know."

We get back to our steady rhythm but this time the thrusts become longer, harder and more deliberate. The end is near once again and my whole-body tenses before my sweet relief floods through me.

I collapsed back on the bed totally spent and satisfied.

"I have to ask you something?"

"Are you an after-sex talker," I asked?

The laugh is music to my ears.

"Not usually but I am dying to know."

"Ok what is this burning question?"

"How did you like your first role play experience?"

My smile was so wide I thought my cheeks were going to split.

"It was amazing…Max," I smile leaning up to kiss Alex, "and the dildo was a surprise."

"Two birds one stone," she smiles. "A little role play, some sex toys…now you have some stories to tell Chapman."

"I don't kiss and tell…at least not without a lot of alcohol. Now can we shut up and cuddle?"

"Anything you want babe, anything you want."

I settle into the familiar arms and even though we are in a midtown hotel room I feel at home because home was wherever she was. The safety and security I find in these arms has never been matched before.

* * *

Ok let me know what you think...how long before you knew?


	11. Chapter 11

Your reviews for the last chapter were amazing. I am glad you enjoyed the slight spin I put on it...it was pretty hard not to give away any revealing info on Max's identity. I am thankful for those people that post videos on youtube that string together all of Alex and Piper's scenes it makes it much easier for me to reference. I worked in 2 difference scenes in this chapter and I think I am going to make this chapter a two parter (hopefully posted mid-week) to continue their adventure. I hope you enjoy some banter and fire.

* * *

ALEX POV

It is Sunday night and as long as I don't think about tomorrow I could remain blissfully happy. Work called and I was leaving tomorrow for Denmark which brought mixed emotions, I still didn't want to be away from Piper. Currently, I was lounging in bed reading a book, but Piper was making it hard to focus. She was folding some of my clothes and dancing to the smooth soul music that was floating in the air. Try as I might to get through the page, my eyes drifted up from the captivating words of John Grisham to my girlfriends swaying hips. I internally groan and close my book knowing I won't be getting back to it anytime soon. I see Piper glance over her shoulder to check out what I am doing. She smiled when she sees me watching her, clearly very proud of herself.

"Get over here," I said tossing my book aside.

Piper finishes putting one my recently folded shirts into a bag before turning her attention fully on me. Her usually bright eyes are dark, filled with want and desire. It takes everything in me not to jump her right then and there but I want to see how this plays out. I suppress another groan as I watch her grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head tossing it aside. She is left in her short pajama bottoms and black lace bra…my restraint is quickly waning.

Continuing to grove to the music Piper twirls around my four-post bed. Is this really happening? Is she going to give me a strip tease? I bite my lip watching her carefully trying to keep an exterior presence of calm and collected meanwhile my insides were melting. I am not sure I had ever been so turned on in my life.

"Are you going to miss me," she asks still toying around one of the lower posts?

"Yes…too much," I say my eyes drinking in her body.

It almost physically hurts me to think about being away from her for an extended period of time. I am not going to lie, I thought this feeling would fade at least a little bit over time. However, a few months in and I still am desperate to be with her whenever possible. I have never experienced any relationship like this one before, she is effortlessly all consuming and I am absolutely perfect with that. But alas my job is taking me away from her for a couple days and I must figure out how to manage…or do I? What the hell is wrong with me…of course!

"Come with me," I suddenly announce.

"What?"

Her relaxed free flowing body suddenly became tense. I hope it is just shock over the abrupt declaration and not a disinterest in the idea itself. I reach for the remote and flick off the music not wanting anything to distract us.

"Come with me," I repeat again in case she missed it the first time. "Come to Copenhagen, I mean it I will buy you a plane ticket."

I wanted her to come with me so badly but tried not to get overly excited about the idea. Piper, who usually you could read like a book, was giving off nothing at the moment. I had no idea what she was thinking but I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Are you serious," she asked sitting on the bed?

She was so cute but I wanted to smack her. Of course, I was serious! Did she think I made this offer to everyone? Or that getting a plane ticket on 24 hours' notice would be easy or cheap? I couldn't take it any longer, I had to touch her and soon find myself kneeling in front of her.

"Yes," I say placing a kiss on the bare skin between her bra covered breasts. "Come with me…blow off work for a week…come with me," I repeat pulling her to me.

I would tell her to come with me between every kiss I place on her body if I have to. I almost can't articulate how much I want this woman by my side. If I were to watch a person act like this over someone I would have rolled my eyes but I am literally drunk on Piper.

"I…I can't just blow off work," she stammered.

I can't tell if the hesitation is because she wants to go but feels responsible or if she is looking for an out.

"You're a fucking waitress…in a bar I practically run. I can get you a week off and still have everything covered," I said kissing up the side of her neck to her ear knowing it's her weakness.

"Will I get in trouble," she asks playfully?

"God I hope so," I moan running my hands over her body.

I almost distract myself and lose sight of the ultimate goal of getting Piper to agree to come with me. If this had been a planned trip I have no doubt Piper wouldn't hesitate to join me. She likes structure and organization…spontaneity wasn't really in her wheelhouse.

"You know what I mean," she said her eyes searching mine.

I'm asking Piper to drop everything and in the blink of an eye fly half way across the world. I know that is big enough there is no way I would have asked her if it were anything but above-board dealings.

"You don't have to do anything…you're just there to keep me company all right," I inform her as I practically paw what little clothes remained off her. "I'm just moving some cars."

"Cars?"

"I'll explain later," I say not wanting to kill the mood.

She kisses me as her hands wrap into my hair. This, this right here are the moments I have come to live for…her kisses, her touches just set me on fire. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer, I need her.

"Come on babe I want you to come," I say sliding my knee between her legs, "and I want you to come," I add rubbing my leg against her heated core.

I hear her gasp and arch into my touch.

"Yes," I said getting excited, "is that a yes?"

"Yes," she moans into our kiss.

That is all I needed to hear, I attack her with kisses. She laughs as I push her back on the bed and start kissing every inch of her body.

"Please baby," I hear her beg.

"What do you want," I ask wanting her to say it?

I run my hands up her body but suddenly stop all movements until she speaks.

"You…inside me."

"You're wish is my command."

I don't even bother to strip her of any clothing hindering my path, instead I just plunge in deep.

"Oh god yes," she cries as my fingers work into her dripping core.

I knew our earlier back and forth had us both worked up but I could tell she was on the verge before I even moved. I pause knowing I needed to calm her some or this would be over before it started.

"Look at me," I whisper.

Her eyes are glazed over, desire swirling through her blue orbs. I wait for her to focus and lock in on my eyes before I continue.

"Take a deep breath," I say soothingly.

I watch her chest heave, she will hyperventilate if she continued like that.

"Control it Pipes, I got you. Just trust me," I say brushing my lips over hers.

After a moment, I see her chest slow and steadily rise and fall. I start to move my fingers in and out of her in rhythm with her breaths. As her breathing picks up so does my pace, building to her what I hope will be a euphoric moment.

"Alex," she cries out.

Honestly, that is music to my ears. I want nothing more than to bring this woman as much pleasure in life as possible. Her hands are grabbing at my chest playing with any part of my body she can access. In the blink of an eye her body arches off the bed and I smile.

"Ahhhhhh Al fuck," she cries out in sheer pleasure.

"That's is babe, ride it out," I encourage still sliding my fingers in and out of her.

As I pull from her I can hear a huff of a pout. I know she hates when we are no longer connected but this is not an acceptable form of holding hands yet.

"Feel better?"

"MmmmmHmmm" she purrs. "Hungry."

"What do you want," I ask a little surprised by her declaration?

"You."

I can't help but chuckle, I should have seen that coming.

"It is late and you're tired," I said kissing her softly. "I promise before we leave but right now you need some sleep and I have a plane ticket to book."

She smiles thinking about what adventures await us. We have never traveled together and I have no idea what will happen but I expect nothing sort of epic experiences.

"Get some sleep," I whisper kissing her.

"Stay," she grips my hand.

She doesn't have to twist my arm. I lay down and cuddle her into my side staying with her until she falls asleep.

* * *

JFK to Copenhagen was about an 8 hours flight plus a 6-hour time difference and because of that we were booked on the red eye leaving at 10pm. That left Piper all day to freak out and stress about traveling last minute, something I was not accustom to. As perfectly as we fit together there are certain parts of our personality that clash when forced head on. Normally we balance each other out my go with the flow vs her need for organization…however the spontaneity of the trip is throwing Piper off and sending her into a tizzy.

"Babe," I call from the bed.

"Yeah," she blows into the room like a storm.

"I am going to need you to take a big glass of calm the fuck down before I knock you out," I laugh.

"Aaaalex," she whines. "We have to leave for the airport in less than an hour and your limiting me to this gym bag is not helping me pack any faster. What if it rains, or there is a cold front? Do they even use two prong plugs? Oh my god we need a converter."

My girlfriend has lost her damn mind.

"Piper, sit," I say forcing her to the bed. "I travel internationally all the time I know what I am doing," I explain hoping to ease her fears. "Anything we need we can buy there, traveling light is much easier trust me."

I can't tell that has not eased her fears any.

"Ok executive decision," I said getting off the bed and walking over to my purse. "Here, go downstairs and get some coffees. I will finish packing for you," I told her handing her some cash.

"But…"

"No, do you trust me?"

"Yes," she says without hesitation.

"Then trust I will pack everything you need. This is a vacation for you babe you need to relax."

I see her huff but admit defeat. She gives me a kiss, a signal everything is ok, and heads out. I am thankful the blonde hurricane has departed and I quickly pack her bag. One bonus of being in a same sex relationship we can share a lot of things. There is no need to double up on shampoo, conditioner, soaps, hair supplies, makeup and even some clothes if we really needed too. Once I am done packing I order an Uber believing that is the most reliable form of transportation today. I can't blame Piper for her stressing, I am asking a lot of her right now so I know I need to ease as many concerns of hers as possible.

"They have coffee in Copenhagen right," Piper joked walking back into the apartment.

"Nope, only city in the world without it," I joke.

"Very funny. You done packing?"

"Yeah, I have everything you will need and like I said before if there is anything else we can buy it there…but we won't need to."

"I am sorry I am such a bitch today. I am used to having time to research where I am going and make lists of what I need to bring."

"I know," I said kissing her. "I am so used to this I just go with it but I know you like more order so thank you for even agreeing to do this with me."

"I want to go, I want to be with you," she said making that very clear. "I'm just nervous having never done this, this way before."

"It is new for both of us…you winging it and me traveling with someone. So, we will figure it out together."

"Together," she smiled kissing me again.

* * *

Once we are on the plane I can see Piper visibly relax, I am thankful I won't actually have to knock her out. We are sitting in first class because after years of travel I have become an airplane snob. As much time as I spend traveling I want comfort and don't care if I have to spend extra to get it. I can't wait for our return trip and the surprise that awaits Piper.

"You doing ok," I ask seeing her grip the arm rest a little too tightly as we took off?

"Yea, I just haven't flown in a long time. Sometimes my brain doesn't want to believe these thousand-pound tubes of metal can float in the air."

"Well, they aren't exactly floating," I chuckle, "But yea I get your point. Let me help distract you," I say leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Hmm that certainly helps. So, you were telling me you're moving cars? What exactly are you doing?"

"Moving cars," I laugh. "It is actually a regular customer and I don't usually travel for regulars but he is old school and likes face time plus he is in the beyond category."

"Beyond," she asked scrunching her face in confusion?

"There are rich people, wealthy people and beyond."

"What's the difference?"

"Rich people obtain their money within their generation and often times blow it on stupid things. Wealthy people have money from many generation ago, family money that just keeps building. Beyond people have more money than anyone is able to quantifiably comprehend."

"And that is this guy?"

"Oh yeah, that is Mr. Jessen. You will meet him; great guy you would have no idea he was worth oodles and oodles of money. Just don't offer to pay for anything he will get offended."

"Does he live in Copenhagen?"

"His primary residence yes, but he has multiple properties around the world. I stayed at his villa in Italy once…I almost offered to be the house keeper there I never wanted to leave."

"Wow. So why does he want these cars moved to the US?"

"What's the point of having the world's most expensive cars if you can't show them off? They are actually headed to New York, it is the only place in the US he will show them."

"Why?"

"Because he knows I will be there to receive them and return them back to be shipped back home."

"Do you have to come back here when they ship back?"

"No, he will have people to unload them. I told you the only real reason I am here is because he likes the face time. Really I think he just enjoys flirting with me."

"Flirting with you?"

"Relax babe, he is happily married and knows I am 100% gay. I actually think that is the appeal to him…he can flirt and know it is safe I don't want anything from him. I'd imagine a guy with his kind of money someone always wants something from him."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Plus, I told him about you and he is very interested in meeting you."

"Probably some lesbian fantasy," she laughed.

"Trust me babe he is a good guy."

I lean over and kiss her.

"And you are the only one for me," I whisper kissing her again.

She leans over returning the kiss, but we are interrupted by the flight attendant asking us if we wanted a drink and some snack. I order us both some champagne and fruit to enjoy and celebrate our first international trip together.

"You know we haven't been out of New York for more than two hours and between dinner at the airport and now I have consumed more food and drink than I do in most days. Are you trying to fatten me up," she asked with a laugh?

"You figured me out…all the better to eat you my dear," I joke thinking about an old children's story.

"Well, in that case bring it on."

Thankfully the rest of the flight was uneventful. There was some minor turbulence but not enough to give Piper anxiety which I was forever grateful for. We watched a couple movies and both ended up sleeping half the time. I knew one thing was for sure, jet lag was going to kick our asses.

"I have to peeeeee," Piper whined like a little kid as the plane pulled up to the gate.

"Ok, Pipes we will be the first ones off the plane you can go to the bathroom before we go through customs."

I tried not to laugh but Piper squirming in her seat really reminded me of a little kid who didn't listen to their mother about going to the bathroom.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee," Piper mumbled to herself.

"So, thinking about waterfalls, waves crashes against the beach, trickling water from a faucet…not the best mental images," I lightheartedly question.

I had never seen Piper give me the evil eye before but holy hell if looks could kill I would be six feet under right now. It only made me want to laugh more but I didn't want to be in the dog house before we got off the plane.

The second our feet cross over into the airport Piper was looking around for the bathroom.

"This way," I directed her familiar with this airport. "Ok the bathroom is right there, I will meet you back here and then we will go through customs and get our bags ok?"

Piper nodded and took off to the bathroom. I am fairly certain anything beyond there is the bathroom was lost on her. I check my phone and send a few text messages letting people know I have arrived. I confirm our car will be waiting for us wanting to get to the hotel before meeting Mr. Jessen.

Taking care of some administrative stuff, I lose track of time. I get worried when I realize ten minutes had passed and Piper still hasn't returned. I wait a few more moments before walking into the bathroom.

"PIPER," I call out but get no response.

This is not good.

"PIPER," I try again but I only get people staring at me like I am crazy.

I feel a little crazy right now. We have been on international soil for less than 30 minutes and I have lost my girlfriend. Now rationally I should know she probably just slipped past me when I wasn't looking and got herself lost, but there is no rational bone in my body right now. My mind races through worst case scenarios resulting in Piper being kidnapped and being sold as a sex slave.

I frantically walk out of the bathroom looking for any sign of my blonde companion but find none. I nearly jump out of my skin when my phone vibrates in my hand.

"Piper," I whisper to myself as I read the incoming call. "Piper where the hell are you," I ask in a panic after accepting the call.

"I left the bathroom room and got all turned around, the exit is in a different spot than the entrance. I am by baggage claim."

"How did you make it through to baggage claim?"

"I couldn't tell you if I tried can you please just get here," Piper asked sounding nervous.

"Hey, yeah I will be there in a few minutes just hang tight."

I head over to customs and am thankful there aren't long lines. I manage to make it through in about 15 minutes and race to find Piper. I finally spot her sitting on a bench looking around for me.

"Pipes," I call out once I am closer to her.

She jumps off the bench and hugs me near tears.

"Hey, hey it's ok," I say rubbing her back.

"I am sorry," she says her voice cracking a bit. "I thought you would be right there when I walked out but I was on the other side and I got lost and…"

"Pipes, it is ok we are together now," I said giving her a little kiss. "But how did you get through customs I have your passport?"

"I didn't go through customs yet. Don't we do that before we leave?"

"You didn't go through customs," I asked in shock?

"Well, I just walked through that door right there and I ended up here."

I look to where Piper is pointing and see a construction area and some side doors for employee personal. She really didn't go through customs.

"I can't believe you skipped customs," I laughed.

"Should I go back?"

"Fuck no. We are not going to start an international incident 30 minutes into our trip. Let's just get out of here, get to the hotel and test out those foreign hotel showers," I smirk kissing her cheek.

Finally, I see Piper smile and relax a little. If there is one thing I know for sure about my girl is that she loves her showers. She gives me a kiss and we head to grab our bags. If the airport was any predictor to this trip we were in for some epic adventures.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I tired to get this out earlier but I suck at steamy scenes and had to rewrite this thing about 5 times...it also started running a little long. I loved all the reviews and hope everyone continues to enjoy this!

* * *

PIPERS POV

Our time in Copenhagen was flying by, we are leaving tomorrow night but it feels like we just got here. Sure, it was a business trip for Alex but outside of a few meetings she really made it feel like a great vacation. We wondered around the canal centered streets finding the best little coffee shop that was perfect for people watching. The streets were lined with cute boutique stores each unique and wonderful in their own way. I loved just exploring the city streets and taking in the culture. It amazed me that as many taxis as there were in New York there were equal number of bicycles in Copenhagen.

I think my favorite day was our trip to the Copenhagen Zoo which I was more excited than a kid on Christmas to experience. Sure, we have zoos back home, but this zoo had the world's best elephant exhibit. I don't know how but Alex knew I have a small obsession with the beautiful animal. I highly doubt she had planned on spending all day there but she indulged my desire to hang in the elephant house longer than most and returned before we left. She also bought me a little stuff elephant which was now my favorite gift ever.

In another day trip, we hit up The National Museum. It was amazing seeing all the exhibits located in the former Prince's Palace. The architecture and grandiose of the building alone would be worth the trip, but it was Alex that really made it. She loved to learn and had a thirst for knowledge that I had never seen before. She drank in each new exhibit wanting to understand every aspect of the piece we were looking at. Brains and beauty, my girlfriend was the complete package.

It was only a few hours ago that Alex dropped the bomb on me that we were having dinner at Mr. Jessen's house. I momentarily panicked not having packed any formal wear and not having time to get anything suitable to meet the multibillionaire. Once again Alex surprised me and put my mind at ease by producing a gorgeous dress. She knew the whole time and had it all planned out…so sneaky that one. I was nervous but excited for this dinner. I was certain whatever would happen tonight would be something I might never experience again, but excited to see Alex dressed up. In all our time together, with all our dates we kept it pretty casual. The white gown I was currently sporting told me tonight would be anything but casual.

"Jesus fuck," I hear as I step out of the bathroom.

I look up to see Alex with her jaw practically on the floor.

"Right back at you," I smile taking in her appearance.

While I was in a sleeveless white dress with a slit almost to my core and sides plunging to my waist, Alex was in a sleeveless one-piece black pants suit with a gold accent belt. With her jet-black hair, black pants suit and perfect make up her eyes were sparkling. For a moment I forgot how to breathe, she was the most gorgeous person I had ever laid eyes on.

"Thank you for the dress it fits perfectly," I smile brushing my hands down my body smoothly out and wrinkles.

"Ok new rule," she said grabbing both of my hands and pulling me into her, "once a month we need to get dressed up for a night on the town. God, you are gorgeous."

She leaned in to kiss me and it would have been easy to get lost in the moment, but I knew we didn't have time for that.

"Keep kissing me like that and we won't make it out of the hotel," I mumble against her lips.

"I wouldn't be mad at that," she smiles.

"I am sure Mr. Jessen would," I retort.

"He would understand the distractions of a smoking hot woman."

"Isn't he married," I question.

"Yes…to an international super model."

"Right, of course he is," I chuckle. "Still we are making it to this dinner…like you said I'm looking hot tonight," I smile feeling extra confident.

"Hmm so good," she whispers looking me over once again. "Oh but your missing something."

"I am," I asked confused?

"You are," she said handing me a long rectangular box.

I give her a skeptical look but accept the gift.

"Oh my god Al," I gasp as the jewelry is revealed.

"You do like it," she asked almost uncertain of her choice.

"Are you kidding me? It is amazing."

Laying against the dark backdrop of the box sits a beautiful 5 jewel amber bracelet accented with turquois stones. Alex picks it up and secures it on my wrist.

"Al it is so beautiful, when did you get this?"

"A girl never reveals her secrets," she said kissing me. "You ready to go?"

"After you ma lady," I smile linking my arm in hers.

* * *

Once we are on the road Alex starts to prep me for what is about to happen. I am shocked to learn this "house" we are going to is really a 55,000-square foot compound with all the bells and whistles I could imagine and more. I am super excited to learn he has the largest private wine collection for someone not in the wine or restaurant business. I certainly have never been in a position to experience this level of wine and dine before but I am just going to act like I have been here before. The last thing I want to do is embarrass Alex, especially with a business client.

I had honestly never seen a house…a mansion…a compound like this before. The driveway was easily a quarter mile long lines with trees and flowers in full bloom. It was hard to take in the whole structure at once as it looked like there were 5 different pieces connected. We were escorted inside and to my utter delight brought down to the wine cellar.

"Mr. Jessen will be with you shortly," the butler announced before departing.

I waited until the door shut before turning to Alex hoping from foot to foot like an excited school girl.

"Alex, I am in heaven," I said spinning around to fully take in the vast wine cellar.

"I figured you would be," she said with a smile. "I have been down here a couple times and I must say it never loses its muster."

"I have been to Napa and have never seen a wine cellar like this. I mean the tasting room alone is bigger than my dining room."

"When you have a 10,000-bottle wine cellar you need a little room to test them all out."

"I think I just got wet…10,000-bottles that is amazing," I purr.

I hear Alex groan and pull me back to her.

"Don't tease me," she whispers kissing my lips.

"Who is teasing I would do you on that table right here and right now," I eye her up.

"Pipes," she huffs out. "I am trying really hard to keep it together and you're not making it easy."

"Huh I didn't think women had problems with things being hard," I smiled my hands running over her core.

Even through her pants suit I could feel the heat radiating off her.

"Christ Piper."

I smiled as her lips came crashing against mine in a heated kiss. Her hands ran down my sides one arm wrapping around my waist the other diving for the slit of my dress. I jump when I feel her fingers brush against the thin material of my thong.

"Fuck, Alex," I gasp.

"You started it," she winked.

The party ended before it really started as the door opened and we quickly separated.

"Alex my darling it is so great you could make it," came a loud but joyous voice.

"Mr. Jessen when have I ever turned you down," Alex smiled turning on the full charm giving the shorter man a kiss on each cheek.

"Never…and how many time have I told you to call me JJ."

"A million and one but it will never happen," she laughed.

"Won't stop me from trying. Now stop being so rude who is this beauty?"

"Mr. Jessen this is my girlfriend Piper. Piper this is my client and longtime friend Mr. Johan Jessen."

"Piper it is a pleasure to meet you," he said taking my hand and kissing it softly.

"Thank you for having me. Alex speaks highly of you and if I may you have a truly beautiful home I am honored to be here."

"Beautiful and charming…you hold on to this on Alex," Mr. Jessen said smiling.

"I am certainly trying."

"Come I hope you like wine," Mr. Jessen clapped his hands and headed towards the tasting room.

"I am pretty sure if I could I would make this wine cellar my permanent residence," I laugh still in awe of the amazing space.

"I must say this collection is a sense of pride for me. I have had many offers to buy it but some things are just priceless."

Over the next hour we tasted some of the world's most exclusive wines. The sommelier gave us a brief history of each wine and answered all our questions. Alex sat back and was content to simply sip and savor each wine, while I had a plethora of questions. I am not sure I would ever get the chance to have a sommelier at my service telling me about the most select wines in the world again.

After our wine tasting we moved out to the veranda for appetizers. The views of his acres of meticulously landscaped gardens and fountains were breathtaking. The sun setting cast golden shadows and for a moment I realized what true peace felt like.

"Beautiful isn't it," Alex asked wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"I'm speechless," I breath out settling back into her arms.

We don't say anything until Mr. Jessen joins us. He gives a history of his landscaped property explaining when he acquired new acers and who designed the gardens. He didn't truly apricate the beauty until he married his current wife who had a passion for nature.

Before I knew it, the full moon was hanging high in the sky and our night was coming to an end. We talked and feasted on some of the most amazing food I had ever tasted. Mr. Jessen was a fascinating man and I could listen to his stories all night long. However, there was something else I wanted more and she was standing right next to me.

"So did you have fun," Alex asked settling into my side as we headed back to the hotel.

"Alex, tonight was amazing…thank you."  
"You don't have to thank me babe," she said giving me a little kiss. "I am glad you were with me tonight. Usually he has a party going on when he invites me, but since I said I was bringing my girlfriend he pulled out all the stops to impress you."

"Well, color me impressed. Only one thing could make it a perfect night."

"And what is that," she asked with a cocked eyebrow?

"You…and a shower."

Alex laughed and kissed me again.

"Anything you want babe, anything you want."

* * *

"Alex where are we going," I asked looking out the window?

"To the airport."

"I don't remember this way," I say confused.

"It's a different airport. We will be there soon," she reassures me.

"Oh, ok," I said not giving it a second thought.

I can tell we are approaching the airport as the landscape opens up and traffic control towers came into view. There was something different about this airport but I didn't know what outside of it being smaller than the one we flew into. We pulled up to a gated entrance and were greeted by a security guard.

"Tail number and passenger list?"

"F839L20. Alex Vause and Piper Chapman."

"Thank you, sir, one moment."

Now I am beyond confused, but before I can ask Alex what is going on the guard is back.

"You're cleared to head to hanger 5."

"Thank you," our driver said proceeding through the now open gate.

"Alex," I question?

"We are taking a slightly different mode of transportation home," she said cryptically.

"What puff the magic dragon? What do you mean different mode of transportation?"

Alex smiled but remained silent. A few minutes later we pulled to a stop outside a large building.

"Our chariot awaits," she said taking my hand and helping me out of the car.

"Private jet? Are you kidding me," I asked looking stunned?

Alex is just grinning like a cat that just ate the canary.

"How?"

"I might be a simple girl from Manhattan but I still got a few tricks up my sleeve," she laughed.

I am stunned really, I never expected this.

"Come on let me show you around."

Alex takes my hand and practically skips to the plane. When we board we are greeted by the Captain and crew. I had never been on a private plane before and really had no idea what to expect.

"This is the little kitchen area," Alex explained as we first stepped on. "It is fully stocked; the crew will bring us anything we need but if you just want to grab a bottle of water or something you can."

Little kitchen was putting it mildly, it was nicer than most kitchens I have seen in my friend's apartments.

"And this is the main part of the plane," Alex said pulling me through the gallery kitchen.

"Oh wow…slightly different than a commercial flight."

To my left are two recliner chairs facing each other and to my right is a square table with four comfortable chairs surrounding it. Just past those seats are two couches on either side of the plane and a coffee table in front of one. There was a door leading to the back of the plane where I assumed the bathroom was.

"Good evening ladies my name is Lois and I will be taking care of you this evening. Anything I can get you to drink before take-off," the stewardess asked?

"Two bottles of water please and two glasses of Pinot," Alex ordered.

"Absolutely coming right up. Please make yourself comfortable and we will be wheels up in ten minutes."

"So where do you want to sit," Alex asked?

"Maybe the recliners," I suggest sitting down. "No I think the couch," I said quickly changing my mind and moving back to the couch.

"You sure," she chuckled as my indecisiveness?

"Yup, definitely the couch."

Alex sits down next to me and I snuggle into her side.

"This is really amazing Al," I smile up at her and kiss her cheek.

"We would have flown over on this plane but it was in Milan picking someone up."

"We flew over in first class and are flying home on a private jet…I am not complaining."

Lois returned with our drinks and a short time later we were in the air. We took off just before 9pm and once at cursing altitude we were served the most amazing steaks with sautéed veggies I have ever eaten. Everything about this trip was 5 star, I might have been ruined for traveling any other way now.

"You realize when we land it will only be 11pm," I said doing the math in my head.

"All the more reason to try and stay awake on this flight. If we sleep now we won't when we land," she informs me.

"I am going to need a steady dose of coffee if you want me staying awake."

"No problem, I will be right back," Alex said standing up.

I see her walk into the kitchen area where the crew also stayed during the flight. A few minutes later she returned without coffee but instead offered me her hand.

"Come here I want to show you something."

I stand up and take her hand. She walks a few steps to the door that led to the bathroom.

"You want to show me the bathroom?"

"Hmm not exactly."

Alex opens the door and flips on a light, I am shocked to see it is not a bathroom, but a bedroom. It was a full bed flagged by bedside tables and lamps. One the opposite wall was a flat screen tv and next to the bottom of the bed was a recliner.

"Wow, I never would have guessed this was back here. I thought we were supposed to stay awake though…being in bed is not going to help that."

"Oh, trust me…we won't be sleeping," she said shutting the door behind her.

I turn around and see a playful smirk and lust filled eyes.

"What did you have in mind," I asked innocently?

"A little of this," she said kissing my neck. "A little of that," she added her hands running under my shirt squeezing my breasts.

I groan as she hits two of my highly pleasurable spots at once. My body responds instantly arching into her touch, my core becoming wet. Alex didn't need long to get me going but she very much so cared about foreplay and worshiping me. As her lips switched sides her hands slid around to my back and trailed to my waist pulling me close. I loved being enveloped in her arms, it made me feel safe, it made me feel like I was the most important person in her world.

Slowly I feel myself being pushed backwards and eventually hit the bed. I thought for certain I was going to tumble onto the mattress but Alex kept me securely in her arms. She continued to trail kisses up and down my neck before settle on small nibbles below my ear.

"You are amazing," I hear her whisper between kisses.

"…everything I could have wanted," she adds pulling me impossibly closer.

"I can't get enough of you," she says as her hands slowly start to remove my shirt.

Once the offending material is discarded she wastes no time in tasting every inch of exposed skin. My hands run through her hair and we both let out soft moans, a sure sign we are enjoying ourselves. While her lips are teasing the top of my breast, her hands travel to my waist to start working on my pants. I want to shimmy out of them but Alex has a hold on me…honestly I am in no rush. I want Alex to have her way with me, to claim my body in a way that is uniquely her.

As soon as I feel my pants hit the floor Alex begins her decent starting from the center of my chest, veering out along my ribcage and coming back around to my belly button. I am still standing, but the longer she goes the weaker my legs feel. It is clear Alex wants to keep me standing as even on her knees she has arms wrapped around my thighs, her hands kneading my ass cheeks.

"God Al," I moan as she passes my core and starts placing open mouthed kisses on my legs.

It has never happened before but I think I might orgasm without her ever touching my core. Maybe the altitude is enhancing the pleasure, but any pressure on the right spot and I will come undone. I can't keep myself from touching her and once again run my hands through her hair. She looks up at me and smiles before placing a kiss dead center.

"Oh god yes," I cry out.

One simple touch was all it took and I lost it. My legs gave out and I collapsed back on the bed as pleasure took over my body. Alex didn't give me a moment breath as she climbed my body claiming my lips with hers. Unlike before, she wasted no time in finding my dripping sex.

"Fuck Pipes," Alex moaned feeling firsthand the affect she has on me.

"Can't help it…you set me on fire," I mumble as I start clawing at her shirt.

I was trying to rid Alex of the offending material but I was making no progress as she dominated on top of me.

"Ugh off," I demand tugging once again at her shirt.

Alex lets out of breathy laugh before ceasing all movement and straddling my hips. She takes her glasses and tosses them next to us on the bed before reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Now we are getting somewhere," I smile going to sit up and remove her bra but I am stopped.

"Nope…you can only look but can't touch," Alex tells me reaching for her bra but not removing it yet.

"Why not? Where is the fun in that," I pout?

"Withholding certain pleasure makes other pleasure more enjoyable," Alex says her voice oozing with sex.

"God Alex, I want you," I beg my hands holding tightly to her waist.

"No touching and I will have you seeing stars."

"Fine… fine no touching," I promise picking up her glasses and slipping them back on her face. "I like the sexy librarian look and now I am all yours," I say laying back with my hands behind my head.

Now it was Alex's turn to groan in pleasure. She finally rid herself of the rest of her clothes allowing me to at least admire her sexy body. I longed to touch her ample mounds and kiss her milky skin but I will play be her rules this time.

Still straddling me her hands run up my body brushing over my breasts before cupping my cheeks. She leans down and kisses me softly but filled with passion. Her tongue runs along my lower lip before seeking entrance. Our tongue battle as the kiss deepens, it is becoming harder not to touch her. As she moves from a straddling position to lay flush against me I lost a little control and my arms wrapped around her back. I arched into her touch our breasts flush together providing such pleasurable pressure against my hard nipples. I swear she was trying to make me cum again without or barely having to touch me.

"Turn over," she said giving my one final kiss.

"What," I question not sure what she is planning?

"Turn over…on all fours," she said allowing me room to move.

We had never tried this position before and I have no idea what to expect. I turn over and immediately feel Alex's front pressed into my back as one arm wraps around my stomach keeping me close. I am liking this position already. She adjusts her position slightly and her one leg splits mine resting it perfectly against my slick center.

"Oh god," I cry out as she rocks our bodies slowly together.

"Just relax baby, I got you," she said kissing my shoulder.

I have never experienced this position before nor this level pleasure. There was no penetration but her thigh was full on assaulting my most pleasurable spot sending wave after wave of shocks through my body. Alex picked up her pace and my breathing began to labor. I could feel myself going over the edge but just before I did Alex replaced her leg with her amazing fingers. Her thumb flicked quickly over my clit while two fingers plunged deep inside me.

"Alex god….ahhhhh," I cry out my head crashing back onto her shoulder.

She kissed and sucked at my pulse point her fingers not stopping their movements.

"Alex…I can't," I can barely breath.

"Trust me."

I can't do anything but trust her at this point. She owns my body, knowing just want I need when I need it…but she is about to kill me. She has brought me to the brink twice already and the sensitivity has me on heightened alert.

"You ready babe," she whispered in my ear.

"God yes…make me cum," I beg.

Alex bites down on my ear at the same time I feel a slight burst in my core. I can't hold myself up any longer and collapse on the bed. Alex of course came tumbling down with me with a slight chuckle.

"I hate you," I huff out.

"I hate you too," she said kissing me.

I am physically unable to move for a couple minutes and Alex rolls onto her back bringing her with me.

"Welcome to the mile high club kid."

* * *

Up next a little drama...


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the great reviewed...here is a little drama but its gentle. This is going to be a 2parter hopefully the next chapter will be posted Sunday

* * *

 _(FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS)_

ALEX POV

Whoever said owning their own business was the American dream never had a bartender call out at the last minute on a Saturday night. I would normally be pissed but I couldn't blame John…I mean he couldn't predict Daya would go into labor four weeks early. Poor guy was totally freaking out and I felt for him, but that still left me shorthanded on one of the busiest nights of the week. That was why I found myself behind the bar helping out until we got through the break shift.

"You know you're really going to have to start telling me when you working behind the bar…I find it oddly sexy."

I look up and see my girlfriend leaning against the bar. I lean over and give her a quick kiss before finishing the drink I am making.

"This wasn't really planned, John called out at the last minute."

"That doesn't sound like him… leaving you hanging," Piper said confused by his behavior.

"He couldn't help it, Daya went into labor," I say casually.

"What? She isn't due for like another month! Is she ok?"

"She sounded ok…John however, he sounded like a hot mess. You would like he was about to shoot a watermelon out of his dick or something."

Piper couldn't help but laugh at the visual I created for her.

"Men are such wimps."

"That's why I never gave them the time of day," I smirk at her knowing she dabbled in that pool.

"I have always had to learn the hard way…no pun intended."

"So, what brings you here tonight?"

"Well, I am at a bar so I was hoping to get my taxes done."

"Very funny."

"ALEX DRINK ORDER," a bartender yelled from the opposite end of the bar.

Alex disappeared for a few minutes before returning.

"Man what does a girl gotta do around here to get a drink," Piper laughed.

"Show me your tits."

"Ok then," Piper said started to lift her shirt.

"PIPER," I yell practically jumping across the bar to stop her.

"What? Just following your instructions."

"God you are awful," I couldn't help but laugh at her antics. "You can't stay here."

"And now your kicking me out? Man how do you treat someone you don't like."

"Babe, I want you here but I am really busy, already a man down and covering the break shift…you are distracting sitting there all sexy."

"Me? Distracting? Never!"

"Yes, you distracting always. Babe please I will be done here in about an hour can you go to Reds and I will meet you there."

"Pawning me off on Nicky I see…you better make this up to me later."

"I will make it up to you over and over and over again."

"I will hold you to that."

Piper leaned over the bar one more time for a goodbye kiss and she is out the door.

"ALEX four beers, four bombs."

I try and prevent rolling my eyes…damn college boys.

* * *

PIPERS POV

"Beer me Nicky," I say plopping down at the bar.

"Ut-oh trouble in paradise?"

"No, she just kicked me out of her bar because I am 'too distracting' while she is working."

Nicky couldn't help but laugh placing a beer in front of me. Working in a bar and dating a bar owner certainly increased my alcohol consuming but I usually don't go to the beer.

"What is she doing working anyway…I thought that was a perk of owning the place?"

"John called out…Daya went into labor."

"Oh damn I guess that is a good reason to call out."

"I know right…I hope everything goes ok she is a little early."

"I am sure they will be ok. You good for a few I have to get drinks for that table."

"Yeah, go I am good here."

Red's was not as packed as AVDV, but they were full staffed and could handle any drink order with relative ease. I watched my co-workers float around the restaurant stopping by various tables making sure their customers had everything and tended to the walk ups at the bar.

"This seat taken?"

I look over and see a guy pointing to the chair next to me.

"It's all yours," I say scooting over a little giving him more room.

"Thanks."

I hear him order a beer, but otherwise don't pay him much attention.

"This is a pretty cool place," he said looking around.

"Yeah, I enjoy it."

"You come here often," he asked?

"Well, I am usually working here but I am off tonight so I would say yes I come here a lot."

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fair enough. I am Joe by the way," he said sticking his hand out.

"I'm Piper and I have a girlfriend," I say wanting to make that immediately clear.

"Me too…I mean I have a boyfriend," he said quickly correcting himself. "I am actually meeting him here but he is running late."

"Oh," I said a little embarrassed I thought he was going to try and pick me up.

"Don't worry you are a beautiful woman and if women were my thing I would totally hit on you."

"Well, thanks…I think," I say with a smile.

We make small talk as he waits, checking his phone to see if his boyfriend had texted him. He ordered another drink before taking a call.

"And of course, my boyfriend is waiting for me in another bar," Joe said standing up just as his drink arrived.

"But your drink just got here."

"Here, enjoy," he said tossing some money on the bar. "It was nice meeting you Piper."

"You to, enjoy your night."

Joe made a quick exit and I moved his untouched drink towards me.

"Do I have to warn Alex she has some competition," Nicky asks laughing?

"Not unless I was getting a sex change."

"What?"

"He was gay."

"Really? Man my gaydar must be on the fritz…I thought for certain he was trying to make his move on you."

"Yeah, me too but he was supposed to meet his boyfriend here except he went to the wrong bar."

"So when does Alex arrive? I don't want to have to bust out the stick to beat the guys away with all night."

"Don't worry she will be here in less than an hour."

"All right you be on your best behavior and stop sending out the sex vibes."

I couldn't help but laugh at Nicky. She truly had a one-track mind and it was going all the time. I check my own phone hoping Alex had sent a text but I knew she was busy. I fire off a kissing emoji and shove my phone in my pocket.

"Here you go blondie…remember these are way stronger than beer so try not chugging," Nicky said placing a long island ice tea down.

"Don't worry I plan to sip it slowly…I never should have ordered a beer let alone had two."

Nicky filled another couple drink orders before walking around the bar and taking the seat next to me. I don't know why but I giggle at the sudden appearance of my wild haired friend.

"All right I declare myself a 15-minute break."

"And a well-deserved one at that," I declare doing a single sided cheers.

"Maybe pace yourself…Alex would kill me if I got you hammered," Nicky laughed seeing I was acting a little out of character.

"Where is the fun in that," I said taking a sip of my drink?

"The fun is not getting my butt kicked by stretch," she said sliding my drink away from me.

"We all need a little more fun…let's have a threesome," I say like it is some brilliant epiphany.

I hear Nicky choke a little before going into a coughing fit.

"Ok, really time to cut back on the alcohol…not that getting you and Alex into bed would be an unpleasant experience…but clearly you have lost your damn mind," she said now trying to take my drink away.

"Nooooooo….Nicky this is the most amazingness of amazing drinks evvvvvver," I broadcast rather loudly.

"Well thanks," she said trying to placate me. "Maybe I made it a little too strong it seems to be hitting you full force."

"Nope, nope, nope…it is puuuuuuuuurfect," I draw out liking how that word sounds on my lips.

"Ok, I think it is time to take a little break and maybe get you some water," Nicky said pushing my drink away from me again.

"NO, MINE," I said going to grab it but I can't open my hand fast enough and end up knocking it over.

"I guess that is one way to prevent you from drinking any more," Nicky said reaching over the bar for a rag.

"I will not be demied," I slur.

"Piper look at me," Nicky said seriously.

I whip my head around trying to focus on Nicky but I can feel myself almost slide out of the chair. She grabs my shoulder to keep me from toppling over. I burst out laughing but inside I am freaking out, something isn't right.

"Ok, we need to get you to the back," Nicky said standing up.

"Nooo the parthy is out here."

"Piper I think you have been drugged."

"Don't dooo drugs….dope is mope," I laugh again. "No that not right…crack is whack haha I rhymed."

"Yes, all true now let's get up and get you to the back before you get worse," she said helping me up.

I stand, but gravity is proving to be too much and when the chair is removed I once again almost crumple to the floor. I am pretty sure I couldn't feel my legs.

"Oh no you don't," Nicky said grabbing me with all her force to keep me upright. "Piper something is really wrong here and we need to get you safely in the back."

"I don't have any legs," I burst out crying.

"Trust me you have legs they just aren't working right now. I am going to help you just lean on me."

I hear her words but can't do anything at the moment. My brain wants my legs to walk, I am screaming for my legs to move but nothing is happening. I am begging my body to comply with any of the current commands running through my head but nothing is happening. I feel a forceful movement but have no idea if I fell to the floor or someone picked me up.

"Alwx…Wex," I cry out begging for Alex.

"Shhh I am right with you Piper and I will get Alex here. You are safe. I promise you are safe," Nicky kept repeating.

That is the last thing I remember before everything else went dark.

* * *

ALEX POV

I had never been so scared in all my life. The white walls felt like they were closing in on me as I sat in the waiting room waiting to hear any news about Piper. I had arrived at the hospital in the back of the ambulance with Piper 30 minutes ago but since then it had been radio silence.

" _Nicky, I swear I will be there in 10 minutes tell Piper to relax," I say a little annoyed with the five consecutive phone calls._

" _Alex."_

 _My heart skips a beat hearing the vulnerability and fear in Nicky's voice._

" _Nik what's wrong?"_

" _It's Piper…you need to get here now."_

I don't remember how I got from my bar to Reds but seeing the ambulance outside sent a vial reaction coursing through my body. I should have gotten more information from Nicky before I hung up on her, but I am not sure I would have retained any of it.

" _NICKY…NICKY what happen," I yelled running over to her?_

" _I don't know…I think she was drugged."_

 _Drugged? It's like that word was complex and I couldn't comprehend the meaning. There was no way Piper could have been drugged._

" _H..how," I asked trying to see what was going on in the back office where a stretcher was blocking the door?_

" _I don't know but she only had two beers and part of a long island ice tea. A guy was sitting next to her for like 15 minutes but didn't stay. When I sat down she was acting drunk and it got progressively worse very quickly. I got her safely into the back office and called you. I don't know when but she lost consciousness and it sounded like her breathing was labored…I freaked and called 911. I am sorry Alex I didn't know what else to do."_

 _As much as I wanted to fall apart at this very moment I needed to keep it together not only for my girlfriend but for my best friend who was struggling._

" _Nicky I need you to look at me," I said grabbed her face with both my hands to ensure I have her attention, "you did so good tonight. You saw something was wrong with Piper, you made sure she was safe and got her medical attention…I am so proud of you and thankful you were there."_

" _I shouldn't have let her…"_

" _You couldn't have stopped that," I said seeing Piper being loaded onto the stretcher. "I need you to do me one more favor ok…I need you to make a copy of the security tapes and call the police. I want to know who did this to her."_

" _I promise."_

" _I am going with Piper…I will call you when I know anything."_

And now I sit here waiting and wondering what was going on. The last I saw Piper she was being wheeled into the ER with an oxygen mask on her face, IV's in her arm and heartrate monitors showing her slow but stable pulse. I needed to do something or I was going to kill the next nurse that walked through the doors that didn't have answers for me.

"Ahh the elusive daughter calls," I hear my mom happily through the phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure."

Just hearing her voice almost broke me.

"Mom," I barely get out trying to hold myself together.

"Alex…Alex baby what's wrong," she asked going from happy to panicked in seconds?

"Mom…," I can't get the next words out as the lump in my throat grows.

"You're scaring me baby…are you ok? Are you safe?"

"Yeah," I whisper.

"Ok," I could tell she was relieved. "Ok, just take a couple deep breaths and take your time I am not going anywhere."

I nod even though I know my mom can't see it. I clutch the phone tightly as if it is my lifeline and really right now it probably is. Just knowing my mom is on the other end brings me some sense of ease, like everything will eventually be ok.

"Piper is in the hospital," I finally divulge.

Most people's reactions probably would have been a deluge of questions and worry, but my mom new exactly what I needed.

"Sounds like she is in good hands getting the help she needs. The doctors are going to do everything in their power to make her better. When you are ready baby tell me what happened."

"I wasn't with her," I say a tear streaking down my cheek. "I should have been with her, she should have been with me," I said more to myself knowing she would have been fine if I didn't make her leave the bar.

"I know when you're young you think you are responsible for everything that happens but you aren't," my mom said trying to make me feel better.

"You don't get it mom I sent her over to Red's to wait for me while I finished up at AVDV and some asshole drugged her," I said getting angrier with every word.

"Alex, it is still NOT YOUR FAULT. The only person to blame here is the despicable person who drugged her. She was at a bar she works at surrounded by friends and co-workers…if this could have been stopped it would have."

I knew my mom was right, but at the moment it was a little hard to process and believe that thought. I felt so powerless to do anything useful at the moment.

"Baby was she…"

"NO…god no…no," I repeated again wanting to push all the bad things that could have happened out of my brain.

"OK, ok that's good. She will be ok once that junk leaves her system it is just going to take some time. Do you need me to come down, I can leave right now," my mom offered?

"Thanks mom, but I think I just need to focus on Piper…once I see her I will feel better. Just talking to you has helped."

"PIPER CHAPMAN," A nurse calls out.

"Mom I have to go a nurse is here."

"Ok, call me later baby."

"Love you," I said hanging up and rushing over to the nurse. "Yes, I am here for Piper is she ok, can I see her?"

"She is stable but still unconscious."

"What? Why," I asked slightly panicked?

"We did a tox-screen and she does have Rohypnol in her system. It is going to take a couple hours to work its way out. We are flushing her system with an IV but it is still going to take some time."

I knew it was highly likely she was drugged but to hear the confirmation of it was still a punch to the gut.

"Can I see her?"

"Certainly, follow me."

I follow the shorter nurse back into the ER and am directed to bay 6 in the back.

"A nurse will be around to check on her and if you need anything just press that button," she said indicating an intercom on the wall.

"Thank you."

I lean down and kiss Pipers forehead, my lips lingering longer than usual. A feeling of relief floods through me, there could have been so many different outcomes tonight. I am thankful the only thing that happened was her being exposed to the drug. I pull a chair up next to Piper's bed and sit down taking her hand in mine.

"I'm here kid," I say kissing her hand. "I know it is going to be a little while but I just need you to wake up."

Over the course of the next couple hours a nurse came by a couple time to check on Piper and change her IV bag. I busy myself texting Nicky back and forth reassuring her everything was going to be ok. I learned John had a baby girl, I say congratulations and I will talk to him later. He needs to focus on his family right now. My mom checked in with me as well, she would never stop worrying about me no matter how old I was. It was just after midnight when I feel Piper starting to move. I jump from the chair and move to sit next to her on the bed.

"Piper," I say softly brushing my fingers across her cheek.

She groans and squeezes shut her already closed eyes. She is coming to but still clearly very out of it.

"Piper I am right here, you're ok."

"Sick," she moans.

I am not sure if she feels sick but I don't wait to find out.

"I need a nurse," I say pressing the intercom button.

Moments later a nurse breaks through the curtained off area.

"She is coming out of it and she just said sick," I explained.

"Hi Piper how are you feeling," the nurse asked hoping to get some answers from her patient?

"Gonna puke," Piper said turning on her side.

"Whoa let's get you something for that," the nurse said quickly putting a basin in front of her in case she really did throw up. "I am going to push some anti-nausea meds through her IV that should help."

The nurse disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a tray of syringes.

"What is all that," I question?

"The one is the anti-nausea, the other is basically liquid ibuprofen. One of the side effects of Rohypnol is nausea and vomiting which can last for a couple days. When she is discharged we are going to prescribe an oral anti-nausea medication she should take for the first 24 hours and then as needed."

"Oh, ok," I said hoping I can remember all the things I need to do to best care for Piper.

"Don't worry we will write everything down in the discharge papers."

I jump off the bed when Piper grips the basin by her and starts throwing up. I quickly brush back her hair and pull it into a messy ponytail. I feel helpless again but rub her back softly until it appears the vomiting has stopped and the nausea has past. The nurse takes the used basin and replaces it with a clean one. Piper started crying.

"Hey, hey what's wrong," I ask leaning down to her level.

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt like an asshole, clearly so many things were wrong right now.

"I'm a mess you don't need to deal with this."

"Piper there is nowhere else in the world I'd rather be…except maybe Cambodia."

I feel slightly better as Piper lets out a little chuckle.

"Alex," she said getting serious. "I don't…I don't remember what happened," she said the tears coming back.

"I'm here baby and we are going to get through this together. I am going to take care of you," I said taking her hand in mine never wanting to let it go.


	14. Chapter 14

I am not sure I am overly thrilled with the way this turned out. I tried writing and rewriting the chapter multiple times and I'm not sure I can make it any better. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

ALEX POV

"Hey mom," I whisper as I leave the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind me.

"Hey kid how are you holding up," she asked me concern evident in her voice?

"I'm doing ok," I said running my hand over my face trying to rid myself of this sleepy fog.

"How is Piper?"

"Still kind of out of it, she has been sleeping mostly. I haven't been able to get her to eat anything yet which is a little concerning," I relay thinking about my girlfriend sleeping in the other room.

"Did the doctor say anything about that?"

"Just that this is all pretty normal for the side effects of Rohypnol…nausea, loss of appetite, drowsiness…doesn't mean that will stop me from worrying. I know I am being crazy but I don't even want to leave the apartment, every time she makes a noise I jump to make sure she is ok."

"Oh my sweet child I can't wait until you have a baby," she said laughing.

"Moooooooooom," I groan.

"What? Babies make all sorts of noises and you have no idea why."

"Can I just get through one crisis at a time please before you start asking for grandkids again? I'm too young for that! You're too young to be grandma."

"It just means I will be the super cool grandma."

I can't help but roll my eyes. Ever since her co-worker became a grandma my mom has been not so subtly hinting she wants grandkids.

"Back to reality, Piper and I are going down to the police station tomorrow night to talk to the detective in charge of the case. They have a suspect in custody based on the surveillance tape from the bar and they need to get a statement from her."

"Is she going to be up to that?"

"She said she would be, but I don't know. I guess we will just see how she is tomorrow but if she doesn't start eating she won't have the energy."

"Just make sure she is drinking plenty of fluids."

"I have every flavor of Gatorade made I think," I chuckle at my over zealousness.

"You're doing such a good job of taking care of her baby."

"I'm trying I just hate seeing her like this."

"It is tough seeing someone you love sick and struggling."

I don't know how to respond to my mom. Love. That was something Piper and I never discussed before. I mean I know I love Piper but so far, I have never spoken those words out loud. It is not something I easily do and I certainly don't throw that term around loosely.

"Mom, I…"

"Don't even try and tell me you don't love her kid. I have known you for 27 years and I have never seen you so happy than you are with Piper."

"Mom you haven't met Piper yet."

"So literal this one…fine I have never heard you so happy then when you call me gushing about Piper. And that also brings up a very good point…I haven't met her yet and that needs to happen."

"You know you're welcome in the city anytime," I tease knowing she hates trekking into Manhattan, "and we haven't told each other yet…I don't know mom it is just different with her."

"Well, what are you waiting for? A written invitation? You love her Alex and that is why it is different. Don't be afraid to love."

"I do…love her," I confirm.

"Tell her."

God my mom always just cut straight to the point. She wasn't wrong, I do love Piper. Over the last 48 hours there was no doubt I loved this woman but now I just needed to tell Piper that. We talked for a few more minutes about less heavy topics before she has to run. I hang up the phone and was about to make some tea when I hear some shuffling around in the other room.

"Pipes, you ok," I ask walking back into the bedroom?

"Mmmhmmm," she mumbled sitting up her legs thrown over the side of the bed like she was going to try and stand.

"You want to stand up," I asked?

"MmmmMmmm," she responded shaking her head no.

"Ok, then let's try and lay back down ok," I say walking over to help ease her back to the mattress.

Once her head hits the pillow her eyes flutter shut again.

"Don't feel good," she says her voice muffled by the blankets.

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok," I said looking at the nightstand to see her medicine and a bottle of water there. "Ok, we need to sit you back up to get some medicine in you," I inform her.

She groans less than thrilled by the thought of sitting back up.

"Put the pout away," I said tapping her lower lip. "That isn't going to help this process go any faster."

I hated seeing her sick and uncomfortable, but she was such a cute patient. Normally, Piper was pretty up beat and a glass half full type person but apparently when she got sick she was a Grumposaurus. I help her sit up just long enough to get some medicine in her before she is laying back down.

"Stay," she murmurs.

"I am just going to go get a water bottle and book and I will be right back," I said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

I couldn't have been gone more than a few minutes but when I walked back into the bedroom Piper appeared to be sleeping. I slip into the bed beside her propped up by pillows and leaning against the head board so I could read.

"Read to me," she requested snuggling up to my side resting her head on my stomach.

Even though I am half way through the book I read a million times already I flip to chapter one and get comfortable.

" _I_ _n my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since._

" _Whenever you feel like criticizing any one," he told me, "just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had."_

I start reading the familiar words of The Great Gatsby with a smile on my face. This might be the most read book in my arsenal, but I never shared the words of F. Scott Fitzgerald with anyone else before. I had never read to any of my girlfriends, but in this moment, I had never been more content in my life.

* * *

PIPERS POV

We walked into the police station and I suddenly get a little nervous. I reach for Alex's hand gripping it a little tighter than usual. She leans over, kisses my temple and whispers reassurances in my ear. I know I didn't do anything wrong and I am here as a victim, but still being interviewed by the police was intimidating.

"Hi this is Piper Chapman, she is here to meet with Detective Fox," Alex tells the man sitting at the front desk.

"Is she expecting you?"

"Yes, she said to come down around 5."

"Ok, just have a seat and I will let her know you are here."

"Thanks."

Alex directs us over to the chairs along the wall.

"You are going to do fine. Just answer any questions they have to the best of your ability."

"Thank you for coming…thank you for well everything you have done for me over the past few days," I tell her never wanting her to feel like I am ungrateful.

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me Pipes…"

Alex was interrupted when, who I presumed was Detective Fox, walked into the lobby.

"Piper," she directed towards me.

"Yes, that is me it is nice to meet you," I stand shaking her hand. "This is Alex."

"Thank you both for coming down," she said shaking each of our hands. "If you would like to follow me to the back," she said opening the door locked by a card swipe.

"Alex can come with me right," I asked fearful she might not be allowed back?

"Absolutely, you are not in trouble Piper. I just want to know what you know so we make sure we have all our T's crossed."

I breathe a sigh of relief and walk through the door with Alex and wait for the Detective to direct us where to go. We are led to a small interview room and offered bottles of water.

"Again, thank you for coming in," the detective said once again. "We have the surveillance tape from that night and have reviewed what it showed. Have you seen the tape since that night?"

"No, neither of us have," I answer.

"Ok, that might actually be better so we know what you tell us today is actually your memory and not from the tape. So just tell me wat you remember of that night."

"I met Alex at AVDV around 7:30, but she was working. I didn't have anything to drink there before I headed over to Red's where I work to wait for Alex to get done working. I probably arrived there around 8pm. One of our mutual friends was working the bar, Nicky Nicholas, she got me a beer when I first sat down. I felt fine drinking it I swear," I quickly add hoping I didn't just get Nicky in trouble.

I looked at Alex worried as the detective scribbled notes. She just gave me an encouraging smile to continue on.

"A guy sat down next to me, the bar was pretty full, so I guess I didn't really think anything of it. He introduced himself…John or Joe…I think it was Joe. He ordered a beer but he wasn't staying…I forget where he was going but I think he was meeting someone else. It all starts to get pretty foggy from there. I remember having a second drink but I think it was with Nicky…Joe left," I said almost like it was a question.

"We have the tape so we have a pretty good idea of the order of events. We just wanted to know if he told you anything when you were talking."

"Like I said his name was Joe and the best I can remember it was just small talk."

"The guy we are holding has asked for a lawyer and refuses to speak to us. His real name by the way is Steve Gamble."

"What the fuck!"

The detective and I are both slightly startled by Alex's outburst.

"Does that name mean something to you Alex," the detective asked?

"Can I see his mugshot," she requested?

The detective flipped through the flip before pulling out the photo and slide it across the table to Alex. The picture does nothing to job my memory but Alex's seem to get more agitated.

"That little bitch," she grits out. "That ranging super cunt bitch," Alex is now steaming.

"Alex who is this," I ask worried about her reaction.

"This is Steve Gamble brother to Sylvia Gamble."

I never knew her last name but I can't imagine Alex knowing to many other Sylvia's. I am shocked that she had something to do with this…was this all because an ex-lovers scorn?

"And who is Sylvia Gamble in context to you," the detective asked?

"My ex-girlfriend, the person I was seeing before Piper," Alex explained.

"Ahh ok now we are getting somewhere. Has she made threats to either of you before?"

"Not that I am aware of…I mean she wasn't happy with the breakup but I never thought it would escalate to this."

"We are certainly going to investigate this new information and see if we can't use it to get Mr. Gamble talking. I cannot stress this enough you need to stay away from Sylvia Gamble. Let us do our job and we will let you know if there are any new developments."

After we leave the station we go out to get something to eat. I spend most of the time trying to calm Alex down. She is raging mad that Sylvia had anything to do with this, even though we aren't certain to the full involvement she had. I convinced her that the only people to blame for my getting drugged was Steve Gamble and probably Sylvia… but I knew Alex was still harboring some blame.

By the time we made it back to Alex's apartment I am beyond tired. This was the most activity I had in almost four days and I was feeling it. I could tell Alex wasn't in a talking mood and while I went to bed she grabbed a book and joined me.

It was just after midnight but I had been tossing and turning for the last hour. As much as I had tried to calm Alex before I was uneasy about this whole situation.

"Just how unstable is this Sylvia person," I asked flipping on the bedside lamp and sitting up in bed.

Alex groaned at the soft light now filling the previously dark room.

"More unstable than I thought…but I think what happened is exactly what she was aiming for."

"It was a very clear message…I know what you did bitch and I want you to know that I know."

Alex blindly reaches for her glasses and then glances at the clock.

"Look being with you was my choice," she said struggling to wake herself up, "I wasn't happy."

"And I took advantage of that," I spoke the untold words.

"I'm a grown-up Piper," Alex said laughing.

"Do you think she is going to come after me again," I asked genuinely worried.

Alex tossed her glasses back on the table and snuggled into me.

"I think she needed to get it out of her system…sometimes you just need to rage to move on. She knows she hurt you and by extension hurt me too. I hate what she did, I hate you were put in the cross hairs but I don't think she wanted anything worse to happen. As much as I want to burst through her door and punch her in the face we have to let the cops do their job."

"Do you think she loved you?"

"Yes."

I hesitate for a moment unsure if I should ask this question, but it is falling from my lips before I can think of the repercussions.

"Did you love her?"

Alex grabs my hand and brushes her thumb over my index finger.

"No," she says without hesitation.

Relief floods my body but Alex isn't done yet.

"But I love you," she adds looking me square in the eye.

I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"You do," I ask a smile growing on my lips?

Alex suddenly gets shy and smiles burying her face in the pillow. I pull back the covers slightly so I can lay down beside her. She lets out a nervous chuckle as we get comfortable laying so close we are sharing a pillow. She softly brushes my hair behind my ear. When I look into her eyes all I see is the truth to her words, she loves me.

"I don't say that to everyone…you have to say it back," she smiled.

I was so happy she told me that she loved me I hadn't realized I hadn't returned the sentiment. I run my finger down the line of her jaw and rest it just below her chin. I continue to search her eyes, it is so easy to get lost in them.

"I love you too."

She smiles and leans over to kiss me. Saying those words out loud was so freeing and made me so happy I just wanted to keep saying them over and over again. I kiss Alex back but it wasn't enough, I want her.

I deepen the kiss and slide on top of Alex.

"Are you sure," Alex asks pulling away slightly?

I sit up so I am a straddling her waist.

"I am sure I love you," I smile saying those three words again. "And I am sure I want you," I add pulling my shirt over my head.

Alex sits up so she is practically cradling me.

"I love you," she said.

And those were the last word we spoke all night.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks again to my wonderful readers and everyone that leaves a review. It certainly helps motivate me to write knowing people are enjoying this story. I had fun on this chapter I hope you enjoy it as well...busy week ahead so next update most likely won't be until next weekend!

* * *

ALEX POV

I sigh unintentionally slamming the phone down.

"Hey, watch it."

"Sorry," I mumble.

I am pissed. I am pissed at Nicky for not picking up the damn phone, but more than anything I am pissed at myself. How did I let this happen? I was stupid that's how. Now I have to make a phone call, a call I was dreading more than anything.

"Hello?"

"Hey Piper it's me."

"Alex? What number are you calling me from," she asked clearly confused?

"I'm sorry I don't have my phone," I respond wanting to delay the inevitable.

"It's fine I just almost didn't answer since I didn't know the number," Piper explained.

"Well, I am glad you did."

"What's up," she asked so innocently?

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Ok name it."

"I need you to go to my apartment and in my bedside table I have a black pouch. I need you to confirm there is money in there and bring it to me."

"I can do that but why can't you get it," she asked not understanding my predicament?

"I am just a little detained at the moment."

"Detained? Alex, where are you?"

Well, there was no delaying it any longer.

"121st precinct."

There was silence. I was beginning to wonder if the line went dead or something.

"Piper? You still there?"

"Yeah, I am sorry I don't think I heard you…where are you?"

"Staten Island…121st precinct. I need the $250 for bail."

"Alex are you serious? What the hell happened?"

"Can we talk about this once I am out? How soon do you think you can get here?"

"I am leaving now."

"Thank you."

I sigh in relief knowing this nightmare will be over soon, but then I will have to deal with an irate girlfriend. There is no way that I can sugarcoat this situation enough to put Piper's mind at ease. All she will hear is where I was, what happen and the end result and be worried and pissed. Having too much nervous energy I pace the small cell as I wait for Piper.

"Seriously I am going to puke if you don't sit the fuck down."

I turn to see a black woman laying down on the bench, her arms over her face.

"Yeah, no thanks," I said looking at the grimy bench.

"Well, then at least stay the fuck still or I am going to puke on your feet."

I stop not wanting to make this already awful situation worse.

"Thank you. So, what they pick you up for," she asked?

"Apparently, they frown upon punching a guy in the face," I smirk, "you?"

"Ha life would be much more fun if they didn't. They equally frown upon a crazy ass DUI. Did you know you can get a DUI with a bulldozer?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I always say learn something new every day. That umm stuff on your shirt…blood?"

"Huh…oh no it's barbeque sauce. I apparently felt the need to cover my titties with it."

"That must have been some night."

"I only wish I could remember it. I don't usually go quite this crazy but I lost my job and thought I would find a new one in the bottom of a shot glass."

"Happens to the best of us…where were you working?"

"I was doing the books for a small business but I was losing my mind it was soooo boring so I guess it all worked out…except the damn rent payment due."

"They do suck."

"ALEX VAUSE," a guard called out.

I turn and see Piper through the window, oh yeah she was not happy.

"Listen I have to go deal with a pissed off girlfriend but if I survive find your way down to AVDV Bar and we can talk about maybe getting you a job."

"Really? I mean I'm in a police station."

"Yeah you and me both. I am usually a pretty good judge of character…don't make me question that."

I walk over to the cell door and walk out giving the guard a nod.

"I'm Taystee…Tasha," I hear before I walk into the holding area.

"See ya around barbeque tits."

I make my way into the small holding area and sign a bunch of paperwork before they let me into the lobby where Piper is. The moment I see her face I am pretty sure I am much safer back in the cell.

"Have a prison girlfriend already," she asked?

"Gotta make sure I have protection on the inside," I smirk.

"If you go on the inside again you're going to need protection," Piper warned.

The car ride home is made mostly in silence, an uncomfortable silence at that. We head back to my place and the moment we walk inside I get a drink.

"You going to tell me how you landed in police custody or just pretend this didn't happen?"

"Is the second choice even and option?"

"Nope."

"Guess that settles that then…I punched a guy in the face," I say casually hoping it won't be such a big deal.

"What? Why?"

"He grabbed my ass."

"WHAT! Alex details now."

So much for it not being a big deal.

"I was down at the docks waiting for my shipment to come in…well the shipment was already in but it was processing through. I was just hanging out waiting, I am friends with a bunch of guys down there…but there is always some new asshole that wants to show off. I swear you would think they had never seen a lady before," I try and joke but it clearly wasn't going over well. "Anyway, he smacked my ass and I shoved him telling him to knock it off. A couple moments later he grabbed my ass, like double fisting, so I punched him. It just so happened a new security kid was there…like barely old enough to drink new…and he called the cops. The charges aren't going to stick don't worry."

Piper looked at me like I had seven heads.

"Don't worry? Alex, you were arrested and charged with…"

"Misdemeanor assault."

Piper just huffed and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Misdemeanor assault wonderful…and your hanging out at the docks. That cannot be safe at all."

"Piper they are dock workers not murderers."

"A lot of shady things happen at the docks Alex…there probably are gang members and mobsters everywhere," she huffed.

"Piper this isn't some movie. The docks aren't overrun with mob bosses fighting for ownership. Yes, it is primarily men working down there and they talk and act like cavemen sometimes but nothing I can't handle."

"Oh yeah you handled that great today."

"Extenuating circumstances. I usually know all the security guys but I hit the trifecta of new asshole worker, new security guy and bad timing."

"And what would have happened if that bad timing happened when you were picking up a shipment of god knows what? Huh? It could have been just as feasible that a cop or new security kid could have caught you doing something equally as illegal as punching someone in the face with far worse consequences."

"That would never happen," I said blowing her off.

Clearly the wrong move.

"IT JUST HAPPENED," she yelled. "You just got arrested…I just bailed you out of jail…don't tell me it can't happen again for something worse."

"Look," I said in a calm voice hoping to calm her down some, "the only reason security was alerted was because of all the commotion. Normally when I am there I slip in and out and no one is the wiser. Without all the commotion and the security being alerted there is a negative chance the cop would have ever been there."

"How can you be so casual about this? What you do affects people Alex, it affects me. Maybe continuing to import medicine that could land you in jail isn't the best option."

I knew she was right but in the moment instead of being calm I got defensive. Who the hell was she to tell me what to do?

"This isn't just about you Piper. What I do matters! Sometimes people live or die based on what I do…I am not just making soap here," I yelled back.

Wow when I go all in I really go nuclear. Piper didn't deserve that, but I am pissed and am taking it out on her. This whole day was just one fucked up situation after another, none of which I was handling well at all.

"Glad to know what you think about me and my business," she said clearly hurt.

"Piper I didn't mean that," I sigh taking a step towards her.

"No, don't," she said backing away.

We both clearly needed a break from each other before more is said that we can't come back from. I grab a pen and scribble and address down on a piece of paper.

"You want to know why I do what I do then be there at 6pm," I said sliding the paper across the counter.

"You're leaving," she questions?

"Yeah, we need some space and I still have a job to do."

I give her one last glance before I am out the door. I missed my scheduled pick up yesterday and I need to make a delivery today. I know Piper is beyond mad as hell at me and I'm sure the last place she wants me is the docks but hopefully later she will understand.

* * *

PIPERS POV

I debated whether I was going to show up at the address Alex gave me or not. I loved Alex, but right now I didn't like her very much. I was worried about her and scared that she got arrested…I might not have communicated that very well but I didn't deserve to be attacked. So, I am not saving lives with my business, doesn't mean I don't work hard.

It seemed every hour since Alex left I changed my mind about going. I would convince myself I needed to hear her out and see what this was all about and start getting ready to go. The more I would think however, my mind would go back to her words, I am not making soap said in the most condescending way possible. I wasn't sure I would until I was physically in the cab and on the way.

I am glad I took a cab because I have absolutely no idea where I am. I have never been to this part of the city and it honestly doesn't look like the place I wanted to get lost. I see Alex leaning against the building before I even leave the cab.

"I am glad you came," she started.

"I wasn't sure I was going to," I tell her making her aware of how thin the ice was currently.

"I appreciate this, thank you."

"You're welcome," I respond surprised by her niceties not wanting to be snarky when she was clearly trying. "So where are we," I asked looking around?

"A doctor's office."

"Really," I asked seeing no sign around?

Alex steps to the side to reveal a small window sign signifying this building was in fact a doctor's office.

"Wow they really need to work on their advertising," I joke.

"They take the sign down at night so people don't think it is a doctor's office and try and break in and steal the drugs."

"Oh, wow," I didn't know how to respond to that.

"This is my first and longest client. He was my mom's primary doctor when she was diagnosed and probably unintentionally gave me the idea to hit the black market starting all this."

I remain silent and just listen as Alex tells me a little more of her back story with her mom and everything she went through. It is easy to listen to a story and think you understand, but being in this part of town and seeing the people who need care brings a whole new awareness.

"Let's go," she said turning towards the door. "Oh and no names."

"Huh?"

"Don't say my name, don't say the doctors name and don't use your name."

"Um ok sure."

That was a strange request but I follow her inside. We walk into the building and I see a couple families with multiple kids waiting. Alex walks up to the receptionist who is behind glass before turning and nodding for me to join her. We are escorted into the back and to a small office that was clearly the doctors.

"You brought company."

I jump slightly not expecting the booming voice behind me. I turn to see a towering man, easily 6'3 and built like a linebacker.

"My bodyguard," Alex says simply causing the doctor to chuckle.

"Glad you could make it," he said moving behind his desk.

"When have I ever let you down?"

"Never. Always reliable and dependable this one," the doctor nodded in my direction.

I just smile and watch the interaction between the two.

"How is everything going with the practice," Alex asked?

"Pretty good have been without Epi-pens for a week though. I have one mom who used her last one a week ago because her kid got stung by a bee…little guy hasn't been allowed outside side. Another came in just yesterday because she didn't have one and her little girl somehow got a hold of peanuts…poor thing was damn near blue before I got her a shot."

"Oh my god is she ok," I ask unable to hold back?

"She is now but a few minutes longer as we are having a very different conversation."

I couldn't imagine watching my child suffering and being near powerless to do anything about it. The fear and anxiety I am feeling just thinking about it was through the roof and it must have paled in comparison to actually living through it.

"Well, you make sure they both get a couple of these," Alex said handing over a black bag.

The doctor took a moment to look through the bag before unlocking his desk handing Alex an envelope. Without looking at it she slips it inside her jacket.

"They will be first on the list. Oh and thanks to you little J is going to make a full recovery," the doctor said clearly following up on a previous conversation.

"I am pretty sure it is thanks to you doctor," Alex smiles.

"I do have to get back to work…have a full lobby today. I will see you in a couple week though," the doctor asked handing Alex a piece of paper?

Alex took a moment to review the list.

"A couple weeks is a go," she confirmed.

"Excellent. Keep this one safe," he smiled at me before leaving.

Alex stood up and I fallow.

"Let's get out of here."

Alex had a car waiting to drive us back to her apartment. We remained silent most of the ride, I was lost in thought over what I just witnessed.

"We are here," Alex nudged me seeing as how I wasn't moving.

"Oh right," I said getting out.

"So, are you coming up or you heading home," she asked lingering around the door to her building?

"Am I invited up?"

"Always," she said honestly.

I smile and nod towards the door, Alex seems relieved and we head inside. I curl up on the couch and watch as Alex heads into the kitchen to get something to drink. Even though the meeting at the doctor's office went smoothly, there is clearly still tension between us.

"I was scared," I blurt out.

"Excuse me?"

"Earlier when you called me and needed…needed bail money I was scared," I admit not wanting this strain to continue.

"What made you scared," she asked walking over and joining me on the couch?

I don't answer right away. Instead a take a minute to really think about it. I mean it was easy to identify the feeling of fear, but less so the cause of it.

"You being in jail wasn't enough," I question lightheartedly.

"I'm thinking there might be a little more to it," she prodded.

"Yeah," I nod letting her know she is right. "My whole life I have been made to be someone else…act a certain way, look a certain way…with you I can unapologetically be me. You let me be me, not only that you challenge me to be better. The thought of losing you…even temporarily…scared me. The fact that you could go to jail scares me."

"That's fair and valid," Alex said taking my hand in hers.

Even though we are still trying to resolve our issues I am reassured by her touch.

"I am not used to someone else worrying about me like you do but you are right what I do doesn't just affect me," she said giving my hand a little squeeze. "I know we have talked about my job but I should have done a better job of letting you into that world."

"I am not sure that would have made me any less scared," I chuckle slightly.

"Maybe not but you would understand why it is important to do what I do…and why I am not going to stop," she said looking at me trying to gauge my reaction.

I knew that was coming but it didn't make it any easier to hear.

"I know it is important Alex, and I don't want you to stop."

She just gives me her classic Alex Vause raised eyebrow.

"Ok, yes in a perfect universe your job would be totally legal," I say rolling my eyes. "But seeing those families and hearing the doctor talk about saving kids with your help…really, I don't want you to stop," I say honestly.

"I promise I will take more precautions and do everything I can to limit the risks, but there is always going to be some risk."

"I guess that is all I can ask for. You're not alone here though…I have ever been in a relationship like this either, having this worry."

I see Alex take a deep breath, like whatever she is about to say could pain her.

"Is it…is it too much for you?"

"What? No, god no Alex," I say although I am not sure words are enough right now.

I lean over and give her a kiss.

"You are worth every worry or fear I ever have because it doesn't even leave a blip on the radar compared to the love, passion, fun, excitement and a million other amazing feelings I experience when I am with you."

"Same," she whispers.

"We have been together for a little while now but we are both still learning to navigate this…amazing adventure," I smile.

"Growing stronger by the day," she confirmed.

"You know and I am proud of you…helping so many families in whatever way you can."

"Thank you…and I am sorry. I got defensive earlier and went nuclear when you absolutely didn't deserve any of it," she said truly remorseful.

"It hurt Al," I tell her wanting her to know how I felt.

She nodded.

"Pipes I think it is amazing that your building a business and making it on your own. No, you're not saving lives but you work extremely hard in creating something your passionate about."

"Thanks Al."

"I love you kid," she said pulling me into her lap.

"I love you too," I said kissing her.

We snuggle for just a moment before Alex gently dumps me on the couch next to her with a big smile on her face.

"What," I ask?

"I think we just had our first real fight as a couple."

"And your happy about that," I ask confused?

"No, but we just made up."

"Yes," I said still not following where this is going.

"You know what that means," she said hoping I would catch on.

"No, clearly I don't."

"Make up sex," she said looking like she was about to pounce.

"Better catch me first," I yelled bolting from the couch.

I run around the couch and loop through the kitchen with Alex hot on my heels. I yell and squeal with laughter as she wraps her arms around my waist and hoists me in the air spinning me around.

"Game on," she said carrying me to the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

I think a couple people brought up a Polly/Alex meeting where they actually get along...hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

PIPER'S POV

I couldn't believe. Even as I sat here unpacking boxes I just couldn't believe it. We have just signed a lease for our very own place; PoPi officially has a home. What started as a dream turn into a small online operation and blossomed into a store front business. Our online sales were steadily growing and making product in our kitchens just wasn't cutting it anymore. We knew we needed at least a place where we could make and store our products, but after a couple successful runs in boutique shops I got a better idea. We already needed a space so why not have a little store front? Dream big!

"ALL RIGHT PIPER ELIZABETH CHAPMAN I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS," Polly yelled albeit playfully as she walked into the store carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

"Ohh my full name I must be in trouble," I shot back with a smile, "and yet you're bringing me flowers."

"They are not from me…they are from Allllllllex."

"And you would know this how," I questioned already knowing the answer?

"Because I read the card duuuh," she rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"Thanks for the privacy Pol."

"Maybe if I knew anything about Alex…or I don't know met the woman you have been dating for like six years I wouldn't have to be so nosey."

"We haven't been dating for six years and you know about her."

"Seems like it…I mean you're practically living together, you have been overseas on vacation, she has bought you expensive jewelry and flowers…"

"Overseas was a business trip," I interject.

"Bullshit. I'm your best friend and I have yet to meet this woman and I have had enough. I am putting my foot down," she stomped.

"Oh, you're putting your foot down huh," I said trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I am putting my foot down I want to meet her…no I demand to meet her."

I really couldn't help but laugh at this point over my friend's theatrics, but she had a point. I didn't intentionally not introduce her to Alex but it just never happened. Polly and I were busy working on PoPi, Alex was either traveling for work or dealing with the bar and it was just an innocent case of bad scheduling.

"You are in luck. Alex has invited us to the bar to celebrate us moving into our own place."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to wait until we actually got things up and running but we can go tonight. I mean after all the work we have put in today I think we deserve some drinks."

"Yeah, we do," Polly quickly agreed.

"You can invite Pete if you want."

"Hell no! Tonight, I am single."

"Uh-oh trouble in paradise?"

"No, we just aren't confined by a relationship."

"Whatever that means…I enjoy being confined by one."

"I am sure you do," she smirked.

"Shut up and hand me that box…we still have a lot of work to do before we get to celebrate anything."

"Yes, drill Sargent sir," Polly said saluting me.

"God you're such a weirdo," I said tossing a ball of tape at her.

We both broke into a fit of giggles before we settled back into a routine of opening boxes, unpacking supplies and tossing trash. Now that Polly knew she would be meeting Alex soon she was a highly productive individual. Hopefully we would be able to stick to the target date of next week for our unofficial opening.

* * *

Polly and I agreed to meet at her apartment before heading over to Alex's bar. She already knew enough about Alex, it is not like I was keeping her a secret, she had just never met her. By the time I got to Polly's she was practically pushing me back out the door.

"Oh my god Polly she isn't going anywhere," I grumble trying not to fall as she pushed me down the hall.

"I know but I am so excited. I am finally getting to meet your loooooover," she drew out making a kissy face.

"Have you already been drinking?"

"Nope let's go…charge," she yelled prancing down the hallway.

"Ohh I am so going to regret this," I said shaking my head and following my crazy friend down the hall.

Before entering the bar, I told Polly to calm down and not do anything embarrassing but seeing as how she was practically bouncing in place I knew that warning fell on deaf ears. I opened the door and she gave me a big shit eating grin before entering.

"Hey margarita. The usual," John asked me with a smile?

"Yeah and a…" I paused looking at Polly.

"Rum and coke," Polly finished.

"Going straight for the hard stuff huh…and a Rum and coke. Thanks John," I smile as he sets off to make our drinks.

"Ok, so where is the mysterious Alex," Polly asked looking around?

"Hmm I don't know probably back in the office or…or headed this way," I said nodding behind Polly.

Polly quickly spun around and watched Alex approached.

"Hey beautiful," Alex smiled kissing me before wrapping her arm around my waist pulling me into her side.

"Hey," I smile back, "this is my business partner and best friend Polly," I add introducing the two.

"Hey Holly nice to meet you," Alex said holding out her hand.

"Polly…nice to finally meet you," she says shaking her hand.

"Oh I am sorry…clearly I owe you a shot for messing that up…JOHN THREE," Alex shouts getting his attention holding up three fingers.

It only took a moment for three tiny glasses filled with a clear mystery liquid to be placed on the bar in front of us. Alex picks them up and hands one to Polly and I.

"Cheers to new friends…and getting their names right," Alex laughed clinking her glass against ours and downing the liquid.

Polly and I quickly followed, both of our faces scrunch as we feel the burn.

"All right I hate to drink and run but I have one thing to take care of in the back and then I am yours for the night," Alex informs me. "Get a table and order some food…Nicky will be here in a few," she adds kissing me before excusing herself.

Polly and I grab our drinks and I take residence at our usual group table. A waitress brings us some menus before we are left alone.

"Holy fuck balls," Polly suddenly blurts out.

"What," I asked fearful?

"Alex is fucking hot."

Ok, well I wasn't expecting that and couldn't help but laugh once I process everything.

"Polly you have seen her picture before."

"Yeah, I know but that does not do her justice," Polly said looking around me to see if she could spot my girlfriend.

"Polly," laugh slapping her arm.

"What? She is tall, has the right curves and is gorgeous…add in that sexy voice and yum I just want to eat her up."

"So, you approve," I asked rolling my eyes?

"Hellz yeah…still pissed you hid her away, but she is best friend approved."

"Didn't hide her," I mumble.

"I mean I don't blame you I am surprised you let her out of bed."

"Ok no picturing me having sex," laugh knowing exactly what my friend was thinking.

"Bet your both sex cats."

"You clearly need food in you, the alcohol is a little strong tonight apparently," I said flagging down a waitress.

I order a bunch of appetizers knowing once everyone arrives there will be a revolving door of food and drinks. I explain to Polly exactly who Nicky is and what she should expect…however the way Polly is acting tonight I think I am instore for a double dose of Nicky.

I jump slightly when I feel lips on my neck but quickly smile knowing exactly who they belong to. I turn my head slightly to nuzzle into Alex. She finally kissed my cheek before taking a seat next to me.

"Miss me," she husked linking her hand with mine?

"Always," I said with a goofy smile Alex always brings out in me.

"I'm yours for the rest of the night."

"Everything ok," I ask wanting to make sure whatever she handled wasn't serious?

"Yeah, I am just hiring a new hostess/backend employee and just hand to finalize some paperwork."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you vaguely know her," Alex smirked.

"Who," I asked not thinking of anyone that could fit the bill.

"Barbeque tits," Alex smirked.

"What," Polly and I say at the same time?

"She is apparently very good with numbers but gets bored and wants to work the front end too."

"And her name is Barbeque tits," Polly asked?

"I might have met her in jail."

"You were in jail?"

"Just a misunderstanding...right schnookums," Alex laughed.

"Sure love muffin."

"Oh god you're going to be sickeningly sweet aren't you," Polly laughed.

"If by sickeningly sweet you mean kissing her every chance I get and making sure she is taken care of then yeah," Alex smiled.

"Just make sure you take care of allllllll her needs," Polly smirked giving a wink.

"POLLY," I gasp almost choking on my drink.

"Don't worry 100% satisfaction guaranteed."

"Oh my god the two of you can we please stop talking about my sex life," I ask my cheeks turning red.

"You are talking about sex before I arrive what gives," Nicky walking up to the table.

"No one is talking about sex," I say hoping to put an end to this conversation.

"Actually, I was just making sure your girl Alex here is properly taking care of my girl Piper…I'm Polly the best friend," Polly informed.

"Nicky, the other best friend."

"Now, I want to know more about jail and barbeque tits," Polly declared as another round of drinks arrived.

And so the night of shenanigans began. Alex gave a heavily edited version of how and why she needed up behind bars but went into full on detail about Barbeque Tits AKA Tash AKA Taystee. I had some apprehension over Alex hiring her but she was quick to point out Alex was in jail too. I trusted Alex and not that she needed my approval but trusted her hire of Taystee. I really couldn't have asked for a better night. Polly was fitting right in with everyone and holding her own against Nicky. There were plenty of drinks and stories to go around.

"Craziest thing you ever did," Polly asked posing the question to Nicky after hearing some highly entertaining stories from the wild haired blonde?

"Really…just one?"

"How about that time you broke into that 7-11 just because you wanted a slurpee," Alex suggested?

Nicky shrugged.

"What about giving that guy a lap dance," I tossed out.

"Ha that was a good time but nah. I would say it was probably stealing a cop car."

"You did not," Polly laughed.

"Oh yeah…I thought it would be best to learn how to drive in a cop car. I was in the city…people tend to avoid hitting a cop care I thought it was a genius idea. As it turns out they highly frown upon using a cruiser for Drivers Ed."

"Yeah they also probably highly frown upon hotwiring the car and using it without anyone's permission."

"Live and learn," Nicky blew it off like that was a common occurrence.

And knowing Nicky that was probably a tame story.

"Turnabout is fair play lets go what's the craziest thing you ever did," Nicky asked Polly.

"No fair compared to you I am going to look like a girl scout."

"I do hold the crown but really you shouldn't compare…just toss something out."

Polly sat there for a moment thinking and really, she was right. I knew Polly most of her life and anything she had paled in comparison to Nicky. Polly suddenly stood up and walked over to Nicky grabbing her face and planting a massive kiss on her lips. Alex and I looked at each other totally shocked.

"This one time I was in a bar and kissed a woman I just met," Polly laughed sitting back down.

"Touché," Nicky laughed. "Ok, now I want to know about Chapman…what was a young Piper like?"

"Oh she was a little hell raiser," Polly smirked.

Alex and Nicky couldn't help but laugh.

"No, way. I don't believe it. Perfect Piper here doesn't have a hell raising bone in her body."

"Oh no? Why don't you ask her who the 4-time prank Queen is," Polly said starring me down?

"Ok, I'll bite what is she talking about," Alex asked as all eyes were now on me?

I sighed there was really no way to get out of this one.

"So, at my high school every year there is an unofficial challenge to see which class can pull off a school prank first…I am not talking pulling the fire alarm…I am talking big planned out elaborate spectacle."

I could tell Nicky and Alex were now fully invested in this story I really hope it didn't disappoint.

"And while Polly here is giving me credit the prankster was never officially identified."

"Yeah, yeah out with it Chapman," Nicky begged.

"Well, as I remember it my freshman year someone hid alarms all around school set to go off every two minutes for the entire day, my sophomore year the Head Master's car somehow ended up on the roof, junior year all the doors were chained outside and inside…they spent days trying to find the one door that was just locked from the outside and senior year someone filled the pool with jello…red and yellow school colors," I smirk.

Alex and Nicky were speechless. I tried to keep a straight face, but the shock on my friend's faces was making it very hard.

"But you know like I said the prankster to this day remains a mystery."

"Bullshit Chapman it was you," Nicky proclaims. "I didn't think you had it in ya blondie."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I laughed continuing to deny any involvement.

"How do you know it was her," Alex asked Polly?

"You ever know Piper to not win at something," Polly asked?

Alex thought about it for a minute before shaking her head.

"That's pretty weak evidence Pol," I challenge.

"Yeah and I will be honest I wasn't sure until senior year but that really gave her away."

"How so?"

"Red and yellow marks on her hands…jello stains."

"I told you Polly I was tie dying shirts for the pep rally. What do you think I made enough jello to fill a swimming pool by hand? Without anyone noticing?"

"See this is the crap I have had to deal with for the past five years…denial, denial, denial," Polly said throwing her hands up in utter annoyance.

Nicky and Polly got into a heated conversation about all the clues that lead Polly to suspect me as the high school prankster while Alex just stared at me. I gave her a curious look but she just continued to search for something.

"What," I asked unable to take it anymore?

Alex remained silent for a few more minutes.

"Seriously Al your creeping me out."

"I'll be damned…good for you kid," Alex said quietly before giving me a kiss.

"What do you mean?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Alex no one knows…"

"Yeah, ok but I do."

I wasn't going to sit here and try to convince her otherwise, she could believe what she wanted.

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES," Big Boo yelled walking into the bar?

"Oh hell shit just got real," Nicky yelled hugging boo.

Polly looked back at me half sacred half excited.

"Polly, Boo…Boo, Polly. Play nice Boo this is her first time out with us."

"Why hello there," Boo smile sliding up to Polly.

I almost felt bad for my friend but really this is what she wanted…to meet Alex and a night out.

"So you think she is going to be Boo's bitch by the end of the night," Alex asked with a smile?

I observe Polly who was sandwiched between Nicky and Boo. It only took moments for her to have both Nicky and Boo eating out of her hand and fighting over who could get her the next drink.

"I think they will both be her bitches by the end of the night," I laugh. "Where is Lorna?"

"Oh they are off again at the moment…some guy named Vince is in the picture and it is a whole thing for the love of god don't bring it up. Meanwhile, Nicky has been banging her way through the five stages of grief."

"Polly is dating a guy named Pete but she did proclaim tonight she is single…god only knows what that means," I chuckle.

"Your girl is in for a long but pleasurable night."

"She is on her own because I have other plans," I said standing up bringing Alex with me.

"Oh yeah," she smirks.

"Let's get out of here."

"Don't have to ask me twice."

I tell Polly I am leaving but she barely registers the goodbyes. I can't wait to hear about how this night went but more importantly I can't wait to start my own party with my tall dark and sexy.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the great reviews. Every time I think of wrapping this up your reviews keep me motivated to write a little more. Sorry for the delay on this one I wrote it and then hated it so I started over. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

ALEXS POV

"Oh god yes right there," Piper moaned as my tongue flicks over her most sensitive spot and my fingers plunge deep inside her.

I love making my girlfriend moan, scream and purr as I go down on her. It is a sense of pride when I can find those pleasure zones and get her to lose control. We have been together long enough that I know her body pretty well, but that doesn't stop me for looking for more spots that will set her off. I also love knowing her body well enough that I can drive her to the brink but not send her over until I decide she has had enough.

"Ahhhhhh FUCK," she cries out her fists clenching the bedsheets trying to keep herself grounded.

"That's it baby, I've got you," I whisper kissing her core one more time as my fingers slow their pace.

I give Piper a minute to catch her breath before kissing my way up her body. She takes my hand and slowly licks one finger that was just inside her before her lips close around it sucking it softly.

"Jesus fuck," I moan never having seen her do this before and getting overly turned on by it.

Once she is done with the first finger she repeated the process on the second and third. I can feel the scorching wet heat throbbing between my legs.

"My turn," she asks?

"You never have to ask," I am barely able to force the words out of my mouth, my body almost paralyzed.

Her lips are on mine in a minute before a knock on the door startles us. She looks at me slightly confused.

"Expecting company?"

"No, and fuck whoever it is," I said redirecting her lips back to mine.

It was short lived as the knocking persisted.

"I swear to fuck if that is Nicky I will kill her," I growl.

"She knows you took off tonight."

"Yeah, and it would be just like her to cock block me."

Piper raises an amused eyebrow and I can't help to chuckle.

"You know what I mean," I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Why don't you go answer the door and get rid of whoever it is…Ill wait right here for you rehydrate and try not to continue without you," she teased her hands cupping her tits.

"You better not start without me," I add giving her a fiery kiss and grabbing a short robe on my way out of the room.

God help the person on the other side of this door and if it is Nicky I am going to be seriously re-evaluating our friendship. She knows I took off tonight so I could have a night in with Piper.

"What the hell do you want," I'm already yelling as I open the door.

"Well, hello to you too dear."

"Oh my god," I gasp and slam the door shut.

A few moments later I hear a tap on the door and I open it again.

"Oh for heaven's sake Alex is that anyway to great your mother."

"I'm sorry mom…I just wasn't expecting you," I said glancing down at myself and pulling the robe tighter.

"I can see that…surprise," she announces with a chuckle.

"I'll say," whisper under my breath. "So, what are you doing here," I ask dumbly.

"You mean what am I doing in a city I really dislike coming into? I thought I would take in the sights and roam among the people…I came to see you, you goof."

"Me right," I could barely form a thought right now.

Five minutes ago, I was ready to have my girlfriend pleasure me in ways I could only imagine and then a bucket of ice was tossed on me. I had to focus and switch gears but it was not a smooth nor welcome transition.

"Baby are you coming back to bed."

OH MY GOD! I hear Piper's voice behind me and could tell she wasn't in the bedroom any longer. It wasn't so much that my mom was here, it was the fact I was certain Piper would be ass naked that cause panic to consume my body. Sure, my mom knew about Piper and I had sent her various pictures of us, but having Piper walk in the room in all her glory was NOT the first impress I wanted her to make.

I abandon my mom in the entry way, practically hurdle the couch before tackling Piper back into the bedroom. She stumbled and I practically carried her away from any unwanted eyes.

"Ow Alex what the hell," Piper barks not prepared for the sudden force.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologize, "I'm so sorry baby, but my mom is out there," I say pointing to the closed door.

"What? Oh my god did she see me," Piper asked fear and embarrassment flashing across her face?

"I don't think so," I say knowing that will be of little comfort.

Piper is frantically searching for clothes to put on as am I.

"What am I going to do? I can't go out there," Piper asked near tears.

"Hey…hey come here," I beckon her into my arms hoping to provide her some comfort. "It's ok Pipes…my mom knows we are together.

"But if she saw me…"

"I don't think she did, but if she did we all have the same parts."

"Yeah, but I would prefer her not to see my parts knowing they were about to do your parts."

"Hmm I love when you talk naughty," I smile hoping to bring some levity to the situation.

"Not funny Alex…not even remotely funny."

"Ok, ok I am sorry," I said kissing the side of her head. "I know this is not the best situation but there is not much we can do about it right now. My mom is in the living room and I don't think she is just going to go away."

"I'll just go out the fire escape," Piper concluded after looking for alternative ways to exit the apartment.

"Piper don't be foolish I am not letting you climb out to the fire escape."

"You…aren't going to let me," she said with a raise eyebrow.

"Ok, I'll admit that was a really bad choice of words," I say hoping to appease her in the moment. "I think what I meant to say is that going out the fire escape is dangerous and I don't want to see you hurt. Plus, my mom knows you are here…how am I going to explain you are no longer here?"

"Ugh fine, no fire escape."

"Thank you," I add a kiss knowing she could have been stubborn about this. "Let's just finish getting dressed and go face the music. My mom is pretty cool…she will probably act just like if it were Nicky."

"And THAT is supposed to make me feel better."

"Yeah, bad example. She isn't going to be nearly as bad as Nicky but she might give me some grief about it. Come face the music with me please," I pout.

"Fine but you own me."

"I will be glad to pay," thinking it would involve something horizontal activities.

"With a trip to The Met."

"Hmm deal."

We finish getting ourselves together before heading back into the living room. I see my mom sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine not a care in the world.

"Sorry about that mom," I say bringing her attention to us.

"No worries dear. If I had a beauty like this waiting for me I would leaving me hanging too."

"Mooooom," I groan.

"What? I can apricate beauty when I see it."

"Mom this is Piper…Piper this is my lovable but slightly embarrassing mother Diane."

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Vause."

"Oh please none of this Ms. Vause business…that makes me feel so old, just call me Diane."

"It is nice to meet you Diane," Piper corrected.

My mom pulled Piper into a bone crushing hug.

"It is so nice to finally meet the woman that has my little acting like a love-sick teen."

"Ugh mom come on," I beg her to stop, "I don't need the two of you ganging up on me."

I wasn't really bothered by it but I had to play up the act and it cause Piper to giggle a little. Hopefully that would help her relax and forget about the fact my mom might have seen her naked.

"Is Vince with you?"

"Oh, you mean you don't see him sitting right next to me…must be that invisible cloak I got him for his birthday," she says sarcastically.

"Funny mom."

"He is coming in tomorrow and we will be staying downtown."

"You could…stay here," I offer.

"Well, that sounded convincing," my mom laughed, "and tonight I was going to crash here whether you offered or not…but don't worry I won't be cramping your style for more than a night. Just like you wouldn't want me in here when you're getting it in with your girl, I certainly don't want my daughter around when I am with my guy."

"LALALALALALALALALALALA, I can't hear you," I say sticking my fingers in my ears.

"Oh stop being a prude."

Piper bursts out with a laugh. I look at her like she is crazy.

"What? I just never in a million years thought anyone would call you a prude," she laughed again.

"You have been here less than an hour and my head hurts already…I need a drink. Let's go to the bar."

"Yes, let's go to my name sake," my mom agreed.

"Umm Al I'm not exactly dressed to go to the bar," Piper said looking down at her t-shirt and yoga pants.

That is true, we weren't exactly planning on going out tonight.

"Ok so let me call you a car so you can go home and change and then meet us at the bar."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

PIPERS POV

I run inside and immediately hear Polly in my kitchen.

"You know we have a store for this," I laugh as Polly stirs something that smells like the forest.

"I know but I just got this idea and needed to try it out."

"And your kitchen…

"Smells like fruit I can't mix nature and passion fruits."

"Of course not."

"So what are you doing here? I mean weren't you staying at Alex's tonight."

"Oh I was…until her mom showed up unannounced."

"Ouch."

"And I might have walked into the living room naked."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, we all need alcohol so we are heading to the bar. You should come…I am sure Nicky will be there."

"Yeah, no," Polly said immediately.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You never did tell me what happened that night."

"And you're never getting it out of me without copious amounts of alcohol…which after that night I swore off drinking."

"Ha, I give that another month at best…in which I will be right there to ply you with liquor and get the details over some very mysterious marks left on your body."

"Get out of here you whore," she laughed. "And make sure when you jump into bed tonight it is with the right Vause."

"Bitch," I yell running up the stairs laughing.

I quickly get changed as I have my Uber waiting for me. I am shocked I arrive at the bar before Alex.

"What are you doing here blondie? I thought you and stretch would be knocking boots all night," Nicky yelled across the bar.

"Her mom dropped into town."

"No, shit Diane is here? Where are they," she asked looking around?

"They should be here soon…I had to run home to change. I didn't exactly bring clothes to wear outside."

"I am sure you didn't," she smirked popping two beer bottles and handing me a margarita.

Before I could even ask about the two beers Alex and Diane walk in, made apparent by Nicky damn near jumping over the bar.

"Mama," Nicky yelled engulfing her in a hug.

"Hey baby girl how are you doing," Diane asked kissing her temple.

I was a little surprised by the relationship Nicky and Diane seemed to share. I have honestly never seen Nicky embrace someone like she was Diane. I would have to ask Alex about that later.

"I'm good…busy keeping this place in order as your daughter plays grab ass with blondie," Nicky laughed.

"I believe that seeing as how I walked in on them playing grab ass," Diane laughed as I blushed.

"WHAT," Nicky yelled. "Oh step into my office and tell me more," she laughed ushering her over to the bar.

Alex finally makes her way over pulling me into her arms.

"You look gorgeous," she said kissing me.

"Thanks. Should we be worried about them," I ask nodding over to Diane and Nicky.

"Yes, but it won't do any good. Those two are trouble makers with a capital T."

"I didn't realize they were that close."

"Nicky's mom wasn't exactly present growing up and when I think she seeks mom figures to make up for that. Red has practically raised her but she has taken to my mom as well. I am not going to lie I hit the jackpot with moms, I would be selfish not to share."

"You're amazing you know that," I smile giving her a quick kiss.

"Doesn't hurt to be reminded," she smirked.

I leaned up and gave her another kiss which she quickly deepened.

"Hey not lesbians we are in a respectable joint here," Nicky shouted.

"Remind me why I am friends with you again," Alex laughed joining the duo at the bar.

"Because your life would be boring."

"God forbid that happened."

I am not surprised the rest of the night is filled with fun and laughter. Diane shared some stories of a young Alex which I just drank up. I wanted to know anything and everything about Alex, but held back a lot of questions for a time we weren't getting drunk in a bar. Nicky was always the entertainer and in her drunken state I learned a key piece of information about her night out with Polly and Boo. Ohh I couldn't wait to see my friend again. The only part of the night that made me remotely sad was going to my apartment at the end of the night, but I insisted so Alex could spend some real time with her mom.

* * *

ALEX POV

I woke up the next morning, my head a little groggy from the night before. I reach for my glasses and squinting at the clock.

"Ugh too early," I groan hearing some banging from my kitchen.

I grab a sweatshirt and toss it on to stave off the cool morning air before stumbling out of my room.

"Morning sweet pea," she smiled as she made breakfast.

"How are you so chipper this morning?"

"Because I am older and wiser than my young foolish daughter who didn't properly hydrate before bed."

"Ugh bite me," I grumble as she places to painkillers on the counter along with a glass of water, "thanks."

"No problem grumpy."

"I didn't get laid and I have a hangover you would be grumpy too."

"Ha you're damn right about that. Vince will be here around 2, I figured we can see some sights and have lunch before he gets here."

"Yeah that sounds good. I'm just going to get in the shower while you finish up in here."

Even though I acted annoyed and joked with my mom about crashing my party, I am glad she was in town. I was always trying to get her to visit more and was thrilled we could spend half the day together just us. She wanted to invite Piper and I made the offer, but Piper knowing me so well declined the day trip citing work but promised to meet us for dinner. It was short notice but I was able to get us a table at a roof top bar and grill that had can't miss views.

After lunch, I took my mom back to her hotel where she met up with Vince. I was thankful for the time between dropping her off and dinner because I desperately needed a nap. My hangover was mostly gone but I need the nap would kick it completely and have me fresh for another night on the town…and it was going to be an epic night.

"God woman you make me want to abandon my mother and take you to the nearest hotel room," I said seeing Piper step off the elevator.

"You look hot as hell babe," she said giving me a little kiss.

"Hot as hell and that is all I get?"

"We are in a five-star restaurant I am not going to do you in the lobby."

I couldn't help but laugh at my girlfriend.

"I would settle for a little tongue."

Piper smirked contemplating my request before giving in.

"And here we have Alex and Piper who apparently are fused at the lips."

We break apart both blushing as my mom caught us again in a compromising position.

"What do you have a radar on us…you show up exactly at the absolute worst time," I grumble.

"Well, maybe if you weren't acting like a horny teenager you wouldn't give me so many opportunities to walk in on you."

"Have you seen my girlfriend…she is hot."

"She is right here," Piper spoke up. "Hi I am Piper," she said introducing herself to Vince.

"Right sorry…Piper this is Vince my mom's boyfriend and Vince this is Piper my smoking hot girlfriend," I said taking over the introductions.

"Piper will do just fine," she added shaking Vince's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am certainly lucky to be dining with three very gorgeous women today," he smiled.

"Always the charmer this one," Diane smiled curling into his side.

I have never seen my mom smile the way she does than when she is with Vince. He really was one of the good ones which just made me more excited for the night ahead.

We had dinner as the sunset over New York City. The sky casting shades of orange, pink, blue and purple only added to the awe that was the city skyline. The food was amazing, the wine was perfect and the company could not be matched. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect evening and it was about to get better.

"Anyone save room for dessert," the waiter asked?

"We can at least glace at some menus" I suggest.

"Certainly," he said passing around the dessert menus, "and if I can I would recommend the chocolate lava cake."

"Oh that sounds delightful," my mom smiled, "you want to split it," she asked Vince.

"Yeah, that sounds good…can we get some strawberries with that."

"Absolutely sir. Can I get anything for you ladies?"

"Yes, we will be splitting the dessert shot sampler."

"A fan favorite excellent choice, I will get that order in right away."

The waiter smiled and left the table.

"I would like to make a toast to Alex," Vince said raising his glass, "I never had any kids but if I did I would want a daughter just like you. You show fierce loyalty to your mother and have a bond with her that I have never seen before. I was nervous you would have thought I was trying to take her away from you, but after the initial feeling out period you embraced me. I know that your approval went along way to your mom and I having a successful relationship so thank you…and now I have a reason to drag this one into the city," he smiled at my mom.

"Thank you Vince…I like to think I am a good judge of character and you sir have exceeded anything I could have hoped for, for my mom."

"And to my beautiful girlfriend and partner in crime...you taught me what love truly is, you taught me how to live life and enjoy every moment. We missed a lot of years together that we can never get back but I don't want to miss anymore…Diane Vause will you marry me," Vince asked pushing back from his chair and dropping to one knee.

Piper and my mom both gasped as I just sit back and smile.

"Oh my god Vince," she whispered staring at the beautiful ring she was presented.

"Is that a yes," he asked fighting off a smile.

"Yes…yes, yes, yes," my mom excitedly responded.

Vince slipped the ring on her finger before standing to share their first kiss as an engaged couple. I stood to give both my mom and Vince a hug.

"Congratulations mom," I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Thank you baby…did you know about this," she asked her own tears trickling down her cheeks.

"He might have asked my permission," I smile.

"You little sneaks."

"All worth it in the end."

We all settle back into our seats as the desserts arrive.

"Can we please get a bottle of Dom," I ask the waiter, "we have an engagement to celebrate," I smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the great replies...thinking of doing Diane's wedding if there is interest in that. Bonus points if anyone figures out the small current events joke I tossed in this chapter! I hope you enjoy...let me know!

* * *

PIPERS POV

"Another," I said slamming the shot glass back down on the bar.

John paused for a moment, glanced at Alex to get permission, then filled the glass back up.

"Last one Piper," Alex warned.

"You think three shots of whiskey will be enough to get through dinner with my parents? You are sadly mistaken. I should just take the bottle and start chugging," I grumble.

"Piper it is just dinner."

"Ha famous last words," I huff finishing off the last of my drink, "this isn't just dinner you're meeting my parents for the first time."

"Seeing as how I am head over heels in love with their daughter this day was bound to happen," she smiled leaning down to place a few kisses along my neck.

I couldn't help but relax for half a second. Alex always had a way to make me feel better even in the worst of situations…and we were about to face the worst of situations. I had to refocus and stress how dire this evening was going to be.

"They aren't like your mom Alex," I warn.

"You don't need to inform me of that kid, I know Diane is vastly different than Bill and Carol."

"I am not just talking social status…Diane is so laid back and understanding. She is willing to listen and engage with an honest willingness to recognize another person's opinion. My parents it is there way or the highway period."

"I know Piper."

I was getting annoyed at Alex's nonchalance over meeting my parents for the first time.

"They hate everyone I date and they have NEVER met a GIRLFRIEND before."

"They know about me though…they know they are meeting your girlfriend tonight," she stated.

"Well, yes…but probably only to insult you and drive you away."

"Come on…I charmed one Chapman," she smirked, "I think you are doubting my charming ways."

"I think you're doubting my judgmental, WASPy and uptight parents."

"I bet you by the end of the night I have Bill and Carol Chapman eating out of the palm of my hand."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I'll take that bet what are the terms."

"Ok, when I win you will sing me a love song at karaoke night at the bar," she proposed.

I was certainly not expecting that. I also know there is no amount of alcohol in the world that would give me enough liquid courage to sing in from of people…but I also know my parents.

"Done and when I win you work in my store and every customer you say Piper was right, I was wrong…or something to that affect I will fine tune it was the day get closer."

"Done, but there won't be a day because I am winning."

"Ha you have a seriously over inflated sense of self."

"Ok, no more drinking for you and I will pick you up at 6."

"Where are you going," I asked a little surprised she was leaving?

"I have a couple errands to run and of course I have to get changed…I am not going to woo your parents in jeans and a T-shirt."

"No, but I would certainly win the bet."

"I will never be defeated," she smirked as she kissed me.

I watched her walk out of the bar and out of sight.

"You think she can do it," I asked John?

"Do what?"

"Win my parents over."

I watch John contemplate my question before he grins.

"Better start practicing that love song."

* * *

ALEX POV

As much as I play it cool with Piper I fully understand the situation I am about to walk into. I have been around people like them my whole life. When I was younger I was made fun of by their kids and when they were called into school took zero accountability because their precious child could do no wrong. They would maintain the appearance of perfection and air of superiority. When I got older and started importing they treated me as a commodity until I proved I was invaluable. That is what they were after, the intangible.

I had taken care of all the preparations that were within my power and now all I could do was let it play out. The only thing left to do was get dressed, pick up Piper and meet her parents at the restaurant. No matter who I was meeting I was never going to change or be embarrassed about who I was, that being said I knew how to tastefully cover up.

"Holy shit."

I smiled at Piper's reaction to seeing me.

"You like," I laughed twirling around?

"I would like to take you up against the wall right now," she purred.

"Down girl…dinner first than dessert."

I was wearing a short black dress with long laced sleeves. I know Piper had never seen this little number before and served the dual purpose of wildly turning her own and taming down my body art. I am proud of every pieced displayed on my body but there is a time and place for everything.

"You sure I can't convince you to blow off this night and stay here," she asked pressing her lips to mine?

"Hmmm," I moan loving the feel of her against me, "if this wasn't the first time meeting them I would say yes but I only get one first impression babe."

"Ugh fine if you insist we should be on our way."

"And maybe not act like you're on your way to have your last meal," I add hoping she wouldn't contribute to the tension of the evening.

"It feels like that."

"Please, try and have a good time…no matter what happens at the end of the night you are coming home with me."

I love the smile that produces and after a soft kiss we are on our way.

We arrive at the midtown restaurant a short while later and escort Piper inside.

"Do you see your parents anywhere," I asked looking around.

"Not yet."

"Well, we are a little early."

I could feel the tension radiating off my girlfriend and knew I needed to do something.

"Hey," I said taking her hands in mine, "I love you. Whatever happens tonight I will still love you."

"I love you too, I just don't want my mom to judge you."

"Let her…I will prove to her who I really am and if that's not enough for her so be it. There is one person and only one person whose opinion I care about and that is you."

"I love you," she said again but I loved hearing it.

I hugged her to me and for a moment we remained in our little embrace. I felt no greater sense of peace than when I had Piper in my arms. We were brought back to reality when someone behind me cleared their throat.

"Dad," Piper said with a smile. "Mom I am so glad you could come into the city."

"It's a long overdue trip," Bill said hugging his daughter. "I hear you are taking New York by storm."

"Maybe not by storm but I am holding my own," Piper downplayed.

"Don't let her get away with that Piper is building herself a solid business that is growing day by day," I add in.

"Oh mom, dad this is my girlfriend Alex. Alex these are my parents Bill and Carol Chapman," Piper said making the official introductions.

I am secretly thrilled Piper added in that I was her girlfriend even though that fact was already known.

"Bill, Carol it is a pleasure to meet you and I am glad you could make it into the city," I said shaking both of their hands.

"It is nice to meet you Alex," Carol stated.

It certainly wasn't a warm and fuzzy greeting but I knew this woman was trying to figure me out.

"We have heard a lot about you Alex and I am glad we could all get together," Bill smiled a little more welcoming in his greeting.

"I hope it was all good things," I smile, "Should we head back I know our table is ready and I am sure we would all have a better time getting to know each other over a glass of wine than standing in a lobby" I suggest.

"Excellent idea," Bill agreed.

I hold out my hand for Piper and she happily accepts as we head over to the hostess. We are escorted back to our table and I help Piper into her chair.

"Good evening everyone my name is Matt and I will be tending to you this evening. I will be by with water for everyone in a moment but can I offer anyone the wine list."

"Good evening Matt if it is ok with everyone I have a bottle of white from my own collection I would like to start with."

"Certainly, what bottle is it?"

"The 2008 Didier Dagueneau Silex."

"I will be right back with your wine."

Matt departed and I could feel all eyes I on.

"You collect wine," Carol questioned?

"It wasn't something I actively started out doing, but I found myself being gifted a lot of wine. I enjoy a good glass of red or white but didn't appreciate the beauty in wine until a couple years ago. A lot of my clients have extensive collections and I am friends with a few wine makers so I started researching and learning about all sorts of wines, the different grapes and processes, different regions the wines comes from…it is all a very fascinating industry."

Before any more questions could be asked a waiter came by to fill up our water glasses and Matt returned with the wine. He expertly poured each of us a glass before settling the bottle into a silver container by our table. Bill ordered some appetizers for everyone and Matt left to go place those order.

"I would like to make a toast to the Chapman family," I said raising my glass. "Bill and Carol thank you again for coming into the city to have dinner with us. The way my mom describes it, venturing into the city is like traveling to another planet…and to Piper, my beautiful girlfriend, thank you for coming into my life and making everything better."

"I will drink to that," Piper smile giving me a kiss before taking a sip of her wine, "hmm Alex this is delicious where is it from."

"I received this the last time I was in France."

"What brought you to France? I haven't been there in ages," Bill asked equally enjoying the wine.

"One of my clients was Mr. Dagueneau who you might have guessed owned the vineyard that made this wonderful wine you are enjoying. He had a son who I became friends with over the course of my dealings with his father. Unfortunately, Mr. Dagueneau was killed in a plane crash in 2008 but his son took over the family business. This bottle is the first solo wine Ben produced."

Bill seemed fascinated by my story but Carol was hard to read.

"You keep mentioning clients…what is it you do exactly," she asked?

"I'm an importer," I state simply forcing her to continue to ask questions if she wants more information.

"An importer? Of what?"

"Oh whatever my clients need me to move."

"That sounds like you're a drug lord or something."

"MOM," Piper chided.

"It's ok Piper," I say calmly. "I keep everything pretty legal. I would say most of my clients have me import and actually export as well their high valued items cars, art, wine, furniture…you name it I can move it. Going through a shipping company can takes weeks if not months from the time the product is moved to the time it is released here, I can get that done in less than a week if need be. Plus, when I am involved nothing goes missing or gets damaged," I explained keeping out any shady parts of the business.

I watch as Carol just eyed me up processing what I was telling her, almost trying to see inside my soul to figure out if I was lying or not.

"That sounds like very interesting work," Bill added hoping to cut the tension.

"It is, but I enjoy it. I have dealt with a very interesting cast of characters and have moved some interesting items, but it also allows me to travel and see the world. I brought Piper with me to Copenhagen a few months ago and hopefully she will join me again."

"If it is tropical and warm and it's during the cold New York winters count me in," she smiled.

"I will keep that in mind," I wink back at her causing a beautiful blush to spread across her cheeks.

"Oh, Piper I hope you appreciate more than just beaches and mixed drinks."

"Relax dad…I do. I learned all about Copenhagen's canal system constructed under King Christian V and dug by Swedish prisoners of war. The canal is lined this 17th and 18th century townhouses some of which are still residential while other have been turned into bars, cafes and restaurants."

Bill and Carol looked a little shocked, I couldn't help but sit there with a feeling a pride. Piper was extremely smart but often times her blonde hair causes people to stereotype her, even at times her own parents.

"Any other planned trips Alex?"

"It is not certain yet but there is a chance I might go to Japan later this year."

"Oh, you will have to tell me all about that trip. I have never been there but I hear Tokyo is an amazing city," Bill said getting excited.

"So besides importing what else do you do," Carol asked putting an abrupt end to Bill and mine conversation?

I was an international importer what else did this woman want from me?

"I own a bar which keeps my day to day life pretty busy."

"You own a bar? Like some grungy little place with sticky floors from god knows what on it," Carol said cringing at the thought.

"Actually, mom AVDV is a great place…not a sticky tile in the whole joint. Alex has done an amazing job making it a very welcoming bar to everyone. She has come up with some great business ideas that have turned her bar into one of the place to be especially on Thursdays which are always themed."

"Very impressive Alex," Bill acknowledged.

"Thank you. I could never see myself at a desk job…although now that I think about it I am at a desk a lot, there is a lot more paper work to running your own business than they tell you," I laugh.

"That's the truth," Bill said pipping his glass to me.

I knew I had at least one Chapman eating out of my hands, now I had to crack the other nut. Matt returned with the appetizers and took our dinner orders. We made casual conversation I observed as Piper gushed about me and the things we have done together. I certainly wasn't going to stop her from speaking highly of me.

Before dinner arrived, I had Matt change out our bottle of wine to a more robust Cabernet Sauvignon, 2007 Sassicaia, that would pair well with our dinner. Try as she might to hide it, I did see Carol raise her eyebrow slightly impressed by the change in wine. I was starting to get the picture that alcohol was the way to her heart.

"So, Alex, I am dying to know what is the weirdest thing you had to import," Bill asked after our main course arrived?

I couldn't help but chuckle as that is a question I get asked frequently. I thought for a moment and decided by bypass the sneaking into a hostile country to get an organ story and go with something a little tamer.

"I would say an elephant."

"An elephant," Bill asked almost choking on a piece of steak.

"Yes, and for so many reason I will never work with live animals bigger than a tiger ever again."

"Why did you have to move an elephant?"

"The Prince of Nambia was invited to the US and he apparently doesn't go anywhere without his pet elephant."

"A pet elephant, go figure. My parents wouldn't even let me have a hamster," Piper joked.

"Well, after someone decided to give her goldfish a bubble bath we feared what might happen to a hamster," Bill shock back with a smile.

Throughout the rest of dinner, I learned about Piper growing up and I talked a little about my background. I expressed my excitement over my mom's upcoming wedding. Even though it was the first marriage for both of them, they wanted a small and simple ceremony. To my surprise Carol insisted on sending a present. I wasn't sure if she was offering because it was the polite thing to do or she was actually starting to warm to me.

"Did anyone save room for dessert," Matt asked after the last dinner dish was cleared.

Everyone seemed to look at each other not wanting to be the first to speak up.

"I could do with something sweet," I said and everyone smiled. "I will have the Apple Crisp."

"Hmm that sounds good but I am pretty full…can we share," Piper asked with her bambi eyes?

"You know eventually the Bambi eyes are going to stop working…I would save them up for something more important than Apple Crisp," I laugh kissing her cheek.

"Nothing is more important than warm Apple Crisp and vanilla ice cream," she smiled.

"So, make that one Apple Crips with two spoons," I tell Matt.

"Excellent choice. Anyone else?"

"I will have the crème brulee," Carol added.

"And I will have the largest piece of coconut cream pie you have" Bill smiled.

"If everyone is up for it I know a drink that will go perfect with our desserts," I suggest.

"You haven't steered us wrong tonight so I am certain up for a night cap," Carol smiled.

Bill and Piper nodded in agreement.

"Matt a round of Remy Martin Cognac please."

"Coming right up."

Our desserts arrived a short while later followed by our round of drinks. After taking a bite of her dessert and sip of cognac, I am pretty certain I heard Carol moan. Piper might have said she was full but she certainly was enjoying the Apple Crisp.

"I win," I whisper.

* * *

PIPERS POV

I was confused for a moment but looked up to see my mom smiling and laughing at something my dad said. I look back at Alex who just winked and look a spoon for a dessert. I hated that I was going to have to sing in public but seeing my mom having a good time and enjoying the company of my girlfriend was so much more than I ever thought it could be.

Alex and my dad had a fight over the bill, but Alex ultimately won out. My dad only conceded when Alex said he could pick up the tab next time when we visit in Connecticut. He smiled and agreed. My dad and Alex both excused themselves to go have the valet bring the cars around.

"So, you like Alex," I asked my mom?

"She seems like a very lovely woman and I look forward to getting to know her better."

My jaw nearly hit the table at my mom's words.

"What," she asked innocently?

"What? Mom you have hated every single boyfriend I have ever introduced you to and you're a fan of my girlfriend. I don't know, I just wasn't expecting that."

"You want to know why I never liked any of your previous boyfriends?"

"Yes, please."

"Because you never loved any of them."

"What?"

"I am sure you liked them, but you didn't love them. I would challenge them and you would remain silent letting me walk all over them. I would question what they were doing with their life and they never once brought you up. I would see my beautiful, intelligent daughter disappear behind a guy she thought she was supposed to be with. For the first time, I saw my daughter shine alongside a person she loves and who clearly loves her back."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mother's mouth, I wanted to cry. As my mom handed me a tissue I realized I was crying, tears trickling down my cheeks.

"I do love her," I whisper.

"I know and that makes me so happy Piper. I understand your fear over my reaction to Alex and I don't blame you. I am not going to lie, it is going to take me a little time to adjust to you being in love with a woman. I spent 30 years thinking one way it's going to take more than a dinner to reverse course…but you have yourself a good one."

"Thank you, mom, it means a lot to me."

"I know I haven't always been the best mom, but I do love you Piper and want what is best for you."

We stood and hugged for a moment before making our way to the lobby. Alex instantly noticed something had happened.

"Are you ok," she asked pulling me into her arms?

"I'm more than ok, I'm in love," I smile kissing her.

I felt so happy I could burst. As we said goodbye to my parents with a tentative timeframe to meet up again I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I pictured this night a million times in my head and even the best-case scenarios hadn't even come close to reality. While my mom still wanted the appearances of perfection, above all else she wanted me to be happy and Alex did that. She didn't just make me happy, she made me a better person, she made me the person my mom knew I could become.

"Should I ask what happened when Bill and I left the table," she asked as we walked into her apartment?

My lips are on hers before the door is fully closed.

"Take me to bed," I demand.

"Don't have to tell me twice," she growls and carries me back to the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't know if this was writers block or what but this chapter was like pulling teeth...I hope it is up to par. Seems like people wanted to see a little heat between the girls so I tried I hope I didn't fail miserably at it. Enjoy!

* * *

ALEX POV

The music was going, the food was circulating and the drinks were flowing. I looked around the bar and smiled as friends and family mingled with each other all to celebrate my mom and Vince's engagement. It took some convincing and some enticements but my mom finally agreed to let me throw her and Vince and engagement party at AVDV.

Piper had been a huge help all week helping me plan and get everything ready for the night. Most of the people that worked at the bar I wanted at the party so I hired outside bartenders and a small catering company to oversee the event. Tonight, was a night for celebrating and having fun…no working allowed.

"Having fun babe," I asked Piper wrapping my arms around her waist?

"I'm having an even better time now that you're here," she smiled giving me a little kiss.

"Sorry, I had to make the rounds. There are some friends of my mom's that I haven't seen since I graduated high school."

"You don't have to apologize…I just missed you."

I lean down and give her a more passionate but still publicly acceptable kiss.

"Better?"

"Much."

"All right enough with the hanky panky," Nicky barged over interrupting any moment that was growing.

"Remind me again why I invited you," I ask sticking my tongue out at her.

"Because I am your sister from another mister…and misses."

I just roll my eyes as Piper laughs.

"Don't encourage her."

"Pretty sure she acts the same with or without encouragement."

"Ain't that the truth."

"It's supposed to be a party what is with all the shade damn," she laughed.

"Someone has to keep you in check."

"Good luck trying," she shot back taking another swig of beer. "Where is ma anyway I have barely seen her tonight."

"She is the guest of honor everyone wants a little piece of her…I have barely seen her."

I notice Piper fidgeting a little and looking at her watch.

"You ok Pipes?"

"Yes, your mom is actually in the office and I have a little surprise for everyone."

"Why is my mom in the office? Is she ok? This is her party."

"You will find out in a minute," she said giving me a kiss. "Follow me please."

I look back at Nicky trying to figure out what was going on but she looked just as clueless as I felt. Piper grabs a mic and takes a step up on the small stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Piper gives everyone a moment to quiet down and soon all eyes were on her.

"First I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight to celebrate the engagement of Vince and Diane. I know if you're here tonight you are very important to them and it warms our heart to see the love and support for this couple," Piper starts off.

I look out at everyone and smile really feeling the joy of the night.

"Most of you already know that I am dating Diane's daughter Alex. Diane called me about a week ago needing help with something. She isn't one for big parties or anything but caved when her only child wanted to through her an engagement party. Well, everyone she would invite to the wedding is here Diane figured why not just get married."

There was a collective gasp at the announcement, myself included. Was she serious right now? My mom was getting married?

"We are all family here no needs to pick sides…so if we could please part ways and form a little aisle here you will be witnessing the union of Diane and Vince in a few minutes."

Everyone started to shuffle around but I was still in shock.

"Come on babe, your mom cannot get married without you to walk her down the aisle."

I feel Piper tug my hand and I follow her back to my office. She knocks on the door and after hearing a little "come in" opens the door.

"Are you ready to get married," Piper asked with a smile?

"Ready as I will ever be."

"Mom…I…umm…

"Surprise," she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah big time! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would be a fun surprise…plus I didn't want you stressing about this. I know you put a lot of work into this engagement party and if I said oh by the way it is going to be my wedding too you would have pulled out all the stops."

"Damn right I would you're my mom."

"And I love you baby, but this is perfect. We already have everyone here to celebrate and really you are the only one I need at my wedding so I figured let's just do it."

"Are you sure? I mean in the bar? I could have at least rented a small banquet room or something."

"I am sure baby…there is no place else I would want to get married than in the business my daughter has built and I am so, so proud of her for."

I can feel the tears prickling my eyes.

"Ok, mom let's get you married."

* * *

PIPERS POV

I couldn't stop smiling as I watched the ceremony unfolding before me. While Diane and Vince were the main focus of everyone in the room my eyes were on my girlfriend. She stood beside her mom smiling from ear to ear as they said their vows. I could see the love and adoration she had for her mom and it melted my heart. Throughout the ceremony her eyes would drift and to mine and give me a wink.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said before Diane and Vince shared their first kiss.

Everyone cheered and whistled as Diane and Vince headed back to the office for a moment together. Alex followed but veered off when she got to me.

"How you doing," I asked knowing it was an emotional moment for Alex?

"Good, I still can't believe I just watched my mom get married. How did you keep this a secret from me?"

"It wasn't easy and I hated doing it but your mom wanted to surprise you."

"I was 100% surprised but really I know this is exactly what she wanted and that is all the matters to me."

"You're such a good daughter and an amazing girlfriend…how did I get so lucky," I ask sincerely.

"I ask myself that same question kid," she said leaning in to kiss me.

"Hey I thought we were supposed to be the love birds of the evening."

Alex and I turn around to see Diane and Vince standing behind us.

"Congratulations Diane," I said giving her a big hug.

"Thank you kiddo…and thank you for helping me pull this off. I am so happy," she said snuggling back into her husband's embrace.

"Happy looks really good on you mom."

"So, you ready to be announced as husband and wife and to share your first dance," I asked?

"We don't have to do all that," Diane said trying to brush it off.

"There has been nothing traditional about this day…you are having this dance and I have the perfect song for you."

Before I could be told no I head back up to the small stage.

"Everyone I would like to introduce to you for the first time as a married couple Vince and Diane," I announce leaving out the last names knowing Diane wasn't changing her name.

The room erupted in cheers and applause as the couple walked further into the room.

"And now it is time for the couple's first dance…but I will give them a little break after a few minutes if you have a loved one here tonight please join them on the dance floor," I add knowing Diane didn't want to be the center of attention.

She mouthed a thank you as she and Vince took their place. I headed over to the sound system and started the song 'When You Say Nothing at All'. Even though she wasn't thrilled about the spotlight, she didn't seem to mind once she was in her husband's arms, the small said it all.

"So, can I have this dance," I hear Alex ask from behind me as her arms wrap around my center?

"Give them more than 15 seconds Al," I chuckle.

"I can't help it I just want to near you," she said kissing my neck.

"You seem pretty near to me right now," I counter swaying slowly in her arms.

"Hmm I can never get close enough."

Alex slide from behind me and tugged me further onto the makeshift dance floor. I saw Diane and Vince smile at us happy we joined them and a few other people joined as well.

"This something you want some day," Alex asked pulling me close again?

"What…a dance in the bar?"

"You know what I mean…do you want to get married someday."

"You asking," I smirk?

"Trust me when I ask, you won't be questioning what I am doing."

"When you ask huh…you sound pretty confident I will say yes."

"I'm still doing my research but I have some promising intel."

"Well, when you come to a conclusion you let me know."

I leave it at that and rest my head on her shoulder as we drift into the music. We had never talked about marriage and I didn't want our first serious conversation about it to be at Diane's wedding. Emotions were running high and we could have easily been caught up in the fanfare of it all…I didn't really think about marriage much before, but forever with Alex didn't sound so bad.

* * *

A few people were on the dance floor enjoying themselves while most people mingled and continued to enjoy the great food and drinks. Diane was at the bar waiting for a beer when Nicky walked up.

"Congrats ma," she said hugging her.

"Thanks honey. I am glad you could be here."

"Are you kidding me I wouldn't miss a party and certainly not one where you were the guest of honor…and as it turns out one that is your wedding."

"Yeah I figured everyone was already here mine as well just do it, no need to wait…especially at my age."  
"Oh please you're not even 50 yet don't give me that at my age business."

"I am certainly not like those young love birds," Diane said nodding towards the dance floor.

Even though there was an upbeat song playing Nicky and Diane watched as Alex and Piper swayed to the beat in their own heads.

"Yeah, they are their own special type of sickly sweet young love," Nicky laughed, "hope you're ready for another daughter."

"Who are you kidding she has been my daughter for months now…I'm just waiting for Alex to make it official."

"I don't know I think it might be Piper to put a ring on it," Nicky challenged.

"You think," Diane asked observing the two on the dance floor?

"Oh yeah, Piper is pretty mild mannered but when it comes to Alex she is a spit fire…if she wants to get married before Alex hints at it Piper will step up."

"At least I don't have to worry about waiting on Alex to get her head out of her butt…she keeps telling me they just want to be young and in love."

"Gross."

"Totally," Diane laughed. "I understand and I am not going to pressure them but I hope it is soon. Those two are so perfect for each other. I love my daughter and I thought she was happy before…but then Piper came along. Alex has become so much more…just everything since she has been around."

"I can't argue there."

* * *

It was just after midnight before the last of the guests departed for the night leaving Diane, Vince, Nicky, Piper and John.

"We are going to head back to the hotel, but are we on for brunch tomorrow," my mom asked?

"Yeah, you and Vince get out of here and enjoy the rest of your night," I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Oh please the rest of our night well involved our bed and pillows."

"Sounds kinky."

"Oh for peats sake Alex."

"See I am not the only one with their head in the gutter all the time," Nicky laughed. "Go get yourself some ma."

"See what I put up with," she said turning to Vince?

"We better go follow orders," he laughed kissing her cheek.

"I'm out numbered…ok seriously we are going before you all get any more ideas. We will see you tomorrow."

Diane made her rounds giving everyone a hug before they left the bar.

"Ugh this place is a mess," I sigh.

"We will all help you clean up," Piper said through a big yawn.

"Right your exhausted…John can you take her back to my place please. Nicky and I will get the big stuff done and call it a night."

"Are you sure…"

"Yes, Piper is dead on her feet and your little girl is probably up for a midnight feeding…get out of here we won't be far behind. I will see you at home babe," I said giving Piper a kiss knowing she would probably be sleeping by the time I got home.

Nicky and I manage to get the glasses in the washer and toss any remaining plates and napkins. We quickly wipe down the bar but leave the floor for tomorrow.

"Thanks for staying and helping Nik."

"No problem…let's get the hell out of here though."

"Music to my ears."

I drop Nicky off at her apartment before heading back to mine. I walk inside and the place is quiet which was to be expected. I could see a soft glow coming from the bedroom and knew Piper tried staying awake but probably fell asleep reading a book.

"Holy shit."

"Welcome home baby."

I stood frozen in the door, all ability to function ceased. The glow I saw was from candles lit around the room providing just enough light to show the detail on the black lacy teddy my girlfriend was wearing.

"You and Nicky get the bar cleaned up," she asked?

I know she asked me a question but I was unable to process anything other than how fucking hot my girlfriend was. Suddenly I went from frozen to red hot tearing off my jacket, kicking off my shoes and mounting my girlfriend attacking her with kisses.

There was no shortage of available skin and whatever my lips weren't covering my hands were. As I kissed my way up from her chest to her lips my hands found her perky mounds. I really wanted to rip what little clothing was covering her but tried to contain myself.

"Off," I begging tugging a little.

"Ut-uh," she pushed my hands away.

Distracted by confusion she suddenly flipped us and quickly took her place straddling me.

"You have been so busy taking care of everyone tonight, it is time I take care of you" she whispered next to my ear before nibbling my neck.

"God Pipes," I moan as her hands run up my body.

I don't even have my dress off yet and already she has my body on fire. I usually set the pace of the evening, but I secretly love when Piper gets dominate.

"Sit up," she said pulling me up.

"Pleeeeeeaaaase can I take this off you?"

"Only if you're a good girl."

"Haven't I been very good?"

"Yes, but you have also been very bad."

"Punish me," I huff.

She pulled the zipper down on the back of my dress pulling the dress down with it and then pushes me back on the bed. I go to reach for her ass and she grabs my hands and pushes them above my head.

"No touching."

I whine, but then something unexpected happens. She didn't just push me away, she wraps a silk tie around my wrists and restrains me to the headboard. I look at her a little shocked.

"Ok?"

"Uh-huh," I mumble.

Holy fuck my girlfriend just tied me up.

"Now I can be sure you won't be tempted to touch and I can fully ravish your body."

The dress is fully ripped from my body and I am left on full display for Piper to play with.

"Your fucking hot," she says more to herself than to me.

"Please god take that off," I beg again but with no compliance.

She forces her lips on mine as her hand finds my left breast. I want to rap my arms around her and pull her closer but when I try I remember I am restrained.

"Uuugghhh."

I can hear her chuckle as her hand switches and pays close attention to my other breast. I didn't realize how much I craved to touch her until I was unable to do so. Squirming below her I try and gain from friction arching into her.

"Someone is impatient today," she said pulling back from the kiss.

"I have never wanted someone so badly in my life and I can't do a fucking thing about it."

"Just lay back and enjoy."

Piper leans over for something and I can't tell what it is initially.

"I never got my dessert," she said holding a can of whipped cream, "and I am craving something sweet."

I gasp as the cold cream is sprayed on my body forming an S starting above my right breast, wrapping around my belly button and trailing off towards my super-heated core.

"Hmm looks delicious," Piper said licking her lips.

First, she started with a lick and when she got to the swell of my breast sucked hard, I know she left a mark. I arched into her touch wanting more but left at her mercy.

"What do you want," she asked inching lower?

"You."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me, hard."

She gave a passing kiss to each rock-hard nipple before takin the slow journey south following the spray of cream. I nearly burst when she placed one kiss between my legs.

"Jesus fuck Piper I need more," I beg.

"Someone seems to be begging a lot tonight," she said pretty proud of herself.

"That's about all I can do," I shot back looking up at my restrained hands.

She was taking far too much pleasure from tying me up, I couldn't wait to turn the tables. Without warning, not that I needed anymore warm up, Piper plunged two fingers inside me. She made slow, methodical thrusts curling her fingers to hit the deepest pleasure zone I have. What made it all the more intense was that Piper was staring into my eyes, watching every reaction, every emotion.

"No," I cried out when she removed her fingers.

"Shhhh."

She gave me another passionate kiss before leaving a trail down my body.

"Yes," I cry out this time in pleasure and her tongue licks through my folds.

God, she has such a talented tongue. This part I can truly lay back and enjoy as her mouth covers my clit sucking hard as her tongue plunges inside me. This was all I wanted and if I let myself I would have already been over the edge, but I want to enjoy this.

"Why did you stop," I pant out knowing I was getting close to being unable to stop?

"Thought I would try something new."

"Like what," I ask not needing anything more.

I almost came right then and there as I see Piper pull out a dildo and lick around the tip. A quiet humming filled the otherwise silent room as she turned on the vibrating option.

"JESUS FUCK," I yell my body almost arching entirely off the bed as the object filled deep inside me.

"You like that baby," she purred before sucking on my clit again.

I was gone and there was no stopping it. As Piper thrust inside me in increasingly faster strokes I could barely breath the pleasure consuming my being.

"Pipe," I gasped going over the end.

"Enjoy that," she asked kissing me.

"Oh god more than anything."

Finally, she reaches up and releases my hands. I immediately grab her and kiss her hard.

"I'm all sticky…I think we need a shower."

We both pause for a moment before laughing and running into the bathroom to continue our night.

* * *

Up next Cal comes to the city...I have a couple ideas of what should happen anything you want to see let me know I might work it in!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the delay...I went away for a couple days and I thought I was going to write...turns out I totally disconnected. I bring to you Cal visits NYC Part1. It started getting pretty long and I haven't really even made it past the first day so I figured it better be a 2 parter. I can't believe this story is at 20 chapters and that is all thanks to you the amazing readers and reviewers! Just when I think I am getting out you pull me back in...so continue to enjoy!

* * *

PIPERS POV

I was laying on the couch reading a book as I waited for my brother to arrive. He was going to be staying with me through the weekend, the first time he would be visiting me in New York. He claims he wanted to visit his big sis in the big apple, but I knew he was itching to meet Alex. Speaking of which…

"What are you doing," I asked refusing to put down the book down as I feel her slither up my body?

"Noooothing," I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I continued to ignore her for a few more moment and I felt a tap on my book.

"Can I help you," I ask resting the book on my chest?

"I want a kiss," she requested making herself comfortable on top of me.

"My brother will be here soon."

"I want a kiss," she repeated not to be deterred.

Not wanting to listen to my excuses anymore she took the book and closed in on my lips. What started as a few pecks turned more intense.

"Honey I'm home," Cal announced barging into my apartment, "HOLY SHIT!"

My cheeks turned pink and Alex chuckled as she slowly got off me. Luckily it was just an intense make-out session on the couch, but still not the way I wanted my brother to meet Alex.

"If you weren't my sister that might have been the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life," Cal said grinning.

"And so it beginnings," I mumbled to myself. "It's good to see your pain in the ass," I smile giving him a hug.

I yelp slightly when he picks me up and spins me around.

"Ok, ok you fool put me down," I laughed shoving his shoulder.

"Good to see you too sis…New York looks good on you…or maybe it is tall dark and smoking over there that looks good on you."

"Cal come on…"

"Hey I will take tall, dark and smoking…but most people just call me Alex."

"Hey Alex…so did I come at a bad time," he asked looking between us?

"Nope, I was just reading a book waiting for you."

"Reading huh…is that what they are calling it now? Because I was never a big reader but I'm ready to camp out in the library if that is the end result."

"Try reading something more than comic books and maybe you will find someone to read to you instead of a solo act."

"Ouch buuurn," he faked pain to his heart.

"You read comic books," Alex asked interrupting us, "who is your favorite superhero?"

"Batman no doubt…he gets all the chicks."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Same…and for the same reasons imagine that," Alex laughs. "But if I am really honest I dig Wonder Woman because she is fucking hot and the only woman that can handle the real super hero…Superman."

"What no way…superman has nothing on Batman," Cal challenges.

"Please Batman is nothing but a rich kid with too much time on his hands. He doesn't have any real superpower. However, SUPERMAN can fly, has superspeed, x-ray vision, super hearing…not to forget invincible and that whole strength thing."

I could tell my brother was ready to defend his favorite superhero to the death and I needed to put a stop to this.

"How did I not know I was dating a closet nerd," I asked smirking at Alex, "somehow your comic collection didn't make it into the library."

"Maybe you can play my wonder woman," she shot back pulling me into her arms.

"TIME OUT," Cal yelled. "No sexy talk about super heroes. I can't have the visual of my sister every time I see wonder woman."

"I very much so want to see that," Alex kissed me quickly before releasing me. "But for now, how about we head down to my bar?"

"You own a bar," Cal asked stunned?

"I do in fact own a bar."

"Sweet."

"Cal your 20," I remind him.

"Am not."

"Last time I check yes you are."

"Well, I have a little piece of paper that say I am 22," he said pulling out his fake ID.

"Where the hell did you get that," I ask grabbing the card from his hand?

"I know a guy."

"You know a guy?"

"Yeah, I know a guy," he said grabbing the card back.

"No, under no circumstances are you drinking in Alex's bar."

"Piper," he whined.

"No, she could get in a lot of trouble if anyone knew you were underage and I am not putting her in that position and neither are you. If you want to drink we will buy some beer and bring it back here."

"She is kind of right bud sorry about that," Alex backed me up.

Before Cal could retort my phone started blowing up.

"Hey Polly…What? No, I can't…Polly my brother just got here…ok, ok calm down…yes ok I get it…I will be there in a few."

I sigh and hang up my phone.

"Soap crisis," Alex smirked?

"More like Polly crisis, but it shouldn't take long. Give me thirty minutes and we can head to the bar."

"Why don't you go handle Polly, we all know it will take longer than thirty minutes, I will take Cal out show him around the city a little."

I start to pout, I wanted to show my brother around the city.

"But I…

"I won't show him any of the cool places…I will take him to the comic shop and show him where they shot some of the movies…I wouldn't dare take away from his sister showing him the city."

I can't help but smile, she knows me well.

"Ok, I guess that is a good plan. I will call you when I get her…contained…and we can meet up."

Alex couldn't help but laugh as I described Polly. We all know she can be a little dramatic at times and someone needs to bring her back to earth.

"Sounds like a plan babe," she said giving me a kiss.

"You behave yourself," I instruct my brother.

"Shouts honor," he said holding up three fingers.

"That's not the scouts sign."

"Read between the lines," he smirked.

"Oh I think I am going to loooove having brother dearest in town," Alex said laughing.

"I think I remember why I didn't invite him until now," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

I gather my things and give Alex another kiss before heading out.

"So, you want to go get a drink," Alex asked?

"I thought I couldn't drink in your bar."

"I never said we are going to my bar."

"HELL YEAH…let's go!"

* * *

I get to Polly's and hear her banging around in the kitchen. I can only imagine what I am about to walk into…a kitchen tornado with test samples of various scents littering the counter. She probably has so many different scents circulating she can no longer tell them apart or figure out what is working.

"Ok Polly I am here but can we make it quick because Alex and Cal…

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

"WHAT?"

Out of everything that could have tumbled out of her mouth that was probably the last thing I expected.

"I mean I think I am…I haven't taken the test yet," she said pacing the kitchen, "but I am like two weeks late and I have been a super psycho this week."

"Well, that's not out of the norm," I joke.

Polly bursts into tears.

"Ok, ok now is not the time for jokes…I get it," I said pulling my friend into a hug. "It's ok sweetie we are going to get through this and get some answer. First things firsts we need to get you a test."

Polly just nodded toward the counter. I look over and sure enough there are five boxes sitting there untouched.

"Ok, so we have the tests now you just need to take one."

"What if I am pregnant?"

"We can deal with that after we know for sure. So here, go take this one," I said handing her a box and pushing her towards the bathroom.

I was sure this was going to be soap emergency, oh how I wish it hand been. Pregnant. A baby. I can't even imagine what that would look like. I love my friend dearly but she hasn't really grasped the whole adulting thing yet…just last week she forgot the rent payment and before she put her electric on autopay it was shut off twice…and she was the together one in the relationship. Pete was a big kid more concerned with his next adventure than worrying about diaper.

"Ok, I peed on a stick," Polly said walking back into the kitchen.

"How long do we have to wait."

"Umm…five minutes."

"Ok, five minutes it is."

You could cut the tension with a knife. I know if I didn't say something to distract Polly she was going to have a heart attack on her kitchen floor.

"I know you had a threesome with Nicky and Boo," I say knowing that will certainly distract her.

"WHAT?"

"I mean seriously you thought you were going to keep that from me," I asked laughing at the shock on her face.

"I…no…I mean…

I was almost on the floor laughing at her reaction.

"It's not a big deal Polly…I mean that doesn't in rank in the top ten worst decisions you ever made."

"Heyyyyy," she shot me a playful hurt look.

"Did you think I would have a problem with it? I mean you know who I am dating right."

"No, it's just I have no idea how it happened."

"I'm thinking alcohol…a lot of it, a bed and no clothes."

"Funny…I mean I wasn't planning on hooking up with them."

"I don't think many people plan to hook up with them yet it seems to happen on the regular."

"Uuuggghhhhh I mean it is fun hooking up with girls but I don't know I still prefer guys."

"Yeah, I am pretty much the opposite…but if you had ever experienced Alex you might lose all interest in guys too."

"Willing to share," she smirked.

"Not in this life time."

"I thought we were friends," she laughed.

All laughter died down when the timer went off.

"Moment of truth," I said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Come with me," she requested?

"Absolutely."

We both walked into the small powder room just off the kitchen. We caught each other's gaze in the mirror knowing this little stick could change her and really my life forever.

"Whatever this says Polly I am right here," I reiterate.

She nods and reaches for the test pausing a moment before bursting into tears again.

"Polly?"

"I'm not pregnant," she said with a smile.

"And we are happy with that?"

"We are thrilled with that," she said giving me a big hug.

"Good…maybe you should stick to girls for a little while because this is one worry you will never have," I laugh.

"Bitch," she said playfully shoving my shoulder.

"So can you breathe again," I ask walking back into the kitchen.

"Yes, sooo much easier."

"I told you, you were a raging psycho bitch for no reason," I laugh ducking as she tossed a paper towel roll at my head.

"I love you too. Sorry I took you away from your brothers visit."

"Polly this was important and I wouldn't be anywhere else…Alex can handle my brother for a couple hours."

"If she can handle Carol Chapman she can handle anyone."

My phone started buzzing against the counter. Due to the multiple buzzing I thought it was a phone call but in fact it was multiple text messages.

"Speak of the devil, it's Alex…and apparently they want pizza…badly," I said laughing at all the pizza emoji's.

"I have kept you long enough go get some pizza's and get home before I have big sexy coming after me."

"Hmm you might like that too much," I smirk giving my bestie a hug.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Not for the foreseeable future anyway."

* * *

I call in an order to the pizza place before leaving Polly's. I know I overdid it ordering three different kinds of pizza, plus wings and fry's but I know my brother can eat. There is also the added benefit of next day pizza being great breakfast food or a hangover cure, whichever is needed.

"Special delivery," I yelled walking in the door.

I wasn't sure they were actually here as I got no response. I drop the pizza off in the kitchen before walking to the living room to see Cal sitting looking at a comic and Alex laying on the couch behind him narrating her version of events.

"No way, this is where Wonder Woman throws Superman up against the wall and has her way with him."

"Superman would never let Wonder Woman dominate him."

"You tell me if Wonder Woman burst through that door and threw you up against a wall you wouldn't let her…cause I sure as hell would," Alex said laughing.

"Yeah, good point… so Superman gets dom'ed. Think he likes being tied up?"

"Oh totally…he is a whips and chains guy."

I couldn't help but laugh drawing their attention.

"Hey guys, pizza is here," I inform them.

"Yaaaaas pizza," my brother smiles making a beeline for the nearest pizza box.

Alex remained laying on the couch a fair smile on her face.

"So you're turning Superman and Wonder Woman into a smut story?"

"Who needs to turn it into one…it totally already is. I am just adding color commentary they mistakenly left out…totally missing an untapped market here."

"I think DC comics has their target market under control."

"They are missing out…come be my Wonder Woman," Alex smiled putting the couch space in front of her.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics and walk over to give her a kiss.

"Hmm pizza and my Wonder Woman is all I need."

"Hopefully not in that order."

Alex smiles and pushes her glasses up into her hair. I love her sexy librarian look, but I also love when she takes her glasses off. Since she does need them to see, not many people get to see her without them. When I looked into her gorgeous green eyes I couldn't help but notice they looked a little…

"Oh my god…Alex! Are you…are you stoned," I whisper harshly looking back into the kitchen to see where my brother is?

"Maybe a little," she said trying not to smile.

"Maybe a little?…ALEX!"

"Relax babe, it's not like I shot heroine."

"Wha…AL…are you..I can't…," I was having trouble finding the words.

"Yea, relax Pipes it's just a little weed," Cal said walking back in the room with four pieces of pizza piled on his plate.

"Seriously! I leave you two alone for a couple hours and you get high!"

Both shrug like it was just another outing.

"Your girlfriend rocks," Cal mumbled a piece of pizza now hanging from his mouth.

"It just sort of happened," Alex said clearly in total chill mode not caring a damn bit I'm about to lose my shit.

"It just sort of happened? You mean you just sort of obtained an illegal substance, just sort of rolled a joint, just sort of had a lighter and just sort of smoked weed?"

"Yeah, yeah that pretty much sums up the chain of events," Alex said putting her glasses back on.

"Except I already had the pot," Cal added like that was going to help things.

I just looked at them totally dumbfounded.

"We went to Midtown Comics…holy shit Piper I have never seen a comic books store like it before. Alex bought me some new comics," Cal explained thinking everything was fine.

"So glad she bought you comics and to thank her you got her high."

"I'm a grown-up Piper," Alex butt in.

"When I left here we were all under the agreement you weren't going to drink in Alex's bar so your solution to that was getting high…how did this happen?"

"We then went to Forbidden Palace…I mean come on now how cool is that. Everyone there new Alex and we just chilled. Once the shop closed to the public the owner took out a couple joints…it wasn't even my pot at first," Cal defended them, "the guy that owned the store brought it out first."

"Because that makes everything better," I snark.

"God mom take a pill and a relax," Cal shot back.

I know he didn't mean it to, but it hurt. I took a deep breath trying to implode this whole weekend before it really got started.

"Ok, I am going to my room…you two try not to do anything illegal in my living room," I barked out before turning and heading to my room.

"PIPER," I heard my brother yell but I didn't care I just continued to my room and shut the door.

* * *

ALEX POV

"God mom take a pill and relax," Cal shot back.

Oh shit, that escalated quickly. If there was one way to get to Piper it was to compare her to her mom, something I swore I would never do. I had just met Cal, but I knew he wasn't a mean guy. The look on his face said it all, pure shock and guilt. I know it slipped out in his impaired state, but the damage was done.

"Ok, I am going to my room…you two try not to do anything illegal in my living room."

"PIPER," Cal called out after his sister.

"Hey, just let her go you both need a minute…let's eat and play some video games. I will talk to her a little later.

"I didn't mean it."

"I know bud and so does she…I think she is madder I got you high."

"But you didn't…I mean I practically had to beg you."

"Don't worry go pop in whatever game so I can kick your butt."

"No way I am losing to a girl."

"Oh you better get used to it this weekend bud because I am going to own you."

For the next hour Cal and I stayed in the living room playing various video games. I beat him at the first two racing games he picked, not knowing they were my specialty. He finally put in some war game that was taking me a while to get used to and he was currently in the lead.

"Ha not so confident now huh," Cal laughed as he took control of another compound.

"Just you wait until I figure this out I will be out for world domination."

"Not with Commander Cal in action."

"Well, you work on building you empire I am going to go check on Pipes ok."

"Yeah, hey can you tell her I am sorry."

"I will don't worry about it. When I get back you better have taken over the eastern front."

"I will take the eastern and western fronts."

"Ha we will see."

I laugh as Cal switches over to single player mode and got right back into it. I head back to Pipes room and softly tap on the door. I didn't hear anything so I slowly opened the door to see Piper lying face down on the bed. To anyone else it would appear she was sleeping but I knew she was awake because her breathing was harsh.

"Piper, can I come in," I ask?

"You're already in," she stated.

"Yes, but I can leave."

"Like you would listen to me anyway."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean," I ask walking over to sit next to her on the bed.

She turned over and my heart broke. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, she had been crying.

"Piper what is going on," I ask knowing this was way more than just some pot?

"You and my brother got high."

"Ok, but that's almost no different than getting drunk. What is causing these tears?"

Piper turned on her side practically curling into me.

"I just wanted my brother to come here and see what I am doing and be proud…see I am making it on my own and making a life here. I just wanted to be the cool big sister."

I never expected her to be slightly jealous of my new relationship with her brother, but I knew it stemmed from some insecurities. I just wanted to reassure her she had nothing to worry about.

"Piper he does think that."

"No, he thinks I am mom and you're the cool kid."

"He said something stupid because he wasn't thinking…I don't have first had experience with this, but I hear that's what little brothers do. He doesn't think your like your mom, you want to know what I heard all day?"

"How hot and cool you were?"

"Well, that is just common knowledge," I quip, "but no…I heard all about how amazing his big sister was, which I happen to agree with. He really looks up to you Piper. You went to college, you moved away from home, you have your own business, you're in a relationship with a woman…literally everything he wants in his life…the woman included," I smile.

I could see a small smile starting to work its way onto her face.

"I'm cool because I am the hot lesbian that swept his sister off her feet," I said brushing back a piece of hair from her face, "You're cool because he admires and loves you. I am sorry for how things went down today…I guess I wanted him to like me. I'm kinda crazy about his sister and having baby brother on board would be the final piece."

"Final piece to what?"

"To winning over the whole Chapman clan," I smirk.

"God you're so full of yourself," she said playfully shoving me.

"And don't think I forgot about the serenade you own me."

"Ugh don't remind me," she said squirming away.

I grab her, tickling her sides as I pull her closer to me.

"Are we ok," I asked once the laughter dies down?

"We are always ok," she said kissing the back of my hand that was linked with hers.

"Good because I don't like it when your mad at me…although you look super sexy when your pouting."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm," I moan sliding on top of her.

"I believe we were in this position earlier and there was some unfinished business."

"Oh I am definitely going to finish you off," I smirk before kissing down her neck.

I don't even bother taking her shirt off, that can wait until later. I have one goal right now and as I slide down her body I bring her short and panties with me.

"FUCK ALEX," I hear Piper yelp as I give her little warning and dive in face first.

God I love her body and I love the way I can work her body.

"You taste like heaven," I husk against her core.

"No talkie more lickie," she said through a sex induced haze.

If I wasn't so focused on her shimmering core I probably would have burst out laughing. Instead, I take long slow licks up and down her folds that causes her to squirm. I hold her hips down for a moment as I work her clit with just my tongue.

"Oh god yes, yes right there," Piper moans encouragement, not that need it.

I only release her hips when I need the use of my other hand. Once against I brush her folds getting a little natural lubricant before I thrust two fingers inside her. I start off slow but gradually pick up the pace to the point I have her panting begging for release. Not wanting to end just yet I slow back down not allowing her to fall over the edge.

"Please Alex…god let me cum."

I must admit there is a certain pleasure I get hearing her beg for release.

"I am not done playing yet," I smirk flicking her sensitive clit.

"Fuck," she arches off the bed.

"Such a dirty mouth on this one."

I remove my fingers and suck all her juices me before jumping up her body to give her a rough kiss. I know she secretly loves tasting herself on me and only encourages the kiss.

"I want you," she whispers against my lips.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to finish me off with your tongue."

I get a little twinkle in my eye before slithering down her body again. I give her a little wink before I plunge my tongue deep inside her wet folds. I flick my tongue inside her pressing into her walls sending waves of pleasure through her body. I suck hard on her clit and one little nibble sent her skyrocketing over the edge.

"JUSES FUCK YES, YES," Piper yells in pure bliss.

I smile knowing I caused this glorious reaction from her.

"KEEP IT DOWN WONDER WOMAN…NOT ENOUGH POT IN THE WORLD TO UNHEAR THAT," Cal yelled from the living room.

I looked up at Piper and we both burst out laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

I swear I didn't forget about this story...sometimes life gets busy and the fall/winter is my busiest time. I promise as long as there is interest in the story I will keep writing the ideas I have and are shared. Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

PIPERS POV

"Good morning sleeping beauties," Cal smiled from the kitchen.

"What's good about being woken up with all your banging and clanking…what the hell are you doing," I grumbled so not a morning person?

"Making everyone pancakes…and I figured you would already be up…I mean I heard plenty of banging coming from your room," he shot back.

I could feel my cheeks flush a little. It was true last night Alex and I…and we made a little noise, I just didn't think we were that loud.

"At least someone around here is getting some," Alex joked.

"Heeeeyy I have a girlfriend."

"The blow-up kind doesn't count," she laughed.

"Buuuurn damn going low and so early in the morning…try and keep the gloves up," he smirked.

I just sat back and watched the banter between my brother and girlfriend. I took equal parts pleasure from them getting along and Alex picking on him like a true big sister would. Sure I wasn't thrilled with Alex and Cal getting high, but there could have been worse things…they could have hated each other.

"Since when do you making breakfast anyway? Last I remember you had a mixing bowl of fruity pebbles for breakfast."

"Hellllloooo since I got a girlfriend duh…chicks dig that stuff."

"And who the hell are you making breakfast for," I asked knowing making breakfast implied someone stayed the night?

"Blow up dolls don't have stomachs stop playing kid…I'd watch out or that 6pack will turn into a dad bod and chicks def don't dig that," Alex laughed patting Cal's stomach.

"Man a guy was just trying to be nice and make pancakes," he playfully pouted.

"And I will gladly apologize when I see some giant chocolate chip pancakes in front of me…lets see what you got Bobby Flay," I smack him on the back and go sit at the table.

Cal gets to work finishing up the pancakes and Alex puts on a pot of coffee. She keeps begging me to get Keurig but I keep joking with her that only my rich girlfriend can afford one of those, I'm still a lowly servant. Truth is when I first moved it was a luxury item to me and only recently did I feel financially secure enough to splurge on some items…I would have to pick one up soon. I look into the kitchen and see Cal and Alex sword fighting with a spatula and wooden spoon and can't help but laugh…today was going to be a good day.

"Wow Cal…these are really good," I said actually impressed by his skills.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you," I roll my eyes taking another bite. "Thank you for also using every dish I own."

"Hey I cook you clean."

"Since when is that the deal."

"Since I am the guest."  
"Ok children lets be on our best behavior please," Alex cut in, "we will handle the clean-up. Where are we heading first?"

"Statue of Liberty," Cal shouted looking at me hopeful.

"Ok, we can do the Statue of Liberty and then the 9/11 memorial…that should take up most of the day."

* * *

I suddenly felt sorry for my mom…or the nanny that was charged with getting three kids out of the house for school as getting Cal and Alex out of the house was nearly impossible. First, I had to get them to stop bickering long enough to get ready and then we had to go back thirty seconds after leaving because Cal had to go to the bathroom. I sarcastically ask if anyone else had to use the restroom when Alex decided she did. I swear they both did that just to annoy me.

"Here," I said handing Alex and Cal their ferry tickets as we stood in line.

"How long is the ferry ride," he asked looking as the boat we were about to get on?

"Only about 15 minutes…think you two can manage not to throw each other overboard," I asked eyeing them both up?

"It will be a challenge but I think I can keep my hands busy with something else in the meantime," Alex smiled kissing my check and wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you two are insufferable," Cal said rolling his eyes.

Alex just laughed and kissed my neck pulling me closer. I loved being held like this, I felt so protected…so loved. We got on the boat and within a few minutes were headed to Ellis Island. Cal looked around and I thought he was just taking in the sights, seeing the city from a different perspective. However, he took off towards the front of the boat without warning.

"CAL WAIT," I called after him.

Alex and I rushed to catch up to him. We arrived just in time to see him acting like a fool.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WOOOOOORLD," Cal yelled throwing his arms out wide.

As embarrassing as he was, I couldn't help but laugh at my brother being a total goofball. I am glad he was having fun and enjoying his time in New York.

"Give me your hand Rose," Cal said holding out his hand.

I had no idea what he was talking about but Alex took his hand.

"Close your eyes," he instructed and to my surprise Alex followed. "Hold onto the railing…now step up."

Was I in the twilight zone? What the hell was going on?

"I'm flying," Alex giggled.

Giggled? My girlfriend didn't giggle…well unless I was nibbling her neck.

"Rose I love you."

"I love you more Jack."

Before I could respond both tumbled back to the deck in a fit of laughter. Now that I knew what was going on I had to admit it was funny.

"Thanks for the Titanic reenactment but I wouldn't quit your day jobs."

"Oh come on that was totally on point."

"You missed one very important detail," I inform him.

"What's that?"

"Give me your hand Rose," I smile turning to Alex.

I pull Alex to the very front of the boat but bypass having her on the rails. I wrap my arms around her and she leans back into my touch allowing me to kiss her. Neither of us seemed to care we were on a boat as she turns in my arms to deepen the embrace.

"Oh god get a room," Cal yells at us.

We both laugh breaking the embrace.

"Besides I doubt either of you wanted to witness or participate in that scene," he added.

"True story," Alex smirked.

"Oh man this is going to be the longest day ever," I roll my eyes as the boat comes into dock.

While Cal and Alex goofed around from time to time they knew when to reign it in and respect the area we were exploring. They behaved themselves while in the Statue of Liberty but the second they got to the park area Alex punched Cal in the arm and yell he was it and took off with Cal hot on her heels. I was silently wishing they were like toddlers that would wear themselves out with all this running around.

As much as they were enjoying the day, all joking stopped when we visited the 9/11 memorial. In fact, I am not sure a word was spoken between us for a solid 30 minutes as we just took in the experience. We were mesmerized by the memorial and saddened by the loss of life and attack on not only the city we loved but the country. There were certain events that happen in which you will never forget where you were when they happened…this was one of them and I was in school. I was immediately pulled from school and brought home to wait on news of my father, who was working in the south tower.

"That was the longest three hours of my life," I mumble mostly to myself.

"What are you talking about," Alex asked confused?

It's not something anyone in our family talks about much, but if there was ever a time to reflect on that day it was right now.

"Our father was in the south tower," I admit out loud maybe for the first time.

"Oh my god," Alex reacts pulling me to her.

It happened 16 years ago but in this moment, it feels like just yesterday. Tears fill my eyes threatening to fall as I remember the confusion of what was happening and the fear of not knowing where our father was.

"I was young and really shouldn't have understood what was going on but somehow I just did. I think my mom forgot I was there and the news was just playing everything on repeat. My dad brought me to his office a handful of times, the most recently a week before it happened so I knew the towers. I'm not sure I knew if my dad might be dead but I knew something very, very bad happened."

"Pipes, I can't even imagine…you were what six?"

"I was 7 or 8…Cal was just a baby. My mom had tried calling our dad so many times but it kept going to voicemail. I don't know why but my mom was upstairs…maybe getting Cal from a nap or something, but she wasn't in the room at the time. I just remember feeling scared, terrified really kind of knowing what was going on but not really comprehending everything…then dad just walked in the door. I remember screaming daddy and launching myself into his arms never wanting to let go."

Alex just hugged me as the memory took over.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear.

I pulled back slightly and wipe at my eyes.

"We got lucky that day…so many people weren't," I said looking around at the memorial.

We spent a little more time walking around the memorial before we headed down to Battery City Park. The memorial is spectacular but it can also be overwhelming. It had been a good day some parts heavy, others lighthearted and I wanted to end on a high note. Knowing my brother and Alex didn't need much to be entertained we headed down to the waterfront.

"Man, I would love to live here someday," I said as we walked along the path.

"Really," Alex genuinely was surprised?

"Yeah, I mean look at these views. It is not every place you could wake up in the morning and have a view of the Statue of Liberty…and for the low, low price of $2 million it could be mine," I laugh knowing it's a dream.

"I don't know I kind of like being in the city…sure you could have view of Lady Liberty but does Phoo Chang's deliver at 3am with the best Chinese in the city?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her reasoning.

"Good point…great now I want Chinese food."

"Let's head back soon and get some."

"Excellent idea."

* * *

ALEX POV

"Ugh I feel so gross I just want a shower," Piper announced walking into the apartment.

"Ohh want some company," I asked with a smirk?

"God, you two really are like rabbits," Cal intervened.

"Jealous much," I laugh before kissing Piper.

"Hmm as much as I would like to continue this in the shower you know it would be nothing short of an hour and I am also starving. Can you and Cal figure out what to order for dinner."

"Sure," I pout.

Piper gives me another kiss before heading into the bedroom. I head into the kitchen to get some take out menus before joining Cal in the living room.

"Any thought on dinner," I ask him?

"I'm not picky…pizza is fine."

"You're in New York…anything can be delivered."

"Whatever is fine."

I was getting a weird vibe from Cal. We had a great day together, at least I thought we did, but now he seemed a little standoffish.

"I'm not sending you back to Connecticut with just eating pizza…you cool with Chinese food? I know Piper is craving it."

"Yup."

"Anything in particular?

"Nope."

"Ok then."

I go into the kitchen to place an order of way too much food but enough to get a good sampling. I pour myself a glass of wine and grab a beer from the fridge before heading back into the living room. Cal was still in the same position seemingly lost in thought…clearly something was weighing on his mind.

"Beer," I offered?

"Thanks."

"Everything ok Cal? You had a good day today right?"

"Huh…oh yeah today was a blast," he said momentarily showing signs of excitement.

"Ok, so why are you acting like I just kicked your puppy?"

Cal just sat there for a moment gathering his thoughts. I had no idea what to expect, I really thought today was amazing.

"Piper loves you," he said like it was some new epiphany.

"Umm yes she does," I said a little confused as to where this was going.

"Like really loves you…not some puppy love crush…but loves you like she wants to spend her life with you."

That took an unexpected heavy turn. I remained silent not sure if he wanted me to respond to that.

"I have known my sister for 20 years and I know her better than anyone. I know she loves lightning storms but gets scared when the thunder rolls in. She wants a French bulldog who she plans on naming tank. She says she gives my parents the finger but still seeks their approval. She is terrified of failure but doesn't let that hold her back from anything except for matters of the heart."

Some of these statements from Cal I was already aware of, while others provided new information. I still wasn't sure where he was going with this. Was he suddenly jealous of me? I could absolutely assure him, he had no reason to worry. I would never stand in the way of their relationship.

"I have seen her experience her first boyfriend, high school sweethearts and college relationships. I have watched her transform herself ever so slightly with each relationship into someone she thought she should be…someone she thought she was happy with. She doesn't do that with you."

"And that's a good thing," I summarily question?

"For the first time my sister is her true self…she is not defined by a relationship. She is thriving because she can be herself and you support that. I'm not going to sit here and be the tough guy saying you break her heart I'll break your face…first I don't hit women and second I'm a lover not a fighter," he smiled.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ok so you're not going to threaten me bodily harm that's good to know."

"I am going to tell you that my sister…she loves hard and with her whole heart. She has never loved someone the way she loves you Alex and because of that I know you have the power to destroy her…that's a scary thing for me. She has had some tough break ups before but she could bounce back from them because they only captured a small piece of her…but you hold everything. There is no bouncing back from you."

I understood what Cal was talking about because everything he was telling me about Piper was reflected in what I felt for her.

"There would be no bouncing back for me either Cal. My dating history isn't typical, I never really wanted something long term…until I met Piper. She is different, she is everything I never knew I wanted."

"I like you Alex but I know life gets messy sometimes. Whatever happens just please remember how you feel about Piper in this moment and don't hurt her."

"I can't see into the future but I CAN promise you one thing…I will never intentionally hurt Piper, I love her."

Cal smiled. I was glad he was able to get that off his chest and feel like he did his brotherly duties.

"I know I am not the typical girl you would bring home to mom, but I do love her Cal. I can't imagine a life without her in it."

"So, when are you going to put a ring on it…I like my sister but we all know who the cool one in the relationship is," he laughed.

And just like that the deep brother hopeful sister-in-law was done and he was back to being the goofy kid. I picked up a pillow and threw it at his head.

"Money is on the counter if the delivery guy arrives…I am going to check on Piper," I say hearing the water turn off in the shower.

* * *

I walk back into Piper's room and through to the bathroom. By the time I split in she is already wrapped in a towel brushing her hair.

"Hey babe," she smiled looking at me through the mirror.

"Good shower," I asked walking up behind her?

"Hmm so nice…just missed you."

"Next time," I say kissing her bare shoulder. "I love you."

Maybe it was the look on my face or the tone in my voice, but something set the alarms off for Piper.

"You ok," she asked turning in my arms?

"I have never been better," I smile knowing my future was resting in my arms. "I never thought I would say this but hurry up and get dressed the food should be here any minute," a said kissing her one more time.

"I am sure Cal is used to us being delayed by now," she smirked.

"Oh god babe don't tempt me right now…I have almost no willpower but Cal is leaving in the morning and we should spend some more time with him."

"You really like him don't you."

"Don't sound so surprised…he is a pretty cool…you know for being a guy."

"I love that you get along."

"I love that you love that we get along…I am glad you're happy."

She pulled me into a heated kiss before pushing me away.

"Get out of here before I lose all my willpower too…I will be out in a minute."

"Fuck it he has the money…I am only hungry for one thing."

I knew I could be quick and that's what microwaves were for after all…reheating food that got cold because you prioritized sex over nutrition. Cal would understand our delay, after all we were tight now…and my girlfriend was smoking hot I was foolish to think I could keep my hands to myself. Oh the sacrifices I make.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for all the continued reviews and interest in this story. This chapter came from a reviewers suggestion, so thank you destinedtobefree for the idea. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

ALEX POV

"Hey beautiful," I smile seeing Piper walk into the bar.

"Hey yourself…man it is busy in here," she said looking around.

"Bachelorette party," I nod over into the next room.

"At noon on a Friday?"

"Pregaming…this is their first stop on a day they probably won't remember. They have been here since 11 drinking mimosa's and then switched to cocktails and appetizers."

"Well, at least they are getting food in them. I never understood getting black out drunk but hey more power to them."

"I just finished making them their last round of drinks before their limo arrives…I am sending them with a bottle of champagne on the house."

"Such a sweetheart," she gushed.

"Oh yeah that's me…I figured they have a chance at remembering this part of the day…good advertising," I shrug like it was no big deal.

"Brains and beauty…that's why I love you."

"And here I thought it was all the hot sex," I wink.

"That doesn't hurt."

I walk around the bar and pull her in for a kiss. I am just about to deepen the kiss when my phone vibrates in my back pocket causing me to jump.

"I knew I turned you on but didn't realize I had that much of an effect on you," she joked.

"Funny…sorry my phone scared the cap out of my," I said retrieving the offending object before silencing it and flipping it down on the bar.

"Old girlfriend," she teased.

"No, I just didn't recognize the number and I don't answer numbers I don't recognize. Plus, I was in the middle of something very important," I said pulling her back to me and kiss her again.

"Hmmm I can't complain about that," she said kissing me again, "but how is that possible? Don't you get work calls from numbers you don't know?"

"My business is very exclusive and word of mouth. If someone new needs me, trust me their cold call is not the first I am hearing about them."

"I guess that is smart."

"I told you babe I take precautions and I promise you I will never stop. Besides I am sick of all these scam calls…national do not call list my ass…I have had two credit card companies call to offer me lower interest rates and five time the IRS has issued warrants for my arrest," I said in disgust.

"Ohh so I have myself a fugitive on the run," she said her voice dropping to that sexy level that makes me want to push her against the wall and have my way with her.

"Ha trust me babe if I go down it won't be for tax fraud," I said pulling her to me.

"God, don't even joke about that. You were lucky the charges were dropped from your last stint in the joint."

I can't help but playfully roll my eyes.

"I was in county holding I wasn't in the joint…and you have to look at the silver lining."

"What's that?"

"If I was never involuntarily detained I never would have met the world's best hostess…I mean seriously look at her, she is like a one-woman entertainment center," I said nodding to where Taystee was dancing with the bride to be as Milkshake was being played from someone's phone.

Piper looked over to where the bachelorette party was holding up shop and sure enough Taystee and a couple of the girls were dancing while the others looked on laughing and recording the shenanigans. There was a distinct chance they would need video recordings to remember what happened during the course of the day.

"Let me grab that," I said kissing Pipers cheek as the bar phone started ringing. "AV/DV."

"Is Alex Vause available."

"Speaking."

"Hello Alex this is Carol Chapman."

I looked confused for a moment, this surely couldn't be thee Carol Chapman. My reaction got Piper to pay attention and was suddenly interested in my call.

"Mrs. Chapman, hello, how are you," I asked.

Before I could even hear an answer, Piper jumped for the phone. I struggle with her for a minute giving in and just letting go.

"MOM," Piper practically yelled into the phone.

"Piper? What happened to Alex?"

"Nothing, why are you calling the bar?"

"To speak with Alex dear, can you put her back on the phone please?"

"What about?"

"If I want to discuss it with you I would have called you. It is very rude to grab the phone away from someone in the middle of the conversation."

"But mom…"

"Piper please put Alex on the phone."

"Mom."

"Piper."

I observed Piper for a moment standing there in silence. I couldn't tell if her mom was speaking but it didn't sound like it.

"Ugh fine…it's for you," she sighed in defeat handing me the phone.

I know Pipe is not happy, but I give her a kiss taking the phone.

"Hello Carol," I say again.

"Alex, I apologize for Piper being so rude."

"Don't worry about it…I am sure she just assumed you were calling for her."

"Still that does not excuse her behavior."

I really didn't want Carol to harp on Piper for interrupting our conversation. The mother daughter relationship wasn't perfect by any stretch, but they were making baby steps.

"So, how are you?"

"I am good. I do apologize for calling your place of business, but I tried your cell phone and couldn't reach you."

Even though Carol had banished her daughter from the phone that didn't mean Piper took any less interest in the call. She was practically in my lap trying to hear the other side of the call.

"Yes, sorry I stopped answering numbers I don't know, I was getting too many spam calls. I will make sure I add you as a contact."

"That would be great thank you."

"Is there something you needed," I asked not sure where else to take this conversation?

I loved my girlfriend dearly, but she was becoming a bit of a distraction. I push her away slightly hoping my actions wouldn't cause me a night on the couch. She pouted but I just signaled for her to be patient and I would tell her when I was done.

"I am afraid I am calling to ask a favor," she started sounding a little hesitant.

"Sure, what can I help you with?"

"It's kind of big but extremely important."

"That's not a problem what's going on?"

"I am holding a fundraiser next weekend and some very high profile and influential people will be there. I have 30 cases of wine from France being brought in for gifts and another 5 specialty cases that will be a part of a silent auction that is expected to bring in north of $700,000."

"Wow that must be some pretty impressive wine."

"Extremely, but no one will ever know because it is stuck in France."

"Oh," I said finally figuring out what she needed.

"Yes, they said it would be here yesterday but when it didn't arrive I called and there is an issue with another container or something and the shipment is now scheduled to leave Friday. It wouldn't arrive here in time," Carol explained getting more frantic by the word.

I thought about making her work for it, make her directly ask me to get the shipment for her…I doubt she ever had to beg in her life, but it sounded like I could make that happen. As much as I wanted to I opted to be the bigger person, plus I knew I would score major points for helping her in her time of desperation.

"I can get it for you," I tell her.

"Oh, Alex really? That would be a life saver."

"Yeah, just text me the shipping companies address and your lot number. Also text me the exact cargo so I can make sure all of it get shipped and we don't miss something. In fact, any paperwork you have just PDF it to me."

"Alex, you would be saving my life. If you're not doing anything you and Piper should come to the event, it will be great and you can sample that wine your helping me get."

I looked at Piper with panic in my eyes.

"WHAT," she hashly whispered.

"She wants us to come to some fundraiser on Saturday," I whisper covering the receiver.

"No, no…absolutely not," she says waving her arms fanatically.

Oh god was this a family I really wanted to marry into? Wait what? No, not time for that, time to focus Alex.

"Yeah, I will let you know. Hopefully we can work it out," I tell Carol as Piper is still telling me to nix that idea.

"Great, I will put you on the list."

"It is not certain we can make it but I will let you know."

"I look forward to seeing you two. I will have those documents to you immediately. It was lovely to talk to you Alex and I thank you again," she said hanging up before I could respond.

I hang up the phone.

"What just happened," I mumbled to myself?

"I don't know…what the hell actually just happened," Piper asked wanting details.

"Well, she called because a shipment of wine she needs for a fundraiser Saturday is stuck in France…but I think she expects us there."

"What the hell did you tell her?"

"You were standing right here you heard me say I will let you know we might not be able to make it."

"This is my mother no one says no to her. You could be getting a kidney and she would still expect you there. Ugh it wouldn't surprise me if she planned having the wine getting stuck so she could call you and invite us there."

"That seems pretty extreme why wouldn't you mom just ask us to begin with."

"Because it is my mother…you haven't seen passive aggressive until you met Carol Chapman."

"Well, looks like we will be going to Connecticut on Saturday."

"Wonderful."

* * *

Later that evening we were in my apartment, Piper finishing up dinner while I took care of the delivery issues. Once Carol got me the paper work I knew what the issue was, the company she was using was total shit. How they were still in business was beyond me…always late, damaged property, crappy workers…it disgusted me they were allowed a shipping licenses.

"Axel, I don't think that is a me problem that sounds like a you problem," I explain once again to this jackoff I am taking possession of the property.

"We have a contract."

"Consider this your notice of termination. You're lucky your keeping any part of this payment, I am only transferring the fees and applying them to my shipment."

"You can't do that," he whined.

"Buddy it is already done and you don't even know it yet…well I guess now you do. Benji is going to be taking possession in…," I hesitate damn time zones, "in two hours. If in two hours and one minute he doesn't have possession of my inventory I will personally fly to Paris and kick your ass. I will then make sure your black listed in port," knowing that was a bigger threat then me kicking his ass.

"It will be ready," he mumbled.

"I am sorry you're all the way over in France I am going to need you to speak up a little."

"I said it will be ready," he said a little louder.

"Excellent," I said hanging up without further salutations.

I see Piper pop her head up over the couch looking at me.

"You done," she asked?

"One more call, I promise then I am done."

Piper had been very patient this evening as I had been on the phone more often than not.

"Yo Benji we are good to go, pick up is in two hours."

"Ax was ok?"

"If by ok you mean a total jackass than yeah Ax was ok."

"Sounds like him…he is just pissed he is losing a job to you."

"Yeah well if he wasn't such a buffoon he wouldn't have lost it…he should be on his knees thankful I am not taking the commission with me."

"He is lucky you're not taking his balls with you."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's a good point. Listen if everything goes smooth you don't need to call me but if you run into any issues let me know immediately."

"Don't worry I got you."

"Never a doubt Benji. I am sorry for the insanely early hour."

"Never too early for you."

"Such a flirt…I owe you."

"I'll cash in," he laughed.

I hang up the phone and toss it on the table by the couch before plopping down next to my girlfriend.

"All good," she asked?

"I'll know for sure in about two hours but everything should be ok."

Piper just smiled but there was a weird energy coming from her.

"You ok Pipes?"

"Hmm oh yeah."

"Then why are you looking at me like that."  
"Like what?"

"I don't know…like I am in trouble."

She chuckled…that had to be a good sign right.

"Did I ever tell you how fuckin hot you are when you take charge," she asked sitting up on her knees.

Oh, really? This was where the conversation was going…I could definitely get on board with that.

"No, I don't believe you ever mentioned that to me before."

"Well," she said straddling my hips, "I find it very, very sexy," she mused planting kisses on either side of my neck between the very's.

My gulp was audible. She loved when I was dominate and I loved when she initiated things. Not wasting another moment, I hoist myself up bringing her with me.

"The couch would have been fine," she giggles as I carry her.

"Yeah but the shower is better," I smirk knowing just what she likes.

I swear I could feel her wetness seeping through at the mention of the shower. I don't know what it was and I will probably never understand but my girl loooooves shower sex. I swear sometimes I think she missed her calling as a porn star…but then again, I don't share.

* * *

PIPER POV

"PIPER LETS GO. IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE," I hear Alex yell through the door.

For the past thirty minutes I have been holed up in my room pouting. The last place in the world I wanted to be tonight was at a fundraiser being held by my mother. I could already tell how the course of the night was going to go…she'd greet us and for a split second you think everything is going to go well but then she comments on your dress and how it doesn't fit right or the coloring is off. Even though I am arriving with a date she would try and introduce me to a nice young man, a doctor or lawyer, that would show well for the Chapman family. The night would wrap up with her subtly saying I need to get a real job and stop with the little hobbies.

"I DON'T WANT TO," I yell back.

"PIPER ELIZABETH CHAPMAN YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE," she warned.

"OR ELSE WHAT?"

"OR ELSE YOU WILL BE TAKING A LOT OF SOLO SHOWERS."

"THAT'S WHY THEY CREATED REMOVEABL SHOWER HEADS."

I chuckle just imagining the look on my girlfriend's face. After a couple more moments of silence I relent and exit my bedroom.

"Finally,…holy shit you look amazing," she said eying me up.

"Really," I ask a little unsure knowing my mother will probably hate it.

"Yes, really you are smoking hot. If it was anyone else other than your mom I would say let's blow this off…but I am still making an impression."

"I would like to make an impression," I said kissing her neck hoping to distract her.

"You already do babe," she said pushing me back slightly, "if I keep letting you do this your bad influence will rub off on me."

"That's not the only thing I want to rub."

"Oh my god you're killing me tonight," she said giving me a quick kiss, "lets go."

* * *

We gathered our purses and were out the door. Our car was waiting for us and soon enough we were making the 45-minute trip north to Connecticut. We were mostly silent on the way up, Alex knowing I was a little uneasy. She simply held my hand to offer me the comfort I needed.

"You ready," she asked as the car came to a stop outside the venue?

"If I said no could we go back home?"

"No," she chuckled, "but I could have the driver circle the block a couple times."

"I love you," I smiled as her.

"Love you too, come on."

She exits the car and offers me her hand to follow. The doorman opens the door for us and we head inside immediately being met with all the glitz and glamor that is signature Carol Chapman. I have Alex sign the guest book.

"These are all the bottles I made sure were here," Alex said showing me the guest table.

"Impressive…mom will be in your debt."

"I'll just settle for having the approval of loving her daughter."

"Ha you probably have a ways to work for that one."

"Baby steps," she smiled as we headed into the main ballroom.

We were not late by any stretch but when we walked into the room I noticed a lot of people had already arrived. I must have had a homing beacon on me as the minute we walk into the room my mother made eye contact with me. She was in the middle of a conversation but I knew would get out of that quickly to greet us.

"Warning, warning incoming danger…torpedo Carol has locked in on us and approaching with great speed," I whisper to Alex.

"Be nice."

Moments later my mother was in front of us.

"Alex, Piper I am so glad you could be here," my mom said giving us both a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for inviting us mom."

"Yes, everything looks beautiful and I am glad the wine was delivered without incident," Alex added.

"Oh Alex it was seamless…if I ever need anything brought in I am coming right to you."

"Mom she can't pull favors all the time it is her business," I warn not wanting my mom to take advantage of my girlfriend.

"For heaven's sake Piper I would pay her just like I did this time."

"She did," I looked at Alex confused?

"Yes," she confirmed.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"For the same reason I don't tell you about anyone else that pays me…you're not my accountant."

I don't know why but I thought Alex was doing this job without compensation…not that it would make a difference.

"Alex, refused but I insistent to pay her something for doing such an amazing job. Anyway, I am glad your both here feel free to get some drinks, bid on some auction items and enjoy."

"Thanks mom."

"And I must say Piper you look gorgeous tonight. I love that dress on you…you both look stunning."

Stunning? I am pretty sure that is the word that would best describe me right now, stunned.

"Thank you Carol. I keep telling this one we need to dress up and hit the town more," Alex smiled wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You two should certainly get out on the town and enjoy yourselves...you're young and NYC is a fun city."

Before I could respond a guest walked over and inserted herself to our conversation.

"Carol, it is so good to see you," the woman said kissing both my mom's cheeks, "this place looks nothing short of amazing."

"Linda, I am so glad you could make it. It was certainly a challenge and not without hiccups but I am pleased with how the night came together."

"I wanted you to meet my son William. He is finishing up his residency at Methodist and I was able to talk him into being my date for the evening since Steve is away on business."

"William nice to meet you. This is my daughter Piper and this is Alex," my mom introduced us.

Oh here we go…a friend of moms wants me to meet their son and I suddenly become a trophy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Piper…it is nice to meet you Alex," William said shaking both our hands.

"I'm so glad Piper could make it. I told you there would be some nice young woman you could meet," Linda said smiling at her son.

"Moooom please," he said clearly embarrassed.

"Well, there are plenty of nice young woman here but my daughter is in a relationship," Carol cut in.

"Oh, dear I do apologize I didn't see her boyfriend here," Linda said with a quick glance to my hand to make sure it wasn't fiancé or husband.

"No boyfriend but her girlfriend is right beside you," my mom dropped casually.

Everyone was in stunned silence. The two new comers to the group were not expecting that news and I was certainly not expecting my mom to be the one to volunteer that information. What the heck was going on tonight? Was my mom high?

"Her and Alex has been together for…what almost a year? After years of boneheads she finally brings home a winner…I was getting a little nervous about your significant other choices Piper."

"Yeah, umm well everyone goes through some duds," I say amazed I am able to put together a coherent thought.

"Well, Alex is a rock star and saved this event," my mom bragged.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she is an international importer and the wine I ordered was stuck in France. She was able to get it here in record time…really I am still amazed."

"It wasn't that big a deal," Alex downplayed.

"Not that big a deal? A quarter of our silent auction would have been missing and that is a huge deal…but that is all minor compare to how happy she makes my daughter and for that I am truly grateful."

"…Thank you Carol," Alex said with a heaviness that let me know her emotions were getting to her.

"Alex and I are going to head to the bar, if you will excuse us it was nice meeting you and we will catch up with you later mom."

"You better…no sneaking out," she smiled turning back to William and Linda.

I grab Alex's hand and pull her in the direction of the bar.

"What the hell just happened? This was not how the night was supposed to go," I said in a little distress.

"What are you talking about I think the night is going spectacularly well."

"No, no this is not how things go…my mom insults my clothes, tries to set me up to a doctor or lawyer and belittles my job."

"The night is still young there is still time for her to tell you to get a job," Alex teased.

I can't stop the groan and pout. This is serious and Alex is making light of the situation.

"Babe seriously…this is a good thing. I think you need to give your mother a little credit. We had a good dinner with her and your dad in the city and it looks like she is really trying here."

"I know, I am sorry I am just so used to passive aggressive she gets you going one direction and the whiplash in the other direction is painful."

"I think just like your mom is trying to change you need to as well. You can't keep looking back if you're hoping to move forward. At some point you're going to have to trust she is really happy for us."

"I know…I just don't want any more heat break from her. I have been let down so many times I built this wall and just stopped expecting things. If I let her back in it could hurt."

"You're right it could, but I will be here to support you and make it hurt a little less."

"I love you," I say for the second time that night.  
"I love you too…now let's enjoy our night of free booze and food and maybe if your good we can shower before bed."

"You know the way to my heart," I smile grabbing us what would become the first of many glasses of wine.


	23. Chapter 23

You guys never fail to make me want to write more with all your amazing reviews. I must admit I get nervous about a chapter until the first person reviews it. I have been wanting to tackle this chapter forever but other ideas kept getting in the way. If I get super inspired I will try and get a Thanksgiving chapter up this weekend but I am crazy busy the next 4 days but I promise I will try! I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving and you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

ALEX POV

Ugh, I didn't want to wake up but it was that inevitable time of day once again. I could feel the sun coming through the window. Groaning I toss my arm over my eyes hoping to recreate the darkness of the overnight hours, but was unsuccessful. I get restless trying to desperately settle my body back into its slumbering state. I flip over reaching for my girlfriend knowing I could wedge myself deep into my pillow and her body and find the peace I was looking for…except she wasn't there.

"Piper," I call out sitting up slightly.

I am met with silence. I flop back in bed realizing the time knowing she was probably already at work. Piper and I were two ships passing in the night…literally as she went to bed early for her shift today while I was up late closing down the bar.

"Stupid work," I grumble getting out of bed.

I really just wanted to stay in bed, pull the covers over my head and get a couple more hours of sleep but seeing my girlfriend during the waking hours was a more attractive option.

"God I really need to hire a night manager," I moan looking at myself in the mirror.

I know I never will, I tell myself this at least once a month. I honestly don't mind the late nights, it is the next morning that I loathe. Piper is way more of a morning person than I am…which makes mornings even worse. She will get up at 7am no matter if she had to or not and go for a run or get a workout in…who does that?!

I jump in the shower knowing that will wake me up and the strong cup of coffee will finish the job. Once I have finally pulled myself together I head down to Red's.

* * *

"Hey Stretch what are you doing here," Nicky smiles seeing me sit at the bar?

"Oh you know I couldn't resist the food," I shoot back.

"Ha, right you have the same crap at your bar with the added benefit it's free."

"Please, who are you kidding it is free here too…my bar however doesn't have my girlfriend so here I am."

"Well, I hate to break it to you but we don't have her either."

"What? I thought she was working today," I said a little confused.

"She was but she called out sick."

"She's sick?"

Now I am very confused…if she was sick why didn't she just stay in bed with me?

"What time did she call?"

"I don't know…Red took it so before 10 I guess because that is when I got here."

"She was at my apartment last night…if she was sick why didn't she just stay there," I said pulling out my phone.

The call doesn't even ring.

"What the hell…it went straight to voicemail."

"I guess you finally gone and done it…you sent her running for the hills," Nicky joked.

Rationally I knew she was joking but for a moment I panicked.

"Whoa, hey I am kidding," Nicky said quickly realizing her joke wasn't as funny as intended.

"…yeah, I know," I said slowly.

"Come on Al…that girl loves you. Whatever is going on…it's not because she is running…at least not away from you."

"I…I gotta go…I gotta find her. If you hear from you tell me know."

"I will," I hear Nicky call out as I am racing out of the bar.

The first place I check is the most obvious, Piper's apartment. I pray she is just laying on her bed snuggled in the blankets but I know the is wishful thinking. I search throughout her empty apartment looking in each room and at once point look under the bed.

"What the hell am I doing, she isn't under the bed you asshole," I mumble to myself.

I sit on the edge of her bed and try calling again. Voicemail again.

"God Piper where are you?"

I take a few moments and think where else I could look. My brain wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders as worry overtook rational thought.

"PoPi…duh Polly."

* * *

I race out of the apartment and head over to Polly's. If I had been thinking I would have just called her but who needed commonsense. I rush up to her apartment and bang on the door.

"Oh hey hot one no need to bang the door down," Polly said with a smile.

"Hi Pol," I say and she immediately knows something is wrong.

"What's going on? Is Piper ok?"

"I'm not sure actually…I can't seem to get a hold of her. Have you seen her or talking to her this morning?"

"No, but I didn't imagine I would hear from her today."

"Why's that?"

"It's her dark day."

"Excuse me…her what?"

"Her dark day…she goes off grid I don't know where and I don't know what she does but she will turn back up tonight and just act like nothing happened."

"A dark day…wonderful," I sigh.

"I know it is futile to say this but try not to worry too much. She will be back tonight."

"Thanks Polly."

I turn to go when I hear Polly call out.

"Hey Alex…when do you hear from her can you let me know," she asked.

"Yeah, Polly I will."

"Thanks."

I head back to Piper's apartment knowing that when she does turn back up she will most likely come here. I try Piper again only to be met with the same automated message. I sigh before calling Cal.

"ALEX," he yells excitedly into the phone.

"Wow kid watch the eardrums," I said putting him on speaker phone.

"Sorry, how are you? When can I come visit again?"

I can't help but chuckle.

"Soon…maybe in a couple weeks. You know Piper and I need to come up to Connecticut too so you can show us around."

"Ahh nothing much here to see especially when your used to New York."

"Well, we will figure it out soon. I am actually calling to see if you heard from Piper today."

"No but I….oh shit it's June 7th," he said like that should mean something.

"Yes, it is June 7th so…?"

"Can't find her huh…don't worry she always disappears today," he said like it is the most normal thing in the world.

"Do you know where she goes?"

"Nope…usually takes off before anyone is awake and doesn't come back until late."

"And this is just normal?"

"For as long as I can remember yeah…probably since she was 14 or 15."

She has really been doing this since she was a teenager? What the heck was going on? How did everyone think this was ok?

"Why today of all days?"

"Guess she just wanted to be left alone on her birthday."

"Excuse me?"

I feel like I have been punched in the gut. Today was Piper's birthday. How did I not know this? Now, in addition to worrying I feel like the worst girlfriend ever.

"It's her birthday she always does this…mom used to get so mad at her. She just wanted to have a family dinner and Piper would never be there so eventually we all just gave into it I guess. She hates her birthday, never had a good one."

"OK, well if you hear from her tell her to call me ok, but I will probably just see her tonight."

"Will do Alex."

I can't believe it was Piper's birthday and she was in some unknown location presumably all alone. The thought was heartbreaking and now all I could do is wait.

* * *

PIPERS POV

I quietly open the door to my apartment and nearly jump out of my skin. The room is dark except for one lamp in the living room illuminating the figure of my girlfriend. I don't know why I didn't expect her to be here, but I can only imagine I look like a deer in headlights.

"Hi," I manage to squeak out closing the door behind me.

"Hi," she replies calmly, too calmly.

I drop my keys on the side table and slowly make my way further into the room. I don't know what this feeling is, she doesn't appear mad but that is what I am expecting. Maybe this is the calm before the storm people are always talking about.

"How are you," I ask?

She looks at me but remains silent. Yeah, that was a dumb question but her silence is making me nervous. She takes a pull of her beer resting the bottle back on the table before fully turning towards me.

"Where were you Piper," she asks her voice heavy and tired?

"Out," I start knowing that won't be enough, "I went up to Connecticut."

Alex sits there stoic and unmoving. The longer she remains silent the worse the thoughts running through my head get.

"You can't do that Piper," she says and I get defensive cutting her off before she can finish.

"What? I can't go to Connecticut? I can't be a grown adult without a babysitter," I huff looking for a fight.

I can see Alex taking a few deep breaths trying to compose herself. I want her to yell, I deserve it, but she isn't taking the bait. It's like the emotions of the day have defeated her and she has nothing left…and that is all my fault.

"No, Piper you can't just disappear…you can't just run off without a word and not respond to calls or texts all day. What you do affects me Piper…it affects us," she explains her voice dropping with the emotion of not knowing where I was all day. "Do you have any idea the thoughts that ran through my head today?"

I shake my head slowly knowing it would not be good.

"Nik said you called out sick so I thought you were here and when I called three times and texted four more times with no answer I thought something was seriously wrong. I was actually praying you had passed out or your floor or something. My thoughts ranged from someone had abducted you to you having a change of heart and leaving me…both shattering thoughts."

I knew she was right, what I did was not fair to her. If the roles were reversed I would have been out of my mind worrying about her.

"I had to get away," I feebly explain.

"I get that. I understand just needing a break really, I do…but you have to tell someone. Tell me, tell Nicky, John or Taystee, shit leave a post-it note, write a message in lipstick on the bathroom mirror, send a carrier pigeon for all I care but too many people care about you for you to just disappear without warning."

"I know I'm sorry," I say tears filling my eyes.

I deserved whatever I had coming to me, but when Alex unexpectedly wrapped her arms around me I lost it. The tears that I had been holding back broke through the dam and flooded down my cheeks. The more she tried to comfort me the worse I felt and the tears kept rolling.

"Hey, hey look at me," she said worried as my breathing became labored.

She turned and her hands rested on my cheeks forcing me to focus on her.

"Slow your breathing, your ok," she encouraged, "Deep breath in through your nose and slowly release it out through your mouth," she said mimicking her words getting me to follow her.

I took a couple slower breaths and finally was able to regulate myself.

"There we go," she said with a smile. "You're ok, we are ok Piper."

I slowly nod thankful for the reinforcement.

"So, want to tell me why you felt the need to just get away?"

I had a feeling she already knew part of it.

"It's my birthday," I admit.

"So I've heard. What I would like to know is how I am just finding out about this fact."

"You never asked," I said my Bambi eyes in full effect.

"Try again," she suggested.

"My birthday isn't a big deal to me, I guess it never has been so I just never brought it up."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," I shrug.

"Pipes."

I sigh knowing she deserves to know the whole truth.

"It just has always been a shitty day for me…bad things always happen for as long as I can remember."

"You never had a good birthday," she questioned?

"Once, when I was seven. I begged my mom to have a My Little Pony party but she wanted to hold a tea at the club. It was so formal, but my grandma got me a My Little Pony birthday cake and after she brought in a pony ride. My mom was mortified but I had so much fun. The next year my grandma died…on my birthday."

"Oh Piper I am so sorry."

If she thought that was bad she better buckle up.

"She died in her sleep so it wasn't some tragic event, but I loved her so much and it was on my birthday so needless to say my eight birthday was ruined. The following year I had the chicken pox, then my parents jetted out of the country, then my brother broke his arm canceling anything we had planned to spend the day in the ER and welcome to being a teenager I found my dad cheating on my mom when I turned 13. So, for me it is just another day where shitty things happen."

Yeah it was a lot to take in all at once but it was my life…it was why I just wanted to disappear when this day rolled around.

"I just wanted to disappear so nothing bad could happen but I guess my birthday curse never fails."

"What happened?"

"You're mad at me," I state the obvious.

"I'm not mad at you Piper…I just want to understand this part of you."

"I went to Connecticut because that is where my grandma is buried. We talked."

"Oh yeah? What about," she asked pulling me into her arms.

"I guess I was just telling her what I have been up to. Told her mom is really making an effort now to change and love me like I craved when I was growing up. She is my mom's mom. I know I was only seven when she passed but it was like she knew what I was going to need to hear in her short time with me and always told me to be myself and be proud of who I was."

"I think I would have liked her very much."

"She would have loved you…she would LOVE your tattoos."

"HA she might be the first grandma that would like my tats."

"She had one…it was my grandfather's dog tag numbers…he died in the war and she never remarried."

"I really wish I could have met her," she says sincerely.

If there is one thing I want more than anything it was for my grandma to be here now. I want her to see what I turned into and meet Alex…I still miss her every day.

What else did you talk about?"

"I told her about PoPi and how we have grown over the last year."

"Which I am incredibly proud of you for," she said kissing my cheek.

"I told her about this amazing woman I met that changed my life," I smile.

"Oh yeah," she smirked.

"Yeah, but don't worry I also told her about you," I laugh.

"She has jokes ladies and gentlemen," she quips pinching my sides causing me to squirm.

"I told her all about you Alex, I think I talked mostly about you. How we met and almost never were because you were in a complicated thing at the time."

"Don't remind me," she said pulling me closer.

"I told her about your bar and how you named it after you and your mom…I think she really liked that. I also divulged your job that allows you to travel the globe. I think she was more impressed with the bar…she was a whiskey kinda gal."

I turn and smile back at Al grateful to be in her arms like this.

"I think the most important thing I told her was how loved you make me feel, how safe I am with you."

"I do love you Piper more than anything," she said getting off the couch.

I follow her with my eyes and watch as she pours me a glass of wine. She brought that to me before she headed back to the kitchen. My eyes remained locked on her wondering what she was doing but she turns her back blocking my view. A few moments later she turns back to me and I can't help but smile.

"Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday dear my incredibly beautiful and sexy girlfriend…happy birthday to you," Alex sung hoping up a cupcake with a candle in it.

"Oh Alex," I grabbing her and kissing her.

Thrown off balance for a minute Alex regained her composure and returned the kiss.

"Maybe you want to blow out the candle before we set the apartment on fire," she suggested.

"Oh right," I thought for a moment before blowing out the candle.

"You make a wish," she asked?

"Yup."

"Let's see if I can make it come true," she said pulling me back towards my bedroom.

That wasn't my wish but I certainly wasn't going to argue where this is going. We walk into the room and I am confused when Alex doesn't advance towards me…did I read the situation wrong. It is then I notice a rather large box on the floor next to my bed.

"What the heck is in there a sex swing?"

"No, but I will look into that," she smirks. "I need you to promise me something before you look in the box."

"Anything," I answer honestly knowing I would give her the world if she asked for it.

"I need you to promise me you will not scream."

"That is a little weird but ok."

"No, Pipes I am serious I know you and I know you're going to want to scream you need to remain calm."

I just look at her confused but nod in agreement.

"OK, happy birthday baby," she said walking me over to the box.

I look inside and she is right I absolutely want to scream.

"Alex," I whisper almost breathless.

"Piper Chapman I would like you to introduce you to Tank."

Inside the box was a tiny sleeping French bulldog and just like that my birthday became the most amazing day ever.


	24. Chapter 24

Yes, I suck I know it has been far too long since I have updated. Sorry and this update is really just fluff and smut which I admittedly am not great at. Thanks for the replies asking for more it gets my butt in gear! I hope you can enjoy this I will work on a more substantial chapter next and with some time off coming up soon I should have it up sooner rather than later.

* * *

ALEX POV

' _What the fuck was that?'_

I'm sleeping or I was sleeping…clearly, I am not sleeping anymore but what was it that ripped me from my dreams. I thought I heard something, but in my sleepy stupor I have no idea what is going on right now. I swear it felt like I just fell asleep minutes ago and desperately wanted to find that place again.

"ALEX," Piper yelled burst through the bedroom door.

Well, one mystery solved.

"ALEX," Piper yelled again this time jump on top of me.

"Oooph," I gasp as the full weight of my girlfriend came down on top of me.

"ALEX," she said again with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning to you too," I smile up at her as she hovers over me.

"We got it!"

"Yaaayyyy….what did you get," I asked still very confused?

"Alex," she grumbled hitting my shoulder, "we got the Manors Bed and Breakfast contract."

"WHAT," I ask sudden sitting up almost knocking our heads together, "I thought that meeting wasn't until the 21st."

"Alex, it is the 21st silly," she said with a smile sitting back on my thighs my hands going to her waist making sure she doesn't go far.

"Oh my god Piper…I am such an asshole," I suddenly felt like the worst girlfriend ever.

"What why?"

"Yesterday was so busy at the bar I got my days mixed up," I slump back down onto the bed.

"It's ok," she said giving me a little kiss.

"No, it's not. I had the morning all planned out I was going to make you this amazing breakfast so you could start your day off great before your meeting and I messed it up."

"Baby you had such a late night and you looked way to cute this morning to wake up. The meeting went great though and we got the Manor contract which includes all 10 of its properties spread over New York, Connecticut, Massachusetts and Vermont," Piper's smile was so big it was contagious.

"Baby I am so proud of you," I said pulling her into my arms and kissing her, "this is so amazing."

I truly had never been so proud of anyone in my life. In the previous weeks I watched as Piper prepared for this meeting testing out different presentation styles and ideas. She told me about the different scents Polly was working on and they had some different ideas for future scents as well. This was by far their biggest contract yet.

"You haven't heard the best news," she said with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah what's that," I said pulling her impossibly closer?

"They want us to come and visit the properties to get a feel for each place and the uniqueness they offer. They think us being there will help us develop products for each property. The first one is just outside town and we could come this weekend…if your free."

"You want me to come with you," I asked a little surprised?

"Yeah, I mean if you want to," she said I could tell her confidence in the idea waning.

"Of course, I do baby this is so great," I said flipping us over in bed and kissing her.

" _Yip, yip."_

I sigh pulling back from our kiss.

"You know that dog is going to have to learn how to bark like a real dog sometime…and she also is going to have to shut her trap every time I kiss you," I said looking over the edge of the bed giving Tank the evil eye.

"Aww she is just feeling left out."

"Yeah, well if she isn't careful she is going to be left out in the hallway."

"You will d no such thing," Piper admonished me as she got off the bed to pick up Tank.

I instantly watch the puppy snuggle into Piper's arms.

"Listen Tank I get it…really I do you want to snuggle but I want to snuggle into my girlfriend's chest and you're in my way," I said taking Tank out of Pipers arms and setting her down on the bed.

I pull Piper back to me and burry my head in her chest rubbing my face all over her boobs causing her to laugh.

"Ahhh much better," I said up at her.

"Al you're too much," she said giving me a quick kiss.

I smirk and toss her on the bed tickling her knowing we won't be doing much this morning with Tank wanting in on the action too. Sure enough she pounces on her mommy and attacks her face with kisses.

"I'm getting ganged up on here…come on Tank I thought you were on my side."

" _Yip, yip, yip_ ," the soft firm squeaks emanated from the pup.

"Oh yeah she needs to hang out with some real dogs soon," I confirm.

"Maybe after this weekend we can start going to the dog park a little more."

"Good idea. So is this bed and breakfast pet friendly," I ask knowing we now have to start thinking about these things?

"I don't know but I was thinking since the place is out by your moms maybe we could head out there Friday for dinner and then she could puppy sit so we could enjoy the weekend alone."

"Ohh so you want to dump the kid at grandma's house huh…I think I can make that happen," I laugh.

I know it hasn't exactly been like having a kid, but since having the puppy around we have had to adjust a little. I am forever grateful that Tank really is a pretty good puppy. Sure, she has her playful moments and she damn sure boob blocks me occasionally but overall, she is pretty low maintenance. Piper often times brings her to the shop and she will just follow her mommy around, greet customers or sleep in her bed. When Piper has a meeting or can't bring Tank along I will make sure I am around or at least make sure Tank doesn't have to be crated for longer than a couple hours.

"I am not dumping my baby anywhere, I just don't know the B&B is pet friendly. Plus, you know when the kids away the mama's can play…but if you don't want…"

I am already grabbing for my cell phone calling my mom.

* * *

Friday night rolls around and I put three bags in the car, two for Tank and one for Piper and I. I can't help but tease Piper a little about such a small dog needing so many things. She reminds me that this is Tanks first time away from home and her first time being away from us. I can already tell Piper will struggle leaving Tank with my mom but I'm hoping to distract her all weekend long.

We had a great dinner with my mom and Vince, they were happy Tank was spending the weekend. We both got teased about it just being a grandpup instead of a grandbaby, but we aren't even close to that happening….not that, that would stop my mom from letting her desires known. After dinner we hung out for a little playing with Tank and let her get used the new environment before heading out. Piper was having some serious separation anxiety but I knew I had the cure for that.

"Hi checking in, it is under Chapman," Piper said with a smile to the girl at the front desk.

"Oh yes Ms. Chapman I was told you were coming in this weekend. My name is Laura, I am Jeffery's daughter."

"Oh, Ohh Jeffery Manor…the owner of the bed and breakfast," Piper said back to me, "it is nice to meet you Laura."

"Likewise. You are going to be in the Appalachian room this weekend. All our rooms here are tied into the three mountain ranges here. The Appalachian, Catskills and Adirondack rooms are our three suite rooms and we have seven other rooms named after the highest peaks within the New York territory."

"Wow, that's pretty creative."

"Thank you, I was actually a little shocked my dad went with it."

"Don't be it was a very good idea…and I can already imagine some different scents we can tie into that."

"Cool," the young girl said with a smile. "Well, tomorrow we serve breakfast from 7am to about 11 in the dinning room or if you and your wife would prefer you will find a menu in your room just fill it out and hang it on your door tonight and we will deliver it to you. There are a lot of great outdoor activities throughout the day and we do a bonfire Saturday night…marshmallows included," she added with a smile.

"Excellent, thank you Laura it all sounds wonderful," Piper said taking our key.

I grab our bag and let Piper take the lead. I give Laura a wink and she gives me a knowing smile in return.

"Wife huh," I question as we head up to our room.

"Huh," she asked clearly confused?

"Your little buddy called me your wife and I didn't hear any corrections," I smirk.

"Guess I thought it had a nice ring to it and didn't need a correction," she shot back.

"Piper -1 Alex -0," I laugh knowing the score is about to change.

Piper shoots me a victorious smirk before opening the door to our room. She barely got two steps inside before her jaw hit the floor.

"Oh my god," she gasps.

I smile loving when a plan comes together.

"Alex," she looks back at me tears filling her eyes.

"I just wanted to do a little something special for you," I said bringing her into my arms. "You have worked so hard to build up PoPi and in such a short time you have accomplished so much. I love being able to witness your hard work paying off," I add kissing her softly.

I had called ahead and explained to Laura who I was and why we would be coming in this weekend. I didn't know Laura was the owner's daughter, but luckily she was a hopeless romantic. Right when we walked in the common area was filled with various flower arrangements…I thought rose petals on the floor was a little too cliché. Through the open double doors that led into the bedroom we could see the bottle of champagne chilling by the bed and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries waiting for us. I had them set up a couple things in the bathroom as well knowing how much Piper loved the water.

"Alex, I don't know what to say," she said clearly at a loss for words.

"You don't have to say anything…I love you," I said giving her another kiss.

She turns completely in my arms and returns the kiss. I honestly could take her right here and now but I know we have all night and I want to pamper my girl. I pull back from the kiss taking pleasure in the little whimper I hear from her over the loss of contact.

"We have all weekend," I whisper, "lets start with a bubble bath," I suggest knowing my girl loves baths almost more than she loves showers.

I am rewarded with a glowing smile at the suggestion.

"Why don't you go change into a robe while I get the bath set up."

"I love you," she acknowledges with a kiss before heading further into the bedroom.

I walk into the bathroom and start the hot water adding a little bubble bath to it. Next, I light the candles starting to fill the room with a light lavender and honeysuckle scent. It is so relaxing I hope it doesn't put my girlfriend to sleep before we get to have any fun. Once the tub is filled I shut off the water and dim the lights before going to find Piper.

I lean against the doorway of the bathroom and just watch Piper for a moment. She is the definition of true beauty. So relax and unassuming she bites into a strawberry and makes a noise that opens my flood gates, literally.

"Hmm Alex these are delicious," she said finally noticing me.

"Let me try," I said before kissing her, "you're right that is tasty."

She gives me a wink before I pull her up and lead her into the bathroom.

"Oh Alex it is perfect," she gushes looking around the candle lit bathroom.

"Only the best for you," I said wrapping my arms around her from behind and pulling the tie of her robe apart.

I kiss her neck as I push the robe off her body and my kisses trailing down to her shoulder.

"Get in," I say nudging her towards the tub.

"Aren't you joining me…I am the only one very much so naked here," she asks stating the obvious.

"And you wear naked so very well," I smile running my hands down her bare torso, "but I will be back in just a second once I grab my robe from the other room."

She gives me another kiss before stepping into the relaxing water. The content sigh she lets out fills me with more joy than anything I have heard all day. Quickly moving into the bedroom I change into my robe. I grab my phone and flip it on airplane mode not wanting to be interrupted before scrolling to a playlist.

I had only been gone for a few minutes but when I return Piper's head is already resting back against the tub, her eyes closed. I turn the music on and set the phone on the counter.

"Sit up a little baby," I request stepping into the tub behind her.

Piper opens her eyes just long enough to get a peek at my tits before I slip in behind her and pull her back against my chest. She snuggles back against me at total peace resting her head just to the side of my chin. I wrap my arms around her slowly rubbing circles on her stomach. This is heaven.

"I wish we had a big tub like this at home," she says taking another deep breath letting ago any stresses.

"Oh yeah…what else would you like to have in a home," I ask wanting to know what her wish list would be?

"I don't know…I guess I never really thought about it…but spending time like this at home… nothing would be better."

"I think I could think of a few thinks," I chuckle, "but how about hardwood floors?"

"Oh yeah definitely that would be a deal breaker. I kind of like your library guest bedroom situation so I guess two bedrooms is a must. I like the open floor concept too."

"So, you have thought about this a little," I smile kissing her cheek.

"Maybe just a little mostly about the bathtub though."

"Oh yeah what do you see us doing in the bathtub."

"Having relaxing nights like this…being able to unwind together…talk. I don't know there is just something so intimate about sharing a bath."

"That is true a bath can be very intimate," I said sliding my hand down the center of her body.

I feel her squirm just slightly as she prepares for me to get very intimate with her.

"It is definitely more relaxing than a shower, we can both lay back and enjoy the ride."

"Ohhh baby," she moans as my fingers slide between her folds.

While one hand headed south and was focusing on her core my other hand roamed north to her tits. I wish I could take her in my mouth but there was only so much we could do in the small space of the tub. I palm her one breast before pinching her hard nipple rolling it between my fingertips. Her own hand mimicked my actions on the breast I just didn't have enough hands for. When my fingers brushed over her clit her hips thrust forward wanting more causing the water to splash against the side of the tub. I curl to fingers inside her rubbing against her slick walls.

"Looks like you don't need any added lubricant," I whisper nibbling on her earlobe.

"Water isn't a lubricant babe," she gasps back as I start to move inside her.

"Smart ass," I snark biting into her shoulder.

I pick up my pace thrusting my fingers in and out at a steady rhythm. I can hear her breathing pick up, a telltale sign she is headed to the edge. I grab her free hand and place it on the breast I was just playing with so I can focus solely on her most sensitive areas. As my fingers thrust in and out I brush over her clit with my other hand causing the most glorious moans from my girlfriend.

"You like that baby," I ask the totally rhetorical questions?

"God yes, please…don't…don't stop," she is barely able to get out.

"That's it baby cum for me," I purr into her ear as I increase my speed and depth inside her body.

"Al…ALEX FUCK make me cum," she begged knowing I was holding back just slightly.

I loved her in this state, totally wild and on the brink of coming completely undone. If I could keep her in the state for an extended period of time I would, but that would be cruel especially when tonight is all about her.

"FUCK YES AHHHH ALEX," she cries out as I send her to her climax.

Don't get me wrong I love a good orgasm, but there is something so completely satisfying knowing I was able to do this to the woman I love. I keep my fingers inside her not wanting to lose the contact yet but still my motions. My thumb softly brushes over her clit letting her know her night is far from over.

"You ok," I ask kissing her neck?

"Fucking amazing," she looks up at me her eyes glazed over in pure bliss.

"What do you say you let me wash your body and then we get out of here and move this party into the bedroom?"

Instead of responding she just handed me the wash cloth and I grabbed the bottle of soap. I took my time to make sure I gently washed every inch of her body. I usually turn everything sexual and in this situation it would have been easy to, but I hold back. Instead I take my time and worship her body making sure there was no part that was untouched. Knowing I don't plan to leave her with any energy to return any of the favors tonight I allow her this time to wash my body in return.

I get out of the bath first and slip my robe on. I help Piper out and allow her the warmth the robe prides knowing the material won't last long. I can't even make it out of the bathroom before my lips attack hers, in the moment I simple could not keep my hands off her body.

"Lay down I will pour us some champagne," I said walking her back into the bed.

Knowing I am about to make a mess I am glad she actually is keeping the robe on for now. I pour two glasses but keep them on the bedside table as I crawl into bed and mount my awaiting girlfriend.

"I thought we were going to enjoy a drink," she asked innocently.

"Oh I plan to enjoy a drink," I smile pushing her robe open and kissing up her body.

Finally, I was able to get my mouth around her tits and I suck hard on one, my tongue flipping over her nipple as my head needs the other. A much too short time later I switch lavishing equal attention on her other side.

"God Alex I'm on fire," she moans arching into my touch.

"Better cool you off than," I smirk knowing this couldn't have worked out any better.

I grab a glass of chilled champagne bring it towards her lips. Just before the drink arrives at its intended location I tip the glass watching the bubbly liquid run down the center of her chest making a beeline to her heated core.

"HOLY FUCK ALEX," she cries out her body convulsing at the cold sensations hitting her hot body.

I drive right for her center licking up all the sweet liquid before kissing my way back up her body.

"You like that baby," I husk kissing her neck.

"Yes, fuck please more," she begged.

"More champagne?"

"YES," she cries almost delirious with pleasure.

I take the glass and pour out another shot of the bubbly this time trailing my kisses down her body before plunging into her pussy.

"Hmm so good," I hum against her clit.

"FUCK ALEX…Fuck me," she cried out her hands running through my hair hoping to get me to focus on one spot.

I can't help but laugh, I know her body better than she knows it. I dart my tongue out flicking over her clit again before I slip down and shoot into her center. I suck on her pussy as I thrust in and out of her. Her hips are bucking for more and I have to hold her to steady her motions. She finally relaxes just enough as I gain full control over her body.

"What do you want baby," I ask pulling away for just a moment?

"Finish me off fuck Al please I can't," she writhed below me.

I smirk and plant one more open-mouthed kiss on her center sucking hard on her clit.

"Ahhhhh I'm cumming, I'm cumming," she pants coming totally undone.

"Shhhh baby," I quickly kiss her lips knowing she pretty much has no control over her body right now.

I know she is spent but I also know one more will send her body into a total explosion. I lean over to the side of the bed where my bag is and grab the toy I brought. I simultaneously thrust the dildo inside Piper and turn it on giving her zero warning it was coming.

"FUCK," cries.

"Look at me baby I got you."

I loved our time in the bath and I looooooove eating her out, but there is something different about behind able to look her in the eyes as I make her cum. My hand teases her one tit that is within my range as I thrust the toy in and out of her angling it just right to nail her G-spot with every thrust.

"Huuuuh….huuuuuh," Piper tries to cry out but sounds are stuck in her throat.

"Look at me baby," I say again as she loses focus for a moment.

"Al," she whispers.

"I know baby cum for me," I sooth thrust one more time deep inside her.

The extra deep thrust sends her over the edge so hard I can feel her pussy spasming in pleasure. The vibrations of the toy continue and cause an unexpected aftershock.

"I can't…no more," she begged her body damn near on fire.

I smile and remove the toy with a pop causing her to whimper. She can barely keep her eyes open let alone lift her arm.

"Al…you…turn," she mumbles.

"Shhh baby just rest, we have all night."

I lay beside her and pull her into my arms. Her head has barely hit my chest before her breathing has evened out and she is slipping into a deep sleep. Oh yeah this is going to be a wonderful weekend.


	25. Chapter 25

Well this one definitely got a way from me a little, by far the longest chapter I have written. Even though I have laid out this chapter I am still not sure how everything will ultimately unfold. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed it...sorry for mistakes I haven't fully proofed it yet.

* * *

ALEX POV

I don't like to lie and I especially don't like to lie to my girlfriend. In my experience lying has always backfired and blown up in my face, but in this situation, I am not sure there is a way around it.

"Vause."

I could at least be partially honest, I was just going to fib a little…a tiny fibblet really.

"VAUSE."

Yeah, just a tiny little fib and in the end, it would be for the greater good. Nothing I was doing would hurt Piper she would just temporarily not be fully informed but would eventually know all.

"ALEXANDRA PEARL VASUE WHAT THE FUCK!"

I nearly jump out of my skin hearing my full name and at the same time swipe my desk clean of any distracting objects.

"Damn Nicky you scared the crap out of me," I barked.

"Oh no you don't get to yell at me for this I was calling you for like a minute! What the hell has your head up your ass?"

"Nothing," I grumble.

"Bullshit it is definitely NOT nothing. I'm pretty sure I could have danced naked on your desk and you wouldn't have noticed."

"First NEVER do that and second yes I would have noticed your white ass flapping around."

"Hey be nice you know my ass is a sensitive subject."

I couldn't help but laugh at my friend. As confident and cocky as she was about just about everything her flat ass had her fretting.

"Seriously, you ok? You were pretty damn distracted when I walked in here."

I debated for a moment if I should reveal my reason for distress. I have never been in this position before and while my wild haired friend had a big mouth I knew she could keep it shut for serious stuff. Ultimately, I decided to let her in on my little secret and place the diamond ring on the desk.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Keep it down Nicky damn," I hush her quickly before she can yell out any of information.

"Is that…"

"Yup."

"You're going to…"

"Yup."

"Does she…

"Nope."

Nicky open her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Well, I have finally done it…I have rendered blabber mouth speechless."

It was honestly a little unnerving having my usually talkative friend shocked to silence.

"Ok Nicky seriously…say something."

"Is this serious?"

"Umm I am not sure it can get any more serious than this."

I was really hoping for something a little more in-depth. Did she think I was crazy? Was this the worst idea ever? Or smartest thing I ever did? Then without warning she practically tackles me with a huge bear hug.

"I just…I can't believe it but I am so happy for you."

"So you think she will say yes?"

"Are you kidding me? I am not sure she will actually be able to say the word yes because she will be in full on ugly cry mode but she will say yes."

I smile and let out a little breath I had been holding wanting some sort of confirmation this was a good idea.

"When are you proposing?"

"I honestly don't know. I know Christmas is coming up but that seems kind of cliché so I might do it sometime after. I am going to Connecticut to ask/tell her parents I want to marry her."

"Seriously? Isn't that an old-fashioned thing?"

"Yes, but I know this isn't exactly what they thought they would be getting in an in-law. I don't want this to blindside them. I can't think of anything worse than asking Piper to marry me and being so excited about it and then her parents freak out. If her parents want to yell and scream about this then they can do it with me and not Piper."

"They should be so lucky to have you as a daughter-in-law. If they can't see that fuck em…family is more than just DNA."

"I know, I am heading out to my moms tonight and then Connecticut in the morning. I am telling Piper I am going on business…maybe you could take her out tonight to keep her distracted. I hate not being honest with her."

"Oh don't worry Stretch I got you."

"And I don't mean get her black out drunk or in any trouble."

"One Nicky special coming up."  
"Maybe I should cancel."

"Alex relax…I got this. Have I ever let you down?"

I just give her a look.

"On the important stuff," she adds.

"No."

"Ok trust me."

"Thanks Nik."

"Man, I can't believe you're going to get married. I never thought I would live to see the day."

"Well, she has to say yes first," I laugh, "honestly I never thought I would even think about getting married. When I think about the word marriage I cringe but then I think about Piper and spending every day with her for the rest of my life just doesn't seem like enough."

"Ohh vomit I get it you're in love…go tell Diane," she said playfully shoving me out the door.

"Just remember not a word Nik."

"My lips are sealed."

"Well, that would be a first."

* * *

I grabbed the ring and secured it away before heading back to my apartment to grab my bag. I had previously told Piper I would be heading up to New England for business and might see if her parents were free for dinner but nothing was set in stone.

"Are you some kind of masochist or something," she asked again as I was packing a few last-minute things?

"Only when it comes to you," I laugh giving her a kiss.

"Heyy," she pouts but a smile sneaks through, "Al seriously I won't be there as a buffer if you go through with this."

"Pips I am a big girl I can handle myself. Have I not proven already I can charm any Chapman," I wink?

"Yeah, yeah I am just worried about the wildcard known as Carol Chapman."

"You worry too much Carol."

"Ouch and the ref takes a point away for hitting below the belt…try and keep the gloves up."

"I am sorry but really I will be fine…we will be fine. I will be back Friday."

"I'm going to miss you," she says looking up at me with her big bambi eyes.

"Oh don't do this to me kid…I am liable to call off this whole trip and spend the next 3 days with you in bed."

"You won't hear me complaining about that," she says kissing up my neck.

"Ugh it is just a short trip and then we can start planning our holidays…maybe we can host a big celebration."

"Look at you all in the holiday spirit."

"Guess having someone to share it with makes it a little extra special. Plus, what is better than a New York Christmas?"

"That's true…I will still miss you but be safe and hurry back."

"I promise."

After a make out session that turned into a quickie I was on the road and headed out to my mom's. I didn't tell her why I was coming just that I was stopping by on the way to some business I had. I could never fool my mom though and I am 100% certain she knew something was up.

* * *

The closer I got to her house the more nervous I got. I knew I had no reason to be nervous, but this was kind of a big deal. I have never been in this situation before and even though my mom would probably be over the moon there was still that half a percent doubt I had bubbling in me.

"Alex come on in," Vince said opening the door. "How many time have I told you, you don't need to knock."

"Better safe than sorry…some things you just cannot unsee," I laughed giving him a hug.

"Your mom is in the kitchen. I hope your hungry she has been cooking up a storm since you called yesterday."

"Oh man I told her not to do that. I have no problem ordering take out and keeping it simple.

"I think she thinks she will lose her mom card or something if she doesn't make you a home cooked meal."

"Yeah that sounds about right."

Vince and I are joking around as we walk into the kitchen.

"There is my baby girl," my mom said giving me a big hug.

No matter how old I get these hugs are always home to me.

"Hey mom how are you? I told you not to go through all this trouble."

"Please it is just a simple roast with some cooked carrots, potatoes and sautéed veggies."

"Right, so simple," I said rolling my eyes towards Vince.

"Oh you two I am sure I will hear no complaints when you chowing down."

"Have you ever heard a complaint from me," Vince asked bringing her to his side kissing her cheek?

"Never," she smiled.

I might not have known this type of love my whole life but I have watched in recent years the love between my mom and Vince and knew I wanted that. It was crazy to think about and when I say the words I still cannot believe them but I want Piper to be my wife.

"You ok baby," I hear my mom ask?

"Hmm oh yeah just long drive…traffic from the city was really bad today."

"How about a glass of wine while the roast finishes?"

"That sounds great."

"You two ladies go sit I will get the wine," Vince offered.

Did he know something was up too? When I that transparent?

"So how is Piper," my mom asked once we were settled into the couch?

"Good, remember me telling you about the contract she signed with the Bed and Breakfasts?"

"Oh yes that's right a couple vacation spots," she asked trying to recall?

"Yes, about ten of them. We have visited a couple and her business partner Polly has been to a couple. They are really amazing properties and they have already seen an uptick in business from guests of the B&B wanting their products."

"That's great…that also reminds me I need more lavender breeze and the huntsman."

"Geeze what are you guys doing drinking the stuff," I joke.

"Hey they are excellent products and I looooove the way the huntsman smells on Vince."

"And that is all I want to know about that," I smirk.

"Please we are tame compared to you two."

"We aren't talking about this."

"Give me something else to talk about then."

I suddenly grow silent knowing what I want to talk about but not sure how to start this off.

"Here you go ladies," Vince cut in handing us each a glass. "The roast looks to be doe soon I will let it rest for a few before cutting it up. We should be ready to eat in about 20 minutes," He said before heading off again.

I took a large gulp of wine before running my finger along the rim of the glass.

"Ok baby girl spill it."

"Have you ever thought your life was going to go one way and you were totally good with that but something happened and it kind of changes what you want?"

"Hi have we met," my mom said joking slightly.

I can't help the little chuckle that escapes.

"Every time I think I know where my life is going something happens and I totally change course. That is life baby it is an adventure."

"You taught me to be independent mom and I am forever grateful for that. I don't have to rely on anyone for anything…although I am learning sometimes leaning on other people is a good thing."

"Guess I passed on my stubborn streak too huh."

"Ya think…you were mom and dad wrapped up into one amazing person. Anything I ever needed you provided for me and I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate that."

"Oh baby girl," my mom whispered as tears sprang to her eyes.

"And just because I am older now doesn't mean you have stopped providing for me…you have in ways you might not know."

"Sweetie, I love you so much and will always do anything I can."

"I knew you before Vince and you were this amazing woman and I have seen you since Vince and you're just so much more."

"Kind of like how you are with Piper."

"What," I asked a little shocked?

"Baby I have known you since day one…you're my mini. You are this strong, fierce, independent woman looking to put her stamp on this world. Since being with Piper you are just amplified…you're not just trying to survive this world you're thriving in it and it is so beautiful to see."

I stand up and pace a couple steps in front of my mom. I am certain I am causing her more stress than necessary in these few moments but I just can't get my brain to form coherent thoughts right this moment.

"I never thought I would need anyone. I don't want to say I thought needing someone was a sign of weakness I guess I just wanted to protect myself from needing anyone after I almost lost you. Once again though you have shown me that while it's ok to protect yourself some things are worth the risk. I guess all this is me trying to say I want to ask Piper to marry me," I finish by pulling out the ring I bought.

Once again, I nearly jump out of my skin and drop the ring as my mom lets out an ear-piercing scream. She jumps up and wraps her arms around me crying tears of joy.

"Oh my precious baby," she whispers into our embrace.

The moment was interrupted when Vince came running into the room not sure what was going on.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?"

"Vince my baby is getting married," my mom announces before I can say anything.

"Mooooom…I just bought ring no one has answered yet and no one has answered."

"But you're going to and she will say yes."

I can't help but blush thinking about the possibilities.

"Alex, sweetheart that is amazing…congratulations on taking this next step."

"Thank you, Vince…I guess I am a little more nervous about it than I thought."

"I can't blame you there…I was a nervous wreck before I asked your mom."

"Really?"

"Absolutely! My brain was 99% certain she would say yes but this little 1% was filled with doubts that yelled way louder than the other 99%."

"That is exactly it…the damn 1% is blaring through a megaphone."

"Unfortunately, that won't stop until you put a ring on it as Bae says."

I look at my mom and we both burst into full on belly laughs as Vince referenced Beyoncé.

"Ha thanks Vince I really needed that," trying to compose myself again.

"But speaking of putting a ring on it…when will you be putting a ring on it."

"Honestly, I don't know. I think I just wanted to get through telling her parents before I really thought about a plan. I am not sure how they are going to react."

"If they disagree with you marrying their daughter will that change your plans," my mom asks?

"I would like to say no, but it kind of will have to."

"You wouldn't ask her?"

"Oh no, I will still ask her…nothing is going to stop me from marrying that girl."  
"That's all I needed to hear. Whatever happens sweetie you have a girl that loves you unconditionally and family that supports you."

"Thanks mom…I think I have reached my max emotional limits for today…how about we chow down?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Vince said escorting us to the table.

* * *

PIPERS POV

"Nicky I am not really sure I am up for hitting the club…especially not without Alex."

"Relax kid it is not like we are going to a rave…plus I have the VIP hook up tonight."

"And here I thought it was Alex that had all the hook ups."

"Ha good old Nicky has a few tricks up her sleeve," she winks. "It's a total girls nights even Daya will be there."

"Can I ask Polly to come?"

"Girl she is already on the list don't be the only dork staying home pouting because their girlfriend is out of town," she jokes.

"Fiiiiine I will be there."

"Yaaaas," Nicky jumped pumping her fist in the air.

I can't help but roll my eyes at our goofy friend.

"When did you talk to Polly?"

"I am not sure how much talking there was but a couple nights ago."

"Nicky….you and Polly? Seriously?"

"I never kiss and tell."

"BULLSHIT YOU BETTER START SPILLING NOW," I demand the gossip.

"Lorna and I were off again and I had an itch that Polly looooooved scratching."

"That little slut."

"For a straight girl she has some game."

"I definitely need a drink now."

By 10pm that night Nicky, Boo, Polly, Taystee, P, Daya, Trish and I were all at a club up in the VIP section. I must admit this was a lot tamer than the typical clubs Nicky frequents. I am pretty convinced Alex is keeping her in check not totally trusting Nicky to be on her best behavior. I am a little thankful for that, Nicky can be hard to tame.

"Here is to an awesome girl's night," Nicky yelled once the shots were passed around.

We all cheered and quickly downed the clear liquid. It didn't burn nearly at all and I wondered what that shot was.

"Hey lets all get a picture so I can send it to Alex. That way she can see how much fun she is missing out on."

"Great idea…but don't be on that damn phone all night I will stick it some place you might never get it back," Nicky smirk.

I shuddered the thought.

"I promise just a couple texts and then I will join you on the dance floor."

"Ok blondie but if you're not down in three songs say bye bye to that phone."

I watch as the girls head down to the man dance floor and immediately take over a good portion of it. If nothing else my friends know how to have fun.

" _Miss you but having fun_ ," I text to Alex with the picture attached _._

" _I just want a big hug right now but glad you're having fun."_

That was not the response I was expecting.

" _You ok Al," I asked thinking something might have been wrong?_

" _Oh no not at all just a long day and an equally long day coming up but then I will be in your arms Friday so I'm happy love you."_

" _Love you too."_

" _Now go have fun before Nicky tosses your phone in a glass of beer or something."_

" _I think she was talking about sticking it in a more unsavory place_ _"_

" _Oh gross…please go the phone is my lifeline to you."_

" _Oh my way Ill text you in the morning."_

I take one picture of our group from above before slipping my phone into my bra and heading for the dance floor.

* * *

ALEX POV

I was thankful to hear from Piper this morning that all went well last night. She told me about some of the shenanigans with Nicky and how Taystee won an impromptu karaoke battle while P took over the turntables. It sounded like an amazing night and she was sad she missed it but she had very important business to take care of. I had a late breakfast with my mom and Vince before I was on the road headed to Connecticut.

The closer I got the more nervous I got and had to really focus on keeping it together. I knew no matter what happened I was going to ask Piper to marry me but the result of this conversation would tell me how much joy my love would get to experience throughout this proposal.

"All right Alex it is only the biggest moment of your life…game time kid," I mumble to myself as I got out of the car.

I walk to the front door and am in awe of the house and immaculate landscaping. Living in New York City for the better part of my adult life you don't see much green let alone this type of meticulous work. Their front yard really looked like a piece of art, I could only imagine what the inside looked like.

"Alex, welcome to our home," Bill greeted me at the front door.

"Thank you, sir you have a beautiful home."

"Ahh that is all my wife's doing she is the brains behind this operation…makes me look good."

"I understand that well," I reply thinking about Piper.

"Please follow me to our sunroom we can have some drinks and appetizer before dinner."

"That sounds delightful."

Really Alex? Delightful? I needed to get my shit together before I started sounding like a stepford housewife. I greet Carol as I walk into the sunroom and we all sit down with a glass of wine, Bill having a bourbon.

"How did the charity event end up doing," I ask wanting to start with a safe topic, one that hopefully reminded her I was a useful person.

"It ended up being one of our most successful nights to date. I can't thank you enough for doing your part to make that happen."

"It was really my pleasure. The other art work arrived smoothly as well right?"

"Yes, not a scratch and easily three weeks sooner than I thought it would arrive."

"Shipping from Japan is always a little dicey. It took me a couple years to really nail down a trusted chain but I haven't had any problems since."

"You are very good at what you do Alex."

"Thank you."

"How has everything been around here? Getting ready for those snow storms to start rolling in," I ask knowing new England winters were not to be messed with.

"If I had it my way we would be headed to Florida right after Christmas but this one just loves a good snow storm," Bill announced clearly losing the battle.

"I can't just up and leave without experiencing a Connecticut snow storm…there is truly nothing like it."

"Except the one like it last year and the year before and yup the year before that," he huffed.

"Oh hush…one snow will not hurt you. Seeing the property and trees snow covered just makes me feel like a little kid again…plus I always make you cookies."

"Yeah, I guess that helps."

I am honestly a little shocked to learn this about Carol Chapman…she loves a good snow storm. I will have to ask Piper if she remembers this about her mom or if this is something Carol hid over the years.

"I understand that Carol…seeing New York covered in snow for a short period of time there is nothing like it. A normally bustling city brought close to a standstill as fresh white powder blankets the streets. However, after about a day it gets dirty and becomes a pain in the butt as it melts to slush and refreezes as ice."

"But for those few hours it is falling, it is like a fairytale."

"I will drink to that," I said giving her a mini cheer.

"I will be thankful when I am on the back 9 with a cold beer while my friends are freezing their asses off up here," Bill laughed finishing the last of his bourbon.

We all shared a laugh and moved into the dining room which was a little more formal than I thought necessary…but who was I to complain. We had a very lovey dinner and kept the conversation light and free flowing, but I knew that was all about to change. Not wanting to ruin dinner I kept the heavy stuff for dessert.

"There is actually a reason I wanted to come by here tonight and it wasn't just because I was in town for dinner," I admit.

"Ohh," Carol was intrigued.

"I do want to thank you for having me dinner has been amazing."

"It was no trouble really, it was good to see you again," Bill added.

I was wondering if he would still feel that way in a few minutes.

"I know I wasn't what you expected when you thought about who Piper might bring home to meet the parents."

"Ha, Piper certainly always walked to a beat of her own drum. I am not sure she has ever done anything we expected but most of the time it works out," Bill acknowledged.

I hope he was subtly saying that I might be what they expected but it worked out in the end.

"I am not sure what Piper told you about me but in the past, I wasn't really good at the whole relationship thing. I wanted to keep my independence and I thought loving someone or relying on someone would compromise that independence. I think I was also scared because the only person I ever loved, my mom, I almost lost and I never wanted to feel that terror again."

"That is certainly understandable but I think when you find that person the ounce of independence you might lose…you gain so much more," Bill confirmed what I now knew.

"I am realizing that now and I know Piper is that one. With her I am so much more than I ever thought I could be or want from this life. That is why I want to ask her to marry me," I say placing the ring on the table.

Carol gasps but otherwise remains silent. Bill looks at me like I just asked him for an 8-ball of cocaine. Oh yeah this isn't going to be pretty.

"You want to get married? Is that even legal," Carol finally speaks up?

"Carol please," Bill slightly admonishes his wife.

"No, that is a legitimate question. What is the point of this conversation if it is not even legal."

"Well, it is legal…they passed a law last year."

Carol nods but offers nothing else.

"I love Piper," I defend myself. "I love her more than I thought it was possible to love another person. I don't want to just drift through life, I want to experience it the good and the bad with her."

"Excuse me," Carol says getting up from the table.

I turn to Bill trying to figure out what to do. He signals to let her go so I remain in my seat wondering what he has in store for me.

"I honestly never thought I would be sitting here in this situation…and not just because you are…you know a woman. I mean I never thought a woman would be asking to marry Piper but I never thought anyone would get this far."

I look at Bill confused.

"Piper has had boyfriends but whenever something got serious she would cut bait and run. I don't mean just break up with a guy…I mean run off to Paris, California, Spain, Canada and once Alaska."

"She would break up with a guy a leave the state?"

"The state…the country…she would go wherever she felt no one would look for her. It was only temporary…usually just a week or two but off she would go."

"She never told me about that before."

"We talk about you."

"Excuse me?"

"Piper and I…we have talked about you and about your relationship. She has of her own free will talked about future plans that include you."

"And what plans would those be?"

"Nice try but I am not playing spoiler."

"I had to try."

"I have never heard of piper talk about a future with anyone. I like you Alex, but if I didn't think Piper was serious I wouldn't give my blessing."

A small smile started to form on my lips.

"You're giving me your blessing?"

"I understand loving someone so wholly it consumes your being. I understand wanting to take every step to ensure you are with that person as much as possible for whatever days remain. I can't say I fully understand loving someone of the same gender but I guess it is like you trying to love someone of the opposite gender. You love my daughter, my daughter loves you and as a parent that is all I want."

"Thank you sir."

"Carol will come around…"

"Do you mind if I try and talk to her?"

"Please by all means."

"Thank you, excuse me," I said leaving the table.

I wonder down the hall and find Carol in the kitchen finishing off a glass of wine and pouring herself another.

"Mind if I join you," I asked.

I didn't get a response but she did pour a second glass of wine so I took that as a positive sign.

"Carol, I know this isn't what you wanted for Piper."

"I just don't understand why she has to do everything the hard way."

"I know I can be a bit challenging sometimes but I don't think loving me is that hard," I smile knowing that's not exactly what she meant.

"You know people die because they are gay," she spits out.

"Yes, there are still hate crimes committed but that doesn't just happen for being gay. People with different colored skin or believe a different religion and other differences are victims of hate crimes. I would like to believe every day we get one step closer to not only tolerance but acceptance. If everything in the world was the same it would be a pretty boring place. Diversity sparks creativity and really is a beautiful thing."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Well, when you boil it down the love between two people is the most basic feelings a person has. I love your daughter."

"I don't want her getting hurt."

"I can't promise she will never know what hurt is, but I can promise I will never intentionally hurt her and I will be there for her when life gets hard."

Carol seemed to take that all in which was good but I am not sure I had persuaded her any.

"I want a grandchild."

"Excuse me."

"I want to be a grandmother and I want Piper to be a mother. I know that is something she wants, she has since she was a little girl."

"Ok, if that is something she wants," I say not sure where this was going.

"How are you going to make that happen? Unless you are…I don't know do you have those parts."

"WHAT? NO!"

This was not the turn I expected.

"No, I am all female…have been my whole life. I believe that is a big reason why your daughter like me," I jibe her.

I'm trying to be patient here but Carol is really grinding on me.

"Plenty of people in same sex relationships have children through various means. Being woman obviously we can carry babies with a sperm donor, we could use a surrogate or we could adopt. We have talked about this before…eventually we will have a child maybe two."

Carol sighs and take another long pull of wine.

"I just don't want Piper to miss out on anything."

"It won't be because of me if she does…wedding, babies, holidays, jobs, travel, friends and family…we are going to have it all."

"And you're sure it is legal?"

"Yes, positive."

"And you promise to give me a grandchild."

"I promise."

"And you realize once you say 'I do' you will be marrying into this crazy family. I hear I am not the easiest person to get along with."

"We don't seem to be doing so badly right now…minus you thinking I had male enhancements."

I got Carol to blush in embarrassment, I won.

"I can't promise I will always be on the right side of situations."

"As long as you promise to talk to us we will get through anything."

"When are you asking?"

"I don't know…so please don't say anything to Piper about why I was here…she just knows I was here on business. After I will tell her about my secret mission."

"I promise not a word."

"Thank you and thank you for accepting me. I know it is a continued process but I think we are making progress."

"I think so too," she said with a smile as we clinked glasses and finished off our wine.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the great replies. It really does motivate me to get chapters up sooner. This is my Christmas chapter I hope you all enjoy it and have a good holiday season! Please be gentle with the steamy stuff I'm not great but I try.

* * *

ALEX POV

It had been such a long day, the bar packed with college kids back home for Christmas break in addition to the regular crowd. I worked until the happy hour rush and then trusted John and Taystee to close down the bar. The bar was actually going to be closed for the next two days, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, as our families and friends descended upon the city.

"You ready for our very Vauseman Christmas?"

"After happy hour tonight, I am ready for a vacation," I mumble my eyes already closed as I relaxed in bed.

I was expecting some sort of response but silence filled the apartment. Not really wanting to I reluctantly flutter my eyes open to figure out what was going on.

"Holy shit," I mumble quickly sitting up.

Piper was standing in the bathroom doorway leaning against the frame in nothing but black bra and panties with lights. She walked over to the bedside table and turned the lamp off causing her light up bra and panties to really stand out.

"Ready for our very Vauseman Christmas," she asked again.

"Fuck yes," I say pulling her to stand between my legs.

I lean forward and kiss her bare stomach just above her belly button causing her to giggle ever so slightly.

"Our first Christmas together…I know with our families coming into town we probably won't get much time alone…so I thought I would say Merry Christmas now," she smiled down at me.

"Merry Christmas," I start kissing up her to her breasts when she stops me.

"Tonight, is about you baby," she said pushing me back on the bed as she climbs my body.

If I was a guy I would have an instant boner. I am pretty sure I just creamed my panties, dominant Piper is one of my favorite versions of Piper. She comes out on special occasions and never disappoints. The image of me looking up at my girlfriend straddling me will never get old.

My hands are barely up to rub up her thighs before she forces my hands up to remove my shirt.

"Mine," she whispers after kissing the top of my left breast leaving a distinct lipstick mark there.

"Branding me," I chuckle.

"You're mine," she said her voice so deep I almost didn't recognize it.

My back involuntarily arches off the bed when she attacks every sensitive spot I have at the same time. Her lips attached to my neck while her hand massaged my right breast and her knee pressed against my core.

"You like that baby," she whispered tugging on my earlobe?

"Fuck yaaasssss," I cry out.

She pulls back smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I am going to worship your body."

I couldn't respond as her lips are on mine before I could blink. Her hand wraps around the back of my neck and slides up into my hair helping to support me as she deepens the kiss. I swear I am about to black out and I'm not sure if its from lack of oxygen or the searing lip lock…my vote is the latter.

When she finally pulls away she does so tugging my bottom lip causing a slight pop. I gasp, my lungs burning for air, but she is already moving on. Her hand slides up my back popping my bra open and with her teeth she tugs it off. If there was ever a kodak moment it was right now as my girlfriend in only in a bra and panties having my bra dangling between her teeth. She snaps her head to the side sending the garment tumbling to the floor.

"Fuck Pipes," I moan as her lips attach to my nipple.

A quick release and a puff of cool air later and my nipple was rock solid. She returned the favor on the other side, but returned to flicking it with her tongue with her other hand pinched and worked my other side. God I couldn't get enough as she paid equal attention to both sides I almost came just from how turned on I was.

"Touch yourself," she demanded against my breast.

I must have been in a sex induced haze, I couldn't have heard her right.

"What?"

"Touch yourself…slide your fingers between those pulsing folds…I know you need to cum right now and when I get down there I want to taste you."

I don't recognize the moan that escapes my throat as I had never been this turned on before.

"Tell me," she said devouring my left breast biting hard enough to leave another mark.

"So wet," I said feeling my juices dripping.

Piper grabs my wrist and I look at her confused for a moment. Didn't she want me to get myself off?

"Jesus fuck," I cry out as Piper takes my two fingers into her mouth giving them a gentle suck.

"Hmm so good."

She lets my hand go and I am almost at a loss of what to do as I am so turned on. Honestly, I want to just turn her over and fuck her senseless but this is her night…that I am reaping all the benefits from.

"That's it baby," she encourages me knowing I am getting myself close.

I have two fingers inside me and Piper doesn't appear to be stopping me this time. With every thrust my thumb brushes against my clit and I'm ready to explode.

"I want you to cum," Piper bites my neck while pinching my nipples.

"FUCK," I cry out feeling my walls pulsing around my fingers.

I barely see the smirk on her face before she disappears down the bed. She tugs my hips closer to the edge of the bed and tosses my legs over her shoulders.

"FUCK," I cry out again feeling Pipers lips attach to my tender core.

My body in writhing in pleasure overload. Piper was skilled from the very first time she went down on me, but she has picked up some amazing talents since and the student has almost surpassed the teacher…ALMOST.

My breaths were coming fast and furious, I thought I was going to faint. When her tongue circled deep inside me at the same time her mouth sucked hard on my clit I lost it. My body was hit with a powerful orgasm, but she didn't stop. I tried yelling out but there was no sound as a second orgasm wrecked my body leaving me convulsing slightly in bed.

"Delicious," she smiled brushing her lips against mine.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move she had rendered me motionless.

"You ok baby," she asked slightly concerned?

I just nod my brain not ready to force words out of my mouth yet.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I finally whisper back.

I had every intention of returning the favor, but that would have to wait for another day as I am totally spent.

* * *

PIPERS POV

"That was mom and dad they made it to the hotel," I said watching Alex cooking in the bars kitchen.

We were having my parents, her mom and Vince, Nicky, Red, Taystee and a few other friends to the bar for dinner. Everyone local was bringing something and Alex was making a few extra things since it was her home turf. Tomorrow everyone would be back for a Christmas dinner but that was being catered so we wouldn't have to worry about cooking.

"Good, my mom is already checked in."

"Yeah, I know dad said they bumped into each other and they are going to get a drink at the hotel bar before heading over here."

Alex looked at me confused.

"What," I asked?

"They know I own a bar right…I mean it might be closed to the public but I still have alcohol here," she said stirring a pot.

"Maybe they just want to get to know each other without us around."  
"And nothing about that statement concerns you," she asked with a raised eyebrow?

I thought about it for a second and realized so many red flags should be going off right now but it didn't bother me.

"Meh whatever will be, will be."

"Well, aren't you in the holiday spirit."

"My mom has been pretty good with us, I'm sure she will say something stupid but your mom is pretty good at handling things. I am sure it will be fine…if not we will just stick them at opposite ends of the table."

"Good point plenty of buffers tonight. Oh John and Daya will be joining us tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, John's parents got stuck in Chicago and can't get in until the storm breaks."

"That sucks but the more the merrier."

While Alex was finishing up in the kitchen I worked on setting the super long table out in the bar area. With so many people coming we had to line up most of the free-standing tables and use all the chairs…one perk of having dinner at the bar.

"Wow babe it looks great out here," Alex said wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"Thanks," I said turning to give her a kiss.

"Everything is ready food wise it is all just being kept warm."

"Great everyone should be showing up soon."

"Whatever will we do in the meantime," she smirked leaning in to kiss me.

"Oh come on don't you two have an off button," Nicky winced walking into the bar.

"Bite me loud mouth," Alex shot back still keeping me close.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she said giving us both a hug and handing me a dish of food.

"Thanks Nicky…want to mix up some holiday drinks for us," I suggest.

"And light on the pours please," Alex reminded.

"No problem boss."

"I hate when you call me that."

"I know boss," she laughed heading behind the bar.

"That girl will be the death of me…how do I put up with her," Alex ask rhetorically but I answered anyway.

"Because you have known her since you were in diapers damn near and she might be a pain the in the ass but she has your back no matter what and I kind of like that about her."

"Yeah, she is still a big old pain in the ass though."

I couldn't help but laugh at Alex, I knew she loved Nicky but they certainly had an interesting friendship. Alex and I started bringing out the food and by the time we moved everything to the dinning area most of the people had arrived.

Nicky manned the bar for a little while getting everyone settled with at least their first drinks before she started mingling with the everyone. Alex and I figured buffet style would be best since so many people were coming all we had to do was tell them to come and get it.

"If I could have everyone's attention for a minute," I called out as everyone started to quiet down, "First I want to thank everyone for being here tonight but especially our parent who both came in from out of town. It really means a lot that we are all together this holiday season. We are thrilled we could all come together and share in good times and delicious food. So not wanting to get too long winded lets all grab a plate and dig in."

Everyone gave a little cheer and people started grabbing their plates and getting food. By the time we sat down Alex was on my left followed by her mom and Vince and my parents were on my right.

"My goodness all this food is so amazing but these potatoes are to die for," my mom said practically moaning in delight.

"Well, everyone brought something so it is a true group effort but Alex made those potatoes."

I know Alex isn't a fan of attention but anytime I could show her off, especially to my mom, I took it.

"My compliments to the chef," my mom said tipping her glass to Alex.

"Thank you, but really you should thank my mom…it is her original recipe."

"Oh pish posh sweetie, you took my basic recipe and put it on steroids…these really are amazing…just melts in your mouth."

"Thank you," she replied taking a big gulp of wine.

"I am so glad we could be here, but I am not going to lie I am really looking forward to attending midnight mass at St. Patrick's Cathedral," mom admitted.

Alex tried to appear calm and collected but gave me a look asking me what the hell my mom was talking about. Yeah, I might have wanted to mention this to her before this moment.

"Yes, I have never been there for Christmas Eve mass before I hear it really is a sight to behold," my dad chimed in.

"Don't you have to get tickets for that like months in advance," Alex asked fishing for information.

"I did," I admitted not looking at my girlfriend. "I got 6 tickets just in case we would use them and if not, I know other people would want them."

"Anyone need a refill," Alex asked holding up her empty glass?

"Just some water sweetie," Diane requested.

"A white refill if you don't mind," my mom added.

"Bourbon neat," my dad also asked.

"A beer would be great," Vince finalized.

"No problem, Piper could you help me please."

Reluctantly I stand and join Alex at the bar.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman…care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I guess I forgot to mention it…I got tickets for midnight mass."

"Church…really," she whined.

"My parents are so excited for it."

"Don't they think I am going to burn in hell or something. Why would they want to bring me to church…to save my soul?"

"No, just to be together. I am sorry I forgot to tell you. I put in for the tickets before I even what we were doing for the holidays…and then I just forgot about them. My parents asked if it was possible to go and I said it was but with everything going on this weekend I just forgot I am sorry…please I didn't mean to hide this from you."

I really didn't want to fight about this. I know church wasn't her thing and in fact this might be the last thing on the planet she would want to do.

"Please don't be mad," I said looking down.

"Hey, look at me," she requested.

I looked up and was thankful I didn't see anger in her eyes.

"I am not mad, I just wasn't planning on spending my night with 1,000 other people…kind of just wanted to spend it with 1 other person."

"I know baby but this will mean so much to my parents and you can invite your mom and Vince I have two extra tickets. Please."

"God the things I do because of those damn Bambi eyes…I really need to start working on a defense against them."

"Thank you," I said giving her a kiss. "There might be a little something extra under the tree for you now."

"Yeah that something better be super naked."

"Well Santa usually wears a suite but I am sure you can put in the request," I smirk.

"I think you have used all the cheek your allowed tonight."

"I know…thank you again," I said giving her a kiss before we headed back to the table with the drinks.

The rest of dinner was nothing short of the best time I have had with my parents being present. I cringed a couple times when Nicky was being full on Nicky but I guess my parents were just inebriated enough to laugh it off. They also found Red to be a highly entertaining individual with her quick wit and deep Russian accent.

Nicky was shocked to learn Alex was attending church and I think felt bad for her offering to clean up the bar a little as we headed off to church. The service didn't start until 11:30 and even though we had tickets I wanted to get their early since we had 6 people in our party. I didn't want to be separated. When we arrived, the church was half filled and we took the first available open pew just passed half way back.

Once we had our seats secured I told Alex to take her mom out front and show her another a little. One thing I knew, my girlfriend would become a cranky toddler if she was forced to sit for an extended period of time before the actual service started. Both moms ended up going and I stayed with my dad and Vince having a nice chat about the Church and its history.

Everyone returned shortly before the service started and we all settled in.

"Is the church going to go up in flames if I kiss you," Alex whispered in my ear.

"Love is love baby I don't think, especially on this day, anyone would denounce love. I think the church is safe."

Alex smiled, kissed my cheek and held my hand as the service started. I looked over at Alex followed by her parents and my parents…I had never been so filled with happiness.

* * *

ALEX POV

Piper and I agreed to exchange our own presents before our parents came over for breakfast. We were going to exchange more presents, have a late breakfast and then head over to see the tree. If they were up to it we would show them around the city a little and then let them rest before dinner tonight.

"Merry Christmas baby…for real this time since it is actually Christmas morning," I smile spooning Piper a little tighter to me.

"Hmmmm Merry Christmas," she purred out still trying to wake up.

"Want me to start the coffee," I asked as she was clearly struggling to wake up.

"Stay," she requested holding me tighter.

"Don't have to ask me twice."

My thumb rubs slow circles on her bare skin and within a few minutes I could tell she was back to sleep. I held her a little longer before slipping out of bed and starting the coffee. I flipped the lights on the tree on and fiddled around the kitchen getting things ready for later.

"Morning Tank," I lean down giving the sleepy puppy a couple scratches behind the ears.

I can't help but laugh as the dog stood for a moment before twirling around and settling down.

"Ha your about as alert as your mommy. Guess you don't have to go out yet huh."

As the pup was happy to sleep again I let her be.

"Morning once again," I greeted seeing Piper walk into the kitchen.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee," she requested.

"You're cute when your caffeine deprived," I said handing her a cup of steaming java.

"Hmm so good," she moaned after taking sip.

"Hey those moans should be reserved in to the bedroom. I don't want to be jealous of a cup of coffee."

"If push comes to shove I would pick you any day."

"Now that is true love," I said giving her a quick kiss. "Want to open some presents?"

"Let me just take Tank out…I know she has to pee by now."

Piper bundles up and takes her baby out for a quick walk so she would be good to go for the morning. Once she is back we moved to the living room and each grabbed the couple presents we got each other.

"Ok before you open this present I want full disclosure that this is in fact a regift," Piper admitted.

"On our first Christmas together, your re-gifting me a present," I poke fun at her.

"Trust me…just open it."

I give her a skeptical look but tear open the wrapping paper.

"Holy shit," I said taking a closer look at the box.

"See."

"Who in the fuck gave you this…Piper do you know what this is?"

"I knew you would apricated it much more than I would."

"Piper this is Pappy Van Winkles Family Reserve 20-year Bourbon…if there was a top shelf bourbon this would sit two shelves above it."

"So, you like it?"

"Baby I love it."

"I just wanted you to know it was a re-gift because as you are aware the price tag is a little high…but I wanted you to have it because you will truly appreciate it and this drink deserves that. Here is the gift I picked out," she said handing over another package.

I have no idea wat to expect as I tear into the second package.

"Oh my god Piper," I gasp seeing the collection in front of me.

"You like it?"

"Baby I love this almost more than I bourbon…its just I can consume one over the other," I chuckle.

Sitting in my lap is the first addition of all five F. Scott Fitzgerald books included in posthumously published _The Last Tycoon_ and his well known and my favorite _The Great Gatsby_.

"I don't know what to say baby this is beyond anything I could have wanted…amazing really," I said giving her a kiss.

"I am glad you liked it, I have been tracking down the books for a couple months."

"I am getting a display case for these…and hell who am I kidding for the bourbon too," I laugh as how amazing my gifts are.

I give her another kiss before handing her, her first present. Tank was happy to roll around and paw at the crumpled-up paper.

"No warnings for you…just dive in," I wink.

Piper smiles and tearing into the colorful paper.

"Awful baby I love this," she said tearing up a little, "we don't have many pictures of Tank and definitely not of all of us."

I had gotten her a collage frame with pictures of Tank and the three of us together.

"How did you even get some of these pictures?"

"I had Nicky stalk us out a couple times when we went to the park and whenever she came over I ask her if she could try and snap some shots. I will give her credit she got some pretty good shots."

"Alex, I love this thank you," she said giving me a kiss.

"Yip, Yip."

"Yeah, you little fur ball we are talking about you," I laugh tossing another ball of paper at the pup.

Tank flips over trying to catch the ball causing us both to laugh.

"That little girl is growing on me," I admit.

"I knew she would."

"Here is gift number 2," I said handing over another box.

"Oh Alex, it is beautiful."

Sitting against a black backdrop the gold neckless pendant really popped. The word Fearlessness was scripted onto the rectangular piece.

"I know you don't wear much jewelry and you certain don't for the glitz and glam but I wanted to get you something. I came across this foundation, its actually for sexual assault survivors, and part of the proceeds go to helping survivors. Fearlessness kind of represents them and their recovery."

"Alex, I love it," help me put it on."

Piper turns around and secure the neckless on her giving her a kiss before allowing her to settle back into the couch.

"Ok last one."

"Really Al? Another one?"

"Currently it has no monetary value so just go with it."

Piper looked at me curiously before ripping into the small box.

"A key? What is this a key to your heart," she joked?

"No, I am not that corny," I shot back.

"A key to your apartment? Babe I already have one of those."

"Man, you are hard to please. It is a key to my apartment, but I was hoping it would be a key to our apartment."

"Our?"

"Yes, I want us to move in together…and it doesn't have to be here. I have been looking at places and found a couple that I like…one I really like even has a little dog park for Tank to run around."

"Are you serious?"

"I mean I haven't seen the dog park first had but they advertise it with pictures so I am taking them at their word."

"Huh…no I mean are you serious about us living together?"

"Yes baby. I want us to live together, I mean we practically do already we just bounce between your place and mine. We need to have our place."

Piper stares at the key in shock. I know I shouldn't be but her silence is making me a little nervous. And then without warning she dives into me knocking me backwards peppering my face with kisses. The sudden movement cause Tank to get animated and she tried her best to jump up and join in the fun.

"Is that a yes," I smile when Piper pulls back.

"Yes, yes I will move in with you."

"Great, I can schedule to see some apartments next week and maybe by the new year we will have a new home."

"I can't wait…best Christmas ever," Piper squealed before kissing me again.

We still had to get through present exchange with our parents and another dinner tonight, but Piper was right this was the best Christmas ever…at least in a very, very long time. I really hoped we could get settled in a new place soon because I had a ring burning a hole in my pocket and I didn't want to wait too long to ask. Until then though I was trying to forget the ring and just enjoy the holidays and having Piper to share them with was everything.


	27. Chapter 27

Taps mic...is this thing on...better question is anyone still interested. I'm so, so sorry for the long delay, but I am still here if anyone is still interested in reading this...hopefully you didn't totally forget about this. I wont delay any longer read and enjoy!

* * *

PIPER POV

Piper smiled as a margarita was placed in front of her.

"You just wanted to meet here so you could ogle the help," Polly laughed taking a sip of her beer.

I looked back at where Alex and John were going over inventory and smile.

"I mean we had to meet somewhere and its lunch time a girls gotta eat. It just so happens the scenery isn't so bad," I wink at my best friend.

"Haven't you two made it past this honeymoon phase yet…you have been together for a million years."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the first couple months of being together where everything is rosy and perfect. The sex is still new, adventurous and daily. Where you wake up ten minutes early to brush your teeth so you don't kiss with morning breath and leave the room when you have to fart."

"POLLY," I cough out laughing.

"What? Don't act like you haven't done that before."

I remain silent.

"Exactly," she smirks.

"Well, the sex is still daily and exciting and soooo damn good. She made me cum seven times this weekend at the inn."

"Ok, first that is just excessive and second the Inn is what we really need to be talking about."

I will gladly change subjects to talking about business.

"Polly this Inn was amazing…and not just for the sexcapades," I laugh. "It is set on a beautiful property with hiking trails leading right into the Catskills. The Inn really gives a little something for everyone from couples looking for romance to a family looking for some adventures. If their other properties are like this we will be spoiled. I have so many ideas for new scents after experiencing the property in all its glory."

"I totally call the Killington property this winter. They have to have some killer skiing around there."

"It is all yours…I would probably break a leg or something if I even the bunny slopes."

"Does your tall drink of water ski?"

"I umm actually don't know," I said trying to rack my brain for that information.

"Wow so there are still some things you don't know about her."

"Yeah sorry my Alex resume is clearly lacking."

Polly laughed but it seemed something distracted her. I looked at her a little confused, but her eye line was focused on something being me. Before I could turn around and see what was going on I felt a pair of hands covering my eyes. I knew instantly it was NOT Alex. Polly was my friend and Alex was close by so I didn't feel like I was in danger but I can't say I was currently comfortable.

"Guess who?"

* * *

ALEX POV

"So checking the bar inventory during the day I'm sure has nothing to do with a certain blonde sitting a few seats down," John grinned.

"No, not at all," I played off badly, "Gotta make sure we are fully stocked for the weekend rush."

"The weekend rush huh?"

"Yeah," I say not making eye contact knowing he would see right through me.

"…it's Wednesday."

"Yeah, well…shut up I'm your boss," I playfully shove his shoulder.

"Nice come back…Boss."

I love John but damn if he doesn't one up me sometimes.

"Umm Alex what's going on," John said suddenly serious?

I turn around and see a guy with his hands covering Piper's eyes. She doesn't appear in distress but that doesn't stop my desire to jump the bar and knock this guy back a step.

"OH MY GOD BILLY!"

Piper yelled before hugging this guy…not just hugging this guy but jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him. Who he hell was this guy?

* * *

PIPERS POV

Was this really happening? Was he really here? I honestly couldn't believe it and just didn't want to let go, but I also wanted answers.

"Billy, I can't…how are you…when did you…," I was speechless.

"Cat got your tongue Pip," he smiled his arms wrapping around my waist allowing me a little room to pull back and really take him in.

"God you're a sight for sore eyes," I said wistfully, "I have so many questions."

"Yeah, me too," I hear from behind me.

I turn around and see Alex standing there with a confused Polly and John.

"Oh guys this is Billy…Billy this is Polly, John and Alex."

"I go by William now but it is nice to meet you all," he said with a smile.

"William," I ask with a chuckle, "yeah, never going to happen you will always be little Billy Ballard.  
"Yeah well Dr. William Ballard has a more professional tone…or so the board tells me," he smirks.

"Dr. huh I guess I shouldn't be surprised there. I mean you were off to Harvard at what 17?"

"…16 but who's counting."

"You apparently," Alex stepped in. "How do you two know each other?"

"Pip here is my wife."

"EXCUSE ME!"

Red alert! Clearly his playfulness was not reaching Alex at this point. I quickly jump in to settle everyone down.

"Not his real wife," I stress to Alex. "We grew up next to each other and have been besties since we were in diapers. I don't know I guess we were always together and we just got that nickname in high school."

"Cute," Alex mumbled.

She still looked less than amused about the situation but I think I momentarily prevented any homicides from happening. It seemed everyone was a little on edge from the turn of events and I hoped to push us past that.

"So what brings you back to town?"

"Oh not too much I just got back into the country," he said brushing it off like it was no big deal.

"No way…I need details now," I demand with a smile.

"I finished med school and joined Doctors without Boards. From there I took an apprenticeship with this African doctor who might be the smartest man alive."

"Guess that is saying something coming from the man who I would consider the smartest man on earth."

While he smiled at the compliment Alex was clenching her teeth clearly trying to keep a sarcastic comment from flying out of her mouth. I wanted to explain everything to her and reassure her that she had nothing to worry about but I also wanted to figure out how my long lost bestie tracked me down.

"Pip this man works in the poorest of places and is just so innovative…it is true necessity is the mother of all invention."

"God Billy I can't believe everything you have done in such a short time."

"Honestly Pip I am just glad to have indoor plumbing again," he laughed.

"Yeah that is one thing I couldn't live without…call me crazy but I looove a nice hot bath."

"With bubbles if I remember correctly."

I don't even look at Alex at this point and just barrel through.

"How did you find me? And here of all places."  
"Good old Carol Chapman of course."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes.

* * *

ALEX POV

Did he just call her Pip? Who in the fuck was this guy besides Billy or William whatever and how the fuck did he know she liked bubble baths.

"Harvard…that's impressive," I cut in.

"Thank you but really I owe it just to being a ginormous nerd and this one telling me she thought brains were sexier than muscles," he laughed.

"Oh please, your noise was always in a book."

"Well, after you broke my leg when we were 7 I pretty much had nothing better to do all summer."

"I soo did not break your leg…it is not my fault you totally sucked at climbing trees."

"I didn't suck I was just easily distracted."

"Well, it sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do why do I get you a drink and maybe some food," I offered.

I could tell Billy was a little confused by my offer.

"I'm the sole proprietor of this establishment," I said with a smirk.

"Oh excellent…god this is going to sound so American but I really haven't had a decent beer and good wings in a year."

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you back to America…Pipes what can I get you," I ask sliding up next to her.

"John already has my drinks on lock but I should probably eat something…maybe just some loaded tots."

"What the hell are loaded tots," Billy asked clearly never having heard of the newest trend.

"Tater tots fully loaded with sour cream, cheese, bacon and chives," I explained.

"That sounds like heaven in my mouth."

"A double order coming up," I smile before giving Piper a kiss.

As I am heading back into the kitchen I can hear Billy…

"PIPER ELIZABETH CHAMAN DETAILS NOW!"

I smile, mission accomplished. At least I knew he would know Piper was unavailable and if he was thinking of making a move that would be unwelcome now. I place the order, but don't return to the table right away giving Piper and her friend a few minutes to gossip about me without me being there. By the time I do return to the table I notice Polly has departed.

"You scare Polly off already," I ask with a chuckle?

"We were going to talk over the Manor contract but it is not something that needed to be done today so she took off even though I told her about ten times she could stay."

"I'm sure she just wanted to give two friend's time to catch up."

"Well, you're not allowed to run off please join us," Billy said standing.

"Thank you…the food should be out shortly. I see John got your drink…how it is?"

"The most delicious beer that has every graced my lips. I haven't had one in so long I forgot how much I enjoyed it."

"So, are you back in the states for good," I ask?

"For a while anyway I took a job at Methodist and a guest lecturer at Columbia."

"You little punk you never told me that," Piper huffed hitting his shoulder.

"You never asked…guess your girlfriend just cares more about me than you do," he joked back.

More like I just wanted to know where he would be in relationship to my girlfriend. For the next hour Piper and Billy talked about what they had been up to recently before the fell into reminiscing about growing up together.

"Oh man and then you jumped off Ms. Millers roof into her pool butt naked," Billy laughed.

"Yeah I am pretty sure my bra is still up there," Piper joined in on the laughter.

"God Ms. Miller hated you," Billy laughed.

"And yet she thought you were a damn angel…clearly the old bat was senile."

"Or had excellent judge of character."

"Excellent judge of character…you parked daddy's Beemer on her front lawn."

"Please don't you know that was some pesky high school punks going for a joyride…I would never do such a thing."

"Never my ass! How about the semi-formal party you threw when your parents were in Paris?"

"You mean that small little study group."

"Oh really…how many other study groups did you go to that ended with cops showing up?"

That is pretty much how the last hour had gone…stories between friends about a time I never knew Piper. It kind of made me sad that there was so much of her life I didn't know her.

"Well, I am going to go finish up some work…if there is anything you two need just ask John and don't worry I have your tab," I say standing up.

"What? No Al don't go," Piper pleaded with those damn bambi eyes.

"I have some work to finish and really I am not adding anything to the conversation. Billy it was nice to meet you," I say quickly shaking his hand.

"It was nice to meet you too Alex."

Before I can let Piper suck me back in with her pleas I give her a kiss and head back into the office.

* * *

PIPERS POV

"You better call me soon. You back in my town you can't just disappear on me again," I said giving Billy a hug.

"Yes wifey…I promise I will call soon and we will all get together. You can show me the ropes of this crazy place. I'm not kidding where I was had dirt roads and no traffic lights or street signs."

"Man this city is going chew you up and spit you out," I laugh.

"Nah I got you to protect me," he smiled giving me another hug.

Billy grabs his phone off the table and heads out of the bar. A moment later he pops back in.

"Hey which way to 45th?"

"To the right 6 blocks up," I laugh shaking my head.

I was him walk out of the bar again and this time off to his next destination. Knowing he was really gone this time I head back to Alex's office and am disappointed to find it empty.

"Hey John where is Alex?"

"Left about 30 minutes ago," he said checking his watch.

"What? I didn't even see her leave…she didn't even say goodbye."

"I don't think she wanted to interrupt your date."

"My…what? Billy is my friend that I haven't seen in…god it feels like forever."

"And I get that…doesn't mean Alex does."

"Seriously? She is mad at me?"

"I don't think she is mad but I don't think she enjoyed William showing up."

"I had no idea he was going to be here…I mean my god I didn't even know he was in the country," I said getting defensive.

"I'm just telling you what's going on Margarita…go talk to her she is probably home."

"And of course, we are in the middle of moving and have three of those currently…which home becomes the question," I huff rolling my eyes.

"Where are her books?"

"Her old apartment."

"I'd start there."

"Thanks John."

* * *

He gives me a wink as I head out of the bar and walk the distance to Alex's place. The walk gave me a little time to think and replay how the day unfolded. I certain had no idea Billy was going to show up, she couldn't be mad at me for his mere presence. I have literally not seen or talked to him since just after I graduated high school…was I too excited to see him? I didn't think so…I really had done nothing wrong here.

"Hey," I said opening the door to the apartment.

"Hey," she said before turning back to continue packing her books.

It shouldn't feel awkward, I shouldn't feel like I am walking on eggshells here but I do.

"I didn't realize you left, you didn't say goodbye."

"Yeah," she barely mumbled.

"Are you made at me?"

"Why would I be mad," she asked but I could practically feel the sarcasm dripping onto my skin?

"I don't know that's why I asked."

She turned around for the first time clearly annoyed.

"You really don't get it do you?"

I just stood there shrugging. I'm not a mind reader.

"I don't enjoy watching my girlfriend on a date with a guy…or anyone for that matter."

"I wasn't on a date."

"Could have fooled me Pip."

I rolled my eyes…was she serious right now!

"It's a nickname…come on you call me pipes."

"You're my girlfriend!"

"So you have reminded me multiple times already…Alex he was my best friend growing up and I hadn't seen him in forever…so sorry for catching up with him."

"Do whatever you want."

"What the hell is going on? I didn't do anything wrong here," I said losing the battle with keeping my cool.

"No, just Mr. Prince charming dropping out of thin air to sweep the love of his life off her feet…and you engaging back."

I was stunned into silence for a minute. Was she jealous? That couldn't be right…I have flirted with other people before all in good fun and she never had a problem with it…why now?

"You think Billy came back to sweep me off my feet?"

I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help but laugh…which didn't help the situation any.

"Well, he didn't come back for the beer," she shot back.

"I don't know, he hadn't had a beer in over a year…I am pretty sure he would give his left nut for a beer," I smile.

She just raised an eyebrow and looked thoroughly unamused.

"I'm pretty sure he would give his left nut for his 'wife'…dropping in on your life unannounced, bragging about his life, bringing up the good old days. Yeah it was very clear what he wanted."

"In case you missed the memo Alex…I'M GAY…gay for you in fact."

"You weren't always."

"So, I'm not gay enough for you? Couldn't have fooled me when you were screaming my name last night."

"Oh come on Dr. Harvard rolls back into your life, rekindling old times and what just nothing?"

"There was nothing to rekindle," I said exasperated by this whole situation.

"No? Please tell me how he knows you love bubble baths? Tell me you never dated him?"

I remained silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"You know what Alex I am not doing this. I didn't do anything wrong and you have done nothing but accuse me of not being committed to you and wanting someone back who I have not seen in ten years! When you get your head out of your ass you know where to find me."

And with the I slam the front door behind me. I know I should have stayed and worked this out but Alex was being beyond stubborn…there was no talking to her right now.

* * *

ALEX POV

What the hell was wrong with me? I was being a jackass and for no real reason. I knew Billy or William whatever was not a threat. He really didn't show any overt signs he was interested in getting together with Piper…if anything he was extremely curious about me. For as close as they were I get the feeling he had no idea she was gay…at least gay for me anyway.

Still I was in a mood and needed to vent. Clearly, I was having an issue and eventually I would gt to the bottom of it.

"Bourbon…double," I said sitting at the bar.

"That good huh," Nicky asked pouring me a drink?

"Leave the bottle…and yeah that good," I sigh taking a gulp of the dark liquid.

"What happened?"

"Dr. William Ballard," I spit out like I tasted something digusting.

"Um ok who is that?"

"Pipers husband."

"WHAT," Nicky yelled getting the attention of the entire bar.

"Not like that…apparently it is a nickname…because how close they were growing up. He surprised her and showed up in the bar today after not seeing each other since she graduated high school."

"Umm ok how are they so close if they haven't seen each other in years?"

"Apparently he is fucking Doogie Howser…Harvard at 15 and damn do gooder joined doctors without boarders now back here for a semi-permanent job."

"Doogie is sticking around?"

"The gift that keeps on giving," I mumbled into my glass.

"Ok, so they were close and friends…what is the problem?"

"He is going to want to get back together with her."

"They were together?"

"Yes, no, maybe…I think so. I asked Piper and she didn't answer…she basically said when I pulled my head out of my ass to find her so we can talk."

"So, an old flame is back in the picture…did he make a move on her? Did she?"

"No, but he definitely wanted to…and how could he not I mean look at her. And why wouldn't she want some young genius out to save the world?"

"Uhhh because she is with the love of her life you dense string bean!"

I finish off the last of my drink and Nicky gives me a refill before putting the bottle back on the self.

"We have been together for a year and I own a bar. They have known each other over half of their lives and he is a fucking doctor saving lives…choice doesn't seem hard."

"Wow, acting like this, I don't blame Piper for looking elsewhere."

"Nik he knows everything about her…stories I never heard of from a time I will never know."

"Your upset because she had friends?"

"No…because he knows her better than I do. She wouldn't understand this feeling."

"HELLO!"

"What," I look at her confused?

"Me you overgrown doofus. You think it was easy for Piper to start a relationship with you knowing I was in your life."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that.

"Nicky you're like my sister…the thought of you…," I can't even finish the sentence before shuttering.

"Excuse me? What is so bad about being with me…I get no complaints."

I raise an eyebrow questioning that statement.

"Ok I rarely get any complaints," she amended.

"And I am sure you're very good at that…not better than me but hey the bar is pretty high…but again you're like my sister there is just no appeal there."

"Yeah but now put yourself in Pipers shoes…you just get together under some very complicated circumstances and my loud mouth is constantly around. Let's be honest I can be a little much to handle sometimes."

"Just sometimes?"

"Be nice I'm trying to help here. You might not think there was anything to worry about but she didn't know. You're all gay all the time and is best friends with the biggest lesbian walking the planet…you don't think Piper…who has some insecurity issues…wasn't threatened by that?"

I hate to admit this but Nicky did have a point there. She must have had some insecurities, but she never said anything to me about Nicky. She did get her jealous rage on a couple times, but she never doubted I was 100% with her.

"She never said anything."  
"She did to me."

"What," I questioned as that was news to me.

"Yeah, we talked."

"How do I not know this…you have the biggest mouth around."

"Clearly I am not given enough credit for my ability to actually be serious for minute…which is what I am going to do right now. I am not going to tell you exactly what we talked about but oddly enough it was about a lot of the issues you're having right now. I would maybe try talking to her instead of being a giant horse's ass."

I can't help but chuckle a little…wouldn't be the first time I heard that.

"Let me make one thing very clear here…He doesn't know her better than you do and you have nothing to worry about. Does he know high school Piper better than you…yeah maybe…but that version is just a small part of the person she is today. She has grown so much since high school; she has grown so much since you two got together. That girl is head over heels in love with you…I mean she would have to be to put up with all your shit," Nicky smirked, "so if you love her fix this otherwise walk away now because you don't deserve."

I grab my drink and down the rest of it before jumping off the seat.

"Thanks Nik," I said already heading for the door.

* * *

I headed out of the bar and started heading towards our new apartment. What started out as a brisk walk turned into a run, I needed to get to her as quickly as possible. Not wanting to wait for the elevator I take the stairs, which in hindsight was foolish, I am in terrible cardio shape.

"Maybe I need to join Piper on her morning runs," I huff to myself before I barge into the apartment.

I can see Piper jump at the sudden intrusion.

"Sorry," I pant still trying to catch my breath.

"Oh my god, Alex are you ok," she asked clearly concerned about my physical state?

"Yeah…ran here…important," I manage to get out.

"Sit, sit let me get you some water," she said walking me to the couch and nudging me down.

She walks into the kitchen and grabs me a bottle of water which also gives me a moment to really slow my heartrate down and catch my breath. I'm not sure my heartrate is really going to drop for what is about to happen.

"Here drink this," she handed me the bottle.

I take a sip before twisting the cap back on and setting the bottle aside.

"I know we had a fight but I don't need you having a heart attack me," she smiles.

A smile! That had to be a promising sign.

"I'm sorry I was a giant horse's ass."

That got a full belly laugh.

"I wouldn't use those exact words but I won't refute them."

"I'd plead temporary insanity but my actions were very much so a result of some insecurities."

"What insecurities," she asked taking my hand?

"I love you Pipes and I want to be your person," I admit.

Looking into Pipers eyes I swear I could see her heart explode at that admission, but it was true. I wanted to be her everything.

"I know I don't know everything about you and that's ok, but having someone just walk in and know you so well it rocked me a little."

"He knows my favorite color and food, he knows I had a rocky relationship with my parents, he knows I like bubble baths because I did a debate paper on why bubble baths are better than regular baths, he knows what I wanted to major in college and do after graduation. He knows everything I could dream up when I was a teenager, but you know me as a woman. You know my fears and excitement over PoPi, you know how hard I have been working with my parents to improve our relationship, you know my desire to get married and have kids one day and my fears over not being enough. You are my person Alex."

I nod trying to by a moment to gather my thoughts.

"I thought it mattered if I knew you best. I thought I had to know everything to be your everything, but I was wrong. The only thing that matters is that I love you Piper Chapman and I trust in the love we have."

Unable to stop herself from this emotional moment, Piper grabs my face and kisses me.

"I love you too Alex. And Billy doesn't…

"I'm not worried about Billy. I'm glad your friend is back in your life and I hope I can get to know him better."

"Really," she asked with a bright smile?

"Really, he is important to you and a good friend and I want to get to know him. Maybe he will give me a little insight into pre-teen Piper."

"Oh god help me."

"Turn about is fair play…I know Nicky he told you some embarrassing stories."

"Ha yeah that purple crimped hair stage pictures included was pretty priceless."

"I much prefer them to be the forgotten years."

"I hate fighting with you…but make up sex is always the best," she smiles kissing me.

"Hmmm babe…ugh I hate preventing make up sex but there is one more thing I have to do before that."

"Wow must be pretty damn important for you to delay make up sex."

"It is," I moving off the couch to get down on bended knee before her.

I hear her gasp as she sees what I am doing.

"Piper Chapman you walked into my bar looking for a job and turned my world upside down. You taught me what love is, you taught me that love, like life, can be a beautiful mess. I never thought I would find the one, I never knew I wanted to until I met you. I can't predict the future but I have never been surer of anything in my life. Piper Elizbeth Chapman will you navigate this beautifully mess life with me."

"Is that your question," she sassed.

"Piper, will you marry me," I officially ask?

"Yes," she whispers dropping to her knees to kiss me.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer deepening the kiss.

"I love you," she moans against my lips.

"I love you too…and if you thought make up sex was great just wait until you experience engagement sex," I laugh picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

I can't tell you how amazing all the readers and reviewers of this story have been. Just when I think the interest in this story is slipping you blow me away with support and encouragement. This story has gone one far longer than I originally planned and really that is because of all of you...you ask I give (or try to). I know there are some things I didn't get to but I feel like this story is wrapping up. I might add one more short chapter just to tie everything up but this is a good place to end things. I have thought about a sequel if there is interest but I would take a little time off maybe start it over the summer. Until then I cannot thank you enough for the wonderful reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Alex POV

I had been happy before, really happy, but nothing compared to how I was feeling in this moment. I never knew life could be this good but here I was in total euphoria. Piper and I were lying in bed, a sheet the only thing covering us as we basked in the afterglow of our engagement…and subsequent activities. I was too amped up to sleep even after our marathon sextivities and I enjoyed watching Piper in such a blissful state.

I shifted Piper just slightly snuggling her deeper into my body as I felt her succumb to sleep once again. She had been drifting in and out of a light sleep as we were both content to just be in each other's presence. When she woke up she would turn her head just enough to kiss my chest but resting back and falling to sleep.

Laying here holding my fiancé…wow my fiancé, I never thought I would be here, but I think back to just over a year ago when having a serious relationship never really crossed my mind. I drifted from one, one-night stand to another or maybe kept someone around for a couple weeks. That was until this beautiful creature literally walked in and changed everything. She makes me want things I never dreamed of before, she makes me a better person, she makes me everything.

"Why'd you stop," she mumbled?

"Stop what," I ask softly?

"Rubbing my back."

I chuckle slightly not realizing I had stopped or that she was awake enough to notice. I got so lost in her everything else cease to exist.

"Sorry," I said resuming my motions.

"Hmm better," she said pressing her lips to my skin.

We fall into a comfortable silence once more, but she doesn't fall asleep.

"I love you," I suddenly announced needing to say something before I burst.

"I love you too baby."

"I have a ring."  
"What?"

"Your engagement ring…I have it, but it's not here, it's at my old apartment. I didn't really see the day unfolding the way it did and I wasn't fully prepared."

"Ugh we really have to finish this move sooner rather than later."

"Well, we both have to be out by the end of the month so we only have two weeks left."

"Still I want that chapter to be done with and start this one…with my ring. What does it look like?"

"You really want to see it? You don't want to wait and be surprised?"

"Can we go get it now?"

"Now? Baby it is the middle of the night."

Oh man there is that look again.

"No, no way put that Bambi look away…there is no chance we are getting out of this super comfy bed. I promise I will get the ring first thing in the morning."

"I can't wait…but more than anything I can't wait to start our life together as your wife," she said with a brilliant smile.

Wife. Wow that is really the first time I am hearing that.

"What," she asked looking at me with a gentle smile.

"What, what?"

"You have a goofy grin on your face."

"Oh, I just…that was the first time hearing the word wife…you're going to be my wife, I like it."

"You better because you're stuck with me."

* * *

PIPER POV

"Come on, come on, come on," I said practically dragging Alex to her old apartment.

"What is the hurry," she smirked purposely countering my attempts to speed her up.

"Aaaaaaalex," I pout.

"Oh you know what I think I forgot my keys," she said feeling around her jacket pockets.

My eyes squinted and my lips pursed together shooting her a death stare.

"Ok, no longer funny I get it," she said producing the keys to her apartment.

"Good, no let's go."

We head into her apartment which only has a couch and some boxes left in it.

"Sooooo," I asked excited bouncing on the balls of my feet?

"So what?"

"Alex come on."

"I'm not stopping you."

"Where is it?"

"That is for me to know and you to find," she smiled sitting down on the couch.

"Really?"

"There is 't much left in here…shouldn't be too hard to find."

"I really hate you right now."

"That is no way to speak to your fiancé who happens to hold the knowledge of where something you want is."

She was being such a pain in the ass, but she was right. However…

"What? Pipes what is that look," Alex asked her confidence fading a little.

I am fighting a smirk as I pull my shirt over my head leaving me in the black lace bra which I know is Alex's favorite.

"Pipes what are you doing," she asked her voice hitching slightly?

"I thought that would be pretty obvious," I say my voice dropping an octave.

"Don't you…umm don't you want your ring?"

"Shhh," I crawl up her body and kiss her lips.

I waste little time in switching Alex from her cocky confident self to my bitch. My lips trail up her neck and tug on her ear. I know she loves when I am tender on her neck, it mellows her instantly so she can fully enjoy the worship of her body. My hands run up under her shirt and squeeze both ample mounds at once causing her to moan and arch off the couch.

' _Right where I want you,' I think to myself._

While I know she likes me playing with her tits I am on a mission here and I need to move on. My one hand drops back down over her stomach and drives into her pants. I brush my finger over her panties a few times teasing just a bit before taking the plunge inside. My fingers toy with her for a moment before I suddenly stop. She looks at me confused.

"Why did you stop," she asks clearly hot and bothered?

I just smirk.

"Where is my ring?"

"What?"

"Tell me where my ring is and I will finish you off right now."

"You play dirty."

"Where is my ring?"

"Bathroom cabinet."

"If you're lying to me…

"I'm not I swear."

"Thank you," I said thrusting my fingers inside her.

The small yelp Alex let out at the sudden intrusion brought a smile to my face. She was putty in my hands and would not deny my fiancé any longer.

"FUCK PIPES," Alex yelled out as she tumbled over the edge.

I slow my movements before withdrawing from her warm body. I make sure she is ok before I dart off the couch and run back to the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD," I yell finding the ring right where Alex said it would be.

I am honestly a little stunned. The ring, a princess cut diamond accented by smaller diamonds on the band, was absolutely breathtaking.

"Babe are you ok back here," I hear Alex call to me.

I walk back into the living room tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. Alex jumps off the couch slightly alarmed by my appearance.

"Baby what's wrong? Do you hate it? We can take it back and get another one," she says trying to assure me everything will be ok.

I vehemently shake my head no.

"Alex its…perfect," my voice getting lost in my throat.

"Yeah?"

"Perfect," I confirm.

Alex takes the ring from its box and slips it on my finger.

"Now its perfect," she said kissing my lips.

* * *

6 months later

PIPERS POV

"You know it is a shame we are going to be divorced before we are even married," Alex snarked from the couch.

"ALEX! That is not funny."

She wasn't wrong though this wedding planning was going to kill us. We weren't on the same page on anything or worse Alex had no interest in most of the details. Whenever the topic of our wedding came up Alex would give me vague answers and no plans had really been set. That was fine for the first couple months but we were now rolling into 6 months with her same indifference towards something we should be excited about.

"Alex you have given me "summer" for a date you want to get married. We have been engaged for almost 6 months we need to start nailing down some details."

"Says who…people go years with just being engaged."

Was she serious with this?

"You asked me to marry you," I stated the obvious.

"Yes, I did," she shot back with a little sass.

"Do you not want to marry me," I asked almost fearing the answer with the way this conversation was going?

"I never said that."

"Yeah, you're not saying much when it comes to us getting married."

"Getting married is one thing, throwing a glorified party is another."

"So, you don't even want a wedding?"

Alex just shrugged.

"Is that what this is really all about you don't want to throw a party?"

"I know you want to…I know you want the whole church and white dress and big reception thing."

When Alex didn't respond with what she wanted I was beginning to realize I never really asked her what she wanted. I just assumed she would want a wedding standing in front of our friends and family and party into the night.

"Alex, what I want is to marry you."

"Pipes come on I know when you were a little girl you had a dream wedding all planned out."

"Yeah and when I was a little girl I dreamed I was going to married Aladdin and live in a Palace…things change Al. What do you want?"

"I don't know, I just don't like big formal weddings. I mean people stress over this one day and spend tons of money and for what? To sign a piece of paper declaring we are married. I would rather just go down to the court house and just be married."

"Ok."

"What? What do you mean ok?"

"Ok, lets go down to the courthouse and get married," I said so she knew I was game.

"You're not serious."

"Alex, I have never been more serious about anything in my life. I wasn't lying when I said I just want to marry you…in whatever way the happens. I had just assumed we would do the traditional wedding thing, which is really foolish of me considering we are the least traditional couple ever," I chuckle.

"But the white dress, your friends and family…"

"White flushes me out and you're the only one I need at my wedding."

"So, we are doing this," Alex asked showing her first signs of excitement about our marriage since she proposed?

"Yeah, we are," I said giving her a kiss. "How does Thursday sound? We can call our parents and tell them what we are doing and if they want to be there great…if not it will be just us."

"And Nicky."

"And Polly."

"Deal," she said giving me another kiss.

"So, do you want to call your mom first," I suggested nudging her phone towards her.

"How about we both call our parents now and meet back here once we are done."

"Fine," I mumble not really looking forward to breaking this news to my parents.

"Ill take the bedroom…give you some space to pace," she laughed grabbing her phone and heading off into the back room.

* * *

ALEX POV

"Hey sweetheart how are you," Diane answered?

"I'm good mom how are you?"

"Pretty good just trying to get some things together for our trip next week."

"Ohh crap that's right your going to Florida…when is that again," I can't believe I forgot.

"We aren't leaving until Friday but I have nothing to wear. It might be early spring here but it is summer weather down there."

"Ok good," I said relieved my mom would at least be around should she want to be here.

"Al, what is going on?"

"I have some news," I said unable to keep the giddiness from my voice.

"Oh my god Piper is pregnant!"

"What? No! Mom for Piper to be pregnant that would take some serious planning…we can't just have an opps."

"I know that," she sassed back.

"ANYWAY…Piper and I set a wedding date."

"Oh that is wonderful baby when is it."

"Thursday."

"Thursday when?"

"Thursday 4 days from now."

"WHAT? Alex what are you talking about? Did you invite everyone and just not tell me?"

"No, actually Piper and I have been at a cross roads of what we were actually doing and after some arguments we both realized we didn't need a big wedding, we just wanted to be married."

"Piper doesn't want a wedding?"

"She just assumed we would go that route because I never said anything. I never wanted a traditional wedding…planning for months, spending way too much money, having everyone stare at me…no thank you. I finally voiced that and Piper said we should get married at the court house. She said all that mattered to her in marrying me."

"Kid you better marry that girl as soon as possible she is a keeper."

"I know mom, I know," I whisper.

"So Thursday?"

"Yes, Thursday we are going to the court house and if you want you are welcome to be there. I know you have your trip though…sorry they are so close together. You don't have to be there."

"Are you kidding me baby? My only child is getting married…I don't care if it in front of the justice of the peace I will be there."

"Thanks mom…I really want you there."

"We had to come into the city anyway we are flying out of JFK, so we will just come in Wednesday night and stay in a hotel until we leave Friday…spend some time with my daughter in her final days as a single lady."

"Let's not be dramatic mom…besides I haven't been single for over a year."

"Yeah but there is a difference…you will feel it. Are you two going on a honeymoon?"

"Since we just decided about 30 minutes ago that we are getting married in four days no we haven't planned anything. I think we will do a mini staycation and then after the summer we will plan something big. There are a couple destinations over seas I want to take her, we might tour through Europe."

"Oh that sounds lovely baby. I know this is low key and all but if there is anything you two need help with before Thursday let me know. Other I will give you a call when we are heading in…maybe we can get dinner Wednesday night. Are her parents coming? We could all go out together?"

"I don't know yet, she is on the phone with them now. I haven't heard any yelling or crying so that has to be a good thing."

"Be patient with them dear they had a lot of expectation for their only daughter and most of them aren't panning out the way they thought they would."

"I know but Piper is just…so amazing mom. I don't know how they couldn't be so proud of her."

"They are baby but it just takes a little time to reconcile what they thought and what is reality. Just be there to support her and I will be there to support you both no matter what."

"Thanks mom I love you."

"I love you too kiddo."

I hang up my phone and toss it on the bed before heading back to the living room unsure what to expect. Piper was sitting on the couch clutching her phone, her conversation clearly over…or maybe it never started.

"Pipes, you ok," I asked sitting beside her?

"Yeah," she whispered?

"How did the phone call go?"

"They are coming."

"That's good baby…so why does it seem like you're on the verge of tears?"

I could see Piper take a deep breath to relax herself. I gently rubbed her lower back giving her time to gather her thoughts.

"They are coming and they were so pleased to hear the news. There were no questions or yelling or wondering why I was being so crazy…that wouldn't have happened a year ago. My mom would have freaked out I wasn't having some over the top wedding and dad might not have talked to me."

"I am so happy Piper," I said bringing her into a side hug.

I know this was a major moment for the Chapman's and it seems they passed with flying colors. Piper was right, a year ago they probably would have berated her for not having a fancy wedding that the Chapman's could show off their daughter and all their money. However, they had been working very hard…sometimes one step forward and two steps back…but they were working to improve their relationship with their daughter.

"I might have promised we would have dinner at the club though…where dad could do one toast."

"I guess that is a fair trade. They are proud of you babe," she said kissing my cheek.

"They are proud of us."

* * *

ALEX POV

I hadn't seen Piper since the night before. We weren't really doing anything traditional but we did want a reveal and we couldn't very well do that bumping into each other getting ready. I stayed in the hotel my mom and Vince were in, but declined their offer to share their room. I was pleasantly surprised when Carol and Bill came into town Wednesday as well and we all had a very nice family dinner. The only argument came with who would pay the bill…my mom won out under the conditions Bill could pay for dinner after our wedding.

Even though we were keeping things super low key and going to the court house didn't mean we were going to show up in jeans and a t-shirt. Piper took Polly out to buy and dress and against my better judgement I took Nicky. She was actually useful and scouted ahead letting my find a beautiful dress pretty quickly. I am not a fan of shopping and Nicky knows once I hit a certain point I would no longer care what I wore…and I really did want it to be special.

"Oh my god baby you are beautiful."

I looked up and through the reflection in the mirror I saw my mom behind me, tears already pooling in her eyes.

"Hey, none of that tears will mess your makeup," I joke.

"I came prepared 100% waterproof."

"Of course, you did," I smirk.

"There is no way I was going to make it through this day without a couple tears."

I walk over and give my mom a hug. There is something about being in my mom's arms that just grounds me and gives me reassurance that everything is going to be ok.

"Any words of advice since you're the one here with all the marriage experience," I ask with a smile?

"Oh please I have only been married for a year babe…and I was never married in my 20s. I will say this, you my sweet Alex are about to embark on a journey filled with many ups and downs and unexpected turns…enjoy the good and be present for the bad. Take accountability for your role in whatever situation you may find yourselves in and be there for each other. Today you are committing to Piper that you love her above all else and realize today is the day you will love her the least…every day forward you will work to grow your love and your life together."

Listening to the words my mom is speaking I can't help but tear up a little myself.

"For someone that has only been married a year you certainly sound like you know what you're talking about."

"I might be an old girl but I still got a few tricks up my sleeve," she grinned.

I glace at the clock on the table and see it is just about time to go.

"So, I really look ok," I asked my mom turning to check my reflection in the mirror one more time?

"Baby you look breathtaking Piper is not going to know what hit her. You're just missing one thing."

"I am?"

"Yes," she said taking off her necklace and placing it on my neck.

"You remember this," she asked?

"Yeah, I do."

"You got this for me after I had that little health scare."

"Little health scare mom…really?"

"Ok, big health scare. You said no matter what we would always be together so today this can be your something borrowed and know that I am always here for you baby girl…always."

I took a deep breath trying to keep my tears from spilling down my cheeks.

"Ok, we really need to go before you turn me into a blubbering mess…this is not very badass of me."

"Ok badass let's go get you married so Piper can own your ass."

* * *

PIPERS POV

"Sweetie you need to take a deep breath and relax," my mom said taking my arm to stop me from pacing.

"What if she doesn't show?"

"Then will track her down and hurt her for hurting my baby…but I know she will never hurt you like that."

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of my mom trying to track down Alex and beating her over the head with her Birkin bag.

"Thanks mom I kinda needed that right now," I said calming down.

"Court house or big wedding doesn't change the nerves one feels when starting this new amazing chapter of your life."

"Mom I can't thank you enough for these past couple months and especially these past couple days. It means the world to me that you and daddy are here."

"I know we have had some bumps and I am sure we will have some more but I would never miss my daughter's wedding day. All I ever wanted for you was to be happy and find someone that would love you more than I do. This might not be in the package I initially imagined but I think it turned out better."

"I love you mom," I said giving her a hug.

She hugged me back whispering she loved me too.

"HAVE NO FEAR THE PARTY IS HERE," I hear Nicky yell from towards the parking lot.

"Hey Nicky glad you could make a grand appearance."

"I would never miss this historic moment…I never thought I would see the day. We aren't going to delay this any longer so if you could turn around and Bill stand in front of her so Alex doesn't see you walking up we can get this show on the road."

My dad kisses my cheek and I turn around. Both my parents stand in front of me so Alex can't cheat and get a sneak peak before we see each other. I can hear Nicky giving Alex instructions and before long we are back to back with no one between us. A few pictures were snapped and someone was shooting a video on their phone before we were allowed to turn around.

"Jesus fuck," Alex whispered as we locked eyes.

"You look beautiful," I said trying to take her all in.

My hands drifted to her waist pulling her just a step closer. Her sleeveless green dress fit her body like a glove and made her eyes sparkle. I always thought Alex was beautiful and I had seen her in formal attire many times before, but today she simply breathtaking.

"There are no words to describe you Piper," she said giving me a soft kiss.

"So, you ready to go do this thing," I smile looking around at our small group of friends and family?

"Absolutely."

We are about to turn to head inside when my dad approaches us.

"I know there is no traditional isles but would you mind if I walked my daughter inside," he asked Alex.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled and held out his arm for me to grab onto. Diane approached Alex with the same offer and together we headed inside to start our lives together.


	29. Chapter 29

So this is just a very short little epilog for this story wrapping up this part. I will post a sequel but probably not until the end of summer hopefully everyone has enjoyed this story.

* * *

PIPER POV

I might not be as well traveled as my wife, but I knew for certain this was my most favorite place on the planet…simply put it was paradise. Even though we had been married for a couple months we had only recently departed for our honeymoon in Cambodia. It was hard finding a place Alex hadn't been before but I would also want to visit. I wanted to go someplace we could both experience for the first time as a married couple. She had heard amazing things about the beaches of Cambodia and after a little research we booked two weeks at Song Saa Private Island Resort.

At first, I was a little nervous two weeks would be too long. Alex and I both had our own businesses and were used to work on a daily basis. However, as I watched the sun rise signaling the start of our last full day in paradise I realize it wasn't long enough.

"You know we can see the sun rise from the comforts of our bed right," Alex mumbled as she slid into the cabana daybed snuggling into my side.

I can't help but chuckle as her eyes fluttered shut the second she got comfortable. The only time Alex enjoyed the morning hours was if she was still partying from the previous day or she woke up with me between her legs.

"You didn't have to come out here," I whisper kissing her forehead.

"Miss you," she slurred as sleep overcame her.

My heart wants to burst from all the love I feel from this woman. To the world Alex Vause-Chapman is a bad ass business own who likes to live it up in NYC, but to me she is the world. In these moments where all her guards are down I know her heart beats for mine. She makes me feel her love that has no bounds. I once thought I never wanted to get married and even when I found the one I didn't think a piece of paper would make a difference but it does.

"Love you," I add not knowing if she is even aware of the words escaping my lips.

I sigh in total satisfaction as I watch the sun rise with the world in my arms.

* * *

ALEX POV

"So, was Cambodia the right choice?"

"Are you kidding me Alex these past two weeks have been amazing…I wish we could stay longer," I smiled lacing our fingers together.

"I feel the same…I'm sure we could swing another week," I tease knowing we both needed to get back to New York.

"We are definitely coming back here one day."

"Totally agreed. I mean this place has been amazing but going into the villages and really experiencing the culture has just made it so much more," I said thinking back to day trips.

"Culture huh…is that what we are calling it now," she smirked.

"Hey it is not my fault the whole village came out to see you poop," I said trying not to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure they crown me their next Queen…who knew poop was so popular here," she laughed and I laughed with her loving she could laugh at herself.

I lean over and kiss her temple.

"…now where are we going," she asked as we continued our walk along the beach.

"I told you."

"You said we were going to dinner, but we are on the beach and no dinner like establishments are around," Piper said putting on a show of spinning around showing off the horizon of beautiful beaches and a sun setting but in fact no restaurants.

"Are you hungry? Just say the word and we will eat."

"Where," she asked thoroughly confused?

"You sure you want dinner now?"

"Yes, Alex I am sure."

"Then let's eat."

I tried not to laugh as Piper was so confused but then a few staffers appear setting up the table and chairs in seconds followed by plates and glasses.

"Alex," she whispered out.

I smiled knowing I did good.

"Your seat awaits my lady," I said helping her into the chair that was set just off the water.

"How did you do all this? Where did these guys come from?"

"You would be surprised the lengths this place will go to, to keep their customers happy. I mean we aren't far from our place, we are still on hotel land they had no problem accommodating my requests."

"I love you," she said leaning over to give me a kiss.

"I love you too," I followed up returning the gesture.

While the circumstances around us getting together were complicated, nothing about being with Piper in this moment was complicated. I loved her and I knew I would always love her…she was just so inevitable to me.

Dinner was filled with kisses and laughter as we enjoyed our last in this blissful bubble we had created. After a last amazing meal, we walked back to our room. Leaving this place would be hard, but I am not going to lie I missed the hustle and bustle of New York. Plus, Nicky overseeing the bar for too long was only a recipe for disaster.

"So, it is our last night here," I said my smile stretching from ear to ear as I wrap Piper in my arms.

"It is in fact our last night here," Piper playfully confirmed.

"Anything you want to do?"

"Well, we should probably pack we have an early flight tomorrow. Why did we get such an early flight again," she asked clearly not picking up on what I wanted to do?

"The time change and jet lag are going to kick our ass and we will land around bedtime and we can crash when we get home," I explain.

"Then I guess we better make the most of this night," she said picking me up and tossing me on the bed.

I shrieked and laughed as she jumped on top of me. Now this was more of what I had in mind other than just packing.

* * *

PIPERS POV

I slowly breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth as I settle back into our bed for the first time in a few weeks. Our honeymoon was over and we were back in New York to start our lives together, officially as a married couple. Alex was already passed out, the jet lag hitting us both hard but I was fighting sleep like I would miss something. And I would miss something…these peaceful moments of my wife at total peace. Her arms were draped around my waist holding me close even in her unconscious state. It was then I realized it didn't matter if I was on the beach, in the mountains, traveling through Europe or here in New York…my absolute favorite place on earth was in my wife's arms.


End file.
